MI VIDA ERES TU
by irachelove
Summary: La vida no siempre es color de rosa y tal vez en el momento mas feliz de tu vida todo lo que creías tuyo desaparece...pero si dios quita con una mano te da con otra...Serena no comprenderá porque paso todo pero tendrá que levantarse sobre su orgullo herido para construirse de nuevo y luchar por lo que mas ama...y entender quien sera el que este en lo que resta de su vida.
1. TU

**CAPITULO 1**

 **TU**

Lo cierto es que me siento más desgraciada aun Amy…-dijo Serena Loutton una mujer de tantas a las que le tocaba recoger un corazón partido en pedazos.

Vamos Serena no tienes que ser tan negativa ya verás que las cosas serán mejores ahora que estas soltera…-contesto la peliazul tratando de animar a su mejor amiga.

Es difícil, mis hijos se quedaron con su padre y yo solo tuve la fortuna de llegar…-las lagrimas se a galoparon en la cara de la rubia de manera tan intensa que a Amy se le apretujo el corazón en su pecho.

Amiga…anímate ya verás que todo se solucionara además tu puedes convivir con los chicos en vacaciones…-dijo la peliazul tratando de animarle un poco.

Pero era una situación dura cuando existía un matrimonio de 12 años y dos hijos de por medio, una lucha legal con desigualdad de poderes y una custodia a favor del padre…unos hijos malagradecidos y un ex esposo que te consideraba como la peor desgraciada de su vida…

Mucho por cargar para una mujer de 35 años ama de casa y que ahora estaba solo con una proporción de dinero para la renta de un muy modesto departamento y una alacena para un mes.

Respira hondo y comamos porque no es bueno que bajes mas de peso amiga no quiero que mueras…-dijo Amy.

Como es que superaste tú divorcio…-

La verdad es que solo el tiempo es el único que hace que las cosas cambien…yo estaba como ahora tu, pero me tuve que levantar y pues salir adelante, como sabes mi hijo decidió quedarse con su padre, así que lo único que pude hacer pues fue mirar hacia adelante…-contesto Amy tratando de evitar recordar lo que había vivido.

Yo la verdad es que no comprendo muchas cosas pero lo que puedo decirte es que Yaten me destrozo…-dijo negativa Serena.

Se caso segura de que era lo mejor a sus 20 años conoció a ese hombre con el que había hecho click…si un click como el mouse…

Era raro, pues podría conversar con el de todo un poco y siempre había mucho amor por dar y recibir, le acompaño en cada una de sus locuras, le felicito en sus triunfos y le apoyo en sus peores derrotas.

Si le preguntaban ella decía que estaba escrito que estuvieran juntos…así se comprometieron y todo fue como un ensueño.

Una hermosa boda, un hermoso amor y fin del comienzo…el primer niño llego después de 2 años de un matrimonio idílico establecido en la natal Alemania de Yaten Kirchner hijo de un político establecido y una dama de sociedad.

El pequeño Becher había llenado de orgullo a la familia Kirchner y más a su padre, Serena podría decirse que era completamente feliz, termino la universidad y se graduó como Arquitecta, pero remitió el trabajar para hacerse cargo de la crianza de su hijo y atención de su hogar.

Un hogar lleno de amor y calidez que con el paso de los dos siguientes años le dio la bienvenida a la pequeña Heidi Kichner…la luz de sus ojos como lo decía Yaten.

La luz de sus ojos que se convirtió en el centro de su vida junto con Becher…que mas podría pedir decía el…una esposa fina de orígenes Franceses y una hermosa familia alemana tradicional.

El sueño de cualquier hombre éxito, familia y poder…pero las situaciones cambiaron con el pasar de los años…los chicos crecieron y poco a poco Serena mas atada a su casa y a sus costumbres…

Yaten viajando por el mundo…y los malos consejos a un lado, porque estas casado si eres tan joven…? , Por qué no puedes ir de viaje a Hawai…?...Por qué no te consigues una amante…?...

Muchos porque que dañaron la imagen de lo que hasta ahora sentía que era perfecto, una mujer hermosa a la cual le robaste siempre sus primeras veces…una voluntad no tan fuerte y mucho dinero para malgastar.

Y como suele suceder ella sin saber nada, mas ciega que un topo y mas sola que una piedra.

Pero nada cae del cielo un desliz que se hizo público y una reclamación que terminaron por hacerle culpable…tú tienes la culpa porque no tienes tiempo para mi…tú tienes la culpa porque no tienes tema de conversación…tú tienes la culpa porque solo recibo quejas de los chicos…tú tienes la culpa porque ellos son primero que yo…tú…tú y tú…

Un matrimonio que ya era insostenible y una depresión que estaba siendo sin duda permanente…más chicas y menos tiempo en casa…llegaron a su fin.

Ella solo con lo que él daba y el con un padre poderoso que le apoyaba, una amante con peticiones absurdas y unos hijos que le culpaban a sus escasos años.

Termino sola y con un divorcio dispar…resultado…un corazón roto.

Serena como pudo se levanto en esas escasas semanas, llego a Norteamérica porque Yaten ahora mismo había decidido mudar sus negocios a ese país, hasta para eso a su maldita disposición.

Y que has pensado en buscar trabajo…?...

Es más difícil que nunca, sabes que nunca ejercí mi carrera y ahora siento que todas las puertas están cerradas para mi, con 35 años y sin dar mucho.

Estas mal, yo conseguí trabajo a los 33 años sin saber mucho más que ser auxiliar administrativo…-respondió Amy.

No se…la verdad es que he pensado mejor mudarme a Francia junto a mis padres por lo menos podría obtener la ayuda de ellos con la cafetería.

Y que has pensado de la oferta de tu hermano Ángelo…?...-contesto la peli azul mirándola con atención.

No lo creo…él se que tiene algo de fe en mi pero tú sabes que viajar constantemente no es lo que de verdad deseo con mi alma…-

Pues claro que lo sé Serena, pero si tus hijos ahora están con su padre no debes de detenerte para poder vivir los años que tienes por delante…-respondió molesta su amiga.

No sé qué hacer, mi padre me dijo que podría dar clases de idiomas pero tú y yo sabemos que no es lo que exactamente deja dinero…-afirmo la rubia.

Oye, pero es una gran idea hablas perfecto Francés y Alemán también…-afirmo la peli azul.

Lo sé, solo que no creo que tenga madera de maestra de idiomas o algo así…-afirmo Serena.

Sabes que algo me comento Iván de que una amiga iba a viajar a Alemania y pues quería aprender algo sobre una plática simple…podrías empezar por eso además no le invertirías mucho.

Como …?...-respondió la rubia de pronto demasiado interesada.

Si, podrías enseñarle desde su oficina solo sería cuestión de que armáramos una especie de plan gramatical y que tú comprendieras lo que ella necesita y listo…-afirmo Amy un poco entusiasmada.

Suena demasiado fácil que ya siento maestra…tu crees que lo podría hacer…?...-

Sí, yo creo que eres una chica lista los años que convivimos en la universidad me demostraron que eres una chica lista y sé que podrías salir bien librada de esta, además tienes un titulo que te respalda.

Claro casual soy maestra de idiomas pero me gradué como arquitecto…-contesto con sarcasmo la rubia.

Por dios, de verdad quieres burlarte porque no me es gracioso yo soy ingeniero civil y termine como una recepcionista…-dijo Amy sonriente mientras sin querer reían un rato a carcajadas.

Que ironías de la vida pensaban ambas…profesionistas frustradas serian un buen tema que sin duda le haría la competencia a Esposas desesperadas.

Vamos me marcho porque la hora de comida termino le pregunto a Iván si su amiga aun está buscando a esa especie de traductor y te aviso…

Está bien…muchas gracias por no abandonarme…-contesto la rubia.

La verdad es que no podría, además morí de alegría cuando supe que vendrías nuevamente a Norteamérica…amigas 4ever como decía Rei…-contesto la peli azul mientras sonreían se unieron en un abrazo y sin más la rubia se quedo sola.

Tenía meses llorando a mares, dos semanas como Serena Loutton no más Kircher y dos semanas en Los Ángeles.

Recogió la mesa para dos que tenia y comenzó su rutina diaria, lavar los platos, limpiar la pequeña cocina, auto compadecerse y hundirse en su miseria por dos horas, ser positiva una mas y las siguientes dormir como condenada.

Hola Iván quería preguntarte si tu amiga aun necesita que alguien le apoye para lo de la conversación…bueno con la gramática de Alemán…-dijo Amy siendo amable con uno de los gerentes de Shields Corporation.

Creo que si…estaba según yo yendo a clases pero me dijo que no entiende ni como decir hola…-afirmo el sonriente.

Pero eso es lo más fácil…-

Lo sé pero ella es así de dramática, tienes a alguna persona en mente…?...-pregunto el atento.

Tengo una amiga que habla Alemán a la perfección y Francés también por si se necesita…-dijo sonriente la peli azul.

Mira eso es bueno, da clases particulares o algo así…-

Bueno pues como clases particulares no tiene mucha experiencia es la verdad, pero ella creo que podría apoyar a tu amiga y además puede trasladarse a su trabajo para ayudarla, ya sabes como una atención más personalizada…-afirmo Amy rogándole a dios suerte para su amiga.

Y esta así de guapa como tu…?...-pregunto el sonriente.

Es requisito básico…?...-contesto ella mirándole con atención.

No mucho, déjame marcarle a mi amiga y te aviso en cuanto tenga una respuesta…-

Perfecto…-afirmo la peli azul.

Y entonces resulta que todo esto me gusta más que lo otro que ordenaste Yaten…-dijo Mina Clarence la actual prometida del peli plata hermosa como ella sola de un cabello rubio perfecto y ojos encantadores.

Bien…como tu digas querida…-afirmo el sin mucho afán y lo cierto es que no le interesaba para nada todo eso de la decoración de la nueva mansión adquirida.

Entonces…?...-

Regresa lo que no te gusto y ordena lo demás, por cierto y los chicos…?...-

No lo sé…pregúntale a la nana…-contesto ella quien se mantenía por completo al margen de sus casi hijastros, tenían a una persona que se ocupaba de ellos y lo demás no importaba.

Edward y mis hijos…?...-el mayordomo le miro con esa frialdad en los ojos.

Están con la nana cerca de la piscina señor…-contesto él con su educado acento inglés.

Gracias…-Yaten camino hacia ellos aun eran pequeños y la verdad es que les amaba eran niños d años respectivamente.

Entonces el lobo feroz…-

Ya se me el final mi mamá me lo conto nana…-contesto Heidi con esos preciosos cabellos platinados unos preciosos ojos verdes como su padre y una piel de porcelana como Serena.

Tienes que arruinar cada cosa…-contesto Becher enfadado…-además ese cuento está muy viejo porque no mejor nos metemos a nadar ya.

Becher era la perfecta replica de Serena con esos ojos azules como el mismo cielo y una sonrisa encantadora…eso si el carácter de él.

Que hacen hijos…?...-pregunto el siempre frio Yaten.

Aquí escuchando un cuento aburrido, ya queremos nada papá…

Aun no está la piscina tiene cloro y les arderán los ojos, obedezcan a su nana…-dijo el peli plata.

Mi mama cuando vendrá…?...-pregunto Heidi mirando a su papá.

No lo sé aun…ya cuando tenga el dato les digo…te los encargo nana…-sin más acaricio la cabecita de los chicos y fue hacia Mina que le esperaba.

Nana y porque mi mamá no vino con nosotros a esta casa…-

Se divorciaron estas tonta o que Heidi…-contesto molesto Becher mientras tomaba otro libro.

Los días pasaron y Serena se hundía mas, su única compañía había tenido una semana complicada asi que lo único que le quedaba era limitarse a mirar los días correr.

La puerta sonó y se limito a pararse para abrir…-dios Santo que es todo este cochinero.

Rei Jacobs…feliz mujer de negocios casada con Nicolás Jacobs un afable empresario y amigos de la rubia incondicionales.

Rei…-dijo Serena feliz de poder abrazar a su amiga…-pensé que nunca más vendrías a verme.

Siempre tan exagerada mujer pero también no te pases no vengo y mira este cochinero que tienes, así como es que me darán ganas de visitarte…-contesto la pelinegra quien siempre había sido claridosa.

Hasta el sarcasmo tuyo me ha hecho falta…-dijo Serena que se miraba tan pálida como un vaso de avena.

Disculpa pero la única que te visitaba era yo, además tenía unas semanas en España ya tu sabes que todo esto de ser inversionista pues no deja mucho tiempo...-ambas suspiraron.

Amiga…-dijo la rubia tomándola de las manos.

Amiga mía…que paso para que esto sucediera contigo como te permitiste llegar a tanto…-comento Rei mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello en la oreja.

No lo sé…-afirmo la rubia con su cabeza llena de mil ideas.

Mírate mas flaca que nunca, tu cabello ya no es el mismo, tus uñas sin color y ese aroma mujer…-dijo Rei molesta.

Es complicado todo mi asunto…-

No es complicado…-Serena la miro con cara de si como no…-Mira es complicado si solo estas metida en esta cueva esperando señales de vida del pen…bueno del inútil de tu ex.

Menuda casualidad que él tiene a mis hijos…-

Si pero tus bellos hijos quisieron estar con su padre y en eso no podemos hacer mucho verdad…además hija eres una gran mujer y yo creo que pronto el amor tocara a tu puerta…-afirmo Rei.

Por dios, yo no creo que el amor exista…

Claro que existe mujer, pero el amor no vendrá solo tienes que salir a que te de el sol, además este olor de donde viene…-dijo la pelinegra.

Lo sé…bueno pues entonces ahora que estas aquí dime si Nicolás te comento algo…

Sobre tu ex…pues no mucho compro una gran mansión que ahora está en proceso de remodelación y casual…se comprometió…-Serena se quedo impávida, hacia apenas dos semana se divorcio y ahora comprometido.

Dios…-dijo ella con un enorme dolor en su pecho, ese hombre por el cual aun tenia sentimientos al que había entregado su vida por completo resultaba que estaba comprometido…sentía que le estaba odiando.

La verdad es que tenía pensado decirte mil cosas antes de la verdad, pero considero que no está bien que estés en esta circunstancia.-

Te agradezco Rei…la verdad es que me da mucha tristeza todo esto que paso en mi vida, podría decirte que justo ahora no se a donde caminar, pero sé que el tiempo…

El tiempo todo lo cura y más cuando consigues trabajo…-dijo Amy sonriente.

Vaya que me da gusto verte…-contesto Rei mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Cuando es que haz regresado…?...-

Apenas unas horas antes llegue y procure llegar directo con Serena quería mirarla desde hace tres meses no estábamos juntas, pero el tiradero que hay acá…-dijo con cara de asco la pelinegra.

Sí, pero Serena se encargara de ello y te recomiendo que busques algo formal para poder ir mañana a dar tu primer clase te trae material que pensé podría servirte…-dijo Amy con entusiasmo.

Dios Amy…es una laptop y estos libros…-respondio emocionada Serena.

Quiero que retomes tu vida como lo hice yo…ya después saldremos a beber por ahí algunas copas te parece…?...-

Me apunto entonces también yo…-contesto Rei con entusiasmo mientras Serena miraba a sus mejores amigas a su lado apoyándola como siempre.

Listo creo que esto es lo que pondré, entonces mañana espero el taxi que vendrá por mi y es todo…el precio…-Serena ya tenía una tarifa pensada de acuerdo a lo que Rei le comento como buena inversionista que era.

21 dólares por hora solo por ser una mujer con un puesto que se lo permitía…la rubia respiro hondo y se miro en el espejo no estaba hermosa como antes con todos los tratamientos que podría costearle Yaten…pero miraba ahí aun su encanto.

* * *

Hola mis chicas adoradas, les traigo esta nueva historia que será bastante corta pero igual hermosa, lo cierto es que me inspiro mucho una canción oldie y me sentí sobre todo entusiasmada para escribirla.

Sé que tengo pendiente la segunda parte de Pecado y trato de trabajar con la historia pero esta requiere más tiempo y mas concentración por lo complejo sin embargo en cuanto tenga el primer capítulo listo lo subiré.

Creo que será para la siguiente semana…sin más les agradezco por sus hermosos Reviews que animan a seguir escribiendo, he tenido un poco abandonada mi pagina pero aquí les dejo esta historia de Sailor moon para dar un refresh antes de la otra…les quiero…


	2. YO NO CREO EN EL AMOR

**CAPITULO 2**

 **YO NO CREO EN EL AMOR**

La rubia se miro en espejo por última vez y se sentía rara pues pero justo ahora tenía que lucir de cierta manera ejecutiva y responsable de sí misma, pues nadie estaba en posibilidades de mantenerla.

Listo…se animo a sí misma con ese traje sastre en color gris con un poco de maquillaje, coleta alta y lentes…parecía de verdad maestra…lo único es que a ropa no lucia igual que cuando vivía con su ex.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de traer esos malos recuerdos a su nuevo día…sonrió y suspiro hondo escucho el claxon de un auto…el taxi.

Bajo rápidamente y se monto en el…el estomago se le había revuelto de solo sentir las emociones porque nunca antes había trabajado…respiro hondo y sonrió.

Llego a un lugar donde la pobreza no era exactamente una palabra…era un edificio grande y que reflejaba la genialidad en su construcción…-Cuanto le debo…?

Nada el servicio ya fue pagado…?...

Muchas gracias contesto ella sonriéndole al chofer que solo le miro sin mucha empatía…bajo del taxi y la verdad las piernitas le temblaban mucho…

Se puso recta y suspiro hondo…-vamos Serena que todo saldrá bien…tu puedes…-se dijo así misma…

Buenos días…Buenos días…-la recepcionista la miro con cara de enfado.

Que desea…?...-

Vengo con la señorita Setsuna Meiou…-contesto ella mientras la chica en cuestión de segundos se puso recta y tomo el conmutador.

Tome el ascensor es el piso 11…-afirmo la mujer mientras Serena sonreía.

Gra…gracias…-contesto ella caminando hacia el elevador, sentía miedo…mucho miedo pero tenía que hacerlo…la gente la miraba con recelo.

Salió del elevador y sonrió…-disculpe vengo con la señorita Setsuna Meio.

Entonces quiero que tires esto por la borda y simplemente mandes al demonio todo lo que te dije…-afirmo una mujer en tono alto mientras todos se quedaba en silencio, Serena se aterro de solo escucharla…esperaba que no fuera ella.

Está bien licenciada…-contesto el chico que parecía soltaría el llanto en cualquier segundo.

Es ella…suerte…-dijo la chica que estaba ahí en recepción mientras tragaba saliva.

Y tu quien eres…?...-se acerco con su 1.75 de estatura, su presencia impresionante y un tono de voz malhumorado.

Soy Se…Serena Loutton…-dijo la rubia con un tono de voz apenas audible.

Disculpa es que no te escuche…-dijo la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido.

Soy Se…Se…-la rubia se trababa.

No tengo tiempo para ver seguros de vida y esas cosas la información déjasela aquí a la chica de recepción…-dijo Set mientras le daba la espalda, Serena miraba como su oportunidad de empleo, casa y sustento con 21 dólares la hora se estaba marchando.

Serena Loutton…-dijo la rubia casi gritando mientras la pelinegra se giraba y le miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Vaya, la chica que viene a salvarme el pellejo…-dijo sonriente Set mientras que todos le miraban con sorpresa pues casi siempre su mal humor y mal carácter le acompañaba.

Serena le miro con cara de angustia…-Vengo por instrucción de Amy Steven.

Si, la amiga de Iván está perfecto venga quiero que me expliques algunas cosas que necesito…-contesto sonriente la pelinegra mientras todos en la oficina respiraban paz al fin.

Y tu Mayama necesito los informes dentro de dos horas, chica recepción café y agua…-listo los cinco segundos de paz más largos de la historia, todos volvieron al estrés habitual.

Vamos toma asiento, mira necesito hablar Alemán pero la verdad es que no se me da ese maldito idioma, el porte se me da porque por estos rumbos me dicen la nazi, esos malditos empleados…-Serena se pregunto un segundo porque era llamada así…pero no había mucho por decir…

Y en parte puedo decirte que no tengo mucha paciencia para el mismo caso, tengo una junta en Alemania por unos días y no creo aprender lo que necesito para negociar…así que ocupo que me acompañes y resolvamos esto juntas…

Serena que se quedo por supuesto petrificada, se suponía que el plan era otro y ahora traducir no era exactamente lo que tenía pensado.- Lo siento pero es que yo no puedo salir.

Te pagare seis mil dólares más viáticos…-soltó sin más Setsuna y ella que solo iba por 21 dólares la hora…dios ese dinero le sacaría de muchos apuros.

Tendría que pensarlo…-soltó sin más pues aun no sabía bien cuando vería a sus hijos.

Ni tu ni yo diez mil dólares son 3 días y dos noches solamente, tendrás pasaporte y eso verdad…-menciono la pelinegra.

Serena suspiro ocupaba el dinero y le seria de muchísima ayuda.

No acepto un no por respuesta…además no tienes nada que perder y mucho por ganar…-contesto Set…-soy negociante y esto lo hare.

Está bien, solo que yo no le garantizo que gane por mis traducciones…-afirmo la rubia.

Tu traduces y yo gano una concesión de varios millones, partimos el día de mañana a las 8 am...pasare a recogerte en tu apartamento…-dijo Set sin más.

Tiene la dirección…-

Así es yo te envié el Taxi…-la rubia sonrió por un momento pensó que había sido Amy.

Bien, pues hasta mañana…-dijo Serena estirando la mano para despedirse recibiendo en respuesta un duro apretón de mano.

Hasta mañana Estrella…-la rubia se quedo con duda…pero no quiso hacerla enojar ahora mismo parecía de tan buen.

Irving donde demonios te has metido te pedí solo los pagares firmados…-

Genio y figura hasta la sepultura…-pensó Serena mientras todos en esa oficina corrían de un lado hacia otro por lo demandante de su jefa.

Literalmente Serena había hecho el negocio de su vida en menos de 10 minutos…-Diez mil dólares…dios santo es una fortuna por 3 días Serena.

La verdad es que respondí incitada por ella…-contesto con pena la rubia.

Dios yo con los seis diría que con quien debo de acostarme mujer…-contesto la peli azul mientras amarraba la ultima bolsa de basura.

Lo sé, lo único es que no le pregunte a que parte de Alemania iremos…-

Creo que a Berlín…-contesto Amy.

Bueno no está cerca de donde vivía…-contesto un tanto aliviada la rubia no le gustaría tener que pasar por la vergüenza de que alguien sintiera pena por ella.- pero como tú sabes eso.

Ivan es un tanto comunicativo y pues me lo dijo ahora, que La nazi le hablo para darle las gracias por enviarle a una mujer competente como tu…-

Pero si apenas cruzamos palabras Amy, dios no quiero que ella tenga sus expectativas muy altas y después todo.

Vamos mujer confianza…confianza es el ingrediente que necesitas para poder tener éxito, da tu mejor esfuerzo, venga vamos a hacer tu maleta.-dijo amy.

Bien…aunque creo que la ropa me quedara grande…-respondió Serena.

Pues bueno entonces escojamos lo que te quede mejor y que sea lo más formal, tienes mucha ropa hermosa…-dijo Amy mirando el pequeño closet.

La verdad es que esto no es ni la mitad de lo que tenía, Yaten se quedo con todos los vestidos de noche y muchos zapatos…bolsos…-afirmo la rubia, pues todo lo más elegante y costoso se mantenía en un armario especial.

No te preocupes ya que regreses podrás comprarte ropa y mínimo mudarte a una mejor zona, te dije que no tendría problema en que vivamos juntas.

Gracias amiga…tal vez si sigo con unos sueldos como estos pues podría ser, porque ahora mismo no tengo dinero suficiente para un mes de renta.

Amy no comprendía cómo es que Yaten le había obligado a la mujer que le había dado dos hijos abandonar su casa que por más de 10 años le cobijo, sin un buen acuerdo de divorcio y mucho menos con sus hijos.

Ya verás que todo se arreglara, esta blusa es formal y elegante…bahh Chanel…

Si esa me gusta mucho con ese amarre en el cuello…-dijo la rubia sonriente animándose…

Serena miraba el reloj y estaba lista a las 6 am…tenían que documentar y pues eso requería tiempo…pero nada…cerca de las 7 am ya estaba casi dada por vencida, seguramente todo había terminado…se dio cuenta de era un error y pues…

El claxon sonó de manera desesperada se asomo por la ventana y miro un porshe deportivo y descapotable…?...

Afuera estaba helando y esa mujer en un descapotable…tomo su maleta y cerro…lo bueno de vivir en Alemania es que Yaten siempre le compro los mejores abrigos porque nunca soporto el frio.

Lo malo es que la mayoría seguían guardados en el closet con llave y clave…así que solo había tomado un par de abrigos que lucían algo desprolijos.

Vamos chica que se me hizo tarde, me quede hasta las dos de la mañana jugando naipes con un amigo y esta es la consecuencia…-dijo Set apresurada quien tomo la maleta de la rubia y literalmente la aventó a la cajuela, se monto en el auto si abrir la puerta.

Serena no comprendía cómo es que era tan…como decirlo…tan.- quieres uno para calentarte…-

Listo tan masculina…con esos trajes sastres como de hombre y aparte el cabello perfectamente trenzado, además de eso encendiendo un puro…era hermosa tenía un rostro lindo, grandes pestañas oscuras que enmarcaban sus ojos de color negro y violeta, una nariz recta y labios carnosos…guapa…muy guapa.

Y cuéntame de tu vida, no te ocasione problemas con tu novio…?...

No tengo novio…-afirmo Serena rehacía a contar algo más.

Haces bien, la verdad es que yo soy divorciada tengo tres hermosos hijos varones y el matrimonio es algo de lo que nunca más vuelvo a hacer…lo considero el peor error de mi vida.

Serena sonrió de lado y pensó en esas palabras como si las escuchara de la voz de Yaten…-Eso me dijo mi ex esposo.

Setsuna sintió pena por la chica ella era dura e inflexible, motivo por el cual su esposo se sintió con el derecho de engañarla y después querer culparle…pero no…con ella topo en pared.

Sabes nadie tiene el derecho de tratarte mal…jamás lo permitas…-afirmo Set mientras tomaban el freeway manejando como todo un varón.

Se montaron para su sorpresa en un jet privado…hacia cuanto que no hacia eso…-Te has subido a un aparato de estos.

Si…-contesto la rubia tranquilamente, lo cierto es que esa clases de privilegios no todos los poseían, debía de saber quién era esa mujer de andar elegante y moda tan clásica…sin duda era la chica más femenina que había conocido.

Serena creo que dormiré algunas horas, ayer mi amigo tenia mucho por platicar después de un largo viaje asi que me siento cansada…

Está bien…algo que desees que este enterada…?...-Set se sorprendió un poco pues estaba en un papel muy convincente de asistente personal.

No exactamente…bueno tendremos una reunión al aterrizar vamos a Berlín dos días y después tomaremos el tercero como comida de despedida y regresamos…-dijo sin más.

Perfecto…que descanse…-Set le miro y sonrió de lado…tenía mucho sueño.

Serena se abrocho el cinturón y respiro hondo…recordó su vida con él.

 _ **Inicio de Flash back.**_

Estas muy callado últimamente está molesto por algo cariño…-dijo la rubia sonriente y cálida como siempre lo era con ese hombre al que amaba tanto.

No sucede nada Serena…-respondió el secamente, lo cierto es que estaban por salir unas fotos de el al lado de una mujer que había convertido en su amante...

Está bien…quieres que te sirvan de cenar…?...

No, saldré estos dos siguientes días a Singapur así que por favor encárgate de los chicos y mantente en casa, no quiero verte en la calle…-dijo él en tono demandante.

Si…bueno pues a dormir…-dijo ella sonriente mientras le quiso besar los labios y es giro su cabeza…ella sentía como si algo fuera a pasar…algo malo.

Se acostó con la zozobra en su corazón…cuando despertó el ya no estaba, su cama hacia unos meses estaba siempre fría…muchas juntas, muchos viajes y un silencio total en la alcoba no había mas noches llenas de besos de pasión…de intimidad…nada…solo silencio.

Deja ahí Heidi porque a tu padre no le gusta que toques eso por favor…-dijo la rubia.

Mamá es que es tan bonito…-comento su pequeña hija mientras miraba un jarrón Ming con mucha atención y con su dedo lo desdibujaba.

Lo sé…mira mejor será que voy a la cocina para ver si nani ya tiene las galletas de chocolate que tanto te gustan, pero si me prometes no tocar mas el jarrón…-dijo Serena.

Está bien…-contesto Heidi tomando asiento.

Serena se encamino hacia la cocina, tenia gente de servicio y una residencia muy bonita con lujos y comodidades, los empleados le adoraban…-Que mal que el patrón le hizo eso a la señora Serena.

Es una pena que le destrozara el corazón…-dijo otra chica…

El dinero y el poder cambia a la gente…-Todos giraron su vista al notar a Serena mirando las noticias…

No lo van a creer pero salió un video del famoso empresario Yaten Kirchner saliendo de un conocido hotel tomado de la mano de una mujer que no es su actual esposa…Sera que este empresario está teniendo entretenimiento fuera de casa…?

Serena sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre ella…no podía creer lo que sus ojos ahora mismo miraban ese hombre al que amaba tanto el padre de sus hijos con otra mujer…otra mujer que no era una simple chiquilla…además la conocía…

 _ **Fin del flash back**_.

Serena…serena…-la rubia abrió los ojos teniendo frente a ella a Setsuna…-estamos por aterrizar así que prepárate.

Si…-contesto ella mientras se sentaba bien y respiraba hondo, lo cierto es que los recuerdos cada día eran más insoportables, deseaba hacerse ella misma un reset y ya.

Después de media hora estaban montada en un mercedes rumbo al centro de Berlín, Serena sentía como su ahora jefa parecía un poco nerviosa.

Le sucede algo…?...-

No…bueno…no lo sé es solo que venir a Berlín me pone un tanto incomoda…-contesto ella con nerviosismo.

Podríamos pensar algo para que no se sienta así…?...-

Lo único que me daría paz es que mi ex marido estuviera tres metros bajo tierra y no esté viviendo aquí en Berlín…-afirmo Set molesta, ahora es que comprendía porque su estado de ánimo y la verdad es que podría acompañarla en su pesar.

Llegaron a uno de los tantos grandes edificios y Serena se sentía de pronto en tranquilidad, lo cierto es que la gente hablaba perfecto inglés y no había problema de comunicación pero al parecer las personas con las que Set haría negocios aun no perfeccionaban el alemán y creían que el interesado debía de cubrir esa necesidad.

Bien, pues tú dirás cada palabra como yo te la diga sin más ni menos espero cerrar este trato hoy mismo si no mañana.-dijo segura Setsuna con su capacidad de seducir.

Y así fue…lo cierto es que Serena se sentía un tanto más tranquila se programo como si este fuera un examen para licenciarse, trasmitió todo lo que Setsuna le decía y esto llego a los oídos de los alemanas que en cierta manera resultaban algo coquetos.

Dios…me siento de verdad contenta de que todo haya salido tan bien y a la vez sorprendida pareciera que siempre has sido traductora…-dijo feliz la pelinegra mientras el mesero le llevaba otro gran tarro de cerveza la verdad es que Serena se estaba preguntando que podría hacer si se alcoholizaba.

Setsuna con su 1.75 de estatura y un peso de 70 kilos contra ella y su limitado 1.60 y como 50 kilos de peso…la verdad de solo pensar en cargarla le hacía resentir su espalda.

Bebe conmigo para celebrar…-dijo Set con un poco de melancolía.

No, bebo…-afirmo Serena tratando de mantenerse firme pues lo suyo no era la cerveza en sí, podría decirse que le entraba mas el vino rosado o la cara champagne a lo que su ex le había acostumbrado por considerarlo bebida para damas.

Que mal que no puedas tomar algo más de lo que tu ex te aconsejara…-soltó sin más tomándola por sorpresa como es que ella podría decir eso.

Se te ve Serena Loutton eres una mujer refinada con gustos carísimos y ropa pulcra y recatada, tu andar tranquilo, pasivo y sumiso…así era yo hace como 10 años…-afirmo Set mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

La verdad es que cada persona tenía un pasado a cuestas y no comprendía como una mujer tan fuerte como ella, con ese carácter temible hablara de ser una mujer débil como se sentía ya descrita.

No me considero como lo dice…-respondió la rubia.

Tal vez solo es una primera impresión, pero puedo decirte que mire a más de uno interesado en ti, la verdad es que son hombres prósperos con buen futuro…

Yo no creo en el amor…-respondió tajante Serena.

Pues haces mal, porque el amor es el mal más necesario del mundo te lleva a la gloria y al infierno en un segundo, pero cuando es verdadero…alcanzas el cielo.

Serena miro a Set sorprendida, la verdad es que no podría quedarse con solo una impresión, ella era una mujer y las mujeres poseen muchos matices.

Serena quiero hacerte una propuesta muy buena…-dijo la pelinegra.

Propuesta sobre que…?...-

Bien, mañana mismo tendré que trasladarme a Francia por unos negocios personales y de ahí me marcho a Irlanda…que te parece si me acompañas como traductora y asistente personal…te pagare bien.

Serena la miro con esos preciosos ojos azules y pensó en qué momento había cambiado su vida.

Y ahora las cosas cambian siempre para algo mejor y para bien…mucho bien…

* * *

Hola dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste las cosas se pondran interesantes para nuestra rubia y el mundo afuera es simplemente otro...

Gracias yssareyes48 por tu comentario tambien extrañaba escribir algo de Serena...besos...!


	3. LO VOY A OLVIDAR

**CAPITULO 3**

 **LO VOY A OLVIDAR**

Si…pues ahora justo estoy volando a Francia…-dijo Set mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Se supondría que no deberías de hablar por teléfono mujer…-contesto su amigo.

Bueno en todo caso quiero informarte que estaré en Italia por algunos días tengo negocios que cerrar y para que te sorprendas mas tengo asistente…

De verdad que tú tienes asistente…?...pobre chica para soportar a una mujer tan mandona como tu…-dijo él.

No me causa nada de gracia tu comentario tu sabes que son una amiga con huevos…-respondió ella como siempre segura de las cosas.

Lo sé solo que también comprendo que en ocasiones eres un hueso bastante difícil de roer, súmale tu presencia que hará que corra el hombre más intrépido…

Vamos dame un poco de crédito…entonces que harás nos veremos en fin de semana para jugar otro pokarito…-

Y tendrás espacio en tu nueva agenda o tengo que comunicarme con tu nueva asistente…?...-pregunto él.

Vamos amigo no seas melodramático además a Serena aun no le compro un móvil digamos que estamos en proceso de adaptación, sabes gracias a ella cerré el gran negocio con los Alemanes…-dijo orgullosa Set.

Serena…así que se llama Serena…tal vez su nombre tenga que ver con tu voz tranquila…-afirmo él.

Tal vez…bueno te dejo porque voy a comer nos vemos el sábado y te espero en el hotel de siempre…adiós…-dijo ella colgando el teléfono.

Serena se pregunto cómo sería ese amigo y si ella estaba interesada en ese hombre…tal vez era por eso.

Llegaron a Francia y la verdad es que se encontraba un poco emocionada y en cierta parte triste, pues siempre en cada verano viajaban a su país natal y a visitar sus padres.

Te trae nostalgia este país verdad…?...-

Se nota…-contesto la rubia.

Si, llegar al país de donde naciste pues es agradable tus familiares aun viven aquí…?...-pregunto la pelinegra.

Si…creo que la única que se fue fui yo, mi hermano es corredor de bienes raíces viaja constantemente pero vive aquí…mis padres tienen una cafetería cerca de la Torre.

Vaya y dime como es que tu terminaste en Norteamérica…-Serena se sintió como muy cuestionada de pronto y lo cierto es que tal vez no había respuesta para cada cosa que le estuvieran preguntando.

Es una historia complicada…-afirmo ella tajante mientras Set comprendía, de cierta manera miraba en ella un poco de su historia pasada.

Vamos que tengo mucha prisa por llegar a esa reunión…

Señor puedo pasar…-dijo Rin uno de los empleados de Yaten.

Pasa, tengo poco tiempo has encontrado a Serena…-lo cierto es que estaba un poco cansado de escuchar a su hija preguntarle a cada rato por su mamá.

Si señor…-

Cuando es que piensa estar disponible y decente para llevarle a los chicos…-contesto Yaten mientras escribía en su computadora.

Señor, la señora Serena salió de viaje pude rastrear que fue a Alemania…-dijo George el hombre al que había destinado el peli plata para buscar a su ahora ex mujer.

Alemania…?...pero a qué diablos se fue Alemania cuando necesito que este fin de semana lo pase con los chicos…-dijo molesto, porque la verdad Serena siempre había hecho todo lo que él quería y esto era nuevo para él.

Lo siento señor pero no se para que, solo sé que viajo en compañía de otra mujer en un jet privado es todo…-afirmo el hombre mientras Yaten sentía molestia.

Retírate…-dijo secamente el peli plata, la verdad es que estaba sorprendido, seria que la rubia había ido a impugnar el divorcio o a pedir la custodia de los menores…

Estoy agotada, me encanta escuchar este hermoso idioma pero bueno yo moriré porque la verdad esto de desvelarme no se me da mucho sigo arrastrando lo que paso hace unos días.

Necesita algo mas…?...-

Si…primero que me llames de tu y segundo, en la agenda que te di quiero que anotes los teléfonos que tengo ahí en el móvil, los que están al principio son los números de mis hijos ya que lleguemos a Norteamérica te comprare un móvil.

Quieres que haga algo mas…?...-

Haz comprado algo online…?...-Set miro a la mujer que le salvaría otra vez el pellejo.

Sí, creo que muchas veces deseas que compre algo por ti…-dijo Serena quien en ocasiones pedía cosas por internet cuando a Yaten se le pegaba el frenesí por tenerla solo en casa.

Si, sabes será el cumpleaños de mi hijo el mayor ahora mismo el está en Australia y había visto un reloj que me encanto pero bueno lo que quiero que compres es un reloj que se sumerja en agua.

Está bien, algún color en especial y ocuparía el número de tarjeta con nip para hacer el pedido y la dirección a quien va dirigido…-dijo la rubia sorprendiéndose a esta ella misma.

Set anoto todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la compra y el envió, con mensaje incluido.

Serena tenía que conservar un trabajo como ese que le permitiera tener una mejor economía y por supuesto que le diera la estabilidad que necesitaba porque con ello lograría convivir con sus hijos.

Los siguientes dos días se llevaron de la mano y Set estaba feliz de que todo como lo había planeado simplemente había superado sus expectativas.

Cerró varios buenos negocios, felicito a su hijo el mayor con un regalo de verdad aplaudido y en compañía de una mujer muy prudente.

Que harás ahora en tu día libre…?...-

Iré a visitar a mis padres…y tu…?...-Set encendió un cigarrillo.

La verdad es que solo quedarme en el hotel pero un buen amigo mío me invito a cenar y tal vez juguemos un pokarito, pero la verdad es que no me siento con mucho ánimos ahora mi hijo el menor esta algo enfermo y quisiera estar con él.

Que mal, pero es grave lo que tiene…-Set de pronto sintió que la sangre le hervía por solo recordar la noticia que su hijo le dio.

No tan grave, el inconsciente de Richard se le ocurrió montarse en una moto y nunca lo había hecho antes así que termino con una pierna partida.

Serena sintió el ki de Setsuna, la verdad es que no se la imaginaba como madre devota y todo eso…-Lo siento.

Yo igual pero justo ahora se encuentra en Canadá y me dijo que no era necesario que fuera porque sabe que no le he de aplaudir…cuando los hijos crecen en ocasiones las cosas se ponen aun más difíciles.

Es cierto…-contesto la rubia quien padecía del rencor de su hijo el mayor Becher.

Cuantos hijos tienes…?.- lo cierto es que Set estaba formándose una historia de Serena de acuerdo a lo que ella decía día a día…la verdad es que no le culpaba porque seguramente no lo estaría pasando bien.

Dos…-respondió la rubia.

Bueno Serena pues tienes la llave de la habitación en caso de que llegues y estemos aquí te pediré que seas amable…-dijo Set sabiendo que estaba un poco rehacía hacia la presencia masculina.

No se preocupe saludare y partiré a mi habitación porque el domingo regresaremos a casa cierto…

Si…-afirmo Set mientras la rubia le sonreía y partí a visitar a sus padres a la cafetería Loutton, lo cierto es que su país le hacía sentirse cobijada por alguna extraña razón, se sentía contenta y protegida, no temía por nada ni nadie.

Tomo un taxi y partió a donde sus padres, las calles de Paris era siempre inundadas de ese aire tan cálido y romántico el glamour y la historia conjugada.

Bajo del auto con un mercie…y sonrió porque ahora mismo estaba por ver a sus padres después de 6 meses y teniendo que pasar por todo esto sola.

Mercie…-dijo la rubia madre de Serena…esa gran mujer de enorme corazón que confió a su hija a un hombre que ahora mismo le había tratado peor que a una enemiga.

Serena…-menciono Selene mientras caminaban para encontrarse entre brazos…-mi cielo que bueno tenerte con nosotros…dios sentí que moriría de la angustia mírate nada mas cuantos kilos menos Serena.

Las lagrimas eran normal que fluyeran porque el amor mas sincero en el mundo es el de una madre…

Serena…-dijo aquel hombre de rubio cabellos y ojos celestes como ella, ese que le dio la vida su adorado padre Pierre.

Dios que bueno que has venido a casa hija mía…te extrañamos tanto…-Esos eran los momentos que ella siempre deseo tener a sus padres transmitiéndole el amor que desde niña tenía.

Creo que damos un espectáculo…-menciono avergonzada Serena.

Vamos adentro…Thomas encárgate por un momento…-dijo Pierre mientras subían las escaleras al departamento.

Cuéntame que ha pasado…los chicos de verdad están con Yaten…

Serena suspiro…-Si mamá, yo no poseo lo que un juez dictaminaría como economía estable y pues Yaten simplemente lo tiene todo.

No…a él le falta corazón…-respondió Pierre que se sentía profundamente herido porque a ese tipo le habían dado lo que más amaban y ahora lo que prometido cuidar con su vida se le había olvidado.

Se le olvido todo lo prometido Serena…pero tu hija como estas…?...-dijo preocupada Selene.

Yo…pues la verdad es que no estaba bien hace apenas algunas semanas se acabo el divorcio y como les dije Yaten me dejo con un acuerdo económico mísero a cambio de dejarme ver a mis hijos.

En verdad que no puedo creer que hablemos de la misma persona…siempre creí que el hecho de haber crecido en cuna de oro le hacía valorar todo lo que poseía, sin embargo creo que me equivoque…-lo cierto es que Selene estaba también feliz de tener a un hombre así para su hija.

Lo peor de todo esto es que se ha comprometido ya con otra mujer y mis hijos están ahora pasando por ello…-dijo la rubia afligida.

Duele que te diga esto Serena pero creo que los chicos son tan parecidos a Yaten que todo lo tomaran de manera normal…-afirmo Pierre quien siempre había visto como Becher y Heidi habían crecido obedeciendo las ordenes de su padre, eran niños fríos y respetuosos, criados con lo mejor que el dinero podría dar, pero limitados a sentir amor.

Yaten ha sido un mentiroso todo este tiempo le di lo mejor que pude y la verdad es que me estaba hundiendo pero creo que ahora tengo la oportunidad de salir adelante…-dijo Serena limpiándose las lagrimas.

Si hija…-respondió Selene segura de lo que su hija tenía en mente.

Te lo juro mamá que lo voy a olvidar…-dijo la rubia

Hablemos de otro tema…como es que estas acá…?...-pregunto Pierre.

La vida en ocasiones te quita y con la otra mano te da…recuerdan a mis compañeras Amy y Rei.

Claro que sin te la pasabas hablando de ellas siempre…-respondió Selene.

Pues ahora que tuve que mudarme a los Ángeles me encontré con Amy ella vive allá y me ha ayudado mucho y por ella conseguí un trabajo de traductora…

Traductora…?...-dijo Pierre.

Si…es cómico porque el trabajo era para dar clases particulares de alemán, pero la que sería mi jefa simplemente me dijo que no se le daba y adelanto todo para que fuera con ella como traductora una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora me contrato como su asistente personal.

Vaya…dios te mando un ángel a tu vida mi amor, tú te mereces mucho mi amor…-dijo sonriente Selena mientras le besaba las mejillas.

Entonces es una mujer de negocios que está viajando verdad…?...-

La verdad es que se poco estamos en proceso de conocernos…pero si son negocios…-respondió la rubia.

Te quedaras a comer verdad…?...- pregunto Selene sonriente.

Si mama…-respondió la rubia mientras sus padres le comenzaban a platicar lo que sucedía con ellos y la cafetería otro poco más del alocado de su hermano que ahora estaba de viaje en Cairos.

Pensé que nunca llegarías…-dijo sonriente el amigo de Set.

Vamos que siempre la buena compañía se debe de esperar o no…-afirmo la pelinegra mientras se unía en un fuerte abrazo con ese hombre al que tanto quería.

Si…además es de buena dama llegar tarde…-respondió el mientras le retiraba la silla.

Lo sé…has logrado encontrar lo que buscabas…?...-pregunto ella sonriente.

Sabes que no estoy buscándolo aun…pero tú que me cuentas y como es que estas con una noche libre además…-soltó el mientras el mesero se acercaba para servirle un poco de champagne.

Siempre queriendo que sea como lo que no me gusta…-afirmo sonriente la pelinegra tomando su copa y brindando por la vida.

Por la vida…-dijo el sonriente con esa hermosa sonrisa que derretiría cualquier corazón…pero el de ella no.

Vamos que quieres que estas siendo tan amable y galante conmigo…-dijo ella contrariada…-hasta siento que me quieres seducir.

La verdad es que podría ser que lo que busco lo encuentre frente a mi…-Set giro su cabeza y las mesas estaban vacías…-vamos mujer dame un poco de crédito.

Por dios tú no eres esa clase de hombres y tú sabes que a mí me gustan otras cosas…-afirmo Set.

Si ya se hombres que sean luchadores, asesinos y sádicos…-respondió el.

Vamos dame un poco de crédito, pero la verdad es que eres mi mejor amigo y verte como hombre no podría, vale más una amistad que un acoston en la cama…-afirmo ella llamando al mesero.

De verdad harás esto…-dijo el ofendido.

Claro tu tómatela champagne y yo tomo whisky…por cierto quería decirte que tengo asistente personal…-

Creo que ya lo habías mencionado…y es justamente como tú con ese carácter endemoniado…-pregunto él, porque su amiga era todo lo opuesto a paz.

No…la verdad es que Serena me parece una mujer buena pero muy golpeada por la vida, se poco de ella porque no dice mucho sin embargo está tratando de levantarse.

Justo como cuando te conocí…-respondió el.

Si…haz de cuenta que me miro en ella y la verdad es que me siento mal porque quisiera verla sonreír por lo menos una sola vez, siempre es tan seria, tan prudente y con su caminar airoso que me dan ganas de sacudirla para que no sea tan modosita.

Vamos no todas asumen las cosas como tu…además yo recuerdo que tú eras como un ratoncito con tu casi dos metros de altura parecías un árbol.

Lo sé…era una idiota sintiéndome así de mal por un pésimo espécimen masculino…-dijo ella con resentimiento.

Pero todo tarde que temprano cambia cierto…-dijo el sonriente.

Si…ahora soy feliz porque me gusta la vida y tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero…por eso salud por la vida…-dijo ella sonriente.

Salud por la vida amiga…-respondió el mientras chocaban sus copas…ella de whisky y el de champagne.

Serena llego antes de medianoche y la verdad es que no se sentía del todo bien…le dolía mucho el corazón pensar en dejar Francia pero ahora las cosas eran claras…

Se sirvió una copa de vino tinto y respiro hondo…escucho pisadas y miro como la puerta se abría…

Entonces resulta que yo…gane…-dijo Set en cierto estado etílico que la verdad le mantenía sostenida de un alto hombre.

Disculpa por entrar así, pero Set se acordó de algunas cosas…-dijo él con pena.

No hay problema si gustas la puedes dejar en su habitación…-afirmo ella sonriente.

Nada, ahora quiero feste…feste…jar con mi amiga Serena y decir…decir…que quiero decir…-dijo Set.

Que viva la vida…-afirmo el mientras que Serena sentía mucha pena miro su copa de vino y suspiro.

Vamos que es mejor que descanses Setsuna mañana partimos a Norteamérica…-

Yo no…bueno tu…está bien…-la llevaron a su habitación y sin más cayo como piedra en la cama, Serena se encargo de quitarle los tacones y arroparla…

Camino por el pasillo y se topo con ese hombre que llevo a Setsuna…-te importa si me tomo una copa.

No hay problema por favor…-dijo la rubia siendo amable de manera natural, la verdad es que le sorprendía mucho ese caballero.

Guapo era poco era más alto que Setsuna y su cabello de color negro azabache…pero los espectacular de su rostro varonil radicaba en sus ojos…azul intenso…azul zafiro…azul profundo como el mar.

Seguramente tú debes de ser Serena…-dijo él mientras tomaba asiento y se aflojaba la corbata.

Si…Serena Loutton…-dio ella estirando la mano mientras el pelinegro se levantaba y se la llevaba a los labios.

Un placer…-respondió el de manera galante, algo que a Serena le hizo acelerar el corazón…pero…

* * *

Huyyyy! la historia es linda espero que les guste el capitulo y las cosillas ya empezaran a ponerse interesantes lo cierto es que escribiré una historia un tanto de subidas y bajadas y decisiones...les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, tengo pendiente la continuación de Pecado pero ya que termine con Mi vida eres tu prometo subir el primer capitulo...tks chicas...les mando besos!


	4. DIOS PERDONAEL TIEMPO NO

**CAPITULO 4**

 **DIOS PERDONA…EL TIEMPO NO**

Serena había obtenido un empleo que le redituó mucho más de lo que ella podría esperar, el tiempo se había ido rápidamente y un año había pasado al lado de Setsuna su personalidad antes tímida ahora era tan fuerte y decidida.

Creo que estoy muy contenta de festejar un año más de vida al lado de todas estas personas que tanto quiero y adoro…primero doy gracias a dios por tener a mis hermosos hijos Souichi, Leornard y Richard…les amo…

Setsuna cumplía 46 años y era la mujer más feliz del planeta como ella decía, tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, había cumplido sus sueños y ahora más cuando parecía que en su camino había aparecido el amor.

La música sonó y el happy birthday con el…-Parece que todo salió como planeaste.

Si…la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de que todo este así de bien…-respondió Serena animada pues haber convencido a los hijos de Set para que vinieran a su cumpleaños y también encontrar el espacio para toda la gente que asistió junto con ello que Robert asistiera pues era el plus.

Dime has pensado en lo que te propuse Serena…-la rubia le miro.

Si…platique con Set y al parecer si las cosas marchan como ambas creemos no me necesitara por mucho más tiempo…así que podría decirte que aceptare…-afirmo ella orgullosa.

Eso me gusta…-dijo él mientras miraba a su amiga bailar en la pista.

A mí también…-contesto la rubia sonriente mientras miraba a su amiga con ese fantástico hombre que le abrazaba y besaba con tanto amor.

Serena había podido ver a sus hijos solo tres ocasiones y la verdad es podría reconocer que los chicos a pesar de ser muy parecidos a Yaten pues le echaban de menos.

Su corazón se había vuelto duro y distante, podría amar con toda el alma a Becher y a Heidi pero la manera en que ahora estaban siendo criados le hacía sentirse sola.

Su economía era buena al fin había adquirido un piso en las avenidas principales de Los Ángeles, tenía un auto propio y podría decirse que vestía como siempre deseo.

Nunca mas había visto a Yaten y sabia que él seguía comprometido solo eso…ya no le importaba porque le había dejado de admirar y después de querer.

El tiempo pasaba y más cuando el trabajo llegaba de la mano y los hombres a su paso…Serena ahora tenía cierto y particular mote…la señora, pues cuando cualquier hombre con intenciones románticas le expresaba su sentir ella siempre les decía…no se confunda que yo soy una señora.

Setsuna no se explicaba cómo es que aun estaba tan resentida con los hombres, conocía de primera mano que convivía con sus hijos pocas veces al año, pero no era algo que tampoco preocupara a sus hijos entonces que pasaría cuando no pudiera trabajar más…

Ella le había explicado que trabajaría siempre para tener todo lo que deseara…todo…pero la soledad no era buena como compañía.

Ahora mismo estaba trabajando a la par con los más renombrados arquitectos de Los Ángeles, claro con el apoyo de ese tan gran amigo que compartían.

Creo que esta parte debería de estar con una línea vertical o no…-dijo Serena.

No lo sé…quisiera que lo checáramos de todas maneras con el jefe…-respondió Rubeus…

Está bien no tengo problema en que se haga así pero me gustaría mucho mas esta línea…-

De qué línea hablan si se puede saber…-dijo Darién mientras se acercaba a su equipo de trabajo.

Serena considera que el muro de recepción puede darle una vista distinta si lo creamos como una línea de 45 grados, aunque no lo sé…-dijo Rubeus un tipo que era bastante difícil todo lo hacía de acuerdo a lo que el jefe decía.

Me parece bien, tenemos que crear como siempre lo he dicho Rubeus, Serena, Taiky espacios que resalten la arquitectura del lugar.- respondió Darién mientras sonreía.

Bien entonces que se haga así…-contesto Serena mientras ella junto con el pelirrojo cambiaban el plano.

Darién acudirás a la junta de consejo en Paris…-le pregunto el castaño.

Sí, creo que a Hotaru le harán bien una vacaciones me dijo que le encantaba Paris y la verdad es que la calmo con un poco de eso del compromiso…-dijo el pelinegro con cara de enfado.

Pues que podría decirte yo invite a Serena pero creo que debo de perder las esperanzas con ella…-menciono el castaño.

No pierdas tu tiempo Serena es una mujer a la que no le interesa tener una relación sentimental…es mi amiga pero la verdad es que está viviendo etapas que se salto ahora y esa es su prioridad…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Lo sé, pero siento pena que tenga que vivir rechazando todo…-

No sientas pena entonces ella no la siente…Mariel por favor comunícame con David Henrie…-comento el pelinegro entrando a su oficina.

Listo…recrea entonces en 3d todo esto y tendremos el proyecto terminado para poder mostrárselo al cliente con las modificaciones…-dijo Serena mientras Gerard lo realizaba.

La rubia camino hacia su oficina y miro el reloj estaba cerca la hora de salir y en cierta forma sentía mucho pesar llegar a un apartamento tan solo.

Nos vemos mañana Serena que descanses…-dijo Taiky y Rubeus solo se despidió con un saludo de mano.

Que les vaya bien…-contesto ella.

Serena ya quedo todo como querías mañana a primera hora te lo muestro pero de igual forma te pase el archivo en la memoria…-menciono Gerard quien estaba recién casado.

No te preocupes creo que también me iré temprano a casa...que descanses…-contesto ella.

Perfecto…gracias…-afirmo el chico de cabellos rubios.

Todo mundo con sus asuntos por resolver…giro su silla y miro las calles solas de Los Ángeles claro casi las 7 pm…pensó un poco en ella y en su soledad.

Pensé que estarías aquí…-dijo una voz conocida hacia dos años que a su vida Darién Shields le había dado la mejor oportunidad que nunca hubiera pensado.

Adivinaste…creo que todos se han marchado…-contesto la rubia mientras sonreía ligeramente y giraba su silla.

Tendrás tiempo para un amigo…?...-dijo el mirándola.

Claro que si…pero creo que ahora me toca a mi invitar…-afirmo la rubia.

Discúlpame pero no podría aceptarlo, tu eres mi empleada y yo asumo el rol de acosador…-contesto el sonriente.

La verdad es que tenía planeado irme a casa y que mi cama hiciera el resto…-contesto ella sin mucho ánimo.

Lo sé, pero vamos es viernes y las cosas pues siempre se ponen interesantes en estos días…-afirmo él.

Creo que si solo que a mis 37 años no me apetece del todo irme de juerga como a ti te gustaría…-

Si lo dices porque mi novia es casi 15 años menor que yo te equivocas simplemente soy un tipo clásico y me gusta todo aquello que me provoca comodidad…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Bien, entonces estoy en tus manos…-contesto ella apagando el computador y levantándose.

Me gusta que digas eso, me gustaría ir a salón bar class…-afirmo el pelinegro era un lugar muy cómodo donde regularmente la gente que asistía ahí eran coetáneos y la música sonaba al compas del doble paso.

Siempre me mimas llevándome a mi lugar preferido…-contesto Serena mientras tomaba su bolso.

Así debe de ser, nos vamos en mi carro y mañana paso por ti…-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía conocía que cuando Darién decía una cosa era su última palabra.

Podría describirlo con un gran maestro, hombre sabio, culto e inteligente…siempre mesurado en su trato, excelente amigo y excelente jefe…caballeroso como ninguno; pareciera de la vieja escuela…

Algunos minutos después llegaron al lugar donde ya los ubicaban un poco porque en ocasiones salían de ahí tarde…-Buenas noches…bienvenidos señor la misma mesa de siempre.

Si por favor…-contesto Darién mientras guiaba a Serena por el camino de siempre, su lugar era al lado de la pista pues en ocasiones se les pegaba la gana bailar.

Tomaron asiento y la noche parecía cálida para muchos, velas encendidas en la mesa…todo aquello que conjugara una velada romántica.

Les sirvo lo mismo de siempre…?...-pregunto el mesero.

No…quiero una botella de Moët & Chandon Dom Perignon White Gold…-Serena levanto una ceja porque esa botella era bastante carita.

Perfecto…-contesto el mesero por el consumo de su gran cliente con la comisión de esa noche viviría despreocupado un par de meses.

Podrías decirme el porqué de esta celebración…?...-dijo Serena mirándole.

La verdad es que creo que estoy cerca de despedirme de mi soltería…he comprado un anillo de compromiso…-dijo el seguro, Serena no sabía cómo tomar esa noticia, conocía a Hotaru y podría decir que hacían una gran pareja…pero.

Pensé que nunca te casarías…-afirmo Serena.

Yo también pensaba lo mismo sabes, pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que una mujer como Hotaru no la podre encontrar en siglo…además me estoy haciendo viejo y me he replanteado el hecho de ser padre una vez más…-afirmo él.

Darién tienes 43 años…-respondió Serena.

Así es, solo que ahora miro a Robert y a Setsuna con eso de criar a un hijo…no me miro haciéndolo con su edad claro sin ser grosero.

Era complicado Setsuna con 48 años y el con 52 siendo padres de un nene de escasos meses que había llegado por vientre de alquiler…no eran las mismas ganas y vitalidad que a los 30 años.

Lo sé…-afirmo ella mientras el mesero abría la botella y de pronto Serena no se sentía del todo contenta…sirvió las copas y se limito a sonreír.

Brindemos por la vida y por un paso más en mi carrera como arquitecto…-dijo el sonriente.

Salud…-contesto Serena mientras sus copas se chocaban…

Te pasa algo…?...-dijo el pelinegro.

Nada es solo que estoy sorprendida…-contesto sincera ella pues se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba si no fuera por esos momentos que compartía con él y sus hijos…sus meses simplemente no existirían.

Vamos no me digas que estas celosa…-contesto él con ese tono de burla a lo que Serena se limito a fingir pero la verdad es que no se explicaba porque se sentía así de incomoda con eso.

Tan gracioso como siempre Darién…-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, la verdad es que el tiempo en el solo hacía que estuviera mejor como los vinos...envejecer a su lado sería estupendo.

Vamos y cuéntame que pasa con Taiky…-Serena suspiro ese era un gran tema incomodo.

No pasa nada…-contesto ella con un tanto de incomodidad…

La verdad es que cree que debe de rescatarte de la torre…-dijo con cierto sarcasmo el pelinegro.

Lo sé, pero yo no creo en príncipes azules…en todo caso si buscara algún compañero pues buscaría al lobo feroz…-

Me sorprende saber eso de ti, siempre tan modosita como dice Setsuna…-respondió Darién.

En eso creo que tienes toda la razón, es solo que las cosas cambian siempre…-afirmo Serena mirando hacia otra mesa donde un caballero galante le sonreía.

Darién se limito a ver discretamente a la persona por la cual Serena coqueteaba…que gustos podría el mismo decirse porque la verdad es que hacía tiempo que estaba colgado por la rubia pero parecía que sus amigas simplemente le veían como un maestro.

Se sentía mal porque si ella quisiera podría ser la mujer de su vida y ahí es donde había perdido…Hotaru debía de darle lo que él buscaba…una familia.

Creo que anhelas la compañía de Black esta noche…-dijo el de pronto sin ese tono de sarcasmo unos segundos incómodos para Serena que deseaba que fuera cierto.

Estas…celoso…-dijo ella con dolor.

No…es solo sarcasmo, la verdad es que podría darte buenas referencias de Diamante Black, además de ser un buen amigo y un gran banquero, está en la lista de los solteros más codiciados…bueno solo que con 2 matrimonios a cuestas.

Lo sé…-contesto Serena.

Le conoces…?...-

Si…él es ruso y amigo de Setsuna, lo conocí meses antes de que terminara mi trabajo con ella y la verdad me pareció un hombre demasiado atractivo.

Vas por los peces gordos Serena…quién lo diría…?...-contesto Darién si ápice de sarcasmo más bien un reclamo.

Bueno pero venimos a festejar que te vas a comprometer, así que lo mejor será hacer un brindis por el fin a tu soltería y por un matrimonio prospero y eterno…-afirmo ella tomando después los sorbos más amargos de champagne.

Darién se sentía incomodo por la presencia de Black y además incomodo por todo esto del compromiso con Hotaru.

La música vino un tanto a tranquilizar el ambiente que ahora mismo estaba cargado de tensión sexual entre esos dos.

La canción que en su época cantara Perry Como I think of you sonó…-me concederías esta pieza Serena.

La rubia sintió que la piel se le erizaba de solo escuchar lo que decía y como la melodía era parsimoniosa.

Caminaron hacia la pista y sus pasos comenzaron a meserse casi de manera perfecta…el la guiaba con su mano y con el compas de su fuerte cuerpo

When I'm alone at night,  
And there's no one to comfort me,  
I think of you . . .

Sentía como el corazón de Darién resonaba fuerte en su oído…y el suyo simplemente corría aun mas alocado, la verdad es que desde siempre le ponía nerviosa…ser amiga de un hombre así era difícil y más cuando tenias una promesa por cumplirte a ti misma…sin embargo.

And suddenly my pillow is your face and your arms.

And when the winter wind comes chasin' after me,  
I think of you . . .  
And it's as though I crawl beneath the blanket  
soft and warm.

Sin embargo en ese momento le encantaba ser ella la que fuera mecida al ritmo de la música entre esos brazos que le daban seguridad y calidez…sentimientos y esperanzas…

How did I get from dark to daylight,  
Before you happened to pass by?  
How did I find my way through life,  
Before you brightened up my sky?

Si Darién pudiera decirle que esa canción el mismo la había pensando en ella…era tan doloroso tenerla entre sus brazos y no poder poseerla en mente, alma y corazón…querer a Serena Loutton era silencioso y sobre todo agotador…pero podría aprovechar el momento para apretarla contra su pecho y sentir que solo era suya…

Was there a sky at all,  
Until you painted it for me?  
How did I get on,  
'Till you came along?

Solo para el…donde el mundo era simplemente tan egoísta, donde el amor era castigado y la soledad agotadora…

Pero ahora mismo podía creer que Serena era parte de su vida y a pesar de que tal vez las circunstancias y las necesidades junto con su terquedad les alejarían para siempre…podía admitir que ella formaría parte de su corazón.

Who knows how many times I pause in every day,  
To think of you?  
As often as the sun sails out upon the silent sea!  
And if you're wonderin' why it is I only think of you,  
Well it's because I'd like to be as close to you,  
As you've become to me!  
I think of you . . .  
I think of you . . .

Parte de su corazón que justo ahora corría alocado y le hacía sentirse como un muchachillo de secundaria…era fantástico poder revivir lo que en su juventud alguna vez experimento, pero ahora el final feliz no existía…no existía porque ella no sería la que diría si quiero…la apretó contra su pecho fuertemente y suspiro su aroma mientras el fin de la canción llegaba.

Tomaron asiento mientras las personas que estaban ahí aplaudían al grupo que inmediatamente comenzó a tocar otra canción y las sonrisas inundaron en el ambiente al ritmo de Loves makes the world go round…

Serena se había quedado sin mucho por decir, tomo su copa y bebió un sorbo de ella, justo ahora sentía calor…mucho calor.

El mesero se acerco con un plato de canapés…-Te sucede algo…?

No…creo que esta noche está un poco llena de sorpresas verdad…-dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Lo sé, por cierto iras a Paris no es así…-

Pensaba ir para acompañarte pero no creo que sea buena idea por este momento tengo un pendiente con el proyecto del señor Smith…-dijo Serena.

Vaya que cada día es más difícil coincidir, pero me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras a Italia…-

Tienes algún proyecto…?...-

Si…solo que será cuestión de que veamos cuando estemos allá porque me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de él…-contesto el pelinegro.

Lo dices en serio…-

Lo digo en serio, creo que posees las cualidades para desarrollarlo y nada me daría más gusto que verte trabajar en el, además estarías muy cerca de Francia…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Serena sabia que esta era una gran oportunidad, generalmente Darién se encargaba de todos los proyectos personalmente si eran fuera de Norteamérica.

Gracias por considerarme y la verdad creo que podría ser la mejor oportunidad de mi vida…-afirmo ella.

Lo se…pero venga vamos a bailar otra más…-dijo el pelinegro tratando de mantenerla entre sus brazos otro rato mas…

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas...que tal con este hombre tan educado, elegante y caballeroso de esos que existieron en los cuentos de princesas...la verdad es que me ha tocado toparte como un que otro de la vieja escuela y a pesar de no tener los atributos de Darien pues claro que enamoran por el simple hecho de hacerte sentir la mujer mas especial del mundo.

En fin espero que les guste el capitulo y la verdad es que me halaga mucho leer que les gusta la manera en que transcribo de mi cabecita a la pagina, pero en cierta forma pues a mi vida en particular llega gente que sin querer me cuentan historias tan terrenales de su vida que hasta me sorprendo...ademas de que tengo mucha imaginación y no es porque fume...jajaja.

Bueno les anexo este capitulo espero que se formen una idea de lo demás que esta por venir y no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo, ya verán que se pondrá interesante...les quiero y les mando saluditos...


	5. ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI

**CAPITULO 5**

 **ESTOY PENSANDO EN TI**

La rubia miro a los chicos descender del auto que los llevaba cada cierto tiempo para verse en el parque podría admitir que sus hijos crecía lejos de ella, antes no lo asimilaba del todo bien…pero ahora podría admitir que el tiempo de verdad o haces que te acostumbres a la situación o elegís vivir agobiada.

Además ellos se miraban conformes con la situación…podría ver que Becher estaba creciendo y ahora ya con sus 11 años estaba convirtiéndose en un reflejo de su padre cuando niño…Heidi por su parte andaba con su caminar pausado y tranquilo…seguros de si mismos.

Mamá…-dijo Heidi mientras se abrazaba a ella.

Mi vida como has crecido te sienta muy bien ese vestido de color…

Es color melocotón mi abuela dice que el color me hace verme como uno de ellos y me sienta muy bien…tu lo crees mami…-afirmo Heidi.

Si…es un regalo que te hizo ella…?...-

No mama tu me lo compraste acuérdate…-contesto Heidi feliz.

Pues te tengo otro regalo más hermoso…toma…-dijo Serena mientras su niña que sabía era vanidosa y le encantaban los vestidos pues simplemente se sentó entretenida.

No me vas a saludar hijo…-

Mamá, te ves muy diferente…-dijo sonriente Becher.

Lo sé…como me veo...?...-

Muy bonita, pareces mi maestra de la escuela…-afirmo él mientras la abrazaba ya estaba creciendo.

Mas joven es lo que quieres decir…-contesto Serena mirándole a los ojos, no es porque fuera su hijo pero estaba poniéndose muy guapo.

Si…más joven que Mina…-afirmo el chico sin pensar en lo que decía pero Serena sabía que era lógico pues esa era la mujer con la que ahora su ex vivía.

Gracias mamá me gusta mucho y el color lila ahora es mi favorito…-dijo Heidi feliz con su vestido.

Y este regalo es para ti Becher…-dijo la rubia entregándole una bolsa…su hijo aun se emocionaba con lo que le llevaba.

Wow…mamá muchas gracias…-dijo él mientras la abrazaba y sonreía feliz…esos eran los momentos que mas amaba de sus días.

Llegaron a comer a la plaza y los guardias de los chicos detrás de ellos, lo cierto es que respetaban su espacio y trataban de pasar desapercibidos.

Mami entonces cuando podemos ver a los abuelos…yo quiero del pastel que mi abuelita Selene hace…-dijo con tristeza Heidi.

Pues ya que su papá y yo nos organicemos con los tiempos y podamos pasar unas vacaciones en Paris…mis padres también les extrañan y les mandan cariños…-dijo ella.

Yo también les mando cariños a mis abuelos, iras a visitarlos si te vas a Italia entonces…?...-pregunto Becher.

Si…iré a visitarlos las veces que pueda pero que les parece si les traigo un pastel de mi mamá…-dijo ella tratando de darles un poco de todo lo que ahora mismo había perdido.

Si…yo quiero mejor dos pasteles…-dijo Heidi sonriente.

Mamá yo quiero irme a vivir contigo ya le dije a mi padre y el dice que por el momento no…-afirmo Becher sorprendiéndola gratamente, la verdad es que justo ahora ella deseaba lo mismo.

Sé que tarde o temprano estaremos juntos los tres y podremos estar bien…-dijo ella mientras los abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

En verdad que esa mujer es una conchuda descarada…-dijo Mina con cara de enfado mientras Yaten se limitaba a encender un puro.

Que tiene de malo…-afirmo el secamente.

Que tiene de malo…?...por dios Yaten hasta parece que la defiendes, ciento como si sus hijos no le importan en lo absoluto cualquier madre lo haría…-respondió ella con un poquito de ponzoña.

Si lo dices por lo que menciono Becher no me provoca nada en lo absoluto ve a los chicos una vez al mes…-contesto el.

De verdad no harás nada, creo que tu también le facilitas la vida a la mujer porque solo haces que se haga responsable de ellos unas horas y regresan a casa llenos de regalos y reproches…-dijo Mina.

Vamos no seas exagerada, además están en su derecho de disfrutar lo que ella les pueda dar un simple juego y un vestido…-dijo el socarronamente tratando de despreciar lo que ella hacía.

De verdad lo dices así de seguro, a poco no sabes que ella trabaja de la mano de Darién Shields y se dice que ellos dos se entienden, aunque él está comprometido ya con Hotaru Silva…-afirmo con dolo la rubia.

Yaten sabía que trabajaba con ese hombre que particularmente no consideraba como rival en lo absoluto pues sus negocios eran por completo distintos, sin embargo no deseaba que Serena diera un mal ejemplo a sus hijos.

Lo que dices es grave porque hablas de la madre de mis hijos y si dicen eso sin fundamentos…

Olvídalo, solo creo que deberías de considerarlo un poco más cuando los chiquillos vean a su mamá…-afirmo Mina quien sabia que ahora mismo había plantado la duda.

Tomare en cuenta tu consejo Mina…-dijo él mientras la miraba salir de la biblioteca, lo cierto es que hacía unos meses el recuerdo de Serena estaba más presente que nunca cuando a la mujer por lo que dejo todo era un dolor de cabeza.

Podría decirse que pensaba en ella y un nudo en la garganta se le formaba porque lo cierto es que debía de admitir que Serena había sido la única mujer que le llevaría al altar…justo ahora estaba comprometido de manera indefinida.

Suspiro hondamente y sonrió de lado, pensar en tu ex esposo no era lo mejor cuando le habías echado peor que a un ladrón de tu vida.

Sentirse culpable y admitirlo le había costado un par de años al no tenerla en casa, podría decirse que el tiempo había cambiado las circunstancias…

Era difícil no recordar su bella sonrisa, sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo y esa calidez que siempre transmitía…tantas noches compartidas y tantos caminos recorridos.

La vida era complicada en ese momento y mas para el…sus hijos estaban creciendo y le culpaban cada vez que la miraban…Becher se estaba convirtiendo en un hombrecito y miraba a Mina con desprecio.

Heidi aun seguía siendo una hermosa niña pero Becher ya comenzaba a guardar rencores que sabía tarde o temprano le pasarían factura y tal vez algo cara.

Serena…-dijo con un hilo de voz apenas audible por él.

La rubia se sentía sola en su departamento, tenía la maleta ya lista para irse a ese nuevo reto estaría algunos meses en Italia con todo lo que tenía por vivir y desarrollar era complicado con 37 años ver algo más que solo trabajo.

Respiro hondo y tomo su abrigo justo ahora estaba por cambiar su vida y todo lo que hasta hoy había consolidado, la vida le estaba demostrando que podía salir de los baches personales de manera ilesa.

Darién pero es que tu siempre con todo el trabajo y yo con todos estos planes de la boda pues me siento como sola…-dijo Hotaru con pesar.

Sé que podrás arreglártelas sin mí, confió en ti plenamente Hotaru y sé que no me decepcionaras…-afirmo el pelinegro.

En ocasiones pienso que no deseas casarte conmigo siempre tan ocupado con tus asuntos de la empresa y a ese súmale que ahora mismo estarás en Italia no se por cuánto tiempo…-dijo ella en son de reclamo.

La verdad es que sería egoísta de mi parte llevarte cuando se que tu también tienes trabajo por hacer y solo para pasar algunas noches juntos.

Hotaru conocía a Darién y sabía perfectamente que cuando el se metía a diseñar edificios se perdía días…así que irse a su lado a Italia estaría en el mismo lugar que una maleta.

Bien entonces espero que cuando regreses mínimo me dediques un par de días para definir todo lo que necesito para la boda, la lista, el menú, el salón, la música…- dijo ella con insistencia y para Darién la verdad es que eso era lo menos difícil.

Vamos dame un poco mas de confianza, veras que resolveremos esto aunque se que tu lo harías mucho mejor que yo…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Lo sé, pero quiero que te involucres en nuestra boda y que después les contemos a nuestros hijos esta maravillosa historia…-dijo la pelinegra sonriente y emocionada, lo cierto es que el plan de ambos era embarazarse de manera inmediata.

Está bien cariño, tengo la maleta y todo listo para marcharme…cuando es que sale tu vuelo a Los Ángeles…-dijo el justo ahora estaban en Londres.

Mañana a las 10 de la mañana…-

Bueno pues es hora de que me marche y nos vemos entonces…-el pelinegro se unió a ella en un abrazo y un beso de despedida.

Serena se miro en el espejo y sonrió la verdad es que nunca creyó que ese corte de cabello bob le sentara tan bien…su nuca quedaba al descubierto y su rostro justo ahora estaba más que nunca rejuvenecido…

Un cambio de look siempre viene bien cuando la vida está por cambiarte…sonrió y se puso labial…

Darién se había puesto en contacto con los interesados y quedo con Serena de verse en el lugar de la cita…el proyecto era diseñar un edificio para oficinas y una mansión para el dueño de la empresa…

De haber sabido que este era el panorama no me lo pienso tanto para que vinieran a ayudarme con todo este cambio…-dijo Seiya Kou el hombre que había contratado a Darién para ese trabajo.

Vamos no digas eso…-afirmo George su amigo.

No me digas que esta mujer no es un mango…se ve preciosa y quiero que este en mi vida…-George giro sus ojos en señal de fastidio.

Buen día, Serena Loutton…-dijo la rubia segura de sí misma…lucia unos jeans ajustados en color negro y saco color blanco con unos tacones de punta a tono, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su gran portafolio a su lado.

Buen día yo soy Seiya Kou y el mi amigo George Clinton…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le estrechaba la mano a la rubia y le miraba con ojos de amor.

Serena se sorprendió un poco la verdad es que no esperaba que en su nuevo proyecto hubiera un hombre como este involucrado.

Es un gusto, Darién está un poco atrasado en el vuelo pero me pidió que si deseaban comenzáramos a estructurar lo que buscar y necesitan…-dijo ella segura.

Creo que sería bueno que miráramos todo el portafolio no te parece Seiya…-dijo George tratando de ser un poco más mesurado.

Estaría bien así podríamos esperar a que Darién llegue…-dijo el pelinegro comenzando a caminar hacia la rubia para guiarla por el camino.

Subieron el ascensor y la verdad es que Serena se sentía bien en compañía de Seiya quien le iba explicando algunas de las ideas que quería realizar para el edificio.

Llegaron a la oficina y comenzaron a ver el portafolio que Serena traía en el ipad…-Creo que su trabajo es impresionante pero estos son realizados por ti.

Son todos diseños de Darién Shields, digamos que nosotros estamos de apoyo con el…-afirmo Serena.

Pero en cuales has tenido que ver…-Serena se sintió un poco sorprendida por la pregunta pero trato de comportarse como una profesional.

Mire tengo estos donde hemos trabajado en colaboración…-afirmo ella mientras Seiya miraba las mansiones que ella y Taiky había hecho.

Creo que podríamos admitir que el portafolio es bueno o no Seiya…-dijo George con un trasfondo refiriéndose al contorneado trasero de la rubia que ahora mismo estaba parada mirando planos del edificio actual.

Si…creo que tengo un poco la idea de lo que quiero, eso si me gustaría mucho conocer la arquitectura sustentable que se manera Darién…-la rubia sabia que ese tema solo le correspondía a él…se irguió de pronto.

Buenas tardes disculpen ustedes la demora…-dijo la voz masculina de Darién.

Que tal pensé que nos dejarías plantados…-contesto George mientras estrechaba su mano, el pelinegro se preguntaba por Serena.

Hola…-dijo ella mirándole mientras él se acercaba a saludarla…dios era como mirar a una universitaria con ese cabello tan corto, se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla mientras su brazo se adueñaba de su cintura.

Te ves tan guapa que no te reconocí…-dijo a su oído propiciando que ella sonriera, algo que no paso por nadie desapercibido.

Serena sentía que podría respirar ahora que el estaba ahí…sin soltarla estrecho la mano de Seiya…

Me ha gustado el portafolio que nos ha presentado Serena la verdad es que me sorprendió algo…-dijo el pelinegro mirando al mentado Darién con algo de reserva.

Sí, creo que todos hacemos un gran trabajo…-contesto el seguro mientras de pronto la atención se centraba en Serena y su nuevo corte de cabello que rejuveneció su rostro.

Bien entonces podríamos checar lo de la arquitectura sustentable podríamos tomar asiento…-menciono George mientras Darién les indicaba.

Sí, me permiten un momento…-dijo el pelinegro.

Claro…-afirmo Seiya mientras miraba como ese hombre se llevaba el objeto de deseo de esa oficina.

Serena camino segura del brazo de Darién mientras este la verdad gozaba de esa posición…-Sucede algo…

Si…porque este cambio…-le cuestiono de pronto el amigo.

Quería algo nuevo para una nueva etapa de mi vida…-respondo ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y dejaba su cuello desnudo, a lo que Darién se atrevió a tomar con su mano ese espacio.

Dios era como si el mismo tiempo simplemente se detuviera…la miro a los ojos y ella hizo lo mismo…estaba a punto de besarla, porque la rubia no sabia que cualquier cambio en ella…simplemente era como la gloria para el.

Ahora mismo verle así de hermosa, juvenil era como si un gran trozo de tu postre favorito estuviera ahí detrás de un gran vidrio que simplemente no puedes tomar porque no es tuyo…

Te veías tensa…-dijo el tratando de calmar un tanto esa tensión sexual que existía entre ambos…

Algo, la verdad es que este proyecto es por completo tuyo y por un momento creí que podría arruinarlo…-dijo ella.

No te preocupes, creo que todo saldrá mejor de lo que esperamos…-dijo él mientras sonreía y soltaba a Serena quien al fin pudo respirar su estrés era Darién Shields.

Entraron a la oficina y ella miro como Darién hablaba con conocimiento, le hacía sentirse orgullosa de trabajar con alguien como él.

Creo que podremos cerrar el trato…-afirmo Seiya mirando a Serena la verdad es que no tenia duda alguna del buen trabajo que realizarían.- una cena estará bien no.

Claro que no tengo problema para ello…-dijo con hambre George.

Bien…-contesto Darién mirando a la rubia quien ahora mismo ponía sus ojos sobre Seiya.

La cena no estuvo para nada mal, lo único fue que Darién tuvo que lidiar con esa confianza tan acertada de Seiya sobre Serena.

El tipo podría describirlo con un fuerte oponente, además de eso era soltero y sin compromisos como el mismo decía, sumándole a ello un tipo con una empresa de software en crecimiento.

La verdad es que cuando te mire entrar pensé que te habías equivocado de lugar porque me pareciste todo menos una arquitecto…-dijo Seiya platicando con la rubia.

Creo que exageras…-respondió Serena sonriente.

Tal vez, pero de verdad parecías recién salida del instituto y eso no se ve por estos rumbos…-afirmo él.

Lo sé, un cambio siempre le viene bien a uno no es así…-afirmo ella sonriente.

Así es…-contesto divertido Seiya.

Serena creo que es hora de irnos…-soltó Darién de pronto cuando se sentía tan cómoda, pero él era el jefe.

Si está bien, además creo que es hora de descansar…-le respondió ella mirándole a los ojos.

Bien, pues se van porque quieren pero esperemos que el trabajo salga bien…-afirmo Seiya mientras se levantaban de las sillas.

Gracias por todo…-respondió la rubia estrechando la mano de George y la mano de Seiya quien literalmente la jalo para plantarle un beso de despedida ante la sorpresa de todos.

Darién estaba de verdad molesto porque se estaba tomando ciertas atribuciones de las cuales Serena no había dado pie, salieron de ahí un poco callados, la rubia se subió al deportivo color rojo de él y sabía por su actitud fría que estaba más que molesto.

Serena simplemente se dedico a ver el paisaje…la verdad es que de pronto estar en Italia le traía un poco de nostalgia porque cuando era pequeña solo una vez fueron ahí de vacaciones y fue tan feliz al lado de sus padres y su hermano, tenían una modesta economía pero un gran amor para reforzarlo.

Hacia cuanto habías llegado Serena…-dijo el pelinegro.

Yo creo que cuando mucho media hora…ya se te sientes mejor…-soltó ella.

Siempre me he sentido mejor…por lo visto te cayó bien Seiya Kou…-

Si, también George Clinton me cayó bien no sabía que el Mounterain era de el…-afirmo ella tratando de desviar la charla.

La verdad es que al principio ese edificio fue un dolor de cabeza pero todo salió conforme a lo que el pidió…ahora está ahí resistente…-contesto Darién.

Eso es bueno…-

Cuando llegaste a Italia…-pregunto él mientras aceleraba el auto y este corría por las calles italianas.

Ayer por la noche como quedamos y a ti qué tal te va con los planes de boda…-contesto la rubia un tanto molesta de tener que contestar ese cuestionario que traía literalmente el pelinegro en mano.

Me va bien…-afirmo secamente minutos después llegaron al hotel donde cada uno tomo un camino distinto ella a descansar y el por su parte al bar para calmar un poco su mal genio.

Serena miro las calles vacías y suspiro hondo…a su mente vino el recuerdo de Darién tomándola por su nuca…esa mano tan cálida que le hizo erizar la piel…dios…cerró los ojos y sintió deseos de llorar.

* * *

Hola chicas, les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta semana como saben me es imposible subir capítulos el sábado por ser ama de casa desesperada...y eso que aun no tengo hijos pero ahora mismo estoy descubriendo mi pasión por las uñas de acrílico por lo que la paso practicando.

Si yo fuera Serena no me hubiera contenido y con esa mano en mi nunca literal me arrojo a los brazos de nuestro guaperrimo Darien...me he puesto a pensar en un hombre de carne y hueso pero la verdad es que no encuentro alguno perfecto...la historia se pondra interesante ya lo veran...les quiero y les deseo un buen fin de semana...se cuidan y se divierten..chaooo!


	6. LA LIBERTAD SE CONVIRTIO EN SOLEDAD

**CAPITULO 6**

 **LA LIBERTAD QUE SE VOLVIO SOLEDAD**

Darién estaba con el corazón en la mano estrujado todo el tiempo, ya llevaban trabajando más de dos semanas y la verdad es que la convivencia era simplemente normal…trabajo día y noche, los únicos huecos que existían eran cuando salían a comer y parecía que Seiya Kou siempre se las arreglaba para llevarse a Serena a algún lugar de Italia.

Era lógico que su lugar y posición como hombre comprometido no le permitía evitar que estas salidas sucedieran además quien diantres era él para prohibir algo cuando ahora estaba en planes de boda, los cuales de manera casi sorpresiva Hotaru los comenzó a resolver sola.

Entonces me parece bien que la situación se resuelva de esta manera…-dijo Seiya mirando a la rubia quien estaba concentrada con el programa.

Te parece entonces que así está bien…-dijo ella a lo que el pelinegro sonreía.

Me parece perfecto…-afirmo él.

Bien, pues en todo caso creo que es todo por ahora…-afirmo la rubia quien la verdad tenia días trabajando de manera cansada e intermitente, lo cierto es que no había hablado con sus hijos y eso le podía mucho, sumándole al acto que Darién estaba casi ausente.

Quieres que salgamos a cenar…-trato de incluirla a uno de sus planes nocturnos a final de cuentas era fin de semana.

La verdad es que quisiera pero tengo planes hechos…-afirmo ella tratando de esquivarlo…para su suerte entro Darién con plano en mano.

En todo caso salió bien…-dijo George.

Qué bueno que llegas…-menciono la rubia llamando la atención de todos en especial del pelinegro que lucía tan relajado y casual.

Pues es hora de marcharnos…-

Vaya que ahora puedo declararme rechazado amigo…espero se diviertan…-dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

Lo haremos…-le contesto Darién con la misma sonrisa mientras la rubia se despedía de los dos hombres y salía escoltada por el pelinegro de ahí, subieron al ascensor y ella suspiro.

Ahhh…al fin…-dijo sin percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro.

Me sorprende saber que no le haz rechazado como a todos los demás…-la rubia miro a Darién con seriedad.

La verdad es que Seiya me parece un hombre encantador solo que me agobia que desea estar al pendiente de mi en cada segundo, creo que necesita una mujer siempre algo de espacio.-afirmo ella ante la sorpresa del pelinegro.

Estas considerando tener una relación con el…-el pelinegro la miro a los ojos y Serena sintió que trataba de decirle algo más que solo eso.

Tú me conoces bien Darién y sabes que mi vida no es especialmente atractiva por así mencionarlo, pero creo que lo único que puedo hacer en este momento es sentirme halagada, Seiya es alguien que aporta un poco de luz a mi soledad, pero de ahí a una relación.

Piénsalo…-dijo el sorpresivamente, lo cierto es que estaba enamorado de la rubia pero conocía su frase acerca del amor, justo ahora con todos los preparativos de una boda por requisito no le permitían exigir nada.

Lo pensare…-afirmo ella con un poco de pesar que no sabía explicar o más bien es que se negaba así misma lo que estaba pasando.

Quieres salir a algún lado…?...-

No lo creo, lo cierto es que estoy algo cansada tuve una semana algo larga y considero que lo mejor es irme a dormir unas horas más…-afirmo ella.

Está bien…-dijo él mientras salían del ascensor y caminaban hacia el auto, se montaron en el deportivo y salieron de ahí hacia el hotel donde se estaban hospedando.

Y has hablado con tus hijos…?...-

No aun no he hablado con ellos mañana que tengo día libre lo hare…-respondió Serena mirando el paisaje.

Porque no has hecho algo para poder pedir que ellos se críen a tu lado…-esa duda siempre le había rondado al pelinegro.

No tengo los medios para hacerlo, justo ahora sé que estoy ganando en euros pero nunca competiría con los que Yaten y su familia tienen y han hecho, además creo que lejos de ayudarme un pleito legal que me desgastaría mas y a los niños por igual…-afirmo ella.

Suena egoísta ese hombre…háblame de él…-dijo Darién interesado de pronto la verdad es que no se imaginaba a la rubia como una ama de casa con tanta belleza desperdiciada sumada a su talento innato.

El fue el gran amor de mi vida, aunque suene tonto aun lo creo…así que casarme con él pues simplemente para mí fue el plus, tuvimos lo que siempre deseamos pero todo se perdió con la entrada de dinero a montones y un poco mi conformismo a ser solo la esposa abnegada…-Darién sintió pena porque ella se culpara sola.

No me culpo por haber seguido con mi papel pero creo que pude haber sido más que solo la esposa linda, ahora creo que por mi parte ese fue el error, lo demás es de el…-afirmo segura la rubia.

Haz tenido algún contacto o acercamiento de su parte…?...-

No sé nada de su vida desde que me marche, se que sigue comprometido pero nunca más le volví a ver y me ha servido mucho para dejar de amarlo…-afirmo ella.

Que sucedería si eso pasara…?...-una buen pregunta una cosa es la ausencia y otra el amor.

No lo sé, pero creo que solo abría un compañerismo si él se acercara a mi…existe la nostalgia por lo vivido y más cuando haz compartido muchos años con alguien…es inevitable crear buenos recuerdos…pero es sano dejarlos ahí…-afirmo Serena segura de lo que decía.

Eso suena mejor…sabes me gustaría mucho verte loca de amor por un hombre que te respete y te admire como profesionista, te acompañe en todos los buenos y malos momentos y te ame de manera incondicional…-dijo el mirándola a los ojos.

Serena se ruborizo de solo escucharlo de su voz…-Anhelo el día muy en el fondo de mi corazón que eso suceda, no es bueno estar sola siempre.

Eso que dices es verdad Serena…-el teléfono del pelinegro sonó era ella Hotaru.

La rubia sabía que Darién estaba a escasos meses de casarse y en cierta forma le deseaba de todo corazón que fuera más feliz de lo que ella fue cuando estuvo casada.

Que dios le llenara de los hijos más hermosos y sanos y…de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, bajaron del auto y se despidieron con un simple adiós…debería de reconocer que el amigo ahora estaba diciendo adiós a una vida donde ella estaba para darle paso a una nueva y de la mano con su mujer.

Su mujer…-no sabía cómo es que tenía que explicarse a sí misma todo esto que sentía pero lo cierto es que era mejor dormir para olvidar las penas.

Dime que se supone debo de hacer entonces cuando tengo tantos pendientes aun en Italia y tú dices que la boda se realice en tres meses…-dijo Darién molesto porque sinceramente estaba siendo presionado por su novia Hotaru.

Mira no quiero que estés molesto pero la verdad es que de aquí a tomar la decisión de lo que deseamos y todo lo de la fecha que más da si solo son unos meses antes…-contesto Hotaru mientras sentía un poco de ira pues la verdad es que Darién últimamente estaba tomando las cosas sin mucho compromiso.

Bien mándame entonces la fecha y yo le aviso con tiempo a mis padres, me dices cuando enviaras las invitaciones…-afirmo el pelinegro molesto mientas suspiraba pues lo cierto es que estaba desquitando su frustración con Hotaru.

Las cosas no estaban bien, estaba la mayor del tiempo molesto por la actitud de Seiya hacia Serena y le dolía mucho el notar que la relación entre ellos se estaba afianzando mas como amistad dando paso a algo más.

Celos…eso era lo que pasaba estaba celoso de ese hombre de molesto con Serena…-Demonios Serena…

Los días se pasaron rápidamente, la rubia ahora mismo trabajaba lo más rápido posible junto con Darién, en ocasiones Seiya llegaba a interrumpir algo que siempre molestaba al pelinegro.

Sin embargo todo esto daría frutos y era un gran negocio…-Entonces no me digas que no puedes ir…-

Seiya no es que no pueda ir solo que me siento un poco cansada ya sabes que hemos estado trabajando a marchas forzadas y la verdad con todo esto del retraso de los ingenieros pues…-

Vamos tomemos este fin de semana como si fuéramos a celebrar por tener esta gran obra ya en manos…-afirmo el tratando de convencerla.

No lo sé…-contesto ella.

Mira un concierto así no siempre sucede, veras que te gustara…-dijo el insistente y la verdad es que la rubia necesitaba distraerse…además era en Francia y así podría visitar a sus padres.

Creo que si…iré…-afirmo ella sonriente mientras Darién entraba lo cierto es que tenía que volver ese fin de semana a los Ángeles.

Serena podríamos hablar por un momento…-dijo el seriamente.

Me marcho…te espero…-dijo Seiya mientras salía de la oficina para darles el espacio que necesitaban.

Porque te va a esperar…?...-Serena supo que esa pregunta estaba fuera de lugar.

Primero tu pendiente…-contesto ella mirándole mientras esperaba.

Bien me marchare a los Ángeles por algunos asuntos personales y regresare hasta el miércoles, no sé si tú quieras ir…-afirmo él.

No tengo planes de regresar hasta que tengamos el proyecto ya libre para poder integrar los parámetros que me indicaste…-dijo ella.

En todo caso tratare de regresar lo más pronto posible…-afirmo él.

Darién una boda es de dos y creo que como amiga el consejo que puedo darte es que simplemente pongas más interés en ello, Hotaru necesita tu apoyo no es fácil hacer algo sola y que después no sea suficiente crea inseguridades.-

Y me quieres decir con ello que llegue hasta el miércoles…-Serena dejo de prestarle atención por un segundo.

Solo quiero decirte que es tu vida personal la que debe de tener el lugar número uno por un momento solo una vez te casas…-afirmo ella mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

En eso tienes razón, pero porque te va a esperar…?...-

Iremos a Francia a un concierto y pasare el fin de semana con mis padres…-afirmo la rubia mientras esa cercanía le ponía demasiado nervioso…lo cierto es que no le parecía mucho que fuera con el tan lejos y menos con sus padres…-se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso, deseaba decirle mil cosas.

No me parece correcto…-dijo tan seguro que hizo que Serena se sorprendiera y después lo pusiera en su sitio.

Mi vida personal no es asunto de la empresa y tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, tengo años haciendo lo mejor que puedo y no todo siempre gira en torno a tus necesidades Darién…-zaz…listo ella estaba enojada y frustrada y el celoso.

Dios Serena debes de comprender que él no es el mejor hombre para ti…-dijo el pelinegro cegado.

Y quien se supone que es el hombre para mí…-le contesto ella mientras le miraba a los ojos, Darién se dio cuenta de que estaba por besarla cuando tuvo que empuñar sus manos y resistirse ante ella.

Dios como le dolía tener que hacer todo esto y ahora mismo irse a los Ángeles para casarse con la mujer que había escogido antes de definir el amor que sentía por ella, esa mujer que siempre hizo menos a todos los hombres por sentir que no eran lo que ella quería en su vida.

Una vida que se torno difícil cuando ese al que consideraba el hombre perfecto la había botado sola, sin sus hijos y sin un centavo más para sobrevivir en una extraña ciudad por dos meses.

Darién…- la rubia miro partir al que era su mejor amigo y esa opresión en el pecho…qué diablos le pasaba para estar así con ella y porque ella sentía todo esto…el estaba por casarse y ella…ella se quedaría sin ese gran amigo.

Serena será que nos vamos porque se hace tarde…-interrumpió esa soledad el pelinegro, su teléfono sonó y era un mensaje de Yaten.

 _Llevare a los chicos a Alemania por este fin de semana si quieres verlos me avisas_ …Serena miro al cielo y pensó que si algo que acongoja dios siempre aparece cuando menos te lo esperas…

Lo siento Seiya pero no podre ir tengo que ver a mis hijos en Alemania me acaba de llegar un mensaje y tengo desde que venimos aquí que no estoy con ellos.

No sabía que tenias hijos…-afirmo el sorprendido pues ella era bastante hermética respecto a su vida personal, el único que sabía lo que sucedía en su vida era Darién.

Si, lo siento es que trato de mantener mi vida privada como tal…-afirmo Serena mientras suspiraba lo cierto es que tal vez ese pequeño secreto le costaría cualquier relación con Seiya…pero era mejor así ella ante todo era una señora.

Vaya pues eso me hubiera gustado saberlo…entonces eres divorciada, tienes hijos y tu ex esposo será Alemán…?...-

Así es…-afirmo ella secamente era mejor dejar las cosas claras sin mentiras ni mucho menos falsas ilusiones.

Bueno pues no quisiera entorpecer tu camino Serena…espero que te diviertas en tu fin de semana nos vemos…-la rubia comprendía que a sus 37 años, divorciada y con hijos no era justamente un plato para comerse…de pronto se dio cuenta que divagaba.

Salió de ahí a prisa para partir al hotel por sus pertenecías y tomar un vuelo a Alemania, lo cierto es que esperaba tener suerte y pasar un largo fin de semana con sus hijos.

En todo caso déjame decir que las cosas…-Yaten miro su celular y era ella, sintió gusto de saber que para Serena la prioridad eran sus hijos...-tienen que estar justo como ella las dejo.

Papa será que mi mamá si va a venir…-dijo con entusiasmo Heidi.

Tu mamá vendrá cariño y espero que tú le convenzas de quedarse con nosotros en casa…-afirmo él.

Sí, yo le diré que se quede aquí para siempre y estemos todos juntos…-afirmo la chiquilla con la ilusión de ver a sus padres juntos, sin embargo Becher no creía mucho lo que su padre les había dicho.

La rubia estaba esperando en la sala para abordar cuando el celular sonó con un mensaje… _mandare por ti al aeropuerto_ …Serena suspiro nerviosa.

Serena llego al aeropuerto casi tres horas después, lo cierto es que mirar a sus hijos era lo único que en ese momento podría darle un tanto de paz.

Señora bienvenida…-dijo Fred el que hubiera sido su chofer por todo el tiempo que había vivido con Yaten.

Esta es una grata sorpresa, hacia cuanto que no te veía Fredd y cuéntame cómo están las cosas yo no sabía que aun trabajabas con Yaten…-comento la rubia.

Sí, bueno estoy con los señores pero cuando él está aquí en Alemania pues regreso a su lado…-afirmo sonriente el mesurado hombre de cabello canoso…

Eso es bueno…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaban con su maleta a un lado…algunos minutos después llegaron a la que había sido su casa por tantos y tantos años…

Serena sintió que de pronto el corazón se le encogió de sobremanera…era como si volvería a casa después de un largo viaje…suspiro hondo porque los recuerdos le a galopaban la mente…

Aun fue más difícil el bajar cuando miro en la puerta de entrada sus dos hijos que corrieron a sus brazos y ese hombre que había sido su esposo por más de 10 años le sonreía.

Bienvenida Serena…-dijo con su voz rasposa.

Bien y dime como va todo por Italia…-dijo Hotaru mientras revisaba una revista de novias.

Va…-afirmo el secamente.

Va…por cierto como es que se llama la mujer que trabaja contigo…-Darién de pronto presto atención.

De qué hablamos…?...-

Hablamos de cuando se supondría que yo podría enterarme que trabajas con una mujer que podría ser una perfecta candidata para tu esposa y que me siento molesta porque no me di cuenta de ello si no por otra persona…-afirmo Hot molesta.

Esto que dices es en serio…?...

Dios ya no mas sarcasmo…dime la verdad Darién quien es esa mujer…yo me siento preocupada con una boda encima, pero me dicen que te ven de lo vas sonriente con una guapa rubia en el auto, que sentirías tu al estar en mis zapatos…-soltó Hotaru nerviosa ya reclamando.

Que sientes tu…?...-dijo el pelinegro de pronto ante la insistencia de Hotaru, el nunca decía lo que pasaba y no tenia porque darle explicaciones de sus acciones a Hotaru.

Siempre es lo mismo contigo, contestas todo con preguntas sin sentido para no asumir tu culpa…-dijo Hotaru.

No hice un vuelo de Italia a Los Ángeles para solo escuchar reclamos de la mujer con la que me voy a casar, tengo personal trabajando conmigo que resulta ser profesional y con eso basta…-sin más se levanto y salió de la habitación dejando a una Hotaru desconsolada.

Darién estaba mirando el piano y pensando en ella…lo cierto es que las cosas nunca salían como uno pensaba, ahora mismo estaría en sus brazos y con todo eso rondándole la cabeza no podría descansar.

Comenzó a tocar una melodía…pero de pronto todo se volvió denso y alzo la cabeza cerrando sus ojos y una lágrima escapo por su mejilla…le quería a su lado pero como convencer a una mujer que no cree en los hombres y no quiere amor…

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo este nuevo capítulo todo se pone color de hormiga…es lunes y espero que sea una gran semana…saludos…!


	7. SIN PROMESAS

**CAPITULO 7**

 **SIN PROMESAS**

Mamá has vuelto a casa…-exclamo sonriente Heidi mientras la rubia sonreía.

Vengo a verlos a ustedes dos…-afirmo ella tranquila mientras Becher le acariciaba la cara.

Cuando mi papa dijo que vendrías yo no le creí pero ahora que estas aquí me siento feliz…-

Yo también estoy feliz de verte hijo…-contesto ella mientras le acomodaba el cabello.

Verdad que te quedaras con nosotros este fin de semana en casa…-dijo la pequeña con esos preciosos ojos que tanto le recordaban a su madre.

Si estaré con ustedes pero no creo que pueda quedarme…-respondió la rubia mientras Yaten le miraba con atención.

No es necesario que te marches, además yo no estaré por la noche tengo asuntos que requieren mi presencia…-la rubia se pregunto en qué momento le exigió alguna explicación.

Si mamá quédate aunque sea por hoy…-dijo Becher…-además podemos quedarnos en el cuarto de huéspedes que tiene dos camas…-afirmo el chiquillo feliz de que su madre estuviera ahí.

Está bien…solo porque ustedes me quedare…-afirmo Serena sin muchas opciones aunque la verdad radicaba que si Yaten no estaba ahí pues ella tranquilamente podría estar en esa casa su casa.

Te encargo que lo que la señora pida se haga…-sin más Yaten se marcho mientras los chicos estaban abrazando a su madre.

Vamos adentro que quiero mostrarte unos vestidos que mi papá me compro…-dijo emocionada Heidi mientras Serena se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien.

La rubia miraba dormir a sus hijos y suspiro en paz, lo cierto es que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa tranquilidad en su vida.

Todo desde hacia dos años se había vuelto sin duda puro trabajo y subsistir entre comidas, papeles y soledad…lo que más fuerza podría darle era que sus hijos estuvieran a su lado, sin embargo podría reconocer que tal vez ellos estaban bien con su padre.

Suspiro hondamente pensando que sucedería cuando sus hijos crecieran y tuvieran su propia vida…y ella siempre permanecería solo como hasta ahora.

Salió de la habitación porque no conciliaba el sueño, la verdad es que andar por la que había sido tu hogar por más de 10 años era un tanto consolador…

Los recuerdos todos alegres…paso por frente a la habitación que había compartido con Yaten y paso de largo lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo para eso…pero…abrió la puerta del armario donde todos los más hermosos vestidos de coctel y esos abrigos con sombreros, bolsos y zapatos permanecían ahí guardados.

Se pregunto si aun estaban ahí después de dos años…puso la clave y la puerta se abrió, lo cierto es que no podría considerarse como un robo cuando todas esas cosas eran suyas.

Entro y se encendió la luz…sonrió al ver todas sus cosas en su lugar, no olía a humedad ni mucho menos había rastro de polvo…todo eso que siempre había cuidado con esmero.

Camino por el pasillo mirando sus vestidos perfectamente colgados, sus zapatos en orden, los abrigos y fue hacia la caja fuerte…pensaba si seguía siendo su clave esa que solo ella conocía.

La presiono y la caja se abrió…sus joyas estaban ahí…saco ese gran collar que adoraba con esa hermosas esmeralda, si algo quería en el mundo era ese collar.

Se puso de frente al espejo y se coloco el collar, recordar el mar y las manos de…-Yaten…

Siempre supe que serias una mujer de buen gusto…este es mi favorito también y luce perfecto en ti…-afirmo el peliplata mirándola.

Si es mi favorito…la verdad es que me dolía el solo pensar que no estaría más…-dijo ella.

Sabes Serena…perdóname porque me comporte como un idiota…creo que es absurdo decirte que estaba ciego pero esta siempre será tu casa, he considerado regresártela…-afirmo el sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia.

Lo dices en serio…-

Si, los chicos han resentido el cambio a Norteamérica como sabes las notas de Becher bajaron un poco y me siento preocupado…-afirmo él.

Y entonces has pensado en regresar a Alemania…-afirmo ella.

Si…justo ahora fui a finiquitar los negocios que tenía en Norteamérica.-dijo sin más Yaten, la rubia se preguntaba si en esos negocios también estaba Mina.

Serena bajo su vista mirando sus pies desnudos en el frio mármol de la casa…sintió como algo cálido de pronto le rodeaba…

Este abrigo es nuestro favorito…-afirmo él mientras Serena sonreía, había cosas buenas, de hecho todas buenas solo un final oscuro.

Si es mi favorito…-contesto la rubia…-me gustaría estar con mis hijos Yaten.

El peli plata la miro con atención y la conocía sabia que decía la verdad…-me gusta como luces con ese corte de cabello te ves más joven.

Si…creo que a Becher le gusto también…-afirmo ella sonriente recordando la carita de su hijo.

Estoy dispuesto a que vivas con ellos en esta casa…-dijo sin mas mientras Serena se giraba a verlo…

Lo dices en serio podría criarlos…-respondió ella con mucha esperanza en su corazón, era lo que más amaba en su vida.

Si, se que podría sonar un tanto egoísta porque ahora mismo trabajas, pero no creo que para nuestros hijos sea sano tener que estar separados de su familia…-menciono él mientras la rubia se sentía un tanto molesta.

Yo nunca quise separarlos de su familia…tu tomaste de pronto la decisión de engañarme y divorciarte de mi…-dijo Serena ofuscada por todo lo que le había pasado.

Sé que merezco esto…-

Mereces mucho mas, jamás te pusiste a pensar en mi un poco, te cegaste por los encantos baratos de una mujerzuela y feliz terminaste con nuestra familia Yaten…-

Lo siento Serena…-respondió el peliplata.

Sentirlo no es suficiente yo de pronto viví un divorcio, cargue con una culpa y me sacaste de mi casa como una ladrona…me dejaste con escasos euros para comprar un ticket a Los Ángeles y rentar un departamento…-la cuestión es que había en ella reclamos guardados por dos años.

Lo sé…yo me porte como un patán contigo y mi fami…-Yaten sintió que un gran nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar una palabra más…el también sufrió eso…

No sé cómo guarde tanto en mi…-dijo la rubia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.

Yo también sufrí tu ausencia junto a los chicos y me culpe muchas veces por ser tan débil, pero ahora sé que nuestros hijos son pequeños y nos necesitan…-

Si…pero lo que alguna vez existió ya nunca más podrá ser Yaten, yo quiero estar con mis hijos pero no contigo…

Lo sé…pero lo mejor será que te mudes con ellos aquí a tu casa y a Alemania…yo hare todo para cambiarnos en este nuevo curso…-dijo el seguro de que la rubia accedería.

Tendría que hablar con mi jefe de todo esto y terminar con mi trabajo…-

Bien…pues creo que es bueno que estés en tu casa Serena…bienvenida…-sin más miro partir a Yaten se sintió de pronto en paz con él.

Suspiro hondamente porque ahora mismo tendría que tomar muchas decisiones, por una parte podría buscar con la experiencia que tenía algún trabajo en Alemania, pero por otra parte tenia para vivir cómodamente algunos años.

Sin embargo como sostener una casa tan grande como esa con dos niños…se quito el abrigo y la joya…a final de cuentas seguiría siendo solo suyo.

Cerro el cuarto y camino hacia la habitación para dormir con su hija…se acostó y cerró los ojos pensando en lo mejor.

* * *

Y me dijo mi tío que podríamos irnos de vacaciones el próximo año a Brasil…-dijo sonriente Becher.

No me gusta Brasil con todas esas chicas enseñando el cuerpo…-respondió con sorpresa Heidi logrando que Yaten y Becher rieran de buena gana.

Buenos días…-dijo Serena ruborizada pues se había quedado dormida plácidamente, hacia mucho que no tenía un sueño así de reparador.

Buenos días Serena haz descansado…-respondió el peli plata.

Sí, creo que demás los puedo acompañar…-dijo ella mientras Yaten y Becher se levantaban de manera caballerosa para que ella tomara asiento.

La verdad es que eso le sorprendía de su hijo…se estaba perdiendo de momentos afortunados…-Señora le sirvo lo de siempre.

Por dios Miros que gusto verte otra vez…-contesto la rubia con entusiasmo.

Señora me alaba con sus palabras…-dijo su fiel servidora que durante esos doce años había estado a su lado.

Creo que después podremos conversar, pero quisiera café y fruta…-afirmo ella.

Bien…-Miros sirvió lo que ella pidió.

Mamá es cierto que regresaras con nosotros a casa…-soltó Becher con un poco de reserva.

Pues si las cosas salen como espero y arreglo todo en este verano…me mudare a casa…-afirmo ella.

Si….!,..al fin estaremos todos juntos…-dijo Heidi mientras Yaten bebía de su café y sonreía…sonreía porque sentía que ya tenía sentido ahora todo.

Bien en todo caso…si…perfecto gracias…-Darién suspiro hondamente pues Serena no estaba en el hotel le dieron el dato de que se había marchado el viernes con maleta en mano pero había tomado un taxi.

Hola, me dijo mi madre si comíamos con ella…-dijo Hotaru caminando con su camisa puesta, habían pasado una larga noche.

Sí, creo que no hay problema…-respondió el siendo amable con su prometida, un noviazgo de un año a la distancia y ahora con meses antes de casarse debía ser un caballero.

Darién que te pasa…te noto como preocupado…-dijo la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en sus piernas.

Nada…cosas del trabajo que tengo pendientes y me traen atrasado…-afirmo él.

Bueno pues si puedo ayudarte en algo tú me dices…-contesto Hotaru amaba a Darién y quería lo mejor para él, a sus 28 años podría decir que era la mujer más dichosa del planeta.

Si…bien qué me dices si nos damos una ducha y vamos a desayunar…-dijo él mientras le acomodaba el cabello oscuro como la noche detrás de su oreja.

Y qué tal si aprovechamos que ahora estas aquí y pues…-Hotaru se acerco a sus labios y los capturo…lo amaba era normal que terminaran haciendo el amor.

Bien y me aviento así…-grito Becher arrojándose a la alberca.

Serena y Yaten alzaron unas paletas para dar su calificación…un nueve y un diez…-No eres tan bueno como yo…-grito Heidi.

Soy mejor…-grito Becher mientras su prima Melanie y Claire entraban.

Tía…tía…-gritaron las dos chiquillas corriendo a los brazos de Serena, ella siempre se había comportado a la altura con sus sobrinos y cuñados.

Hola…-dijo la rubia mientras las apretujaba y las besuqueaba.

En verdad que si Becher no me dice que estabas aquí yo no le creo a Yaten…-dijo su cuñada Berjeraite.

Lo sé…-dijo Serena mientras se levantaba y se unía con ella en un fraternal abrazo porque aun a pesar de no ser parientes de sangre le quería como a una hermana y el contacto siguió por mails.

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta con nosotros Serena te eche de menos como no tienes idea, pero sé que tu siempre has sido una excelente madre…-dijo Berjeraite mirando con cierto rencor a su hermano menor.

Tenemos mucho por platicar…-le contesto Serena…mientras las niñas se metían a la alberca y Yaten con ellas.

Serena la verdad es que nosotros no tomamos para bien lo que mi hermano hizo pero tú sabes que yo al menos no podía hacer mucho…Sebastián tiene todo controlado y siendo socio de Yaten.

Te comprendo porque así era mi vida con tu hermano y la verdad es que me sentí sola cuando todo esto paso…pero gracias a dios recibir ayuda de gente a la cual nunca más creí ver.

Sabes pensé que estarías con ese amigo tuyo sales con él o…-Berjeraite era una romántica empedernida y la verdad es que a pesar de que Yaten era su hermano lo que había hecho no tenia perdón.

No, solo es un gran amigo y mi jefe, la verdad es que gracias a su apoyo he podido arreglar mi vida…-afirmo Serena dándose cuenta de lo importante que Darién era para ella.

La verdad es que cuando supe que Yaten regresaba con los chicos me sentí muy feliz porque podrías vivir ya con ellos, pero después pensé en tu trabajo…-afirmo Berjeraite.

Tengo que hablar con mi jefe y organizar todo para regresar, vender el departamento tal vez…-

Creo que debes de tomar todo con calma y pensar las cosas en frio, también debes de aclarar las cosas con Yaten y que queden claras porque hasta donde se termino su compromiso…-dijo Berjeraite sorprendiendo a la rubia.

No lo sabía…-respondió la rubia por completo sorprendida miro a Yaten con Heidi colgada a su espalda como cuando vivían ahí todos.

Mira te diré esto, la verdad es que yo nunca conocí a la fulana desde que te marchaste y no volvió a ver a mi hermano, mi madre como sabes ella también se mantuvo al margen…sin embargo creo que todo lo que ha pasado podría hacer que reconsideres estar con él…

La verdad es que mi cabeza está llena de mucha información y pues te he de ser sincera no creo que pueda estar con tu hermano después de todo lo que paso…-

Te entiendo yo te quiero como a una hermana y quiero que seas feliz…mi hermano es idiota y no te merece…-

Señora ya está todo dispuesto para la barbacoa…-dijo muy formal miros tomando por sorpresa a la rubia pues sentía de pronto un dejavou…como si en esa casa el tiempo se hubiera quedado detenido.

Está bien Miros…-contesto Serena regalándole una sonrisa.

Creo que es mejor que vaya al baño con esto del embarazo…-

Estas embarazada…?...-dijo la rubia sorprendida pues hacia algunos meses que se había desconectado de sus correos personales.

Si…te mande un correo para contártelo pero seguro que estas ocupadísima, ya sabes que siendo solo esposa de casa pues no hay muchas aventuras por contar serás tía de un varón…-

Al fin tendrás un niño…-dijo sonriente la rubia pues conocía bien como ella y Sebastián deseaban un niño.

Si…tengo ya cuatro meses y no parece verdad…bueno déjame ir al baño…-Berjeraite se levanto y Serena se pregunto si todo lo que estaba pasando no era un mal sueño…

Los niños estaban contentos, Yaten podría admitir que Serena era una buena mujer y la verdad es que no sabía cómo manejar todas esas emociones de nostalgia.

Pero lo que sí podría admitir es que ella merecía estar con sus hijos…quería lo mejor para todos…y ella era parte fundamental para eso.

Pensó en Mina y en como tuvo tanto por dañar…

 _ **inicio de flash back** …_-

Ella es Mina Stevens…-Yaten la miro como a otra persona más podría decirse que era guapa pero no hermosa como su esposa.

Es un placer conocerle…y ahí empezó su acoso, sus escotes sus llamadas sin sentido y esa copa que le llevo al desastre total.

Tengo mil pruebas contra ti y créeme que hare todo lo posible porque tu esposa se entere que eres mi amante…-afirmo ella.

Que es lo que buscas con eso…-dijo el peli plata molesto por la actitud de Mina.

Pues lo único que quiero es convertirme en tu mujer…quiero ser tu esposa y quiero que mes mi lugar…si no venderé la información a la televisión y créeme que no te gustara.

Tu maldita zorra estas chantajeándome…de verdad crees que esto funcionara, amo a mi esposa y no pienso dejarla por un simple a costón contigo…-afirmo Yaten molesto.

De verdad no crees…cierto…?...

Haz lo que te plazca…-grito él mientras Mina aferrada al gran apellido Kirchner.

Y así fue…en la semana siguiente salió la noticia en todos los programas de espectáculo…Serena estaba destrozada y el estaba sin argumentos para defender su atrocidad.

Pero no fue todo el terminar su relación extramarital en la televisión, Mina era una mujer lista y demasiado codiciosa por lo tanto tenía datos de un nuevo proyecto que podría vender por muchos millones.

Y como es que paro un lio de faldas en la televisión y además de eso esa mujer esta con un proyecto que vale millones de euros para vender a los coreanos…-dijo molesto Vladimir Kirchner el padre de Yaten.

Esto es mi culpa ella me amenazo con hacer público nuestro ligero desliz si no me casaba con ella…pero ahora…

Resuelve la situación Yaten que las cosas nos podrían costar algo más que solo dinero los rusos invirtieron mucho en ello y no quiero que esto se salga de las manos.

Así fue como Yaten dejo todo por evitar un caos que costaría tal vez vidas humanas sin decir la fortuna de su familia y el apellido Kirchner sería el más odiado de Alemania.

Acepto las condiciones de Mina y todo su mundo se volteo de cabeza…pero el siempre más listo obtuvo lo que necesitaba…ahora…estaba todo bien.

 _ **Fin del flash back.**_

Los chicos estaban ya descansado en sus recamaras y ella miraba desde la terraza los preciosos campos bañados por la luz de la luna…

Luna llena siempre tu favorita…-dijo Yaten acercándose a ella con una botella de vino rosado.

Sabes que es mi favorito…-respondió la rubia.

Nuestro favorito para beber en casa…quisiera hablar contigo…-dijo él mientras tomaba asiento y abría la botella sirviendo las copas.

Te escucho…-contesto ella mientras miraba en sus ojos temor y verdad.

* * *

Hola...que tal salieron las verdades y las cosas para Darien pues tal vez no se pongan tan sencillas...muchas gracias por tu comentario Patty A y ya estoy de regreso...yssareyes48 espero que te guste el capitulo.

Les mando un beso y espero que se la pasen bien...saluditos...!


	8. UN PASO EN EL PASADO

**CAPITULO 8**

 **UN PASO EN EL PASADO**

Yo quisiera que tú te quedaras con los chicos y los criaras como antes, se que podría sonar pretensioso el decirte esto cuando no soy quien para exigirte nada…-

La rubia bebió un poco del vino…-es exquisito como lo recuerdo…no me digas que es de la reserva.

Así es…es de nuestra reserva…-afirmo él mientras la rubia bebía otro sorbo y tomaba una fresa…delicioso y placentero casi como un orgasmo.

Tal vez…-dijo el mirándola era hermosa más que como la recordaba en aquellos tiempos donde terminaba haciéndole el amor sobre la mesa.

Yaten yo la verdad no sé si podre permanecer en esta casa, quiero criar a mis hijos porque es lo que amo hacer sin embargo poseer una propiedad como esta no está en mis posibilidades…quiero trabajar y ser independiente.

Serena, cuando te dije que te quedaras con ellos en casa es porque tú estarás aquí tal vez no como antes pero si para ellos…disponible los gastos son mi obligación porque esa siempre fue así.

Yaten en qué momento se perdió todo esto…en qué momento dejamos de ser la hermosa familia que siempre deseamos…dime que hice mal…-dijo ella con dolor en sus ojos.

Si te contara tal vez no creerías en mí y me lo merezco porque una cosa llevo a la otra…-

Dime la verdad Yaten…-el peli plata bebió de su copa y le conto todo lo que había sucedido, Serena sintió mucho coraje en contra de esa mujer…odio…

Ahora entendía porque los chicos debían estar con Yaten vigilados las 24 horas del día…solo él podía proporcionarles la seguridad que necesitaban y ella sola sin un peso no podría hacer mucho y menos un blanco que perseguir.

Esa mina era el demonio en persona…enferma por un hombre cuyo apellido te abre las puertas en Europa.

No te dije nada porque sabía que tendrías una reacción sin pensar en las consecuencias y la verdad nunca podre pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió.

Yaten…-

Si, fui un idiota que perdió lo que más amaba su familia pero ahora aprendí que tengo que entender cuál es mi lugar aquí y la verdad con esa mujer no se sabe mucho.-dijo él mientras la rubia sintió un enorme impulso que no pudo resistir.

Yo quisiera estar aquí para apoyarte Yaten…-sin más lo abrazo…dios fue como si regresara al pasado, ese ritmo acelerado de su corazón, ese aroma tan suyo y esa tranquilidad que siempre creyó poseer.

Darién estaba mirando el horizonte la verdad es que por más que tuviera sexo con Hotaru no lograba esa conexión de la que todos hablaban…la extrañaba…

Extrañaba su loca manía por el café, su loca manía por comer sano, sus ruidosos tacones y su perfume…cerró los ojos y suspiro hondamente…-Donde estarás Serena…?

Yaten la apretó contra su pecho y sintió que su vida otra vez tenía sentido…dios como la había extrañado…suspiro y la miro a los ojos…sin más la beso.

Serena cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso cálido y tan suyo…suyo como hacía mucho tiempo…el peli plata sabia como hacerle el amor y no se detendría.

Besos sus labios ardientemente mientras los alientos mezclados con el aroma del vino rosado que siempre les hacia caer en la seducción…

Y así era…Serena se dejo seducir hacia ya mas dos años que no hacía el amor con alguien…que no era tocada…que no era besada…que no era deseada…

Yaten la tomo en sus brazos y camino con ella a su antigua recamara…la recostó suavemente mientras la seguía besando Serena le quito la playera y el estaba ardiente de deseo…dios deseaba poseerla.

Deslizo su mano por su muslo sedoso y le saco el vestido por arriba…dejando sus pechos desnudos y él se acerco lentamente para llevar uno a su húmeda boca…

Erguido lo mordisqueo lentamente y suavemente mientras su lengua subía por su blanco cuello y capturaban sus labios su piel suave fue envuelta por ese cuerpo que tantas y tantas noches le dio calor.

Calor que ahora era una necesidad…necesidad absoluta, le miro a los ojos y sintió el suave empuje dentro de ella que le hizo apretar los labios y cerrar los ojos…

Lentamente y suavemente mientras su piel era mordida por cada espacio…rosada con frenesí y amada…Serena se dejo llevar entre besos y caricias que le llevaron a un orgasmo.

Un orgasmo tranquilo y suave…suave que le permitió ser la mujer de antes…la novia, la esposa y la amante.

La rubia se despertó el sol se filtraba por las suaves cortinas de algodón…estaba desnuda sobre la cama donde había pasado años…

Suspiro hondamente y se dio cuenta de pronto que había pasado la noche en brazos de Yaten…pero a pesar de eso sentía que no había sido lo correcto.

Se sentó y se tapo con la sabana…la puerta se abrió mientras Miros entraba con el desayuno como solía ser antes.

Buen día señora…-dijo la mujer mientras Serena se sonrojaba la verdad es que tenía mucha pena que pensaría de ella.

Buen día Miros…-contesto la rubia.

Es bueno que esté de vuelta en la casa, se sentía tan solo desde que se marcho…-dijo la mujer abriendo las cortinas.

Pensé que aquí había vivido…

No…nunca el señor Yaten jamás trajo a esa mujer nos dijo que mantuviéramos la casa como a usted le gustaba…-contesto Miros mientras Serena comprendía que eso era verdad.

No entiendo…-dijo serena pensando tal vez en voz alta.

Quisiera no sonar zalamera con el señor pero desde que ese marcho el estaba triste, en varias ocasiones me toco verle llorar…-afirmo Miros.

No sé qué pensar después de saber que fue lo que en verdad paso…-contesto la rubia.

Usted no se preocupe que a final de cuentas esta es su casa y sus hijos crecerán a su lado…ya si decide darle una oportunidad al señor pues la dicha estaría completa.-dijo Miros mientras salía de la habitación.

Serena se quedo ahí perturbada por lo que estaba sucediendo ella no sabía cómo sentirse por haberse acostado con su ex, pero la verdad es que las cosas se tendrían que tomar como adulta.

Se levanto de la cama y camino desnuda al baño…se metió a la ducha para descansar de todos los cambios que se avecinaban…tendría que hablar con Darién y las cosas seguramente no estarían del todo bien.

Salió con una toalla envuelta y se encontró a Yaten en la habitación mientras este se abrochaba una camisa…-Espero que no te moleste pero aquí tengo mi ropa.

No hay problema…-lo cierto es que no había ninguna parte de ese cuerpo que no conociera y el de igual forma con Serena…-solo que mi ropa.

Miros acomodo tu ropa en el closet…-dijo el mientras la rubia se acercaba y miraba que todo exactamente seguía igual, tenía mucha ropa interior de esa marca que aun le fascinaba.

Es raro…pareciera que el tiempo aquí se quedo suspendido…-dijo ella mientras tomaba un brasier y una pantie.

Sabes quisiera que lo que paso anoche no te haga sentir incomoda…yo se que tú estás haciendo tu vida y yo como sea hago la mía, pero si me gustaría tener una respuesta acerca de su regresas a vivir con los chicos.

La rubia sonrío de lado y abrió el closet del cuarto, lo cierto es que no recordaba la cantidad de vestidos de verano que poseía…tomo el que más le gustaba y suspiro.

Tengo que regresar a Italia para resolver todos los asuntos pendientes en mi trabajo para decirte que hare, pero no pienso poner a mis hijos en segundo lugar…-afirmo ella.

Bien…me marcho tengo un asunto con los Santander por resolver…-dijo el peli plata.

De verdad…- dijo sorprendida la rubia pues ella había formando una linda amistad con los españoles en especial con Letizia Santander era una gran mujer y le consideraba una amiga entrañable.

Te gustaría acompañarme…-Serena pensó que no era la mejor opción pues justamente las cosas entre ellos no estaban del todo definido y de pronto hacer acto de presencia podría generar un embrollo mas grande.

No creo que sea lo correcto Yaten…-afirmo ella.

Lo sé, bien de todas maneras le enviare a Letizia cariños de tu parte…-el peli plata se acerco a ella y le beso la mejilla para salir de ahí y atender sus asuntos.

Serena se sentó en la orilla de la cama y suspiro hondo, podría decir que estaba más hecha bola que nunca con todo lo que ahora tenía por información.

Su separación había estado envuelta de chantaje…pero pensó en Darién y en su próximo enlace…tal vez era lo mejor.

* * *

Haz sabido algo de Serena…-pregunto Rei a Amy quien bebía de su café.

Si, está en Italia al parecer con un proyecto pendiente de hacer trabajando con su jefe…-

En ocasiones me pregunto cuánto tiempo más Serena esperara para encontrar un hombre que la quiera…-dijo con pesar la pelinegra.

Como decirte que cuando te divorcias lo que menos quieres es tener líos con hombres deseas conocer y experimentar…-afirmo Amy quien también había pasado por un amargo divorcio.

La verdad es que comprendo mucho tu punto Amy pero por lo menos tú tienes citas y Serena parece que quiere ser virgen otra vez…-dijo sonriente Rei.

Oye eso quiere decir que soy una cualquiera…-afirmo Amy.

No confundas jamás dije que ibas por la vida acostándote con el primero pero Serena siento que se decepciono tanto que tal vez se ingrese a un convento.

Eres tan exagerada Rei…-contesto la peli azul mientras sonreían.

* * *

Serena estaba con los chicos en el mall, el peli plata le había dicho que Bacher no conseguía ropa que le gustara por lo que llevarlo de compras no era opción.

Este si me gusta mamá…-afirmo Becher.

A mí me encanta qué opinas tu Heidi…-dijo Serena integrando a su hija quien la verdad a pesar de tener escasos 9 años tenía un excelente gusto.

Me gusta como luce solo que quedaría bien con el pantalón blanco…-contesto Heidi sonriente.

Exacto me gusta más con el blanco hijo…-aporto Serena mirando a su hija.

Hola cuñis como estas pensé que no los encontraríamos…-menciono Berjeraite mientras se unían en un abrazo.

Ya no somos cuñis…-Berjeraite se rasco la cabeza.

Lo siento es la costumbre, como van con las compras…-

* * *

Darién…Darién…-Hotaru en ocasiones se preguntaba si de verdad el pelinegro estaba ahí a su lado viendo todo lo relacionado con la boda porque su mente de pronto vagaba en mil cosas.

Lo siento es que estaba…-que podría decir pensando en Serena.

Distraído…de verdad es que sucede algo puedes decírmelo con confianza porque te noto como distante…-afirmo ella.

Perdón…creo que me gustan más las rosas…-dijo él mientras Hotaru hacia su cara de enfado.

No…Darién las rosas ya no están de moda y menos rojas lucen como vulgares…-dijo ella.

Darién recordó que las rosas rojas eran las favoritas de Serena y suspiro resignado…-Esta bien lo que tu escojas yo no sé mucho de flores y suelo ser un tipo más clásico.

Lo sé cariño pero esto es un centro de mesa no un ramo de rosas amor…continuemos…

Darién no deseaba estar ahí, lo cierto y algo que tenia por completo claro era que su mente y corazón estaban en otra parte, pero ella jamás estaría a su lado…dolía…

* * *

Deberías de quedarte para mañana es el cumpleaños de Melanie y pensaba hacerle algo sencillo en casa.

Si tía por favor cumpliré ya 10 años…-dijo la chiquilla que tanto adoraba.

No creo es que tengo que volar hoy para ir a Italia…-contesto la rubia eso si aun no compraba el boleto.

Mami quédate con nosotros…-Heidi era una chiquilla encantadora y mucho más cuando deseaba obtener algo, lo cierto es que ella podría ser igual a su hija.

Bien…creo que me quedare…-afirmo la rubia mientras suspiraba hondo, esperaba no tener problemas.

* * *

Pero como es que te marchas a Italia cuando tenemos que probar el postre y ver los vestidos de las damas que color de gustaría.

Es necesario que me siente a probar pasteles y ver telas Hotaru…?...-la pelinegra de pronto se dio cuenta que Darién se había esforzado mucho en estar esos días solo recibiendo nos a todo.

Tienes toda la razón…creo que he estado muy estresada con todo esto de la boda lo siento mucho…-contesto ella mientras sus manos se adueñaban del saco azul de pelinegro.

Quiero decirte que te has portado increíble conmigo y me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo al comprometerte conmigo, ya verás que me esforzare cada día por ser la esposa perfecta para ti…-Darién de pronto se sintió miserable.

Miserable por abusar de la confianza de la familia de Hotaru y por el amor no correspondido que ella le daba…lo cierto es que su papel en ese matrimonio era por completo un extraño…

Sus viajes constantes, su empresa en crecimiento y su sentido de soledad tan propio…vivía en un mundo donde solo existía una mujer que le comprendía…y esa mujer era la indicada…pero.

Serás la mejor esposa de todas…-dijo él con esas palabras falsas que salían de sus labios y la besaba, se despidió con un abrazo y tomo el jet para partir a Italia ansiaba verla.

* * *

Y entonces resulta que Juan Francisco será padre por quinta vez…-dijo Yaten sonriente.

En serio, dios Letizia si que se aventura con el…ahora con esta edad otro hijo más cuando el mayorcito tiene ya 8 años...-contesto la rubia mientras el peliplata reía.

Lo sé…empezar de cero, recuerdo que cuando nació Heidi sentimos que fue cansadísimo…-afirmo él.

Agotador, era tan llorona que me pregunte si no me la habían cambiado cuando Bacher era el bebe más tranquilo del mundo…-afirmo ella mientras tomaba su cerveza.

Si…pero es bonito tener un par de hijos más creo que Letizia nació con esa estrella…-contesto el bebiendo un sorbo de su botella.

Comparto esa opinión es una gran madre y la verdad sus fiestas…

Son las mejores…

Si…-de pronto el silencio se hizo entre ellos solo se escuchaban los arboles sonar con el viento…la noche estaba bastante fresca.

Quisiera que consideraras el darme una oportunidad Serena…-soltó sin más Yaten mientras ella solo tragaba en seco, lo cierto es que tenían una historia…pero…

Su historia había terminado y ella sinceramente no creía en las segundas oportunidades pero…hacerlo por sus hijos y tal vez un tanto por sus padres…

No lo sé…no creo que sea la mejor...las cosas han cambiado Yaten yo no siento lo que antes y creo que tu tampoco…-dijo ella segura.

Si…tienes razón en eso pero me gustaría comenzar a salir contigo y tal vez conquistarte una vez más…-afirmo él mientras la rubia sonreía porque lo cierto es que Yaten sufrió un poquito para conquistarla…pero el tuvo detalles que la terminaron por convencer.

Te hice sufrir un tiempo…-contesto ella.

Creo que fuiste cruel pero la verdad es que valió cada segundo de sufrimiento a tu lado…-dijo el peli plata mirándola con intensidad.

Serena sentía de pronto que estaba despertando en su pasado y cedió una vez más…acepto el beso de Yaten y la mirada perdida en el.

Se levanto y se abrazo a su cuello mientras el peli plata profundizaba ese beso…terminar desnuda y disponible no le convertía en una cualquiera solo le hacía sentirse mujer.

Una mujer terrenal que deseaba ser amada y protegida…y sobre todo una mujer libre que podía tomar sus decisiones.

* * *

Darién llego a Italia entrada la madrugada…lo cierto es que los cambios de horario afectaban, pero verla sería el plus…miro su teléfono y pensó de pronto en Setsuna.

Seguramente si ella supiera que esto estaba sucediendo simplemente le forzaría a aceptar que era lo que quería en su vida y le incitaría a luchar por lo que más quiere.

Solo que tener a Serena sería algo por completo complicado, para ella lo más importante eran sus hijos y claro que esa era su obligación.

Pero ella no era un hueso fácil de roer…enamorar a una mujer como ella es difícil cuando no se deja seducir es peor.

* * *

Hola chicas les dejo el nuevo capitulo y la verdad mayilu no me había puesto a pensar que de verdad siempre los pongo mas adultos tal vez por las temáticas de las historias pero la verdad es que tengo muchas mas por escribir que tengo en mi mente loquilla donde serán jóvenes...Patty a también me siento ansiosa por cada capitulo que subo porque de repente pienso darle un giro a la historia y luego no...ya veras yssareyes que te gustara la historia...i promese...!

Cuando somos adultos tomamos decisiones que nos hacen sentir bien en el momento que lo necesitamos no todas son las mejores...no culpemos a Serena...les quiero mucho y espero que tengan un gran dia...besos!


	9. UN PASO EN EL PRESENTE

**CAPITULO 9**

 **UN PASO EN EL PRESENTE**

Buen día Darién pensé que vendrías algunos días después…-dijo sonriente George.

La verdad es que resolví antes mis asuntos y ahora tengo la prioridad del proyecto…-respondió el.

Eso es bueno, no vemos más tarde…-el castaño salió mientras el se subía al elevador…esperaba con ansias el café hecho por sus manos y mirarla a los ojos azules.

Entro a la oficina pero estaba todo apagado y eso le sorprendió un poco…será que le había pasado algo a Serena.

Se busco el celular y se dio cuenta de que lo había dejado en el departamento de Hotaru…respiro hondo pues traía consigo el celular de la empresa pero en el personal traía el numero de la rubia.

Encendió la luz de la oficina y tomo el teléfono para marcar al hotel…le dijeron que ella a un no se registraba como reingreso…

Buen día Darién como vas con el proyecto…-dijo Seiya.

Bien, creo que terminaremos antes…podría preguntarte si Serena se fue a Francia, es que mi móvil personal se me olvido en Los Ángeles…-dijo él.

No…Serena se marcho a Alemania creo que iba a ver a sus hijos, bueno eso es lo que me dijo el viernes…-por una parte Darién comprendió su ausencia…pero le preocupaba que ella estuviera bien.

Gracias…-el pelinegro se pregunto cómo es que de pronto la rubia no se comunicaba con él.

* * *

Serena sintió una mano cálida en su cintura…apretó los ojos y los abrió…había pasado una excelente noche, descansada y relajada…sintió la desnudez de otro cuerpo…Yaten.

Suspiro hondo y sintió pena por ella misma, que le dirían esas amigas si supieran que termino en la cama con su ex esposo y estaba reconsiderando volver con él, solo por el placer de la compañía.

El teléfono sonó…-bueno.

Señora el desayuno está dispuesta en la terraza…-dijo Miros.

Gracias en un momento más bajamos…-respondió ella sintiendo de pronto un beso en su hombro.

Buen día…-dijo Yaten abrazándola y suspirando su aroma a rosas de ese precioso cabello.

Buen día…-contesto ella aprovechando ese instante…-el desayuno está listo.

Me meteré a bañar…-sin más el peli plata se levanto desnudo y eso le hizo sentirse avergonzada por su comportamiento tan absurdo.

La mañana paso desapercibida, desayunaron en familia por su parte Yaten partió a su trabajo y la rubia con los niños a un salón de fiestas infantiles para celebrar a su sobrina.

Todo había estado bien, pero era tiempo para partir…tiempo de ir ante Darién y decir lo que pasaría.

Mami y cuando regresaras entonces…yo no quiero que tú te vayas…-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Heidi ella extrañaba mucho a su mamá.

No quiero que llores hoy me quede para estar más tiempo con ustedes pero tengo que regresar al trabajo…-dijo Serena.

Tú estás como mi papi solo trabajo y trabajo…-respondió ella reprochando.

Hija tu mama también tiene que trabajar, porque cuando tu quieres un vestido o una muñeca eso cuesta dinero…-dijo el peli plata.

Está bien…pero te apuras…-contesto Heidi no del todo contenta por lo que sucedería.

Te prometo que cuando regrese ya no me iré de nuevo ok…-la chiquilla de cabellos claros abrazo fuerte a su mama y la beso.

Te cuidas mamá…-dijo Becher mientras se abrazaban y se despedían con un beso…Serena sentía que no quería marcharse estaba por aventar todo al viento y quedarse junto a sus hijos.

El chofer subió la maleta al carro y junto con Yaten partieron al aeropuerto, Miros abrazaba a una inconsolable Heidi mientras que Becher se despedía con un movimiento de brazo.

Los chicos estarán bien…-dijo Yaten mientras Serena comenzaba a llorar…el solo la abrazo tratando de permanecer tranquilo.

Serena respiro su aroma y sintió esa paz que siempre le brindaba…en esos tres días sentía que su vida había cambiado por completo.

Minutos después llegaron al aeropuerto…bajaron del auto y Serena estaba con mucha nostalgia…-viajaras en el jet para que llegues con más tranquilidad.

Créeme que no es necesario yo…

Es necesario Serena, creo que después de todo el bienestar de la madre de mis hijos es lo primero…-contesto el mirándola y tomándola por los hombros.

Quiero que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer Serena, sé que no puedo exigirte cuando yo tome las decisiones equivocadas…sin embargo lo que sucedió con nosotros lo atesorare…te quiero y deseo verte feliz…conmigo o sin mi…-la verdad es que Serena sabia que él decía la verdad.

Gracias por estas palabras Yaten…-contesto la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo y ella le besaba los labios…ese hombre seria parte de su vida por siempre.

Siempre porque era el hombre que le había dado el regalo más maravilloso del mundo…sus dos hijos.

* * *

Darién estaba más que molesto con la situación porque para empezar tuvo que enviar a pedir su teléfono y después de eso simplemente las cosas estaban a flor de piel.

Que habría pasado con Serena…donde estaría…con quien estaría…porque habría tomado esa decisión…?...muchas preguntas ninguna respuesta y soledad.

* * *

La rubia entro al hotel y se registro…la verdad es que venía agotada emocionalmente pero a la vez tranquila parecía que por fin estaba libre…

Y eso le hacía feliz, volvería con sus hijos y a su vida…tal vez sin un hombre a su lado…pero si el corazón lleno de amor para sus hijos.

Cerró la puerta y respiro al fin, ya era algo tarde así que bañarse y dormir era lo que debía hacer.

Y resulta que la chica era casada…-dijo Seiya mientras Serena se limitaba a sonreír.

De verdad que creo que estas mal Seiya porque no simplemente te das un balazo…-

Lo sé…pero en este caso yo no soy el culpable si ella fíltrelo conmigo, lo bueno es que su esposo sabe con quién está casado…con una mujer infiel…-afirmo el pelinegro contándole sobre su aventurado fin de semana.

Buenos días…-dijo la voz potente de Darién mientras la rubia sentía que debía de disculparse.

Buen día…-saludo Seiya mientras la rubia sonreía a su adorado jefe.

Serena pensé que ya no vendrías…-dijo el serio mientras el tercero simplemente no comprendía que si era un verdadero reproche y no un simple comentario sarcástico.

Lo siento es que mi teléfono se me descargo y lo olvide en Alemania…-respondió la rubia tratando de evitar una discusión con público presente, conocía a Darién enojado y la verdad es que no deseaba ser regañada en ese momento.

Los dejo que tengo mil pendientes por hacer, que pasen un buen día…-sin más Seiya salió de ahí un poco despavorido.

Pensé que vendrías hasta el miércoles…-dijo ella mientras miraba el computador.

Resolví mis asuntos rápido y me vine para avanzar en este proyecto, yo creía que te habías ido a Francia con Seiya.

Serena sintió un poco como reclamo…?...no seguramente era su imaginación…- Quisiera que después habláramos ahora mismo tengo un problema con el sistema.

Darién se limito a pararse a su lado y mirarla con atención…parecía que brillaba…era ridículo pensar como tal esa definición pero ella transmitía un aura brillante y su luz podría cegarle.

* * *

Que pasara entre tú y Serena…?...-dijo Sebastián mientas el peli plata solo suspiraba.

No lo sé aun es todo confuso…-respondió Yaten a su cuñado.

La verdad es que creo que sería lo mejor para todos…en especial para los niños tener a sus padres unidos…-afirmo el castaño.

Tal vez sería lo mejor, pero Serena no es aquella mujer con la que viví 12 años…ella es otra persona y en esencia es la chica que conozco pero ha madurado y ahora tiene ambiciones…-dijo Yaten sonando un tanto cruel.

Una mujer con ambiciones es un problema seguro…-contesto Sebastián.

No lo veo así, creo que si tu ambición es progresar como profesionista pues bienvenido sea…solo que si lo tomas para subir en la escala social sucede lo de Mina…-respondió el peli plata.

Cuéntame cómo es que te zafaste de ese problema…-

Dinero…nada que el dinero no compre con una relación a la distancia, un compromiso largo de dos años…el fraude que estaba según sucediendo en la empresa mas la información que ya estaba en manos de los japoneses fue fácil…

Mina a final de cuentas termino por perderte…-completo Sebastián.

No me perdió porque nunca me tuvo…yo solo aprendí a vivir con lo que tenía en mis manos…fue todo…-contesto Yaten.

Piensas que Serena volverá a tu lado…?...-

No lo sé…se que ella regresara a Alemania por nuestros hijos pero de eso a que nosotros nos casemos…no estoy seguro…Serena es otra mujer y quiero verla contenta…sea conmigo o sin mi…-respondió el peli plata.

Yo también quiero lo mejor para ustedes…se lo merecen…- dijo Sebastián mostrando su aprecio por esas personas que formaban parte de su vida.

* * *

Serena trajeron esto para ti…-dijo Zurita la chica de recepción que estaba muy emocionada por ese adorno de rosas.

Dios…-dijo la rubia mientras Darién quien hacia una llamada frunció el ceño porque quien podría estarle enviando rosas podría ser Seiya.

Son hermosas que afortunada…aquí está la nota…-contesto emocionada Zurita.

Vamos a ver…la rubia abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer…- _Gracias por darme un gran fin de semana…espero que recuerdes siempre ser feliz…Yaten_.

Tonks…-Gracias zurita lo dejaremos aquí…-respondió la rubia quien en verdad se sentía emocionada siempre un detalle como esos te hace el día y más cuando hacía mucho tiempo no los recibía.

Darién solo se limito a mirar su lenguaje corporal…así que eso que había llegado le había gustado de parte de quien era, sonreía de lado y sus ojos brillaban.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba siento ridículo porque ella era libre de hacer lo que le gustara.

Serena tarareo una canción y la miro dejar el sobre en el cajón del escritorio…la siguió fingiendo ver hacia la ventana para darse cuenta de que iba al tocador.

La llamada había terminado pero él no se quedaría con la curiosidad…abrió el cajón rápidamente y tomo el sobre…se sentía ridículo pero la verdad es que deseaba con ansias saber quien le había enviado el ramo.

 _Gracias por darme un gran fin de semana…espero que recuerdes siempre ser feliz…Yaten.-_ de pronto se sintió ofendido…seria que Serena había volado a Alemania para convertirse en la amante de su ex esposo…sabia de esa clase de casos pero Serena merecía más que solo eso.

Guardo la tarjeta en el mismo sitio y marco a otro teléfono…ella había dicho que tenía que hablar con el…tal vez era para eso.

Mil ideas se vinieron a su mente y se sentía de pésimo humor, se quedo a comer en la empresa con George mientras Serena y Seiya salían a un restaurant.

La noche llego y la verdad es que la rubia lo había evitado la mayor parte del día, las cosas no eran sencillas sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

Nos vamos…-dijo ella mirando al fin.

Lo siento es que tengo una cita con una amiga…-respondió el mientras Serena solo le dijo que estaba bien.

La rubia tomo un taxi y se marcho al hotel, pidió algo de cenar y encendió el televisor…la noche cayo y ella se rindió ante el sueño.

* * *

El día siguiente la ausencia de Darién fue notoria, se preguntaba que le habría pasado para que no llegara a trabajar…

Hola serena…-dijo Zurita.

Hola…-

Llamo Darién y me dijo que te avisara que tuvo que marcharse a Irlanda para resolver algunos pendientes…-dijo la castaña.

Gracias…-respondió ella un poco desanimada pero la verdad es que no había mucho tiempo para pensar tenía trabajo y mucho…tres días después las cosas habían pasado y ella simplemente está preocupada por Darién.

Pero también era el dueño y tenía muchos más asuntos por resolver sin embargo su prioridad ahora eran sus hijos y decirle que se mudaría a Alemania.

De que me hablas…bien si así lo quieres esta perfecto…-dijo el pelinegro quien tenía cara de molestia…la rubia se sorprendió de verlo un poco desalineado…barba…

Hola…-dijo ella tratando de buscar su mirada azul profundo.

Buen día Serena quisiera que me dijeras donde quedo el plano de Ruch's…-dijo el sin mirarla.

En la carpeta de 2014 sección R…-contesto ella mientras Darién encendía su computadora.

Te puedo ayudar…-respondió ella tratando de ser amable por que le miraba un tanto molesto.

No…-contesto secamente haciéndola retraerse a sus asuntos y la verdad fue pesado porque todo el día tuvo trabajo para aventar al techo, incluso término por pedir comida rápida para los dos.

Seiya junto con George habían salido a Bélgica por lo que se libraron de un día oscuro de Darién.

Serena estaba agotada, se había marchado después de que Darién simplemente dijera adiós y no comprendía que era lo que pasaba porque simplemente se la paso hablando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Bajo del taxi y se siguió al hotel…subió a su habitación la verdad es que para ser viernes el cuerpo sin duda había sufrido de mucho estrés.

Entro y se recargo en la puerta…camino hacia el baño y después pidió algo para cenar…escucho la puerta y abrió…era él.

Darién…-dijo en un suspiro.

Puedo pasar…-dijo él mientras la rubia abría la puerta y le permitía el paso.

Te encuentras bien…-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia la sala…la puerta sonó nuevamente y ella camino para abrir…

Señorita Serena tengo esto para usted…-dijo uno de los botones mientras ella tomaba una bolsa negra…la verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que era pero era para ella, le firmo al chico y cerró la puerta.

Quieres que te pida algo de cenar Darién…-respondió la rubia mientras colocaba la bolsa en la mesa.

No…he cenado antes…que es eso…?...-respondió el mientras miraba la bolsa.

No lo sé…-contesto la rubia y él se levanto para sacar lo que había adentro Serena se sintió de pronto sorprendida ante tal atrevimiento.

Vaya una botella de vino rosado…creo que es de marca reconocida y buen gusto…sin duda será la favorita de una pareja enamorada…ah…un sobre y tu celular.

Que haces Darién…?...-respondió ella molesta por esa actitud tan absurda.

Que hago…viendo como caes en esto…-respondió el.

De qué demonios me estás hablando además el que está todo raro eres tú, no sé si estés molesto porque no vine el lunes pero será mejor que me lo digas de frente.

Si estoy molesto por eso…como no me dijiste que ibas a Alemania.

Disculpa papa por no avisarte…pero yo tengo una vida propia y una vida aparte de tu amistad…-respondió la rubia ahora sin comprender lo que le pasaba al pelinegro.

Serena dime que es lo que está pasando…-soltó el sin aliento la verdad es que estaba volviéndose loco de celos.

La rubia respiro hondo y cruzo los brazos…yo tengo que decirte que me mudarE a Alemania para vivir con mis hijos y dejare el empleo después de terminar con este proyecto.

Darién sintió de pronto que un gran balde de agua fría caía sobre él…renunciar…ella iba a renunciar.

Haces eso para irte con el….?...-respondió el pelinegro de verdad ofuscado.

De que hablas Darién…?...

Sé que todos estos presentes son de tu ex esposo y no creo que tu merezcas conformarte con ello…mereces mas…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Como sabes eso…?...-dijo Serena con dolor.

Yo vi la tarjeta que llego con esas flores ayer…-soltó sin ánimos de nada.

Pero eso es un asunto personal y no tienes ningún derecho de meterte en mi vida, soy tu empleada pero solo eso Darién no mas…

Lo sé…pero debes de entender que no es la vida que mereces para ti…tu eres más que solo segundas una amante…-Serena sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompía…

En que pésimo concepto me tienes…yo te di mi confianza pero esto es más de lo que puedo soportar no tengo porque decirte que hago con mi vida cuando tú haces lo que quieres con la tuya.

Tienes razón…pero yo…-

Tú piensas que solo soy un juguete mas…Yaten me ofreció quedarme a su lado como la mujer de su vida no como su amante y si eso así fuera seria mi decisión.

Darién estaba ciego…él no quería que ella fuera una simple amante de su ex esposo…no quería eso para ella…porque él la quería a ella para él.

Sera mejor que te marches…tuve un día demasiado pesado…-respondió la rubia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

No…-dijo el seriamente.

No que…quieres llamarme zorra otra vez…quieres decirme en mi cara mujerzuela.

No…nunca quise decirte eso…solo quiero decirte que…-sin más la jalo de la mano….-este es el presente y tú…tu eres todo para mi…

Y sin más la beso…al fin la pudo tener entre sus brazos y ella cedió…cedió porque le necesitaba.

Eso beso era más de lo que nunca creyó poseer…una boca cálida…unos labios tersos…una lengua suave…la beso con pasión desmedida y ella…ella simplemente cedió.

* * *

ahhh! tan tan...que les parecio nuestro Darien preocupado de mas por Serena quien se hace la ciega para no salir herida, la verdad es que esta historia solo la habia considerado para 10 capitulo cuando mucho y se alarga cada dia mas...me encanta...

Ojala que les haya gustado y tratare de no hacer sufrir a nadie...les quiero y les deseo un bonito dia...


	10. LA NOCHE EN QUE LA TIERRA BESO A LA LUNA

**CAPITULO 10**

 **LA NOCHE EN QUE LA TIERRA BESO A LA LUNA**

Serena se sentía por completo dispuesta a todo con Darién, la verdad es que nunca antes había imaginado que la tomaría entre sus brazos y la besaría de esta forma.

El pelinegro deslizo sus manos por la cintura de ella y la apretó aun mas fuerte contra su fuerte pecho…su beso se cargo de pronto de ternura.

La guía con tropezones y besos mientras la rubia se aferraba a su cuello y su piel estaba por completo erizada…sintió como la mano de él estaba situada de manera intima en su desnuda nuca y se fue bajando así como su blusa de tirantes dejándola de pronto con los senos desnudos.

El aire frio del cuarto le erizo la piel y sintió como sus pezones se endurecían…no comprendía porque tenía todas estas reacciones que antes no había vivido.

Darién la miro a los ojos y sintió que podría desvanecerse en sus brazos…irse como espuma de mar y más cuando sintió su pantalón caer y el con su fuerte cuerpo la levanto y...

Dios…fue…una entrada gloriosa…Darién apretó las nalgas y empujo lentamente…tenerla así de dispuesta para él era como alcanzar la gloria…y no le importaba nada más.

Serena alzo su cabeza y miro hacia el techo sintiendo que flotaba pero de pronto su cuerpo se apretó fuertemente y abrió los ojos mirando al pelinegro de frente…era tan guapo…no pudo evitar no gemir ante el tamaño de el…dios era grande…

Sintió como su cuerpo temblaba completamente y su piel ardía de pasión…le miro a los ojos y fue el azul más oscuro y brillante que había visto…era como si la tierra mirara a la luna.

Dios…-gimió ella apretando las nalgas ante las estocadas más rápidas de Darién…el trato de hacer todo de manera tranquila pero como puedes amar a una mujer como ella de manera pausada cuando la sangre del cuerpo a través de tus venas es lava ardiente.

Ardiente era la caricia que tenia para ella…la apretó a él y su ritmo se hizo más poderoso, la piel chocaba con la otra y sus senos de pezones rosados se movían mientras sus gemidos acompañaban esa escena.

Cuantos días, cuantos meses, pensando en ese momento…la recostó en la cama y la penetro profundo haciendo que Serena gritara pues no era un tamaño al que ella estuviera acostumbrada…

Se acerco a sus senos y tomo uno con la boca mientras su cadera empujaba con fuerza y ella…ella le tomaba de los cabellos tan sedosos que tenia.

Nunca antes había pasado una mujer así en su vida…una mujer con un cuerpo de diosa…una piel tersa y lozana…con los ojos mas azules que nunca se hubiera topado y aunque no fuera todo perfecto...la amaba y eso era lo que la convertía en la única mujer que sería especial.

Serena estaba cegada…había perdido la razón de una manera tan apasionada ante el…un hombre de complexión grande…con proporciones a su cuerpo que nunca antes le habían hecho vibrar…y era el…era perfecto…era él.

Da…da…hhh..d..rien…-Serena grito y sintió como todo de pronto brillaba…se convulsiono fuertemente ante el orgasmo más poderoso que hubiera tenido nunca y como su piel y todo se encendía para después escucharlo a él…

Darién se fundió en sus labios y gimió con fuerza mientras sus manos apretaban las suaves nalgas de ella y se hundió lo más profundo que pudo la beso con delicadeza y le dijo palabras de amor mientras se perdía entre la neblina del deseo.

Darién estaba en el baño mirándose en el espejo…estaba de verdad sorprendido de lo que había pasado noto ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa que lo hacía convertirse en un simple bobo.

Un bobo enamorado…encendió la regadera y el agua fría le hizo poner sus pies en la tierra y pensar en todo aquello que estaba pasando…lo cierto es que ella había cedido pero…

La rubia abrió los ojos y de verdad que la luna cuando se propone brillar lo hace…seguramente era pasada la media noche, escucho como el agua corría en la regadera y de pronto se sintió feliz.

No comprendía cómo es que ella estaba feliz después de haberse acostado con un hombre con compromiso en mano…la verdad es que podría costarle en ese momento entender y enfocar cuáles eran sus sentimientos.

Eso estaba mal…ella ahora estaba liada con un hombre casi casado…comprometido para ser exactos…pero…

Quieres darte una ducha…?...-dios era el hombre más poderoso y atractivo que pudiera haber visto con su casi 1.90 de estatura, ese cabello sedoso color negro, un cuerpo marcado y esos ojos azul profundo…

La rubia de pronto sintió que el trasero le dolía…y sintió celos…esa maldita Hotaru…pensó en si…-Creo que si sería bueno hacerlo no.

Claro porque hoy no daré tregua…-sonrió el de lado haciendo que algo dentro de ella se derritiera como fondeu.

Esto no está bien…

Y tampoco mal…-sin más Darién camino hacia ella y la tomo como un costal de papas…la rubia estaba que se moría de la vergüenza porque como es que eso pasaba…desnuda con toda la familiaridad del mundo ante él.

Me muero de la pena…-dijo ella mientras el pelinegro llenaba la tina.

Hace un rato no lo hacías…porque de pronto ahora si…-dijo él con ese sarcasmo erótico que lo caracterizaba.

Darién tu estas por casarte…-dijo ella con un dejo de reproche.

Yo no soy propiedad de nadie y hago lo que me gusta y tu eres la persona con la que quiero estar…-dijo el sinceramente sorprendiéndola a ella.

Darién yo no sé cómo tomar esto…

Tómalo como un hermoso fin de semana que quiero compartas conmigo…-respondió seguro el pelinegro.

Soy tu despedida de soltero…?...-dijo ella un poco dolida.

Omitiré el comentario que has dicho…ya te dije que soy dueño de mi vida y hago lo que me place…tu eres la mujer con la estoy ahora nada más importa…-respondió el pelinegro tajante cosa que ella en verdad agradecía porque se sentía como la peor zorra del mundo.

Darién entro a la tina y ella le miro con sorpresa…-No te has bañado ya…?

Si…pero no me he metido a la tina…-Serena comenzó a reír un poco pues el pelinegro era alto y no entraba del todo en la tina tenía que doblar sus rodillas.

Me cuentas el chiste para estar en sintonía porque no comprendo del todo tu risa…-dijo el mirándola fijamente.

Es que no entras bien en la tina…-

Tengo que mandar a hacer todo de manera especial y la verdad es que siempre sucede lo mismo pero ven entra en la tina…-Serena lo hizo a regañadientes.

El agua estaba perfecta…sintió como su cuerpo de pronto se sentía complacido después de una faena con ese hombre que sinceramente parecía confundirle el corazón y cambiarle la vida.

Suspiro resignada…las cosas no estaban sucediendo como ella hubiese querido o mínimo esperado…-Que sucede Serena que de repente te has puesto seria.

Esto está mal…-

Por qué lo dices…?...-contesto él.

Estoy desnuda en una tina con mi único y mejor amigo…-afirmo ella tratando de omitir lo que en verdad sucedía.

La verdad es que quiero que me digas porque no crees que esté pasando o que es lo que a ti te molesta.

No es correcto esto Darién, creo que fue un error yo estoy demasiado sensible y me deje llevar y…-

Y que se supone que hace tu ex enviándote caros vinos y flores a la oficina…quiero una explicación…-soltó de pronto el pelinegro mientras Serena se sentía ofuscada.

Darién voy a renunciar al terminar el proyecto con Seiya…-dijo ella mientras un silencio sepulcral se hacía y de pronto el salió de la bañera.

Serena comprendió que todo lo idílico había terminado y la verdad es que podría decir que era lo mejor, Darién estaba por casarse y ella simplemente ahora formaba parte de una larga lista de mujeres.

Una larga lista de mujeres donde se había convertido para su desgracia en una mas…salió de la tina y se metió a la ducha…el agua estaba helada…se sobresalto pero era mejor así…

Minutos después caminaba hacia la habitación necesitaba una copa de vino …-Creo que dijiste algo con lo cual no me siento del todo satisfecho.

Serena se asusto pues había pensando que Darién se había marchado…-No te comprendo.

Si…no entiendo cómo es que de pronto quieres dejar todo botado…que sucede y necesito la verdad porque no pienso aceptar una renuncia sin una justificación.

Serena entro a la habitación y se quito la toalla de la cabeza…tenia sueño y estaba con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza…miro la cama y estaba todo revuelto…-dios como paso todo esto.

Acostarse con Yaten podría justificarlo a final de cuentas había compartido más de 12 años de su vida y con las verdades puestas en la mesa…pero Darién…Darién era otra cosa.

Se puso la pijama de short y salió a la sala…el pelinegro estaba con su traje sin corbata puesto…le miraba como si pudiera verle desnuda.

Estoy esperando una respuesta antes de considerar aceptar tu renuncia Serena…-dijo el secamente a lo que la rubia trago en seco.

La rubia se sentó en el sillón contiguo y respiro hondo…- He hablado con Yaten y el ha decidido dejarme vivir con nuestros hijos en Alemania, mi hijo Becher se ha visto afectado en sus calificaciones y la verdad es mi prioridad.

Vivirás con tu hijos y con el…?...-Darién se sentía de pronto traicionado.

Con mis hijos…-respondió ella.

Entonces me imagino que tú seguirás trabajando para poder sostener esa casa…-ella temblaba con su cuerpo dolorido y el corazón latiendo muy aprisa.

No necesariamente, Yaten se hará responsable de todos los gastos de la casa y de los chicos, yo tengo para vivir algunos años sin trabajar…-

No estoy de acuerdo con eso Serena, tienes mucho talento y potencial para seguir trabajando…se sorprende que de buenas a primeras el simplemente diga que tu puedes vivir con tus hijos cuando te lo negó por dos años.

Las cosas no son como tú crees…hay una explicación que yo creo y quiero terminar bien contigo…-afirmo ella poniendo tierra de por medio…pero ese terminar contigo hacía referencia a mucho mas.

Bien pues si sus explicaciones te han hecho creer que hasta puedes perdonarle por mí no hay problema pero quiero que sigas trabajando para mi…-ella le miro con sorpresa pues Darién no tenia oficinas en Alemania.

Lo siento pero no creo que sea lo correcto ni mucho menos lo más sano, yo no podre verte como antes…-

Porque…?...será porque hemos hecho el amor y tú te has dado cuenta de que quieres más…-dijo el con toda la verdad en los labios.

Querer más…querer más cuando tengo una vida pendiente de resolver dos hijos por criar y mudarme de nuevo…-respondió ella con ferocidad.

Serena yo quiero decirte que…-

No me digas nada y será mejor que te marches…tengo muchas cosas por resolver me mudare a Alemania y comenzare de nuevo.- dijo ella cegada por el dolor que simplemente se negaba a sentir.

Seguramente el dejara que solo esto pase…-

Pregunta lo que necesitas y te responderé…-dijo ella molesta pues eso de que te culpen y no te lo digan de frente cansa.

No quiero escuchar lo que ya me has dicho…-afirmo el pelinegro molesto pues en ella se miraba bien lo que había sucedido en Alemania y tal vez en lo que estaba por pasar.

Quisiera que esto no hubiera pasado…no me agregues en tu lista por favor…-menciono la rubia con un poco de dolor.

Nunca estarías en mi lista Serena…-sin más Darién salió de la habitación haciendo sentir a la rubia de manera miserable…miserable en muchas formas.

Darién miro el reloj y pensó una vez más en sus labios…en su cuerpo desnudo y en esa mirada de diosa…la amaba de eso estaba seguro pero ella era más ciega que un topo y no comprendía del todo sutilezas.

O más bien es que no quería comprenderlas, lo cierto es que el tiempo estaba pasado y su boda día a día se acercaba mas…

Necesitaba comprender a Serena por un lado, pero también por otro dejarla…

No era algo fácil de hacer cuando siempre había estado interesado en ella…sabía que era madre de dos hijos pero tal vez nunca entendió esa parte.

Suspiro con resignación y cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse un poco para poder descansar y así se pasaron los días, con una ríspida relación entre él y Serena.

Solo trabajo día y tarde…las noches la pasaba solo en su habitación anhelando el cuerpo cálido y desnudo de Serena…una sola vez le había vuelto loco.

Había problemas en Norteamérica y el había volado a prisa mientras la rubia iba a Alemania de nuevo…todos esos cambios le estaban dando meya en su vida y en su salud.

* * *

Setsuna miro el reloj y pensó que Darién le había dejado de pronto ahí plantada…necesitaba salir rápidamente porque siendo madre de nuevo no era fácil y más cuando resultaba que tu hijo menor ahora te convertiría en abuela.

Lo siento es que se me hizo un poco tarde…-dijo el pelinegro apresurado saludando a Setsuna y ella me miraba con sorpresa.

Qué diantres…-dijo la pelinegra un tanto enfadada.

Que….?...-respondió el sentándose.

O será que necesito unos lentes con mayor graduación y un bastón…porque siento que haz envejecido como diez años que paso contigo…?...-

Darién solo sonrió de medio…mientras encendía un cigarrillo…-Tengo problemas Setsuna.

Si no me dices no se nota…también ya volviste a fumar…-dijo ella sorprendida pues conocía la lucha que mantenía Darién con el tabaco en especial con los puros.

Tengo problemas…-dijo el sin mas explicacion mientras miraba en esos ojos mucho mas que problemas...tristeza...eso era lo que el tenia en su vida.

Lo se te vas a casar en el proximo mes…pero creo que la sola idea te esta por matar…-respondió Set mientras el mesero tomaba la orden.

No es por eso…- contesto Darien con cara de enfado, ahora todo le cansaba, todos los tiempos le parecia eternos, la compañia de Hotaru era casada y nada entretenida solo cosas de boda...que si la lista de invitados...que si el orden de las mesas...que si el reparto de invitaciones...que si...que si...

Por qué será entonces…?...-

Serena…ella va a renunciar para volver a Alemania junto a su familia…-lo cierto es que la pelinegra no tenía la menor idea de lo que decía Darién, hacia un tiempo que su hijo menor le ocupaba mucha atención.

No comprendo que tiene que ver Serena en to…do…es..to…-de pronto se había quedado sorprendida…

Si…lo que pienses es…-afirmo él mientras miraba el cielo.

Pero en qué momento paso…en qué momento ocurrió…-dijo Setsuna y conociendo a Serena que era un hueso difícil de roer pues comprendía el porqué Darién estaba así.

Desde que la conoció me gusto mucho y con el tiempo, nuestro trato fue inevitable…-respondió Darien negando que había sido amor a primera vista...así de simple.

Vamos amigo pero no porque estés enamorado de ella tengas ganas de morir de amor…además Serena lo sabe antes de querer crucificarla...?...-

No le he dicho nada…terminamos liados una noche pero…-Darien se percato de que esa no era información que tuviera que compartir con nadie.

Qué…?...-Set le miro sorprendida...-Haber…haber…me estás diciendo que tu estas a un mes de casarte y resulta que ahora me comentas que terminaste en la cama Serena que es la mujer que amas.

Es complicado y me siento ridículo contándote todo esto, pero la verdad es que nunca antes yo.- era como querer gritar mil emociones y de pronto la voz se iba como por arte de magia, haciendo difícil siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra.

Set puso su mano sobre la de el…lo comprendía bien pues Serena tal vez no miraba lo que sucedía…-Tranquilízate un poco, lo cierto es que me sorprende mucho verte así de nervioso ese no es mi amigo el que conocí, encontraremos una solución.

* * *

Seiya estaba deprimido pues había hecho una amistad buena con la rubia, sinceramente podría decir que estaba desilusionado al saber que ella se marcharía a cuidar hijos.

Eres ridículo Seiya…-dijo Serena mientras terminaba por apagar el computador.

No soy ridículo solo prométeme un espacio en tu apretada agenda para vernos cuando vaya a Alemania.-dijo el mirandola a los ojos.

No tendré una apretada agenda…-

Pues yo creo que sí, tarde que temprano los hijos te absorben la mayor parte del tiempo y…- La rubia entendia que nadie le comprenderia porque todos eran solteros.

Vamos Seiya cuando vayas a Alemania me mandas un email y te contesto, nos ponemos de acuerdo y nos vemos…-respondió Serena sonriente.

Perfecto…-respondió Seiya mientras se abrazaba con la rubia despidiéndose pues su vuelo salía en una hora.

También te llevas esta computadora y esa…-dijo Darién mirando a la mujer que le tenía obsesionado abrazada del tipo que aun principio creyó enemigo.

Listo es hora de marcharnos…-Seiya miro a su ahora amigo y sonrió.

Muchas gracias por el proyecto espero que ambos acudan cuando la inauguración se haga.- dijo de manera efusiva y emocionado por ese gran edificio y logicamente su mansion de ensueño.

Sin duda aquí estaré…-respondió Darién mientras estrechaba la mano con un gran cliente.

George de igual forma se despido y Serena sonrió, la verdad es que esta oportunidad había sido quizá la única que tendría en su vida, ahora las prioridades eran otras…criar a sus hijos y verlos crecer como buenas personas.

La relación que mantenía con Darién era puramente de trabajo…-Bien y a donde iras…?

Iré a Alemania por algunos días después de eso pasare a los Ángeles para arreglar todos los asuntos relacionados de la escuela de mis hijos…-dijo Serena mientras el auto marchaba a prisa.

Bien…-

Bien…-respondió ella mirando su celular, el jet estaba listo esperando en el andén, Yaten había acudido por asuntos de trabajo a Italia por lo que marcharse juntos era normal.

Bajaron del auto y caminaron hacia la entrada…-Espero que cuando vayas hablemos bien de todo esto Serena.

Si…tendre tiempo para hacerlo no quiero terminar con esta amistad así solo porque si…-dijo ella sonriente algo que conforto un poco el corazón de Darién que sabía que la perdería por cobarde.

Bien…creo que es tiempo de irme…-dijo Serena mientras a lo lejos miraba a un hombre alto de cabellos platinados…ese era el tipo por el que le dejaba…

Serena…nos mantendremos en contacto…-dijo él mientras se daban un abrazo de despedida…la rubia se sintió de pronto triste…pero así eran las cosas.

Cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo Serena…-la rubia le miro con esos preciosos ojos azules…y se dio cuenta de algo que nunca antes vio.

Gracias por todo…-dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras caminaba recta con su maleta en mano, un hombre se acerco a ella para ayudarla y le miro cuando se encontró con ese que había sido su esposo.

El la miraba aun como si fuera de ella…se sintió fatal al verle sonreírle para después caminar hacia el andén con su brazo en la cintura…respondió hondo…muy hondo.

* * *

Hola chiquillinas les anexo mi nuevo capitulo...huy...huy...huy...! no me odien please...la verdad es que hay muchas cosas por resolver aun y Serena tendra que ver que es lo que sucede y en cierta forma cuando hay hijos de por medio pues lamentablemente ellos son la prioridad en todo...comida, salud, amor y sustento, mientras los padres simplemente se quedan en segundo lugar...pero...

Pero el amor hace que todo cambie y todo gire...ojala que les guste el capitulo y como sabes me es imposible actualizar el fin de semana primero porque no tengo internet en casa (menudo problema en pleno siglo XXI), segundo me toca lavar toda la ropa y hacer el aseo de casa y tercero porque llegan mil pendientes que atender..jijijji...

Bueno les deseo un gran fin de semana y que se la pasen de lujo ya sea cualquier otro dia...les quiero y les mando besos...me dio gusto saber de ti Seremon...


	11. CERRANDO PUERTAS

**CAPITULO 11**

 **CERRANDO PUERTAS**

Mamá…-grito corriendo a sus brazos Heidi mientras que Serena la apretujaba contra su pecho, eso era lo que le hacía mucha falta en esos momentos.

Te extrañe mucho amorcito mío…dime que te has portado bien…-dijo la rubia.

Si…me porte bien, cuando Becher me dijo que si no hacíamos lo que dijiste no regresarías me porte bien todos los días…-dijo Heidi sonriendo.

Qué bueno que has venido mamá…te quería decir si me ayudabas…-Serena entro con los chicos a la casa.

Señor tiene recado de Minelli Stevens…-Yaten sintió que el estomago de pronto se le revolvía.

Que dijo Miros…?...-

Que se comunicara con ella a este teléfono y que ya se había dado cuenta de su plan…-dijo Miros tratando de buscar alguna información.

Mi plan…ahora resulta que mi plan…-Yaten suspiro con enfado esa mujer era obsesiva.

Cuantos días te quedaras aquí mamá…?...-

Becher apenas llego…-contesto Heidi.

Una semana mi amor para estar nosotros y que les parecería ir a visitar a los abuelos…

De verdad…quiero pastel y muchas selfies…-grito Heidi sonriente mientras Serena se sorprendió un poco cuando es que su hija se había vuelto tan tecnológica.

Es la moda…-respondió Becher mirando a su hermana haciendo poses.

Si ya lo sé, pero creo que Heidi nació con ese talento innato…-afirmo la rubia.

Si…además es tan bonita como su madre…-contesto Yaten sentándose…-cuando tienes pensado ir a Francia.

Creo que el jueves para poder pasar unos días allá y regresar…tengo que ir a Norteamérica para resolver algunos asuntos de mi trabajo y ver que hare con el departamento que tengo.

Mamá y ese departamento no puedo conocerlo…-soltó Heidi.

Si fuéramos a Norteamérica si, pero por el momento no podrás ya que estaré demasiado ocupada.-contesto la rubia pues en Alemania era donde podrían estar seguros.

Bueno, entonces vamos de compras quiero un vestido color rojo como el de mi prima y…

No hay mas vestidos señorita hasta que veamos cómo vas con la escuela…-dijo la rubia conocía a Heidi y lo manipuladora que era, aunque siendo sincera pues no tendría porque negarle nada pues era inteligente y el diez era parte de su vida.

Bueno…-contesto Heidi mientras salía de la habitación de su hermano.

Quieres hablar con mi mamá…?...-

Si…-contesto Yaten.

Bueno, al rato vemos lo que te dije mamá…?...-

Si mi amor…-Serena se dio cuenta de que sus hijos crecían y ella había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

Te puedo preguntar algo…?...dijo Yaten mirándola con atención.

Claro…-

Tu estas saliendo con ese hombre que es tu jefe…?...-la pregunta le sorprendió un poco.

No…sucede algo con eso o porque lo preguntas…-dijo con duda la rubia pues generalmente Yaten era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo, celos jamás los sufrió a su lado y menos cuando se dedico solo a su hogar.

No me hagas caso, podremos irnos a Francia juntos tengo algunos pendientes que hacer…-dijo él mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Si…me parece bien…tengo que viajar a Los Ángeles el domingo para arribar el lunes…-contesto la rubia.

Bueno…comemos porque muero de hambre y creo que Miros preparo sushi…

Sigue siendo tu comida favorita…-

Si…-ambos rieron por eso pues la primera cena formal había sido en un restaurant de sushi, Yaten tuvo que enseñar a la rubia como utilizar los palillos y de esos había muchos recuerdos más.

* * *

Pero entonces las cosas no marcharon bien para todos…en especial para Darién quien se mantenía de pésimo humor, había tenido dos que tres peleas con su prometida por que si le daba igual el color del vestido de damas…que si la lista es corta de invitados.

Te sucede algo que quieras decir…-dijo su padre Artemis Shields.

Nada…-contesto él.

Sé que a tu madre la puedes engañar hijo pero a mí no…se que algo paso se nota…-respondió el peliplata.

Pasan muchas cosas padre…-

No juegues con tu sarcasmo y tu padre…-afirmo severamente Artemis.

Lo lamento…todo esto de la boda y de los preparativos han convertido a Hotaru en una tirana…sumándole la casi nula paciencia que le tengo y los negocios…-

Eso no es…

No…no es eso…-confirmo el pelinegro mirando su reloj.

Estas seguro de que Hotaru es la mujer con la que quieres compartir el resto de tu vida…?...considera bien lo que harás pues no hay segundas oportunidades y si no arriesgas por lo que deseas…te lamentaras…-

Lo comprendo pero esta situación es difícil…-respondió el pelinegro.

Dime cuán difícil puede ser…?

Otro país, otras prioridades y un pasado presente…-respondió el a lo que Artemis solo respiro hondo.

Has que las cosas funcionen y toma la decisión correcta hijo…-Artemis escucho los pasos de su esposa Luna y su futura nuera.

Están muy callados aquí…-dijo Luna mientras colocaba el café en la mesa y sonreía ante los rostros serios.

Te ofrezco café Darién…-El pelinegro negó mientras Hotaru colocaba un pastel casero en la mesa de centro.

Vamos hijo prueba el postre que hice…es tu favorito…-dijo Luna tratando de animarle un poco podría decirse que esos dos hombres eran su vida y aunque uno dijera que estaba bien sabía que no era así.

Bueno está bien…-dijo él mientras la Luna le daba un poco.

Hotaru te sirvo…- la pelinegra estaba en dieta rígida desde que supo se casaría.

Lo siento es que no puedo comer azúcar…-afirmo ella mientras se servía café.

Un trozo pequeño…-insistió Darién.

No gracias…yo paso…-afirmo ella mientras el pelinegro se molestaba un poco porque siempre cuando su madre le ofrecía algo ella lo rechazaba.

Artemis miro a su hijo y sintió que todo estaba de cabeza…la noche había llegado y Luna desde que la pareja se había marchado esta callada.

Que te sucede…?...-

Nada…-afirmo Luna mientras estaba como la mirada perdida.

Sucede algo y no me quieres decir…te conozco…-contesto Artemis.

Es Darién…siento que mi hijo no es feliz con esa mujer…-sin más lo había dicho.

Nuestro hijo es un adulto hecho y derecho…no creo que debas preocuparte por él, no hagas que lo castigue…-ambos rieron pues Darién a pesar de ser hijo único siempre había sido maduro para su edad y desde joven se responsabilizo de su vida.

Dios quiera que le vaya bien en su matrimonio con esta mujer…espero que las cosas sean como el espera no me gustaría verle infeliz…-afirmo Luna.

Te confieso amada Luna que no me gusta mucho esa chica…siento que quiere siempre vivir de apariencias y Darién no es así…

Si…son muy distintos pero tal vez eso los ha mantenido…-contesto la pelinegra mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de su esposo amado.

* * *

Dios que alegría verlos…-dijo Selene abrazando a su nieta Heidi quien literalmente se había arrojado a sus brazos.

Abuelita te extrañe mucho…ya crecí verdad…

Estas hermosa te pareces mucho a tu mamá cuando era niña…estas tan grande…-dijo Selene alegre de ver a sus nietos que ya hacía más de dos años que no miraba.

Pero mírate Becher…estas hecho un galán…-menciono Pierre mientras su nieto se avergonzaba por lo que decía pero la verdad es que seguía siendo un niño de buen corazón.

Abuelo…-contesto Becher abrazándolo mientras su abuela le besaba la cabeza.

Cuando me dijiste que los traerías yo no creí que fuera cierto…-dijo Pierre con su acento francés tan marcado.

Tu lo sabías Pierre y a mí nadie me dijo nada, hubiera preparado algunos postres o minino una comida…-reclamo sonriente Selene.

Es que era sorpresa abuelita…como ya va a ser tu cumpleaños pues nosotros quisimos venir antes para darte tu abrazo…-afirmo Heidi.

Abuelita y Chester…?...-ese era el perrito que tenían desde que Serena vivía en casa.

Hay hijo el año pasado paso a mejor vida…-dijo con pesar Pierre.

Qué triste…mamá…-Heidi no se había tomado la noticia muy bien pero la verdad es que una mascota como esas se queda en tu memoria.

Lo siento mi amor, pero como sabes Chester ya había rotó record de existencia casi 20 años…-afirmo la rubia.

Si…pero mira quien viene ahí…-era la nueva mascota un cocker que meneaba la colita con insistencia.

Este como se llama…?...-pregunto Becher agachándose a abrazar al perro.

Se llama Hércules…-contesto Pierre orgulloso de siempre contestar el porqué…pues no era un perro de gran tamaño.

Hércules…pero esta tan chiquito…-respondió Heidi.

Si pero tiene un gran espíritu…les gustaría salir con él a caminar por las calles parisinas…

Yo si…-respondió Becher…

Todos vamos abuelito…-afirmo sonriente Heidi.

A caminar se ha dicho…-grito la abuelita Selene mientras la rubia estaba mirando alegre a sus preciosos retoños.

Pierre iba con los niños por delante mientras Serena caminaba con su madre…-Y cómo fue que el cedió para que tuvieras a los niños…?

Es algo complicado mamá…solo que comprendí muchas cosas cuando hablamos y él me confesó lo que de verdad sucedió.

No quiero recibir información que no merezca…

El fue manipulado por lo que sucedió con esa mujer y mis hijos corrían peligro, así que tomo las decisiones más drásticas…-contesto Serena mientras su madre se quedaba parada.

De verdad es lo que dices…?...-

Si…es lo que digo mamá, yo al principio creí que era un chantaje pero conozco a Yaten y sé que es verdad, ahora mismo le veo preocupado tal vez sea esa mujer.

Dios…pero ahora que sabe que estas con él.

Yo no estoy con Yaten mamá…viviré en la casa que teníamos porque es la mejor manera en que nuestros hijos crezcan sin embargo yo no creo que estemos juntos como pareja…bueno al menos ahora.

Lo has pensado entonces ya…?...-respondió Selene.

Si…lo he pensado por nuestros hijos y por mi…se que Yaten se equivoco y tal vez no es la única opción, pero es el padre de mis hijos.

Le amas…?...

Le tengo cariño por muchas cosas…pero amarlo del todo no lo creo…-contesto Serena siendo sincera.

Solo quiero que tu también seas feliz, tu sabes que los hijos crecen y hacen su vida, ahora si no estuviera tu padre a mi lado yo creo que me sentiría muy sola…-afirmo Selene quien había dejado Suiza para vivir con Pierre en Francia.

No he pensado mucho en eso…-respondió la rubia.

Pues piénsalo porque dios perdona…el tiempo no hija y eres una gran chica que tienes mucho por dar tal vez un par de hijos más…

Por dios mamá quiero suplir los nietos que le toca darte Ángelo conmigo…no creo que vuelva a tener hijos…-afirmo Serena sonriente.

No digas de esta agua no he de beber…-contesto sonriente Selene mientras abrazaba a su hija…-que te dijo tu jefe cuando le haz renunciado.

La idea no le pareció pero el comprende que mi prioridad como madre es sacar a mis hijos adelante…-dijo Serena convencida.

Pues la verdad es que me gustaría conocerlo para darle las gracias por ayudarte a hacer un proyecto como ese tan importante en Italia…-dijo sonriente Selene.

No lo creo…el está por casarse en este siguiente otoño…-afirmo la rubia.

Vaya, seguramente con la mujer que se casa tiene un corazón enorme como el…-contesto Selene.

Si…no la conozco en persona pero es una bella dama y creo que le dará hijos hermosos…-afirmo Serena.

Bien…pues que te parece si comemos algo…-

Un croissant…-dijo Serena con su cara de niña como la miraba aun su madre.

De chocolate…-grito Heidi mientras el abuelo se paraba en la panadería local.

* * *

Los días en Francia habían pasado entre anécdotas, risas y bromas…Ángelo había arribado un día antes para comunicar que se casaría con una mujer que nadie conocía.

El amor así era…Serena estaba feliz por mirar a su hermano realizarse como persona y profesionista, además ya tenía una edad donde debía pensar en una familia.

Toma duende…-dijo Ángelo contento de ver a su hermana mayor quien había pasado por una serie de eventos desafortunados.

Gracias ogro…-contesto la rubia tomando la cerveza.

Me da gusto ver que al fin estarás con tus hijos…-dijo él.

Si…parece ser que la luz al fin va a entrar a mi vida y eso me da mucho gusto y sobre todo alegría…-contesto ella tomándole a la cerveza.

Mis padres están felices con los niños…dos años son mucho tiempo duende y que dice el principito…-dijo Ángelo pues así había apodado a su ex cuñado.

No mucho…lo único que importa es que podre estar con los chicos, me mudare a Alemania y viviremos en mi casa…

De donde nunca debiste salir pero bueno…vivirás con el ya le perdonaste así no mas porque si…-dijo sonriente Ángelo.

No es de perdonar tonto…yo viviré en la casa y el igual solo que cada quien con su vida…

Huy si…así decía yo con Marriet y mira resulta que me caso con ella…vamos confiesa…confiesa…-contesto Ángelo.

Ogro eres siempre fiel a tu apodo o que…?

Genio y figura hasta ser ogro…-ambos rieron pues extrañaban esas charlas de hermanos.

La verdad es que no se qué es lo que suceda yo estimo a Yaten y todo eso, pienso que sucede lo mismo con el…pero el tiempo dirá todo…

Yo que tu no volvía con él y me mudaba con los chicos a los Ángeles y conseguiría otro galán…-afirmo Ángelo.

Por qué lo dices…?

Pues que fácil le perdonas después de lo que paso…te mudas a Alemania sin pensarlo dos veces, pierdes tu trabajo y amistades por los chicos, pero eso podrías haberlo hecho desde Norteamérica duende…-

Serena miro a su hermano contrariada, la verdad es que no se había puesto a pensarlo de esa formas si no que todo sucedió de manera espontanea…pero lo que decía Ángelo no era tan absurdo, sin embargo el no conocía que en medio de todo esto estaba la seguridad de sus hijos.

Tal vez tengas razón ogro…pero está de por medio la seguridad de mis hijos…-

Como es eso…?...-

La mujer con la que estaba Yaten le amenazo con hacerles a los niños algo que no le gustaría…-afirmo la rubia.

No pues entonces estará mejor en Alemania…pues la verdad es que podrán visitar más a menudo a sus abuelos maternos y a su tío…-contesto Ángelo sonriente.

Lo sé…y tu donde estarás…?...-

En Irlanda…-afirmo Ángelo.

Pobres de mis padres sus únicos dos hijos viviendo lejos de ellos…-

Así somos de ingratos los hijos, por eso es que tú debes de hacer tu vida los chicos crecerán y la verdad seria un desperdicio verte envejecer sola.

Hay ocasiones que pienso que eres un buen hermano…-respondió ella sonriente.

Eres mi hermana mayor y aunque pareces un duende pues la verdad es que quiero verte con un hombre que te ame a tu lado, no sé si ese hombre sea una vez más Yaten y no tendría porque no serlo…pero tal vez exista algún interesado mas.

Te digo que siempre estas con tus bromas…

Vamos confiesa algún galán…algún pretendiente…algún interesado…?...-la rubia miro a Ángelo con cara de enfado…pero a su mente vino Darién.

Si…ese Darién por quien sentía algo en su corazón y lo negaba…tenía que reprimirlo.

* * *

No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y esto le sucede a nuestra Serena que se amensa y nada que resuelve las cosas en su corazon, Yaten su ex...Darien comprometido y ella sola...bonita combinacion no lo creen.

Que gusto leer tu review norma angelica...les mando saludos a ustedes chicas que me siguen con sus reviews...ayer me enferme y no pude conectarme apenas he terminado el capitulo lo he subido...espero que sea de su agrado y muchas cosas seran distintas ya lo veran...les quiero mil...buen dia...


	12. UN CANDADO

**CAPITULO 12**

 **UN CANDADO**

No puedo creer que esto esté pasando Serena…-dijo Amy mientras la miraba con sorpresa.

Ni yo…todo ha sido como rápido pero no puedo dejar que esta única oportunidad se pase…-afirmo la rubia mientras empacaba la ultima caja.

Cuando volviste…?...

El domingo por la tarde llegue, al rato tengo que presentarme en la oficina y resolver todo este asunto de mi baja.- respondió la rubia.

Serena y has pensado que regresando de donde viniste…tú y Yaten…?...-Amy queria hacerla entender que ellos terminarían juntos nuevamente.

Regresaremos…la verdad es que puedo decirte que no lo sé, por mi parte no tengo mucho interés en estar con el…solo es que el tiempo y la convivencia…-contesto ella tratando de restarle importancia a lo que la peliazul le decía.

Serena entiendo lo que paso pero creo que no deberías de dejar tus sueños, suena egoísta pero los chicos crecerán…-contesto Amy.

Lo tengo considerado, solo que por el momento creo que aun mis hijos están pequeños y me aterraría no estar cuando Becher pase la adolescencia.-

Si…es una etapa difícil, pero igual tienes que hacer algo platícalo con el Sr. Shields…es buen jefe no…-dijo Amy quien trabajaba en el corporativo del padre del pelinegro.

Lo sé…pero no todo depende de mí…-afirmo la rubia pensando en que Darién estaría ahora al pendiente de su familia.

Hay Serena…la verdad siento que ya nunca mas te veré…-

Cuando quieras ir a Alemania o Francia ya sabes que tienes un lugar donde quedarte…solo que te niegas a viajar…-afirmo la rubia.

Sabes quiero decirte algo…-

Haz conocido a alguien interesante…?...-

Si…alguien que trabaja con tu jefe…-dijo la peliazul con algo de alegria en sus ojos.

Ahh si…quien será…?...-pregunto la rubia mientras miraba como Amy se sonrojaba.

Taiky…-soltó tomando por sorpresa a Serena, la verdad era un gran hombre inteligente, guapo, caballeroso…solo que cuando la pretendió a ella pues nunca sintió interés en lo absoluto por él.

Vaya esa sí que es una sorpresa, la verdad puedo decirte que es un gran hombre, pero como se conocieron…-pregunto la rubia.

En el aniversario del padre de tu jefe…-dijo sonriente Amy…-la verdad es que me pareció algo atractivo pero después creo que me enamore.

De verdad…Amy…-contesto con sorpresa la rubia pues casi siempre la peli azul era muy analista respecto a los hombres con los que salía.

Si…fue algo extraño pero sentía como si le conociera de siempre así que ahora estamos saliendo y espero que todo vaya bien…-contesto sonriente la peli azul, lo cierto es que estaba feliz y con mil ilusiones.

Me da mucho gusto saber que por lo menos tu encontraste el amor…-afirmo la rubia sonriente estaba contenta por su amiga se lo merecía.

* * *

Vaya…vaya…-quien regresa a estas humilde oficina…-dijo con sarcasmo Rubeus.

Hola como estas…?...-contesto Serena.

Bien y de buenas y tu…me han pasado el dato de que nos abandonas…-

Así es…-contesto Serena mientras Taiky se acercaba a ella y la saludaba.

Espero que te vaya bien a donde quiera que te marches…-dijo el castaño regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Muchas gracias…querían ver si se encuentra Darién…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Está en una llamada pero pásate no creo que exista problema alguno…-contesto el sonriente, la rubia camino hacia la oficina del pelinegro.

* * *

Vaya que se mira más guapa con ese corte…lástima que te bateo…-dijo Rubeus con saña.

Por lo menos me bateo, porque lo intente pero tú solo lograste que te odiara…-contesto sonriente Taiky pues Rubeus estaba un tanto loquillo por la rubia a quien simplemente le parecía un cero a la izquierda.

* * *

Serena estaba con el corazón latiéndole al mil por hora…lo cierto es que se sentía muy nerviosa de saber que Darién estaría ahí…bueno era obvio él era el dueño y con el se había acostado en una noche memorable.

Toco la puerta y le dieron el pase…-Si en todo caso necesito que me resuelvas bien en que fechas seria que tendríamos que estar allá…no…quiero saberlo para poder tomar tiempos…claro…bien…si…gracias.

Darién la miro de pies a cabeza y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

El pelinegro sintió que de pronto se ponía duro de solo mirarla, era más que morboso pensar que llevaba debajo del vestido…-Hola.

Hola…espero no interrumpir…-contesto la rubia mientras tomaba asiento obedeciendo al pelinegro quien le decía con la mano que lo hiciera.

Claro que no…como vas con la mudanza…?...-

Pues creo que está todo listo para irme...-contesto ella con un poco de incomodidad no todos los días tenias al hombre que te hacia pisar el paraíso y que al segundo te llevaba al infierno por el hecho de ser comprometido.

La verdad es que me he puesto a pensar mil y un formas de no perderte…-Serena lo miro a los ojos…eso sonaba como algo más personal a laboral.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto ella con pena mientras colocaba sus manos en el regazo.

No me digas nada Serena…la verdad es que creo que podremos ayudarnos mucho.

A que te refieres con eso…?...-contesto ella.

Sé que tal vez en tu vida ahora habrá muchos cambios pero lo cierto es que quiero que sigas siendo parte de mi equipo…-

Darién yo tengo muchas cosas que acomodar con mis hijos, son dos y pues tengo una vida hecha en Alemania, gente por visitar…-mil excusas absurdas.

No me convences con lo que dices…pero puedo darte tiempo para eso…cuanto necesitas…?...-respondió el.

Vamos Darién no quiero causarte molestias, tu estarás muy ocupado entre la empresa y tu nueva familia, yo te doy las gracias por todo lo que me haz ayudado y…

No aceptare tu renuncia y tengo muchos planes de expansión…justo ahora hablaba con Robert Crowne…-

A él le haz creado unos hoteles no es así…-dijo Serena recordando esa gran cuenta que había adquirido el pelinegro y por el cual había obtenido un premio.

Si…y quiere que hagamos un par de proyectos en Alemania, Holanda y creo que Bélgica, aunque este no es tan seguro.-

Vaya pero eso sería mucho trabajo y las oficina centrales están aquí…-respondió Serena tomando en cuenta que Darién trabajaba con uno que otro grupo de ingenieros que se encargaban de realizar la obra, pues tendría que instalarse en un punto central…

Tengo la intención de mudarme para Europa aun no sé bien a qué punto pero estoy considerando Alemania y Francia…-afirmo el pelinegro, pues era donde tenía más captación de trabajo.

Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho…eso quería decir que seguiría Darién tan presente como siempre…- Vaya…todo esto es mucha información.

Bien, pues quiero que estés trabajando para mí puedo darte el mes siguiente y después nos integraremos para trabajar con Robert, creo que esta es una clara oportunidad para ti pues podríamos competir por el premio Mies van Der Roche.

Serena de pronto se sintió apabullada, pues Darién contaba con varios reconocimientos pero este en especial que daba la unión Europea le daría un gran empuje.

Me he quedado sin palabras Darién…-

Siempre he tenido grandes planes para mi chica…-contesto el sonriente.

Gracias por darme esta oportunidad…yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto ella ofuscada por tanta información…-si todo esto se da no tendré como pagarte toda tu ayuda.

Yo he pensado en muchas cosas…pero después veremos…-contesto el haciendo un tanto referencia a su encuentro sexual algo que apenaba a Serena, pero en cierta parte estaba contenta de ver que eso no les había afectado.

Darién entonces no recibirás mi renuncia…-

Nunca…te lo dije, lo cierto es que no podía decirte nada esperaba regresar y poder tener todo en concreto para decirte la buena nueva, pero las circunstancias salieron aun mas a favor para los dos.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente…Darién tenía muchas cosas que decirle porque a final de cuentas seria un mes el que estarían separados.

Bien…pues la verdad es que te he echare de menos…-

Quiero desearte toda la felicidad del mundo en tu matrimonio y que dios te llene de bendiciones…-dijo ella levantándose a lo que él hizo lo mismo.

Gracias…-contesto el de pronto acordándose que estaba por casarse…tal vez se mirarían cuando él tuviera un anillo en su dedo anular.

Pues hora de partir tengo que llevar todas las cajas…-dijo Serena tratando de salirse de ese lugar, si tenia una gran oferta pero le afectaba saber que el estaba por casarse aunque lo ocultara.

El departamento lo venderás…?...-

No lo sé aun…pero Amy le ofrecí utilizarlo porque ella paga renta y la verdad es la primera propiedad que tengo…-dijo la rubia sonriente.

Si, de hecho había pensado comprártelo si lo querías vender…-dijo el sincero.

Pero tú tienes ya tu casa y departamentos…-respondió Serena mientras el sonreía.

Lo sé, pero eso es cuento mío…te acompaño…-

No es necesario yo…traigo chofer…-Darién se quedo serio porque comprendía que su ex estaba al pendiente de cualquier cosa que fuera relacionada con ella.

Es normal quererte proteger…-la rubia le puso cara de enfado…-por dios Serena no me digas que no te das cuenta que quiere conquistarte.

Mira no tengo ganas de hablar sobre eso…nos ponemos en contacto y pues mis mejores deseos Darién…-dijo la rubia mientras se abrazaban y el la apretaba contra su pecho.

Deseaba guardar ese aroma en sus más preciados recuerdos…-Yo no quiero que te marches…

Darién…-soltó suavemente con el viento era como el nombre mas parsimonioso de pronunciar...da...ri...en

Sabes Serena…me diste algo que nunca olvidare y cada vez que evoque tu nombre el dulce recuerdo de esa noche vendrá a mi memoria…quiero que todo lo que he hecho se haga realidad para no dejar de estar a tu lado.

Pero Darién porque dices esto si tu…-

Shhhh…no quiero que tú digas mas nada…solo…solo…-Darién se acerco peligrosamente a su cara y sin más la beso…

La beso porque quería besarla, deseaba probar sus suaves labios y ese cálido aroma en su boca…su mano apretó su breve cintura y profundizo el beso mientras su mano derecha la tomaba del cuello desnudo.

Su piel era como terciopelo…sus curvas como seda y el estaba más duro que un diamante…duro para poseerla y duro porque la amaba…

La amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a todo por ella y con solo escuchar unas palabras…pero eso era complicado aun…-la puerta de pronto se abrió y Taiky abrió los ojos con total sorpresa…

Serena se asusto y Darién solo la protegió en su pecho mientras su mano le cubría la cabeza, se miraba tan linda en color cereza.

Huumm…perdón…-sin las salió mas avergonzado el que Serena y Darién se limito a sonreír mientras el lápiz labial adornaba su cara.

Me muero de la vergüenza…-dijo ella separándose de Darién quien la tomo de los brazos y la beso otra vez.

Serena no se negaba para nada…se deslizo entre sus labios como si fuera el elixir de la vida…era un beso tierno…lento…necesario…con un poco de vitalidad y resistencia a que terminara.

La rubia se paró de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo y sus manos tomaron ese sedoso cabello oscuro mientras sentía la erección de Darién sobre su vientre.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y en la posición que justo hoy estaba quedando frente a Taiky…qué pensaría de una mujer que se acuesta con su jefe un hombre con un compromiso.

Se separo de él y su mirada estaba por completo perdida en ese azul profundo…-Yo tengo…tengo que.

Darién se acerco a ella y la volvió a besar lentamente mientras Serena se desvanecía como espuma de mar entre sus fuertes brazos.

Se separo una vez más del pelinegro y respiro hondo…-Me marcho…Darién.

El pelinegro estaba sediento de ella…de sus besos…de sus caricias…de sus gemidos…de…de…de toda ella…-Nos veremos más pronto de lo que tú crees.

Si…-respondió ella con los labios hinchados de tanto besarlo, con la piel susceptible y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Darién no la soltó de la mano mientras ella trataba de caminar hacia la puerta hacia mucho calor y la verdad es que estaba muy excitada…hacer el amor con él en su oficina no era una opción.

Te veré mas pronto de lo que crees…-dijo el soltándola mientras Serena solo salía caminando a prisa.

Escucho que Rubeus le decía algo y no tuvo siquiera tiempo de mirar a Taiky…estaba avergonzada por su comportamiento tan inmaduro.

Darién suspiro hondo la verdad es que esto le tenía al límite de todo lo que podría manejar…escucho que tocaban la puerta y dio el pase mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

Te marco Antón Clooney…-dijo el castaño con cara de molestia.

Si…en un momento más le regreso la llamada…gracias…-respondió secamente el pelinegro…-tienes algo más que decirme.

Algo más…de verdad es broma, nunca me imagine que te entendieras con Serena de esa forma…-dijo con reproche Taiky pues el había confiado al pelinegro los sentimientos que tenia por la rubia.

Mira las cosas sucedieron de manera espontanea y…

Y has pensado si Serena se merece lo que le haces…ella es una mujer sola que hasta donde se ahora podrá estar con sus hijos por lo que me dijiste, pero tú te casaras y esto no es bueno para ella…-afirmo el castaño molesto.

No sé quién te crees para hablarme de esa forma…yo no entrego cuentas a nadie sobre mi vida personal así que…

Que…juegas con ella mientras tu conocías mi interés por Serena…la verdad es que esto me afecta porque creía en que eras otro tipo de persona…-dijo Taiky molesto con Darién el amigo no el jefe.

Mira Taiky...yo amo a Serena desde el primer día que la conocí…-ambos se quedaron en silencio pues esta declaración era algo fuerte y la verdad el castaño debía de reconocer que durante todo este tiempo el pelinegro había soportado ver a Serena siendo cortejada no solo por el…si no por varios e importantes hombres y solo pudiendo sonreír.

Y qué demonios haces casándote con otra mujer…?...-

Son cosas que no puedo explicarme ni yo mismo…-afirmo Darién recargándose en la silla y mirando el techo.

De verdad no me des esa excusa…es absurdo lo que me dices porque se supone que solo una vez estas aquí…Serena es la mujer que amas porque no luchas por ella.

Lo he intentado de todas formas…pero ella siente que su única oportunidad de ser feliz es ver a sus hijos crecer…no tiene espacio para un hombre…-contesto con un poco de desespero el pelinegro.

Vaya…que hubiera querido yo tener la oportunidad de abrazarla y besarla como lo hacías hace unos minutos…la verdad es que si ella rehace su vida con otro hombre me sentiré muy decepcionado de ti Darién…-el pelinegro miro a su amigo y entendió lo que le decía.

* * *

La rubia miraba por la ventana la ciudad que por varios años había sido tan suya como de los demás habitantes…se sentía tan vacía, lo cierto es que sus emociones comenzaban a querer salirse de ese autocontrol impuesto.

Si…tontamente creía que al corazón podría ponerle un candado de tres llaves y cerrarlo al amor…Darién lentamente había metido las llaves ahí.

Ahí tan profundo que ahora mismo sentía como lagrimas tibias corrían por su mejilla…no se permitía explicarse porque estaba sucediendo eso.

La verdad es que mas ciega no podía ser…tener frente a ti todo lo que siempre has deseado y no poder decir que es tuyo solo por tu estúpido sentimiento de fracaso.

Eso era lo que de verdad enfrentaba…el fracaso…ese fracaso que no le permitía avanzar en lo absoluto…suspiro hondo y pensó en sus hijos una vez más…

Becher y Heidi eran su prioridad, la fuerza que necesitaba para salir adelante de cualquier problema…sonrió de lado y cerró los ojos…

Pero a su mente vino Darién con toda su fuerza…esa primera sonrisa…esa primera mirada cómplice…su aroma…su piel…su carcajada…

Sus brazos cálidos cobijarla al bailar…esas atenciones que tenia con ella y las charlas interminables…-dios…que hice…-dijo la rubia mientras por dentro se consumía…el candado había cedido.

* * *

Si a mi se me apareciera semejante hombre en mi vida...bueno siendo realistas un hombre que tuviera tanto amor para mi...me lo rebesaria mil veces...de verdad que me ha encantado esta historia que según yo solo serian máximo 10 capítulos pero bueno algo de refresh...ya tengo una mas pensada para esta pareja hermosa.

Les quiero dar muchas gracias por seguirme con sus lindos comentarios que me dan empuje para seguirla...espero que como desarrolle la trama les sea de su agrado...les deseo un hermoso día o una hermosa noche...besos!


	13. EL REGRESO

**CAPITULO 13**

 **EL REGRESO**

Si la suma de todos los…-

Disculpe señora tiene una llamada…-dijo Miros mientras Serena miraba a Heidi atenta a la explicación.

Quien es…?

Me dijo que era la señorita Rei…-contesto Miros mientras Serena solo se limitaba a reír y tomaba el teléfono, hacia ya un mes que estaba en Alemania instalada en su antigua casa y con sus hijos.

Bueno…

Vaya…hasta que se aparece la mujer fantasma…

Rei por dios no seas exagerada y que es eso de señorita…-dijo la rubia divertida por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

Nada, casual después de que haz marchado sin siquiera despedirte de mi mas que solo por un correo ahí enclenque…pero bueno quería decirte que en la próxima semana iré a Alemania será que podrías darme algo de tu valioso tiempo…-

Claro que si…de hecho podrías hospedarte en mi casa…-contesto Serena mientras Heidi seguía mirando su cuaderno porque no entendía bien.

No lo creo, Nicolás y yo cargamos con la comitiva completa para irnos a África de safari, pero pasaremos un par de días por sus asuntos laborales.

Me encantaría verte…-respondió Serena.

Está bien mala amiga, entonces me comunicare contigo cuando este allá para irnos a comer o algo así que te parece…-dijo la pelinegra.

Perfecto…bueno pues espero que lleguen acá con bien…-contesto Serena sonriente.

Así será te cuidas y si te portas mal me invitas…-ambas rieron y dijeron adiós, la verdad es que Serena se sentía contenta de que vería a su amiga.

Quien era mamá…?...

Una amiga que vendrá la siguiente semana y quiere que nos veamos…pero bueno seguimos con esto…

Si…-contesto Heidi mientras Becher seguía escribiendo en la computadora, lo cierto es que no podría decir que las cosas estaban mal.

Ahora estaba con sus hijos, enfocada en su educación e inmiscuida en sus actividades extracurriculares…pero…

Se sentía sola…Yaten se había ido a Egipto por cuestiones de negocios y tenía cerca de tres semanas fuera de la casa, pero ella sabía que él estaba haciendo su vida.

Extrañaba su trabajo y a él…lo extrañaba mucho más…pero ahora seguramente estaría con su esposa…tal vez de luna de miel, haciendo el amor.

Hola…-dijo Yaten sonriente mientras Heidi corría a sus brazos.

Papi…papi…-

Becher alzo la vista y sonrió estaba contento de que su padre estuviera ahí.

Como están…?...-Serena se sintió contenta de que regresara, los chicos sin duda lo extrañaban mucho.

Qué tal te fue…?...-pregunto la rubia pues se había aventado tres semanas fuera.

Bien…cerré negocios importantes…-contesto él mientras Becher se acercaba mientras lo abrazaba.

Que tal van con la escuela…?...-

Vamos bien, solo que Heidi se ha hecho bolas con unas cosas pero mi mamá le está explicando…-Heidi le decía a su padre algo al oído aprovechando que la tenía en brazos.

Bien…traigo presentes para todos pero antes me gustaría comer…-dijo el peli plata bajando a Heidi al piso, lo cierto es que su hija estaba cada día más grande.

Becher apago su computadora mientras Serena caminaba detrás de Yaten…-Te han hablado del trabajo.

Aun no…yo pienso que mi jefe ha de estar de luna de miel…-contesto Serena.

Vacaciones…siempre son buenas…-

Te ves más delgado.

La verdad es que no me gusto mucho la comida en Egipto, me la pasaba pidiendo ensaladas, algo parecido a Hamburguesas con patatas y sodas.

No pues comiste muchas cosas demasiado nutritivas…-respondió la rubia mientras tomaban asiento en la sala, lo cierto es que siempre regresar a casa era lo mejor.

Te ves muy guapa el día de hoy…-dijo el haciendo sonrojar a Serena, lo cierto es que le hubiera gustado ser recibido con un beso.

Yaten recuerdas a Rei…-dijo la rubia.

Si…que pasó con ella…-contesto Yaten mirándola con atención.

Ella junto con Amy estuvieron conmigo cuando llegue a los Ángeles, la verdad es que viajan mucho por el trabajo que su esposo tiene…vendrá la siguiente semana.

Qué bueno, creo que me dará gusto verla pueden hospedarse aquí…

Si…le dije eso pero me comento que venía con todo y comitiva aunque solo tienen dos hijos Alfred de 15 y George de 12.

Vaya que el tiempo se va rápido ahora note que Becher como que nuevamente creció más…espero que tenga la altura de Ángelo, porque sinceramente con mi 1.70 no soy tan alto.

No seas ridículo Yaten…-contesto Serena pues la verdad es que ella con su 1.60 mts pues a todos los miraba altos, eso si ya su hijo estaba más alto que ella con sus 11 años.

No lo soy, pero la verdad es que un hombre debe de tener más altura…

Nunca me di cuenta de que tienes ese complejo, siempre has sido tan seguro y tú porte tan galante que no note que eras bajito de estatura…-contesto ella echándole un poco de carrilla o burla o mofa.

Serena creo que estamos desviándonos un poco del tema no lo crees…-dijo el sonriente.

Lo sé…pero bueno yo a todos les miro altos…-La rubia de pronto se dio cuenta de lo diferentes que eran Yaten y Darién…suspiro hondo mientras el peli plata se pregunta en quien pensaba.

Señores la comida está servida…-dijo Miros mientras Becher aparecía en la sala, partieron al comedor para poder comer, después de eso Yaten se retiro a descansar mientras la rubia y sus hijos seguían con sus labores de escuela.

Serena estaba cansada…salió a la terraza mientras una buena copa de vino la acompañaba…la verdad es que terminaba todos los días con una sonrisa y fingiendo estar satisfecha…pero…

Sabía que no eran así las cosas…echaba de menos la ciudad caótica de los Ángeles, echaba de menos sus horas de trabajo y a él…la verdad es que echaba de menos hasta Rubeus que nunca fue de su total agrado pero en ocasiones lo que no valoras y lo pierdes terminas por necesitarlo…

Se sentía convencida de ser una buena madre y un gran ejemplo, pero lo cierto es que sus hijos eran chicos listos y dedicados a lo que hacían como Yaten…sin embargo no le necesitaban como ella había pensado.

En esos dos años ellos habían madurado y se habían convertido en chicos independientes…adoraba eso pero ahora que podría hacer para llenar ese hueco que sentía.

Yaten era un gran tipo desde siempre, pero aun sabiendo la verdad pues no entendía como acoplarse a una nueva relación, sentía que la compañía en la soledad era lo mismo a conformarse con solo lo que ahí tenía.

Yaten merecía más que una mujer conforme con su breve destino y ella…ella también merecía más…pero darse vuelta y vuelta con sus pensamientos…no servía de mucho.

Creo que quieres que te explote la cabeza Serena…-dijo el peli plata tomando asiento.

Lo siento es que…-

Qué te pasa te noto muy preocupada, será que puedo ayudarte en algo…?...-Serena miro a Yaten y solo sonrió de lado, no podía evitar preocuparlo.

Eso de que me conozcas en ocasiones no es tan bueno…-

Creo que es bueno para muchas cosas pero no para otras…-contesto el mirando la luna.

La verdad es que puede decirte que me siento un poco decepcionada en algunas cosas que yo pensé serian distintas…-dijo Serena sin mas

Como que cosas podrían ser distintas…?...-

Pues el hecho de que mis hijos no me necesitan tanto…-Serena hizo un puchero algo que le causo mucha gracia a Yaten…rio un rato mientras ella le miraba con sorpresa…

Sus ojos cerrados su risa alegre y agarrándose la barriga como solo hacerlo cuando eran novios…muchos recuerdos que podrían atarla a su pasado.

Eres tan graciosa…con ese puchero mujer, me haz recordado tantas cosas…la verdad es que los chicos se hicieron muy independientes cuando vivimos en los Ángeles, la cultura americana en ocasiones ayuda mucho porque tienen visiones diferentes y más cuando yo provengo de una familia tan tradicional…tu ausencia les dolió pero les hizo madurar.

Siento que me perdí de muchas cosas…-contesto ella con pesar.

Yo pienso que no fue así…creo que ahora has ganado más y ellos están felices con tu presencia Serena…pero puedo decirte que necesitas encontrar algo que te guste hacer.

Tienes mucha razón…-dijo la rubia.

Bueno, pues me marcho tengo una salida…-Yaten se levanto de la silla y sonrió.

Que te diviertas…-dijo ella mirando la luna…escucho como sus pasos se fueron por el pasillo, la verdad es que estaba haciéndose muchas ideas en su mente…

La soledad no es buena compañera señora…-dijo miros mientras la rubia se sorprendía un poco.

Que puedo decirte…?...-contesto la rubia mientras le sonreía…-La verdad es que mis hijos crecen y yo pues no se qué hare con mi vida.

Hacer lo que hace el señor…-respondió la mujer de cabellos castaños.

Es más fácil como hombre encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el rato…-dijo Serena.

No lo creo…usted a pesar de ser madre sigue siendo una mujer muy atractiva, yo siento que si de verdad desea conseguirá a un hombre que la quiera…merece ser feliz…-dijo Miros mientras Serena sabia que eso era lo justo.

* * *

Pensé que no vendrías con eso de que haz regresado con Serena…-dijo Kelvin un amigo del peli plata.

Serena ha regresado por los chicos no por mi…-contesto Yaten con cara de enfado.

Vamos viejo no es para que te molestes…pero bueno dime como te fue en Egipto con los negocios…-

Bien…firme varios acuerdo y puedo decirte que conocí a una mujer muy interesante…

Por dios tu siempre conoces mujeres interesantes, la verdad es que un me cuesta trabajo creer que ya no estás con Serena…siendo sinceros ella siempre ha sido una mujer…

Fíjate bien lo que dices porque es de la madre de mis hijos de quien hablas…-contesto Yaten con cara de molestia.

Es tan hermosa y refinada, además de una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra…pensé que ustedes dos regresarían…

No lo sabemos bien…yo sigo queriendo mucho a Serena, pero mi vida con Mina me enseño que existe otro mundo aparte del que tenia con ella…-

Eso quiere decir que también quieres a Mina…-

Digamos que ella me uso y pues yo también, amor no siento por esa mujer pero sirvió para lo que ella quería…-contesto fríamente el peli plata.

Y entonces cuál es tu plan con Serena porque creo que me tienes más confundido…-respondió Kelvin.

No tengo ningún plan, la verdad es que el tiempo es el único que dirá si las cosas entre ella y yo podrían funcionar.

Pero Serena actualmente no sale con nadie entonces..?

No…ella está en casa con los chicos sin embargo parece que tiene planes de conseguir trabajo…-dijo Yaten mientras el mesero se acercaba con su whisky y noto a una linda chica sonreírle.

Se hizo independiente después de todo, y que tal si ella consigue un hombre…-Yaten le miro con atención la verdad es que eso no le parecía tan bueno como él se decía cada día.

No se…yo creo que me sentiría un poco mal…-

Ves…tú la amas y no comprendo porque no estás con ella cortejándola y todo eso que te sale tan bien…-Yaten sonrió de lado al mirar a la chica acercarse…era linda.

Presionarla no la traerá a mis brazos…hola…-dijo el galante.

Hola…-contesto la chica, Kelvin sonrió pero la verdad es que no comprendía cómo es que si estas amando a una mujer estas pensando en otras.

Lo cierto es que Yaten amaba a Serena, pero comprendía que había dos años de distancia entre ellos era lógico que los intereses habían cambiado.

Serena era una mujer más madura, más hermosa, con intereses que ahora podrían abrumar a un hombre, quería ejercer su profesión y estaba en la cuna de su vida como persona independiente con sus 37 años.

Se mantenía en forma y dejando mil flores a un lado de eso…era una gran persona y la amaba.

* * *

La rubia sonrió mientras miraba en internet lo que Amy le escribía, lo cierto es que le daba mucho gusto de saber que Taiky y ella estaban tan bien.

Parecía que las cosas iban viento en popa y se notaba en la foto que le envió que estaban enamorados, ella se lo merecía era una gran chica que necesitaba de un hombre que la cobijara…la quería mucho porque le había dado apoyo cuando más lo necesito.

Sonrió de lado al darse cuenta de que no tenía ningún correo de Darién la verdad es que podría dolerle mucho su ausencia…era como si por dentro todo se había detenido…se dio cuenta de muchas cosas pero termino por bloquearlas para no sufrir.

* * *

Yaten abrió los ojos y miro a una chica de cabellos castaños acostada en su cama…-Dios…-dijo mientras el aliento a alcohol de pronto se venía a su amargosa garganta, le dolía la cabeza y era tarde, pues el sol se filtraba por las ventanas.

Se levanto y camino desnudo para recoger su ropa tirada con prisa por todo el cuarto de ese secreto hotel propiedad de su amigo Kelvin…

Camino hacia la ducha y se metió para relajar los músculos…pensó en Serena una vez más y se dio cuenta de que a el no le gustaría que ella llevara una vida así…

Salió vestido y miro a la chica que seguía dormida, no tendría más de 30 años, un lindo cuerpo pero muy fácil…salió de la habitación hacia recepción donde salió para el estacionamiento tomando su deportivo.

* * *

Cuanto me das…?.- dijo Becher nadando en la piscina.

Creo que un nueve, salpicaste mucha agua hijo…-grito Serena sonriente mirando a los chicos nadar.

Berjeraite estaba hablando por teléfono con su esposo cuando miro entrar a Yaten con cara de trasnochado…-Tengo que colgar al rato llegamos…te amo.

Yaten subió sigiloso las escaleras…-Hey…hey…tu…-dijo tratando de mantener la voz baja tratando de que Serena no se diera cuenta ni los niños.

Que…?...-Berjerait subió las escaleras a prisa mientras lo tomaba del brazo como si fuera un chiquillo.

No me digas que apenas estas llegando porque la verdad me dan ganas de ahorcarte…-dijo la peli plata mirando con ojos de odio a su hermano.

A nadie tengo que darle explicaciones sobre mis actividades…-contesto el siendo soberbio.

De verdad…bueno entonces le diré a Serena que no estabas en el club si no que vienes de revolcarte con una muchachilla caliente salida de un antro barato.

Yaten de pronto miro a su hermana y la seguridad que tenia parecía desvanecerse….-Que quieres…?

Como que quiero…?...Yaten te divorciaste de Serena, ella dejo todo por venir a estar a esta que siempre ha sido su casa después de estar separada de ti por dos años y tú no tienes el mínimo interés de atraerla a tu vida.

No depende todo de mí además apenas llegue ayer de Egipto, tenía que relajarme…-respondió Yaten restándole importancia a lo que su hermana decía.

Te conozco tan bien que yo se te relajaste demasiado en Egipto…-

Sebastián te lo dijo..? porque te veo muy segura afirmándolo…-contesto el peli plata.

Pensé que por lo menos te esforzarías por reconquistar a Serena y la verdad me va a dar mucho gusto que se consiga a un hombre que de verdad la quiera, porque mi tonto hermano la perderá.

Lo sé…lo siento pues no era mi intención llegar hasta esta hora pero…-

Pero...pero...pero…sabes algo tenía fe en recuperar a mi cuñada y verte sonreír a su lado…me rindo…-sin más Berjeraite bajo las escaleras y llego a la piscina la tarde estaba siendo fantástica.

Yaten se acostó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido…

* * *

La rubia miraba a Heidi agotada, era tan bella cuando dormía no era ni la sombra del torbellino de la tarde soleada de un sábado, le beso la frente y apago la lámpara…

Camino hacia la habitación de Becher y miro la luz apagada, ya no era un niño por lo que había quedado con el no entrar si no era invitada…le quería mucho pero era ya un chico mayor.

Entro a su habitación, no se había encontrado con Yaten en todo el día, la verdad es que parecía que era una sombra en esa casa, pero no podría exigir nada.

Cerró la puerta y se sentó frente al televisor para ver algún programa que le causara alguna emoción…-miro el móvil y ya era las 10:30…tarde…

Se recostó en el mueble y miro con atención el televisor…su móvil comenzó a sonar fuertemente…

Yaten despertó porque escucho un móvil sonar…dios le dolía el cuello y la cabeza…eso de salir de antro con 40 años no era tan sencillo…

La espalda le dolía y el sabor amargo del licor en su boca…encendió la lámpara y noto que no era su celular…

Bueno…-dijo Serena sorprendida…era él.

Hola…como estas…?...-dijo el pelinegro con su voz aterciopelada mientras ella sentía que el vello del cuerpo se le erizaba por completo.

Hola Darién…-contesto ella tragando saliva mientras pensaba en sus labios.

* * *

Huyyy! y que regresa nuestro adorado pelinegro...las cosas seran que se ponen asi como sabrosonas...?...jajajaja...gracias por seguir la historia creo que ando ya acercandome a los capitulos finales.

Le deseo un fantastico dia o nochecita...que descansen y besitos...!


	14. UNA NUEVA FACETA

**CAPITULO 14**

 **UNA NUEVA FACETA**

Hola…espero no interrumpirte…-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía de lado.

Para nada, pensé que nunca recibiría una llamada…-contesto ella mirando el reloj.

He tenido algunas cosas que resolver, pero estoy en Alemania y me gustaría verte para platicar sobre lo que te dije del trabajo.

Está bien…solo dime a qué hora y la dirección…-contesto ella.

Te mandara la dirección a tu email…yo pienso que podría ser mañana como a eso del medio día…-dijo el pelinegro.

Bien…entonces ahí estaré…-respondió la rubia con el corazón corriéndole a mil por hora.

Que descanses…-sin más la llamada había terminado pero ella estaba contenta parecía que la vida le estaba dando su última oportunidad.

Serena se sentía increíblemente feliz por lo que estaba por venir le pedía mucho a dios que todo saliera bien y pudiera convertirse en una buena arquitecta.

* * *

Buenos días Serena…-dijo Yaten mientras la rubia le miraba con atención, parecía como cansado.

Buen día…te sientes mal…?...-pregunto ella mientras Heidi miraba el televisor y Becher se había marchado con unos amigos de la escuela.

No…bueno creo que algo no me cayo del todo bien…-contesto el mientras Miros le servía un vaso de limonada.

Berjeraite pasara por Heidi, yo saldré y regresare con los chicos por la tarde…-contesto ella mientras terminaba su café y miraba el reloj, Yaten se dio cuenta de que lucía muy hermosa con ese vestido sencillo de color rosa que estaba arriba de su rodilla y era entallado…mostrando su casi perfecta silueta.

A donde es que vas a estas horas…?...-pregunto el mientras la rubia sonrió de lado.

Tengo una cita de trabajo…-

En sábado…?...-

Si, el que era mi jefe ya está en Alemania y quiere ver algunas cosas conmigo…-contesto ella.

Pues te deseo suerte…-contesto Yaten.

Me marcho hija, termínate el desayuno y en la tarde pasare por tu con tu tía…-

Si mamá…-respondió la chiquilla de cabellos plateados mientras estaba su mirada fija en la televisión…sintió el beso de su madre en la cabeza sin girar a verla.

Miros sonrió mientras la señora de la casa salía…-Gusta que le sirva desayuno.

Si…por favor…-respondió Yaten mirando a su pequeña que era un tanto idéntica a ella…su ex mujer.

* * *

Serena se subió a su camioneta volvo hacia cinco años que la tenia y era como su mejor aliada…la dirección en el centro y tardaría algo en llegar pero lo que más nerviosa le ponía era verlo…

El ahora estaría casado y mil cosas que hacer con Hotaru…eso podría hacerle sentir incomoda pero así era la vida.

Darién estaba conforme…las oficinas en Alemania eran adecuadas para lo que necesitaba, las decisiones que había tomado referente a sus negocios sin duda le darían esa estabilidad que tanto estaba buscando.

Serena bajo de la camioneta y se bajo el vestido…había comprado algunos mas pensando en conseguir un trabajo si lo del asunto con Darién no se hacía.

El cabello le había crecido un poco por lo que se lo había ondulado y sus labios color rosa combinaban con su vestido…sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho estaba con mil emociones.

Camino despacio mientras miraba el edificio…la verdad es que la ciudad de Múnich era hermosa…más que Berlín para su gusto.

Era un gran edificio de ventanas de vidrio…entro a recepción y una chica la miro con atención…Darién le había escrito que estaba en el piso 7 y no era necesario que se anunciara.

Se monto al elevador y subió un chico bastante apuesto…-Hola…

Hola…-contesto Serena mirando con atención el piso donde iba, era un tanto raro estar con un hombre tan guapo como el sola en el elevador.

De pronto en el piso 6 se bajo y solo atino a mirarla sin disimulo…le incomodo eso pero le causo risa…al fin estaba en el piso 7 salió del elevador y respiro hondo caminando…

Había un espacio como para la recepcionista, el piso era color negro eso podría llamar su atención y más cuando las oficinas era algo parecidas a las que tenían en los Ángeles solo que estas no eran de crista claro sino oscuro.

Serena se paro frente a un gran ventanal que mostraba la magnífica ciudad de Munich…era hermosa e impresionante…

Sintió como una gran mano cálida se apropiaba de su nuca…-Al fin te vuelvo a ver Serena.

La rubia giro su vista y sin más Darién le beso en la comisura de la boca antes de que ella reaccionara…-Te sienta muy bien ese color.

Gracias Darién…como estas…?...-dijo Serena mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Bien y tu al parecer estas dispuesta a conquistar a cualquier hombre…-respondió el pelinegro porque la verdad tenía que admitir que Serena se miraba espectacular…esas ondas en el cabello le daban un aire casi infantil.

La verdad es que debo de admitir que extrañaba tu sarcasmo…-contesto ella.

Lo sé…yo también te extrañaba…pero en dime como te encuentras con todos los cambios en tu vida…-dijo el pelinegro mientras caminaban hacia lo que era una sala dentro de sin duda su oficina.

Vaya…esta todo ya decorado…creo que se parecen mucho estas oficinas a las de Los Ángeles…-dijo Serena tomando asiento.

Te ofrezco algo de tomar...-ella negó con la cabeza…-Lo cierto es que me gusto mucho la vista de la ciudad y creo que es un lugar perfecto para vivir…

Serena se percato de la argolla de matrimonio de Darién y de pronto se sintió fatal…como si las tripas se le hubieran revuelto…era una apuñalada a su corazón de acero.

Si…es un lugar tranquilo y te gustaran mucho los festivales…-respondió ella.

Y bien cómo vas con todo el asunto de los chicos…y tu ex…?...-la rubia se preguntaba cómo es que el cuestionaba eso cuando ya era un hombre casado…tal vez eran solo figuraciones suyas.

Pues resulto que mis hijos son independientes y mi ex estuvo casi todo el mes fuera...hemos convivido muy poco…creo que ahora las cosas son tan distintas y más cuando pensé que me necesitarían mis hijos como antes.

Eso te tiene desilusionada…?...-

Tu sabes que si…por cierto felicidades…-dijo Serena señalando su anillo de casado, a lo que Darién se limito a sonreírle y eso fue como un balde de agua fría.

Gracias…bueno pues quiero que veamos todo lo que tenemos de proyectos por desarrollar…integrare a una nueva persona con nosotros es un gran colega mío que ha sido uno de los favoritos para desarrollos sustentables.

Bien…tu estarás viajando a los Ángeles…-

Este…no…Taiky se quedo a cargo de la oficina en Norteamérica contrate algo más de personal y el estará al frente de eso.

De verdad…?...-Serena se sorprendió mucho pues esa era una gran oportunidad para el castaño…-Entonces el es quien vendrá.

Si es necesario si…pero creo que es capaz de desarrollar todos aquellos proyectos en América…yo me ocupara de Europa…-respondió Darién…-Claro está que con tu apoyo y el apoyo de mi otra persona que contrate.

Bien…entonces tu ahora donde vivirás…?...-Serena sentía curiosidad a lo poco que conocía de su ahora esposa ella prefería los lugares más exclusivos y en eso Berlín se llevaba las palmas.

En Grünwald…-respondió el pelinegro que era una de las zonas más exclusivas en Múnich…pero ella vivía también por esos rumbos.

De verdad…que coincidencia, yo vivo también en esa zona…-respondió Serena sonriente.

Pues sí que es una casualidad, la verdad es que poco tuve que ver con la elección Hotaru encontró una gran casona con algo de historia y se decidió que ahí era el lugar perfecto para criar hijos.

Serena abrió los ojos de manera enorme mientras su boca se resecaba…dios era como si hubiera perdido al Darién que siempre compartía con ella.

Te sucede algo…?

No…es solo que son muchas noticias así de golpe después de un mes sin verte…-respondió Serena quien de pronto se había puesto pálida algo que preocupo a Darién.

Te ves pálida…-dijo el preocupado.

Estoy bien…pero dime cual será entonces mi oficina si estoy aquí es para darme trabajo…-soltó sin más Serena tratando de desviar la atención que de pronto había tenido.

Si…ven vamos…-contesto el pelinegro mientras la rubia se levantaba y se sentía de pronto mareada, tal vez esto de que Darién se casara no le resultaba del todo fácil de digerir sumado a eso el hecho de que serian vecinos…dios.

Camino detrás de él y se pregunto cuándo es que Darién se había vuelto tan importante en su vida y como es que simplemente no podría estar sin el…

Mira esta será tu oficina…-dijo el pelinegro abriendo una puerta en color negro…estaba por completo cerrada sin vidrios oscuros como las otras dos.

Vaya…es grande…solo que esta no tiene…

La verdad es que todas las demás fueron ya diseñadas y esta estaba así, he de suponer que las mujeres necesitan más privacidad así que…-dijo el restándole importancia al asunto.

Gracias…dime cuando tienes planeado comenzar con el trabajo…?...-era obvio ella tenía que poder resolver todos aquellos problemas relacionados con sus hijos.

Bueno pues yo quiero que el lunes todo esté listo…-contesto él mientras Serena se encontraba de pronto con una disyuntiva.

Darién necesito resolver algunas cuestiones con mis hijos…-dijo ella.

Si, no creo que hubiera problema en que salgas de la oficina cuando lo necesites, tal vez guarderías y todo eso…-la rubia se rio del comentario que él hacia lo que sorprendió un poco a Darién…

Cuéntame el chiste Serena para reírnos juntos…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Lo siento pero en ocasiones dices cosas por completo fuera de lugar…mis hijos no son chicos de guardería, Becher ya tiene 11 años y es más alto que yo…mientras que Heidi resulto ser una chica independiente como su hermano…en si solo seria ver la hora de llevarles al colegio y recogerlos para llevarlos a casa.

En ocasiones me doy cuenta que no sé nada acerca de ser padre…-Serena le miro con seriedad.

Solo será cuestión de ver con Yaten sobre el cuidado de los chicos y su traslado al colegio…tal vez no sea necesario de que yo los lleve…

Tienen chofer…-

Si…es mejor así con seguridad…-contesto ella mientras miraba el reloj se dio cuenta de que era bastante tarde casi las 2 pm.

Bueno pues tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer el día lunes…ah sí…espero que no se haya perdido este chico.

Que chico…?...-dijo la rubia molesta.

El nuevo personal que contrate para que nos apoye para los proyectos venideros.

Lo siento es que de pronto se me olvido…-dijo ella con pena pues la verdad es que pronto se había puesto complicado el asunto cuando las cosas se salieron de la charla laboral para caer con lo personal.

Podría decirse que cuando de pronto de dabas cuenta de ciertos sentimientos que se ocultan salen y son arrebatadores no puedes siempre manejarlos.

Bueno pues en todo caso me tengo que marchar para resolver mis pendientes y nos veríamos el día lunes sin falta…-dijo Serena mientras se despedía.

Dios…la verdad es que me siento agotado de andar por todos los pisos…-dijo una voz masculina a espaldas de la rubia.

Te dije en que piso era…-respondió Darién sonriente mientras Serena se giraba y de pronto era ese chico al que creía guapo.

Hola…eres tu…?...-dijo el pelinegro sonriente.

Se conocen…?...-pregunto Darién sorprendido por la familiaridad con la que él se dirigía a Serena algo que le podría molestar porque se supondría que el solo sería el único.

En el elevador verdad…bueno no nos conocemos en sí, mi nombre es Zafiro Black…-dijo el pelinegro estrechando la mano pequeña de Serena.

Yo soy Serena Hutton…-contesto ella mientras le apretaba ligeramente la mano.

Bueno pues él se integrara a trabajar con nosotros el día lunes…-

Será un placer trabajar con tan bella y distinguida dama…-dijo Zafiro mientras a Serena le sorprendía tanta picardía de pronto.

Vamos Zafiro que tengo algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo…-de pronto Darién corto de manera intencional la platica mientras Serena se desaparecía escurridiza.

Es linda la chica que contrataste…ella será la recepcionista…?...- pregunto Zafiro interesado

No es la recepcionista es de la persona que te hable…-

Vaya…pues puedo comentarte que luce muy guapa…es soltera…?...-

Darién de pronto se sintió sin gota de paciencia la verdad es que no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Serena con un buitre como lo era Zafiro Black.

Creo que ella no es un tema de discusión…-Zafiro sintió de pronto como si estuviera luchando por su territorio.

Bien…tengo un par de personas interesadas en todo lo que Shields Arquitecture pueda ofrecerles además de los que tienes tú como ya dispuestos.-

Eso si es algo que me interese…-contesto el pelinegro.

* * *

Yaten miraba el televisor en la sala cuando escucho los tacones de la rubia en el piso…-Que tal te fue…?

Bien…y tu como estas…?...-

Creo que tomando un descanso…-contesto el peli plata mientras que la rubia se sentaba en otro de los sillones.

Qué bueno que te encuentro en la casa…-Yaten la miro con atención y no era algo que de verdad le costara mucho pues lucia hermosa en especial…

Dime, soy todo oídos…-afirmo él mientras que la rubia sonreía de lado.

Tengo trabajo con mi anterior jefe y el lunes iniciare, tendré todas las facilidades para estar con los chicos, llevarlos al colegio y pasar por ellos.

No es necesario sabes que el chofer los puede llevar…-contesto el tratando de darle más problemas a Serena.

Lo sé pero tal vez algunos días llegare tarde y no me gustaría no ver a los chicos…-contesto ella.

No veo que hubiese problema tal vez llevarlos a la escuela podrías dejárselo al chofer y cuando tú puedas recogerlos para comer juntos pues con eso tendrías tiempo con los chicos…-

Serena miro a Yaten y lo que decía era por completo cierto…comer con los chicos era compartir con ellos un momento de calidad…

No te sientas culpable…-dijo Yaten mirando el televisor.

Por qué dices eso…?...-contesto ella.

Si…todo lo que quieres hacer es a favor de los chicos pero date cuenta que un trabajo contrae consigo responsabilidades grandes y por lo tanto los tiempos que tienes para el siempre serán mayores que el estar con tu familia.

Era verdad…el trabajo es remunerable por lo tanto el tiempo en el es prioridad…pero como combinar dos cosas, cuando antes solo había sido el trabajo simplemente.

Es difícil hacer las dos cosas Serena pero debes de entender que ambas son prioridades y no sentirte culpable, así que cuando tengas tiempo si quieres llévalos y regrésalos del colegio come con ellos y te marchas después, para cuando ya no tengas tiempo simplemente no te sientas mal.

Y tú no tienes problema con estos cambios…?...-respondió la rubia.

No…porque tendría que tener problemas…?...-

No lo sé…-respondió ella preocupada.

Vamos Serena yo no te quitare a los chicos o algo así…tranquilízate y haz tu trabajo…-dijo el peliplata mientras se levantaba del sillón y le besaba la cabeza.

Serena estaba contrariada por todos los cambios que iba a vivir en poco tiempo, hijos, trabajo y ella en medio de todo además súmale los cambios emocionales que estaba sufriendo en ese periodo.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas...les dejo el ultimo capitulo de este viernes porque mañana no puedo actualizar pero si dios me da vida el lunes sin falta les subo el siguiente capitulo...

Que tal que nuestro adorado regreso y viene con muchos proyectos para la rubia...esperemos que todo se de como ella piense y que la cosas no se ponga insufrible...sera que a fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos...? les deseo un excelente fin de semana o media semana o inicio de semana.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen sonreir...aqui con harto calor y a prisas escribiendo, esperando tambien que no me den cuello porque nos bajo el trabajo...jajajaja...ya que les quiere...chaouuu!


	15. TE EXTRAÑETANTO

**CAPITULO 15**

 **TE EXTRAÑE…TANTO…**

Y cuando empiezas a trabajar mamá…?...-pregunto Becher mientras la rubia respirada hondo.

EL Lunes…- respondio ella mirando con atencion a su hijo.

Es muy pronto…te marcharas a Norteamérica…?...-contesto el chiquillo de cabellos claros.

No…trabajare cerca de casa...-

Entonces yo no tengo problema…pero ya no quiero vivir lejos de ti mamá…-dijo Becher mientras que Heidi estaba molesta.

Te irás otra vez…-dijo la chiquilla.

No mi amor estaré aquí solo que trabajare…-respondió Serena con paciencia siempre su hija era la más testaruda de los dos…

Pues a mí no me gusta que trabajes porque así no te podremos ver…mi tía Berjeraite no trabaja por que mi tío Sebastián la mantiene…-respondió Heidi por completo molesta…-

Yaten entraba al comedor para cenar en familia…-Papá…porque no quieres mantener a mi mamá…-dijo sin más la rubiecilla chiquilla ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus padres.

Perdón…me perdí la plática…-dijo él mientras Serena se sentía avergonzada de lo que su hija estaba por decir, no podría culparla por esas decisiones tan absurdas que de pronto habían tomado sus padres.

Si…mi mamá nos acaba de decir que va a trabajar entonces le dije que mi tía Berjeraite no trabaja y a mí no me gusta que trabaje…pero es que ella tiene que trabajar porque tu no la mantienes.

No digas nada mas Heidi…-la reprimió la rubia mientras Yaten se sentía como sorprendido por el raciocinio de su pequeña hija.

No puedes mantenerla o que papá…?...-Serena se ruborizo intensamente, mientras que Becher

Eso no es el problema…yo puedo mantenerlos a todos…-contesto el peli plata mirando a su hija.

Entonces dime para que tiene que estar trabajando…-Yaten se rasco la cabeza la verdad es que no podría culpar a su hija porque ese era el entorno en el que vivió toda su vida.

Mira mi amor…tu mama estudio como tu una profesión y ella es buena haciendo ese trabajo en lo que estudio…-

Es como tú que eres buena en las matemáticas…-dijo Becher mientras miros serbia la cena, Heidi miro a su hermano con cara de enfado.

Entonces ella pues como es buena si no trabaja de nada sirvió que estudiara…-contesto el peli plata…

Bueno entonces ella tiene que trabajar…-contesto Heidi concluyendo la plática…-pues así si.

Así es mi amor…cenemos que muero de hambre…-respondió Yaten mientras Serena le decía gracias entre labios haciéndole sonreír.

De dónde saca todo eso…?...-dijo Serena mientras bebía una copa de vino rosado con el peli plata.

Es el entorno donde ella ha crecido…-contesto Yaten mirando la luna.

Creo que ahora hará algo más de frio…-

Así es…y viajaras…?...-pregunto él.

No lo sé aun…bueno Darién no pudo decirme mucho sobre el trabajo pero no veo la necesidad de hacerlo si se supone me hare cargo de los proyectos cercanos o en Alemania.

Serena…Alemania es un país grande…-contesto el haciéndola de pronto comprender que eso era cierto.

Me siento como una idiota…he perdido de pronto la noción de donde me encuentro…-contesto la rubia.

No creo que sea bueno que te agobies tanto…el chiste de todo esto es disfrutar lo que ahora mismo harás…-contesto él mientras le sonreía.

Cada día Becher se parece más a ti…-soltó sin más Serena haciendo que Yaten se ruborizara.

Haces avergonzarme, pero es bueno que mi hijo se parezca a mi…-contesto el peli plata.

Lo sé…juraba que era idéntico a mi pero de pronto comenzó a cambiar y se adueño de tus genes…-

Si…Heidi con sus ojos verdes era más parecida a mí y ahora parece tu clon…el tiempo pasa, los chicos crecen y la gente cambia…he pensado seriamente en mudarme.

La rubia se sorprendió ante esa afirmación, la verdad es que ahora era mejor permanecer ahí juntos con los chicos pero también si él quería rehacer su vida la situación no era la mejor.

Yo solo quiero que todos estemos bien…-contesto ella sin mucho por decirle a Yaten.

Mira no quiero presionar ni mucho menos pero cada día se me hace más difícil estar y no estar Serena…yo siento cosas aun por ti, pero es complicado salir con alguien cuando regreso a casa y estas tu con los chicos.

De pronto te das cuenta que es como si en esta casa el tiempo se hubiera detenido…-completo ella mientras Yaten asentía.

Nosotros hasta ahora no hemos hablado de nada en concreto y no quisiera que situaciones como la que paso se dieran con tanta frecuencia…-afirmo él.

Si…la verdad es que ahora mismo mi cabeza solo da para los chicos y el trabajo…-

Lo comprendo…-dijo Yaten sintiéndose de pronto un estorbo en la vida de la rubia…pero era lógico cuando él tuvo que sacarla de casa ella había cambiado, ahora era independiente y fuerte…mucho más que antes.

Bueno…me quiero acostar porque tuve un día cargado de muchas tensiones…estarás aquí mañana.

Si…desayunaremos y por la tarde tengo asuntos con mi padre por lo que me llevare a los chicos para que visiten a mi madre espero que no te moleste…-dijo el peli plata.

No…está bien…-contesto Serena mientras se levantaba y colocaba su mano en el hombro de Yaten…-gracias por todo.

De nada…para mí es un placer…-contesto él mientras Serena partía a su habitación.

Yaten miro la luna y entendía que cada día la perdía mas, ahora se convertirían de pronto en divorciados nuevamente…era lo más sano y lógico pero le costaba un tanto de trabajo tener de dejar la casa cuando la familia estaba completa.

Serena estaba en sus pensamientos pero era también desgastante pensar en una reconciliación cuando se la pasaban solo viviendo un día tras otro sin nada.

La rubia se miraba en el espejo y se daba cuenta que la vida se estaba yendo de manera rápida, había pasado un cumpleaños sin pena ni gloria y seguramente sus 38 primaveras serian así.

Amaba la genética de su madre quien seguía siendo igual de hermosa que cuando joven…pero esa belleza y esa juventud eran simplemente cortas y ella estaba por caer en declive.

Pensó de pronto en todo aquello que no deseaba ver…soledad…sus hijos harían su vida, si ahora eran simplemente independientes que sucedería después dentro de 10 años.

Becher estaría por salir la universidad y Heidi en ella…encontrarían el trabajo de su vida, se enamorarían y formarían su propia familia…ella donde estaría.

Darién era un empresario con visión y seguramente por la amistad que tenia le mantendría con trabajo, pero él tendría hijos, después se retiraría y ella que haría ya vieja…

Sonrió de lado y se miro fijamente en el espejo…-Te haces vieja Serena…te haces vieja.

* * *

Entonces quedamos en que las cosas…-

Buenos días…-dijo Serena mientras Darién le sonreía.

Hola Serena, como estas….?...-dijo zalamero Zafiro besándola de pronto en la mejilla.

Bien…-respondió ella incómodamente, la verdad es que no podría negar que él era bastante atractivo, ahora seria que le parecían más guapos los de cabellos oscuros.

Entonces hago la llamada te parece Darién…-Sin más Zafiro salió de la oficina del jefe.

Hola…como te fue con todo este cambio..?.-

La verdad es que más fácil de lo que pensé los chicos se tomaron las cosas bien…-Serena recordó a su pequeña hija preguntándole a Yaten porque no la mantenía.

Sabes me estaba acordado de cuando comenzábamos a tratarnos…te costó mucho confiar en mi…-soltó Darién sin más.

Que recuerdos verdad…?...-contesto la rubia sonriente.

 _ **Inicio de flash back…**_

Serena y dime que has hecho para cambiar tanto a mi querida amiga Setsuna…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella simplemente le miraba con atención, tenía que ser amable pues era el amigo de su jefe…

Nada en especial, creo que solo hago las cosas como ella las pide…-respondió la rubia sonriente.

Bueno entonces es fácil darle por su lado verdad…-Serena se ruborizo de solo pensar en lo que había dicho y él lo había acomodado como era.

Lo siento yo no quise decir eso…-afirmo ella avergonzada.

No te preocupes…la verdad es que creo que has hecho un buen trabajo con ella.

Oye tu zalamero no quieras robarme a mi Serena…-dijo Setsuna mientras se acercaba.

No quiero robarte a tu Serena, solo le preguntaba que había hecho para convertirte en una dama como lo eres hoy en día…-respondió el.

Desde cuando crees que paso eso…siempre he sido la misma mujer y tú lo sabes…-Serena entendía que había algo entre esos dos.

Lo sé…pero bueno estaba haciendo algo de charla con Serena…como solo la he visto un par de veces…-respondió el sonriente con Set mientras la rubia se sentía de pronto como si estorbara entre esos dos.

Sera mejor que me marche…-soltó la rubia sin más.

Déjame te pido un taxi esa zona en la que vives no es tan bondadosa de noche…-respondió Set.

No es necesario yo te llevo…-dijo él mientras ambas mujeres de pronto se sorprendían por la amabilidad.

Tu quieres seducirla verdad…ella no es una mujer como la de tu lista…-contesto Setsuna.

Me dejas mal parado con esta mujer…yo solo quiero hacerla mi amiga eso es todo…-contesto el sonriente.

Lo sé…pero nada de lo que te diga le creas Serena…-respondió Setsuna.

No es necesario, yo puedo irme a casa sin molestar a nadie…

Créeme que no aceptare un no y Set no tiene para cuando irse, no creo que quieras ser negrera como ella así que mejor vamos…

Largo de aquí…-dijo Set mientras ambos caminaban a la salida, Set les miro subirse al coche del pelinegro y sonrió de lado Darién siempre era así.

Y bien dime por donde le doy para llegar…-dijo el que de pronto le pareció más guapo de lo que era.

Por esta…-dijo ella avergonzada.

Vamos Serena no seas tímida, ya verás que seremos grandes amigos…-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia se preguntaba si de verdad se podría ser amiga de una persona como él.

 **Fin de flash back…**

Creo que era una persona en ocasiones difícil…

En ocasiones dios…eras mas difícil que tejer un abrigo completo…-contesto Darién mientras reía.

No seas tan exagerado…-respondió Serena.

Después con el paso del tiempo creo que congeniamos tan bien…-dijo el haciendo que Serena de pronto se ruborizara…era normal hacerlo cuando tu habías terminado en brazos de ese mejor amigo.

Bueno…yo me instalare en la oficina…-sin más ella salió de ahí corriendo literalmente hacia el espacio que ocuparía.

Buen día…disculpe busco la oficina del Arq. Darién Shields…-Serena de pronto se sintió recelosa de esa mujer…era bastante atractiva.

Si…puedo llevarte…-contesto Serena mientras sintió la mano del pelinegro en su hombro…-

Que tal eres Petzite verdad…?...-respondió el.

Si…es un gusto conocerlo Arq.- contesto la chica de cabellos negros verdosos.

Me da gusto a mi también conocerte, Andrew te recomendó mucho por lo que no creo me quedes mal, las actividades básicamente serán las mismas que has manejado…-dijo Darién.

Si…de hecho me comento que estaría con algunas personas más…recepción y algo administrativo…-respondió ella.

Así es…bueno mira ella es Serena Hutton…también es Arquitecta y mi mano derecha y ese de esa oficina es Zafiro Black…-

Zafiro estaba hablando por teléfono pero no por eso podría dejar a una presa sin mirar…era bastante buitre desde su oficina decía hola.

Bien…entonces he de suponer que mi lugar es en la entrada…-

Así es…Serena te dará algunas cosas que necesite, yo casi no ocupo nada solo envió de paquetes y eso…

Perfecto entonces me dirijo con usted Arquitecta…-

Solo dime Serena por favor…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Está bien…con su permiso…-Darién guio a Serena a la que era su oficina con su mano en el hombro.

Petzie pensó que Darién era sumamente guapo, lastima era casado y parecía que ella era feliz a su lado con esa enorme sonrisa.

Qué te parece la nueva chica…-dijo el pelinegro.

Me parece bien…-contesto ella tomando asiento.

Bien…pues entonces empecemos con lo nuestro te parece…-menciono Darién mientras comenzaban a trabajar.

* * *

Tienes cara de pocos amigos Yaten te sucede algo en especial…alguna molestia o algo así…?...

Serena comenzó a trabajar ahora y sabes que me dijo Heidi…-comento el peli plata.

Que…?...-contesto Sebastián.

Me dijo que si no quiero mantener a Serena y es por eso que tiene que trabajar…-

Menuda sorpresita la que te hace tu hija…así si son los chicos…a mi me pregunto Melanie si porque nos damos beso de despedida su mamá y yo ella se embarazo.

Vaya…dios con esos niños…-

Y que han pensado Serena y tu…?...-pregunto Sebastián mientras Yaten hacia la cabeza hacia atrás.

No hemos pensado en nada, la verdad es que recién regrese y en estos días hemos hablado tan poco que ni tiempo de pensar en una reconciliación…yo le dije ayer que estaba pensando en mudarme.

Y como lo tomo…?...-pregunto Sebastián.

Se sorprendió bastante y creo que no lo tomo del todo mal pero seguimos creyendo que lo mejor será estar juntos por los chicos, pero si nuestra relación no pasara de solo ser convivencia entre amigos pues…-

Mejor cada quien por su lado…hasta será lo mejor porque por lo menos ahora tus hijos entenderán que cada uno hará su vida…-contesto Sebastián.

Lo sé…es complicado y mas para Heidi quien sigue siendo una niña pero en el caso de Becher el podría entender un poco más las cosas…-afirmo Yaten con preocupación.

Es lo mejor hermano mientras solo pienses en que las cosas no estén mal pues no lo estarán.-afirmo Sebastián.

Lo sé…-dijo Yaten de pronto.

* * *

Si…perfecto…gracias…-contesto Serena mientras colgaba el teléfono…Darién le miraba con atención.

Esta listo…-

Listo…-contesto él mientras miraba a Serena festejar el hecho de cerrar una negociación que previamente Darién simplemente había ganado.

Si…bueno quedaron en visitarnos para el día de mañana y ver algunos detalles que desean hablar contigo pero el proyecto ha quedado en nuestras manos.

Bien…-contesto el pelinegro orgulloso de verle sonreír de esa manera a la rubia.

Darién tengo en la línea a Damián Bosner…-dijo Zafiro mientras el pelinegro se levantaba de la silla rápidamente, este era un gran cliente que si le daba el proyecto sería un avance increíble.

Bueno…claro a sus ordenes…no como crees Damián…si…estará bien…yo creo que sin problema el miércoles…perfecto…gracias…-

Que sucede…?...-

Tenemos un proyecto en puerta hermano…-dijo feliz el pelinegro mientras Zafiro gritaba Yess…la verdad es que este era mejor que el que tendría Serena por que dejaría más dinero y podría participar en algún premio.

Bien…el miércoles vendrán encárgate de mandar la dirección por favor…-dijo Darién mientras el pelinegro salía de ahí para hacer lo que su jefe le había dicho.

Darién cerró la puerta y Serena miro su reloj…no había podido salir a comer y ya era bastante tarde…-dios…-se dijo…

Creo que es todo por hoy…será mejor que me marche…-dijo Serena mirando al pelinegro ahí parado casualmente ocupando el espacio de la puerta.

No sé si dejarte marchar tengo muchas cosas por resolver aun contigo…-dijo el melosamente algo que a Serena le ponía bastante nerviosa.

Lo siento Darién mira casi son las 10 y me siento por completo agotada…mañana tenemos junta con estas personas y…

Darién se acerco a ella y la beso…dios si…la beso…que sucedía con este hombre que se creía dueño de besarla cuando quisiera…

La bolsa de ella cayó al piso y Darién puso su mano en la nuca desnuda de Serena quien se limito a solo sentir el rosar de la sedosa lengua de Darién.

Ella sentía que desfallecía entre sus brazos…sus fuertes brazos…era como si con esos labios la desnudara desde el fondo de su corazón…decía más que las palabras de frente.

Era…era…como si el mismo tiempo no existiera y cedió…cedió ante el…ante su presencia…ante su cuerpo…cedió ante Darién.

Dios…te extrañe tanto Serena…tanto que no puedo resistirme a besarte…-

Darién…yo…también…-respondió la rubia mientras le miraba a los ojos…

La tomo de la mano y la bolsa de ella salieron a prisa de la oficina…Serena sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

* * *

Huyy…! todo esta de cabeza...la extraño y ella le extraño y ese beso...dios santo que se me cocen las habas...que pasara con estos dos...?...que pasara con Hotaru...?

Bueno, pues quiero sonreír porque tengo un día mas de trabajo y un capitulo mas de la historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste le nuevo capitulo...que pasara mañana...? a donde corrieron...? les deseo un feliz inicio de semana, media semana en fin un hermoso dia o noche...les quiero mucho...besos.


	16. MI COMPLICE

**CAPITULO 16**

 **MI COMPLICE**

Serena corrió detrás de el…casi a rastras pues Darién la tomo de la mano y literalmente la monto en el auto…el estacionamiento estaba solo…y ella se dejo…

Se dejo envolver…sintió la adrenalina total en su cuerpo…le miro acomodar el asiento y después ella sobre su regazo…todo fue como rápido…arrebatador…sorpresivo…extraño…excitante.

Darién le acariciaba las piernas con sus grandes manos mientras sus labios le capturaban la boca y ella se dejaba hacer…

Se dejaba envolver con las caricias sedosas del pelinegro mientras su falda se subía a un mas dejándola con solo la panti visible y el aferrado a su cuello desnudo.

Desnuda casi estaba con los senos fuera del sostén pecaminoso color negro y la piel erizada por completo…sus pezones duros y dichosos a la vez.

Dios…-grito ella cuando sintió el gran miembro de Darién deslizarse lentamente y los labios color cereza de pronto se apretaron fuertemente.

Las manos de Darién tomaron las suaves nalgas de la rubia y con movimientos pausados le dio algunas suaves estocadas mientras ella gemía en su oído.

Era como si la loca aventura del amor de adolescencia les quitara en un solo arrebato toda aquella loca idea del amor desenfrenado.

Desenfrenado así está el por Serena…sin importar nada…ni nadie…nadie…nadie más importaba en su vida que Serena…esa Serena a la que amaba con ese arrebato casi inoportuno y enloquecedor.

La miro a los ojos y ella igual…día y noche…tierra y luna…el amor ahí estaba las palabras no existían solo la piel lo contaba.

La beso y la beso una vez más…mientras sus caderas se apoderaban de un frotar pecaminoso que les llevaría hacia el más alto de los placeres…

Serena…serena…mi serena…-dijo Darién antes de perder la razón por un instante mientras ella ya gemía de placer y era callada por un beso en los labios.

Es aquí…-dijo el pelinegro mientras Serena asentía, ahora conocía bien donde vivía.

Si…-contesto ella avergonzada, hacia algunos minutos había tenido un affaire con él en ese auto.

Mañana pasare por ti…-

No es necesario Darién…yo…dios…no sé como paso esto y me siento tan avergonzada de.

No digas nada…todo pasara…-contesto el dándole por su lado.

Es que no está bien…yo de pronto me he convertido…dios…-dijo Serena mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas traicioneras.

No digas más mi amor…-sin más Darién la beso en los labios y ella simplemente se dejo.

Nos vemos…mañana…-

Pasare por ti a las 8…-dijo Darién mientras Serena estaba hecha un mar de sentimientos…pero mar de sentimientos…no sabía en qué momento había sucedido todo esto.

La rubia salió aun mareada de todo lo que había pasado ya eran cercanas las 11 de la noche…se sentía la peor mujer del mundo.

Entro a casa y camino a prisa para su habitación, tenía que darse una ducha…lo cierto es que a pesar de saber que la situación en la que se encontraba no era la mejor sentía una enfermiza alegría.

El agua caliente le hizo sentir mejor…pareciera que los huesos ahora al fin estaban en su lugar y ella se sentía increíblemente agotada…tal vez era hora de dormir…solo que tendría que ver a sus hijos.

Se puso su pijama y la bata…camino por la tenue luz por el pasillo y entro a la habitación de Heidi quien dormía plácidamente con su peluche entre sus brazos.

Era tan bonita…para ella perfecta y si…a pesar de que a un principio podría decir que era el clon de Yaten resultaba que no…la chiquilla ahora estaba más definida con sus facciones y su cabello tan hermoso…le beso la frente y la arropo bien…como siempre daba vueltas en toda la cama.

Sonrió y cerró la puerta…camino hacia la habitación de Becher y entro sigilosa…le miro dormido boca abajo como lo hacía Yaten y sonrió…el si era el clon de su ex esposo…salió de ahí a prisa.

Como te fue…?...-escucho una voz masculina.

Bien…la verdad es que hoy tuve mucho trabajo y siento no haber acudido a comer…-dijo Serena tratando de disculparse.

No es necesario…quien te trajo…?...-Serena sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora y claro que Yaten lo noto estaba demasiado nerviosa para una pregunta tan absurda.

Me trajo mi jefe es que le dio pendiente que me viniera tarde yo sola, con eso de que en los Ángeles hay calles algo peligrosas…-respondió Serena.

Lo sé…bueno mañana ocuparas al chofer temprano.-

No será necesario…pasaran por mi…-contesto ella, conocía a Darién y sabia que cuando decía algo era como una orden para los demás, no deseaba tenerle ahí afuera pitándole.

Está bien…por cierto el vive cerca de aquí…?...-pregunto el peli plata porque molestarse en traer a Serena y regresar al otro lado de la ciudad seria como algo tedioso.

Si…creo que si…-contesto la rubia quien se miraba perturbadoramente hermosa en esa noche fría…Yaten de pronto sintió una erección tenerla entre sus brazos no sería tan fácil como la última vez.

Buenas noches Serena…-de pronto la dejo ahí parada en el pasillo, la verdad es que podría decirse que se sentía como aliviada por no tener que dar más explicaciones sin embargo el corazón aun le latía rápidamente.

Camino hacia su habitación y pensó en Darién…podría decirse que oficialmente era la amante de su jefe...respiro hondo.

* * *

El pelinegro entro a su casa…era tarde pero ahora al fin después de un mes podría decirse que dormiría como un bendito.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua…no tenía muchas ganas de cenar algo ya era tarde y estaba tan feliz que nada entraría en su estomago…escucho unos pasos en el corredor y respiro resignado…

* * *

Mamá y ahora si vas a venir a comer…?...-pregunto Heidi mientras la rubia no sabía que decirle.

Tratare de hacerlo pero hoy tengo una junta importante donde sabré si me dan trabajo o no…-contesto ella mientras que Becher solo la miraba.

Está bien…-dijo Heidi mientras caminaban al coche para que el chofer les llevara al colegio.

Mama el sábado si vas a estar verdad…?...-

Si…se que competirás y no me lo perdería por nada del mundo…-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía a su hijo Becher que competiría con su equipo de americano.

Yaten salió y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla…- Cualquier cosa me avisas para enviar al chofer.

Si…gracias Yaten que te vaya bien.- dijo ella mientras miraba el auto salir, a los pocos segundos llego un mercedes ese seria Darién.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar…- Casi nos topamos verdad…-dijo el sonriente mientras la rubia temblaba de solo escuchar su voz.

Voy…-contesto ella saliendo de la casa rápidamente mientras Miros notaba algo raro en ella.

Buen día…-dijo Serena nerviosa mientras Darién se acercaba para besarla en la mejilla.

Como amaneciste…?...-

Bien…-contesto ella seca mientras el pelinegro encendía el auto y avanzaban.

Creo que necesito un café…quieres uno…?...-

No…-contesto ella pues ya había desayunado.

Bien…lo que pasa es que anoche enviaron un correo donde nos cambiaban la cita a las instalaciones de nuestro cliente.

Entonces no irán a la oficina…-El pelinegro negó con la cabeza casi siempre esas no eran buenas noticias, pues se suscitaba que los interesados enfrentaban a dos opciones.

Le miro bajarse del auto y ese aroma dios…era como si un hermoso dios griego bajara del Olimpo con ese magnificencia…todo guapo…despiadadamente guapo, varonil…fuerte…poderoso…de gran corazón y gran…

Toma te compre un te…-contesto él mientras la rubia de pronto tomaba el néctar para calmar sus nervios manzana canela uno de sus favoritos.

Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho que platicar con Darién…que le diría…mmm… disculpa tu hombre casado, creo que he aceptado ser tu amante sin mucho afán.

Estas preocupada por algo…?...-dijo él mientras manejaba.

No…bueno…es que…-

No te hagas ideas en tu cabeza Serena…lo que sucede es por reacción a tu sentir…- ella le miro con cara de qué diantres dices…

Tu estas cas…- de pronto el auto frenaba rápidamente.

Mira ese torpe con esa vuelta…como es que se supone que adivine…-dijo el pelinegro molesto al casi estamparse detrás de un auto.

Dios…-dijo Serena quien de pronto se había espantado, lo bueno es que traía el cinturón de seguridad.

Estas bien…-

Si…-contesto ella mientras se quedaban de pronto cómodamente tomados de la mano…minutos después llegaron a las que eran las oficinas.

Bien hágalo pasar…-dijo el pretendiente cliente.

Buen día Arq. Shields…-

Que tal señor Le'franq…-saludo el pelinegro con un ligero apretón de mano.

Es un gusto conocerle al fin…he de suponer que es usted Serena Loutton…-La rubia asintió.

Así es…es un placer conocerle…-contesto ella mientras se sentía de pronto incomoda por la mirada un poco inquisidora del tipo en cuestion.

Llámame Jeffrey…-contesto sonriente el hombre de cuando mucho 50 años.

* * *

La reunión había sido justo como Darién pensó…otro rival ofreciendo todo lo que ellos daban con justo menor precio, en cierta forma la rubia se sentía decepcionada pues ella había conseguido que aceptaran el proyecto y ahora estaban debatiéndolo.

Darién se sentía molesto…era absurdo lo que la gente de competencia decía y más cuando hacían promesas casi imposibles…claro que él no se encargaría de arma la estructura o el edificio en sí, pero conocía perfectamente que su trabajo tendría que ser respaldado por un buen equipo de ingenieros civiles.

Lo peor de todo esto era mirar la cara de Serena…miraba en ella mucha decepción y no podía culparla podría ser este su único buen proyecto pero de todas maneras no podría hacer nada si la competencia les decía que harían lo mismo con poco.

Serena no quiero que esto te desanime pero la verdad siendo sinceros me parece que no está bien devaluar un trabajo solo porque este señor no quiere pagarlo…-

Lo sé…creo que ellos le prometen cosas absurdas…-respondió la rubia tratando de ser consciente pero sin duda le afectaba.

No te desanimes que habrá mas proyectos…-el pelinegro mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro derecho dandole un ligero apreton, lo cierto es que había tomado una decisión y ella le respaldaba.

Bueno entonces cual es su nueva propuesta…soy todo oídos…-dijo petulante Jeffrey Le'franq muy seguro y hasta podria decirse fanfarron, pues seria una gran inversion lo que haria.

Nosotros hemos decidido que simplemente no nos interesa el proyecto…le dejo en sus manos la mejor oferta…-sin más los contrarios sonrieron y Jeffrey se sorprendió.

Conocía el trabajo de Darién Shields y la fama que estaba sembrándose paso a paso…varios premios internacionales…tenía experiencia, calidad, seguridad y era sustentable.

Bien…-contesto secamente Jeffrey mientras miraba a Serena indecisa…-esa es su decisión…pero la de Serena también importa o no.

Yo respaldo a Darién Shields…-afirmo ella sorprendiendo un poco al hombre en cuestión…después de una no muy buena despedida cada uno partió a sus labores.

* * *

Estas muy callada…-dijo el pelinegro mientras iban en el auto.

Estoy bien…-contesto Serena secamente.

No parece…quisiera que no pienses que todo siempre será malo…hoy la jugada de nuestro ex interesado le saldrá cara y después veremos que gastara mas en remediar el mal que en haberlo hecho bien desde un principio…

Tú conoces a los que tomaran su proyecto…?...-pregunto la rubia.

No…pero no es necesario para adivinar que buscan clientes para poder obtener dinero fácil, sin embargo al comprar el plano y armar el edificio es donde sacan la ganancia metiendo materiales más baratos.

Pero eso es demasiado delicado…puede caerse el edificio y costar vidas humanas…-contesto ella con pesar.

Así suelen ser las cosas…iras a tu casa a comer…?-serena de pronto miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, se sentía como una mujer irresponsable.

Dios se me paso el tiempo demasiado rápido…-la rubia saco su celular de la bolsa y marco de inmediato a Yaten…pero le mandaba a buzón…colgó y marco a casa.

Casa de la Familia Kirchner…-dijo Miros con esa voz seca y firme que le caracterizaba.

Hola Miros, le marque a Yaten pero me manda a buzón recién salí de una reunión y quería checar si habían pasado por mis hijos…-

Si señora, el señor dejo indicado que pasaran por ellos acaban de comer, así mismo el señor Yaten tuvo que salir a Berlín por una emergencia de negocios…-era lo que el literalmente le había dicho.

Bueno entonces yo creo al rato llego…-dijo la rubia suspirando aliviada.

Señora la niña Heidi quiere hablar con usted…-Darién escuchaba perfectamente la plática.

Mamá porque otra vez no viniste a comer…-dijo con reproche la chiquilla de 9 años…Darién se preguntaría como serian los hijos de Serena, no los conocia a pesar de ya tenen un par de años tratando con la rubia.

Lo siento es que tuve una junta importante…-contesto la rubia.

Bueno entonces vente a casa temprano…-respondió Heidi con un tanto de carácter mandón Serena se ruborizo porque sintió pena de que Darién escuchara todo lo que su hija decía.

Heidi tengo que trabajar y lo sabes, iré en cuanto termine mis asuntos…-contesto ella con don de mando, algo que Heidi ocupaba mucho.

Está bien mamá…-sin más se escucho que colgaban el teléfono.

Tengo hambre….-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella de pronto también parecía que sus tripitas sonaban.

Creo que también la tengo.- afirmo Serena mirando su movil 4:30 de la tarde.

Podríamos comer cerca te parece…?...-

Darién no se si esto sea correcto…?...-el estaba casado y que tal si su mujer por azares del destino aparecía y le armaba uno de esos panchos.

Comer…?...-Serena no tenía todo es valor que le hacía falta para tomar la decisión de hablar de su relación extramarital con el…se había convertido de pronto en su amante.

No es eso…- respondo la rubia indecisa.

Entonces primero comemos…-dijo el estacionándose en las afueras de un restaurant bastante público, con sombrillas y mesas en la cera.

Darién…-contesto Serena mientras le miraba con desesperación pero el ya se había bajado para abrirle la puerta.

Vamos que no tienes hambre…?...- Serena suspiro hondo y le hablo en voz baja para que nadie mas le escuchara.

No te da pendiente si Hotaru nos ve aquí…?...-esa era la pregunta que tenía que hacer.

No…ella está en la casa, además estoy en mis horas de trabajo y cuando yo salgo pues puedo comer donde quiera…-afirmo él mientras se colocaba sus gafas de sol.

Entraron al lugar y para variar solo había mesas afuera de local…lo que Darién acepto…Serena tomo asiento mientras el mesero sonreía amablemente, la verdad estaba siendo muy obvia porque se removia intranquila, se sentia un tanto observada y nerviosa.

Quiero pescado a la plancha, verduras y limonada de fresa…-dijo él mientras Serena leía el menú y el la miraba fijamente…-que sean dos por favor.

La rubia sonrió, aun le procuraba pedir su comida…-Gracias.

De nada…ya como te sientes…?...

Mejor…creo…-afirmo la rubia, pero lo cierto es que primero estaba estresada por estar al lado de Darién, una noche antes habían hecho el amor en el carro y ahora comían como si nada sucediera, sumado a que había perdido el primer proyecto para ella.

No te sientas mal…ya verás que saldrá algo mas…-dijo el pelinegro tomándole de la mano mientras ella la retiraba de poco a poco.

Darién por favor…yo no puedo soportar esta situación…-

Qué situación…?...si solo te tome de la mano…-contesto él con una sonrisa de lado.

Eres casado, portas un anillo y…- la voz de ella era tan baja que la hacia verse aun mas sospechosa.

Y…?...-

Yo no quiero convertirme en tu amante…yo no quiero eso…-dijo Serena mientras ahora si sorprendía a Darién…no lo había visto de esa forma.

Era lógico si estaba casado y ella no era su esposa, pero le hacía el amor…-me gusta que lo seas…-

Serena se ruborizo por completo…el mesero se acerco con la orden sonriente, la verdad es que la rubia esperaba que no hubiera escuchado esa conversación pues era vergonzoso todo lo que estaba pasando.

Pero el parecía tan metido en el asunto de atenderlos bien que omitió cualquier comentario de los clientes.

Darién tomo su bebida mientras miraba a la calle…se sentía tranquilo y en paz…era lógico ella estaba ahí aun a pesar de ser su amante o mejor dicho su cómplice de placer.

* * *

Me gusta mucho eso de cómplice de placer o algo así...se oye mejor que amante...bueno como ven que nuestra rubia a pesar de no querer aceptar sus sentimientos o mas bien decir la verdad pues goza de la compañía cálida y arrebatadora de nuestro galan Darien Shields y la verdad es que no la culpo, pero de todo esto se hara un enredo no lo creen.

Bueno les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste...las cosas se pondran interesantes, estoy contenta de leer sus comentarios chicas guapas...bueno ojala que las cosas se vayan acomodando...les mando un beso y cuidence...chaouuuu!


	17. LA REALIDAD

**CAPITULO 17**

 **LA REALIDAD**

Serena estaba comiendo cuando sintió una mano cálida en su hombro…-

Dios santo pensé que no daría contigo, pero mira sin querer…-dijo Rei mientras la rubia se sorprendía por completo, la verdad es que había olvidado casualmente que en esa semana su amiga estaría de visita.

Rei…-dijo la rubia mientras se unían en un abrazo…-dios que alegría…disculpa es que comencé a trabajar estos días y pues.

No te apures lo importante es que ya tienes de nuevo trabajo…he de suponer que tu eres Darién Shields…-el pelinegro quien ya estaba de pie asintió.

EL mesero se acerco a prisa con una silla para la guapa Rei…-tome asiento, es un gusto conocerle…-dijo el sonriente.

Igualmente…he escuchado mucho de usted…-menciono la pelinegra.

Espero que sean cosas buenas…-dijo el sonriendo de medio lado, Rei de pronto se dio cuenta de que es hombre era un bombón…y le gustaba para su amiga.

Y cuando llegaste…?...

Apenas hoy en la mañana llegamos, solo que Nicolás tenía unos pendientes en el hotel y los chicos se quedaron fascinados con la piscina…yo mejor opte por conocer las calles de Alemania.

Qué bueno que has venido…mira cuanta casualidad es encontrarnos…-dijo sorprendida la rubia.

Si…pero en fin, has ingresado a trabajar ya…como te ha ido con los chicos.

Bien, la verdad he de confesarte que me siento un poco decepcionada porque ellos son tan independientes…tienen ya sus actividades.

Así son los hijos…que me dirás a mi…y usted tiene hijos…?...

No aun no los tengo…-contesto Darién un tanto incomodo porque lo que estaban tratando eran asuntos de mujeres de esos que su padre siempre evitaba…quejas del marido, de los hijos, del pedicure…

Es bueno disfrutar antes de llenarse de hijos, son una gran alegría pero crecen tan rápido que cuando te miras de pronto al espejo notas que te has vuelto viejo y ellos jóvenes lozanos.

Si…-contesto el mirando a Serena quien justo con ese comentario de miraba las manos…

Sus hijos cuantos años tienen…?...

Son ya mayores…bueno Alfred tiene 15 años y mi hijo George tiene 12…ellos parecen que son tan independientes que cuando les quiero revisar la tarea ya me enseñan las A antes de que empiece a molestarlos.

Si…pues ya están en la adolescencia….-contesto el pelinegro tratando de pasar el rato con esas mujeres que tenían mil cosas de platicar y que a él simplemente no le importaban…bueno.

Y como es que ustedes se conocen…?.- pregunto él mientras el mesero le servía a Rei una soda.

En la universidad justo aquí en Alemania…-contesto la pelinegra mientras Darién se preguntaba bien como es que siendo tan distintas eran amigas.

Pues Rei parecía un tanto más reventada…mientras Serena con su comportamiento siempre mesurado no encajaba.

Tu eres Alemana…?...

No…yo nací en Norteamérica como dicen ustedes pero mi madre cuando se enamoro por última vez se vino con mi padrastro a vivir a Grecia…entonces pues la mejor opción de ciudad y todo eso fue Alemania.-contesto Rei sonriente.

Y como era Serena en su etapa universitaria…?...-la rubia miro al pelinegro con cara de enfado.

Vamos no digas nada, además que intención tiene hablar.

Una ñoña…huy si la hubieras conocido con una coleta simple y unas gafas como de mi abuelita…la verdad es que siempre creí que Serena era bonita…pero ella no ayudaba mucho.

Creo que no me siento muy contenta con tanta explicación…-dijo Serena con cara de enfado.

Vamos no te enojes…la verdad es que eras encantadora y más cuando conociste a Yaten…jamás pensé que consiguiera primero novio que todas nosotras.

Darién de pronto no se sintió cómodo, pero miro una sonrisa en el bello rostro de ella, era lógico había mas de una década entre él y la vida de Serena.

Podría decirse que le daban celos, pero él sabía perfectamente que terreno estaba pisando y conocía bien a la rubia, además ella ahora estaba con el…como su amante, como su amiga o como fuera.

Rei creo que es suficiente de mi vida…también podríamos hablar un poco de la tuya no lo crees así…-dijo sonriente Serena mientras Rei solo le sacaba la lengua.

Darién no pudo evitar reírse ya eran unas mujeres maduras y aun seguían con eso de pelear como chiquillas de bachiller.

Mi vida es tan aburrida…-contesto la pelinegra mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Si como no…antros, novios…

Y decepciones amorosas, no estás para saberlo y mucho menos yo para contártelo pero Serena siempre fue muy perseguida por los chicos aunque se escondía detrás de esas gafas, el día que Yaten la miro sin ellas…le pidió matrimonio.

Serena rio era verdad…-Y tenías algún problema visual o algo así para usar semejantes anteojos…-pregunto él, la verdad es que saber cosas del pasado de Serena le estaba resultando un tanto divertido.

No…la verdad he de confesarlo que eran unas gafas de mi madre que según yo me hacían parecer mucho más madura, ya sabes con la cara de niña que me cargaba.

Eres tan exagerada, es mas tienes exactamente la misma cara con ese corte que te has hecho, a mi me pareces hermosa o no Darién…?...

El pelinegro alzo una ceja y miro a Serena con atención mientras esta parecía que se le saldría el corazón del pecho…esas muestras tan públicas de atención centrada en ella le hacían ser tan obvia.

Tan obvia que Rei ya sabía que estaba liada con el…fácil el lenguaje corporal de una persona es el espejo de sus acciones…no la culpaba porque el tipo en si era un mangazo sin embargo un anillo en su dedo anular anunciaba que el tenia dueña.

Creo que si es hermosa…analizándola bien…solo una que otra peca…-Serena se puso como tomate.

Dios…me siento tan avergonzada de que estén ustedes dos aquí mirándome así de cerca, me siento como bicho raro…-dijo ella con molestia.

Vamos es simple broma…lo cierto es que me pregunto porque sigues soltera amiga, la verdad deberías de tener un amigo con derecho o un novio o un amante.

Darién de pronto se sintió un tanto incomodo por el comentario que daba por hecho que ellos estaban juntos…era muy normal que la gente que los tratara a ambos y conociera a alguno se diera cuenta como lo había hecho Rei.

Es lo que le digo…-contesto él mientras su teléfono comenzaba a sonar…

Serena de inmediato pensó en esa mujer que tenía en casa seguramente esperándolo y a la que terminaba cada noche por hacerle el amor para poder engendrar un hijo.

El pelinegro se levanto…-con su permiso.

Sin querer Serena le miro hasta que desapareció…-Deja de ser tan obvia mujer.

De que hablas…

No seamos niñas…el tipo es un mangazo y no te culpo, pero debes de tener en claro que no pasara de eso…-dijo ella mirándole con atención.

Rei no es lo que tú crees…-la pelinegra tomaba de su refrescante soda.

No importa lo que yo crea o no…cuídate y se feliz el tiempo que dure…-Rei tomo su teléfono mientras contestaba el teléfono.

De pronto serena se sentía como una mujerzuela…sabía perfectamente que estaba liada a Darién no por cuestiones labores…no por amista…había algo que deseaba ocultar.

Darién tomo asiento y la miro con atención, sentía que algo había sucedido en lo que no estuvo, la verdad es que podría decir que Rei le había caído bien, pero era un tanto indiscreta.

Creo que es hora de marcharnos Serena…?...-lo cierto es que la rubia se sentía agradecida, era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Rei colgó el teléfono…-Me marcho creo que uno de los chicos se metió en problemas…-la pelinegra se levanto y se despidió a prisa de ambos, lo cierto es que siempre primero que todo eran los hijos.

Serena se sintió aliviada…-Interesante tu amiga Serena.

Rei es buena persona solo que en ocasiones peca de sincera y la verdad es que…-

Resulto incomodo todo esto…-contesto el pelinegro mientras llamaba al mesero para poder pedir la cuenta y marcharse a la oficina.

* * *

Serena estaba concentrada en lo mil pendientes que Darién le había pasado, lo cierto es que tomo un receso y de pronto se sintió deprimida.

Respiro hondo y deseo estar con sus hijos…pero lo cierto es que la depresión que ella tenía, no era por sus hijos…deseo estar en casa.

Serena…serena…ordenaremos algo de cenar quieres que te pida…?...-pregunto con Zafiro mientras ella miraba el reloj.

No…yo ya me tengo que ir…-dijo la rubia mientras se apuraba a apagar el computador y a mirar su celular…lo bueno es que tenía su camioneta afuera.

Bueno que descanses…-sin más el pelinegro camino hacia su oficina apareciendo Darién de pronto.

Te marchas…?...-

Si…mis hijos están solos en casa y mínimo quiero llegar a acostarlos…-la rubia apago su computador.

Está bien…quieres que te lleve…?...-pregunto Darién.

No gracias…me iré en mi auto…-dijo la rubia mientras tomaba su bolso y besaba a Darién en la mejilla quien estaba ahí parado como estatua.

Que descanses…-sin más el rubio la miro partir…está bien podría decir que no la comprendía bien…él no era papá y no comprendía bien que era lo que pasaba en la vida de ella.

Serena encendió su camioneta y partió a su casa, deseaba estar con sus hijos.

* * *

Qué te pasa…?...-pregunto Zafiro al pelinegro.

Nada…-respondió a secas Darién.

Vaya…no se nota…-contesto Zafiro mientras el pelinegro le miraba con mil preguntas en mente…pero que podría decirle el si no…bueno no sabía mucho de su vida personal.

* * *

La rubia entro a su casa ya pasadas de las 9 y sonrió al encontrar a Miros con los chicos platicando amenamente…- Mami…mami…

Dijo Heidi mientras corría a sus brazos…-como estas mi amor…?

Bien…pensé que no te vería…-dijo la peli plata.

Lo sé…pero aquí estoy mi amor y tu como estas Becher…?...-el chiquillo sonrió contento de ver a su mamá.

Se sentaron en la sala los tres y platicaron un rato en lo que el reloj llegaba a las 10…después Serena les llevo a dormir y al fin su tarea había terminado.

La verdad es que se sentía mucho más tranquila…respiro hondo mientras se servía te…-Quiere que le prepare algo mas señora.

No…creo que no, que descanses Miros…-dijo la rubia mientras ella asentía…

La rubia miraba la cocina donde tantas veces había pasado preparando postres…gelatinas…comidas…-Hola…pensé que no estarías…-dijo Yaten mientras ella se alegraba de verlo

Hola…como te ha ido…?...-Yaten tomaba una cerveza del refri, lo cierto es que estaba más que cansado.

Ha sido un viaje completamente agotador…-respondió el mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para sacar la tensión que de pronto le agobiaba.

Pensé que hoy no estarías en casa…-dijo el peli plata.

La verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo…es solo que me salí para estar con los chicos…-contesto ella con una sonrisa.

Bien…-dijo el secamente mientras le daba un trago a la amarga cerveza que le tranquilizo un poco…-quería comentarte que he estado pensando en mudarme a finales del mes.

Serena de pronto se quedo impávida, cuando le había mencionado hacia unos días antes eso de mudarse la verdad le había hecho sentir de pronto abandonada…era completamente extraño porque tuvo dos años sola y no se sentía así…seria tal vez por los niños.

No sé qué decirte Yaten…-contesto ella con el corazón en la garganta.

Nada…solo quiero hablar con mis hijos y decirles lo que pasara ahora que estén a tu lado, obviamente yo espero poder estar con ellos los fines de semana o igual entre semana.

Siento como si una vez más nos estuviéramos divorciando.-dijo sincera la rubia.

Yaten la miro y sonrió de lado mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza…-La verdad es que quisiera hacer lo correcto para mi Serena…pero para mí lo correcto es que vuelvas a ser mi mujer y tu no piensas así…duele tener ilusiones de pronto y que las cosas simplemente…no sean verdad.

Yo no sé qué decirte…-contesto nuevamente Serena pero la verdad es que justo ahora estaba metida en un lio gordo…bastante gordo, pues era amante de su jefe así de burdo era su problema.

No me digas nada…solo quiero que nuestros hijos no crean cosas que no son…confundirlos a nosotros no nos sirve de nada…-menciono el peli plata.

Lo sé…en ocasiones quisiera que todo fuera un mal sueño…-contesto Serena con miedo.

Mira Serena yo te quiero mucho y siempre lo hare porque simplemente eres la madre de mis hijos…pero no por ese motivo tengo que estar en esta casa que tiene muchos recuerdos que nublan mi razón…paso por el cuarto que compartíamos y deseo pasarme la noche en tus brazos.

Serena se sentía como la peor mujer del mundo…que pasaría si Yaten de pronto se diera cuenta de que ella estaba acostándose con su jefe que era casado.

Yaten…-

No me digas nada que estoy a punto de besarte y hacerte el amor…-el peli plata vivía en un pequeño infierno y decir todo eso que le sucedía para nada era sencillo.

Serena se ruborizo…quería mucho a Yaten e incluso podría acostarse con el…pero no con la imagen del hombre actual si no con aquel hombre del que estaba enamorada en un pasado y resultaba ser un tanto injusto, pues literalmente estaba engañándole con su pasado yo.

Mejor me voy a acostar tuve un día terrible y tengo mañana otro día largo…descansa…-sin más la dejo ahí en la cocina.

Serena sintió como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas…era como si el dolor saliera solo sin esperarlo…dolían muchas cosas…negar sentimientos no servía de nada y más cuando el interés era completamente distinto.

No quería convertirse en una mujerzuela…pero ya lo era…sintió pena que su amiga le pudiera justificar el hecho de acostarse con su jefe pero también que le dijera que no sería eterno.

Adoraba a Darién…era un gran hombre…un gran amigo y un gran jefe…pero tendría que hablar con él para poder dejar las cosas en claro…decirle que jugar a los amantes podría costarle lo que hasta ahora Yaten le había dado con toda la confianza…sus hijos.

* * *

Darién entro a su casa y se metió a dar una ducha…ya era pasada la media noche…salió de ella y noto que no había nada de ruido…parecía que estaba solo.

Se sentó en la cama y encendió la lámpara del buro…se dio cuenta de que había una nota en el…-Te veo el lunes…recuerda que te dije que tendría que volar a Londres…te quiero…estamos en contacto cariño.

Darién suspiro hondo y se acostó en la cama…quien diría que las cosas serian así de difíciles…él con mil cosas por resolver…una mujer en casa y otra rondando en su oficina…

Quien dijo que amar a alguien que no fuera de tu sangre sería tan complicado…en qué momento el paso de ser una hombre tan centrado y seguro de sí mismo a ser simplemente una piltrafa humana.

* * *

Vamos chicos que no quiero que lleguen tarde…-Serena estaba contenta de poder llevar a sus hijos al colegio.

Yaten estaba tranquilo pues la verdad en Alemania las cosas eran simplemente más tranquilas y sobre todo seguras que en Norteamérica.

Aun así, siempre estaban al pendiente el equipo de seguridad de los movimientos de sus hijos…Heidi y Becher parecían contentos de ver a su mama con ellos.

* * *

Darién estaba preguntándose donde estaba Serena…ya eran cerca de las 9 y aun no llegaba a la oficina, tal vez ella…-Buenos días…-escucho a la rubia quien paso como flash frente a él.

Se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la oficina de ella…fue cómico mirarla caminar a prisa con ese entallado vestido color crema y esos tacones dorados…era como si la misma diosa Venus bajara la tierra vestida de Dior.

Me puedes decir porque tienes tanta prisa Serena…-

Es que llegue un poco más tarde…-respondió ella mientras encendía la computadora para ver sus pendientes de correos.

Y por qué llegaste tarde…?...-

Lleve a mis hijos al colegio…-respondió ella secamente mirando el monitor.

Estas molesta conmigo…?...-

No…-respondió Serena mientras lo miraba a los ojos…-solo quería decirte que mi deseo es que las cosas solo sean trabajo a partir de hoy.

Darién se sintió contrariado por lo que ella decía, podría entenderá que lo estaba botando…pero era justo el estaba casado y ella.- no se qué quieres decirme.

No pienso seguir con esto de acostarme contigo…-al pelinegro de pronto le cayó la verdad…sonrió de lado y salió de ahí.

Serena suspiro hondo…tenía que hacer las cosas de manera correcta…por ella principalmente y por sus hijos…darles una familia y tal vez Yaten en su vida era lo mejor.

* * *

Ups...hola...hola mis adorados lectores y lectoras...que tal con todo este embrollo, lo cierto es que en ocasiones las personas nos envolvemos en ciertos problemas que lejos de vivir en paz decidimos de pronto complicarnos la existencia, la verdad es que Rei se paso un poco de sincera pero hizo comprender a la rubia algunos puntos de la vida.

Espero que les guste el capitulo y la verdad es que esto acercandome en la proxima semana yo creo al final de la historia...que tenga un buen dia...besos!


	18. SUBASTA

**CAPITULO 18**

 **SUBASTA**

Entonces…?...-dijo Rei esperando que Serene le confirmara lo que ella simplemente esperaba.

Entonces ya lo dejamos por la paz, creo que las cosas son mejor así Rei…-dijo la rubia no del todo convencida, era lógico lo que se negaba a sentir y lo que era correcto le dolía.

La verdad es que puedo decirte que a pesar de que tu lo niegues una y mil veces más…estas enamorada de Darién Shields hasta los huesos.

Serena sonrió de lado era mentira lo que ella decía…no estaba enamorada y lo que decía era completamente fuera de contexto…-Es absurdo…yo tengo un vida y el está casado y…

Y…tu estas enamorada de él…tan es así que estas justificando el hecho de que te acostaste con el porqué te sientes tan culpable de que el hombre sea casado que no te perdonas el hecho de amarle en silencio porque no será algo bueno para él.

Rei no es eso…- lo cierto es que la rubia estaba mas enredada que nada.

Claro que lo es…pero si tú decides ser topo y seguir con esa absurda negación no hay problema mejor termina con todo y sigue tu vida…no conozco a Darién pero creo que el también está en un rollo difícil, casado queriéndote a ti.

Lo que dices es tan aventurado…-respondió la rubia mientras Miros les llevaba una jarra de limonada pues siendo sábado era mas cómodo estar en casa de la rubia con los chicos en la piscina que llevarlos a algún centro comercial.

No se…es tu vida y quiero que seas feliz…si haz decidido que esto es lo mejor bien para ti…si crees que Yaten se merece estar a tu lado bien.

Me das por mi lado Rei…-contesto Serena con los nervios crispados.

Mejor cambiemos de tema…ya este fin de semana nos vamos a África…-dijo Rei dándole el cambio rotundo a la conversación que mantenían.

La tarde estuvo cargada de mil cosas de los chicos y todo lo demás sin hablar…Serena se despidió feliz de su amiga y sonrió ante todo lo que estaba por pasarle.

* * *

Darién no estaba del todo conforme con esa decisión que Serena había tomado sin siquiera considerarlo en ello…como era posible que simplemente ya no pudiera hacerle el amor y cómo era posible que ahora todo era solo referente al trabajo.

Darién quería checar entonces si esta…-Zafiro dejo de hablar con lo vio demasiado concentrado en su lápiz.- disculpa que te moleste pero de verdad necesito que me ayudes con esto.

El pelinegro miro a Zafiro como ido…-Lo siento que me decías.

Qué te pasa hermano estas como demasiado distraído esta última semana…hay algo en lo que pueda colaborarte…?...-

Darién negó con la cabeza…-enfoquémonos al trabajo, lo cierto es que en esa semana el trabajo que tenían por el proyecto de Zafiro era mucho.

* * *

La rubia ahora estaba llegando más tarde y saliendo un poco más temprano así que el tiempo que estaba en la oficina lo sabia administrar demasiado bien para ser cierto.

Los días habían pasado sin pena ni gloria para ella que estaba por completo enfocada a una meta que era sacar el trabajo de manera profesional como cuando estaba en Norteamérica.

* * *

Y bien dime que has pensado un poco marcharte de casa…-Sebastián miro a su cuñado mientras este tecleaba en la computadora.

No tengo mucho que pensar…hable con Serena y creo que ella comprendió mi punto de vista…además no es nada que no se cierto no es para mí sano estarla viendo sin poder tenerla a mi lado.

Y que pasa con su jefe…ella y el no estarán…-

No lo creo…bueno es que es casado porque una vez ella me lo comento…-afirmo Yaten.

Mira Serena es demasiado guapa y pues yo creo que si no te enfocas en conquistarla la perderás…-contesto Sebastián seguro de lo que decía.

Serena esta adaptándose a todo esto y sé que lo hará bien…desearía forzar las cosas y que sean seguras…no lo sé tal vez tener otro hijo nos complementaria mucho.

Pero no depende todo de ti…ella también tendría que ceder…-aseguro Sebastián.

Así es…yo podría esforzarme por reconquistarla pero ella tendría que dar el primer paso, porque de que me sirve un simple gracias y una palmada en el hombro cuando lo que deseo es un abrazo y un beso…-cosa que Serena había echo al recibir flores y una botella de reserva.

Y has pensado que si todo esto de verdad no sirve o simplemente ya no funciona tu harás tu vida otra vez…

Tener más hijos con otras mujeres no me interesa, creo que con Becher y Heidi es más que suficiente para mi…no tendría problemas en seguir soltero si es lo mejor para mi…-contesto Yaten, tener libertad tenía muchas ventajas.

Libertad…creo que soy más familiar…-afirmo Sebastián.

Claro que sí, con los diez años que le llevas a mi hermana y todo es gran camino recorrido es más bonito tener una vida familiar cuando haz disfrutado todo…-dijo con un poco de reproche Yaten mientras el castaño solo reía.

De verdad que no puedes culparme a mí de tus decisiones….pero creo que si es justo que tengas en claro que es lo que deseas hacer porque si no saldrás herido de todo esto.

Lo sé y es lo que quiero evitar…-contesto el peli plata.

* * *

Serena puedo hablar contigo…-dijo Darién mientras ella comía sushi y miraba el monitor.

Adelante…-contesto la rubia.

Tendremos una cena de beneficio en el hotel Prince de nuestro nuevo interesado y me gustaría que me acompañaras…-La rubia se quedo sorprendida por tal petición.

Darién en ese tipo de cenas llevas a tu esposa no a tu empleada…imagínate si toman fotos y salgo de tu brazo…no creo que sea bueno…-contesto ella mientras abría una soda.

Pensé que dirías eso…pero la verdad es que Hotaru no estará porque salieron algunos pendientes en Londres y creo que no podrá asistir.

Darién a que juegas…-respondió Serena molesta.

No es que juegue creo que asistir conmigo para hablar de negocios con alguien que entiende conceptos y me puede apoyar para conseguir el proyecto no es malo.

Sabes que tengo hijos…-dijo ella.

Serena no hare nada te lo prometo…-dijo él con firmeza…la rubia no deseaba mas estar en ese juego de seducción donde siempre cedía.

Me puedes decir cuándo será la cena para organizarme con Yaten para que el este al pendiente de mis hijos…-respondió la rubia seria.

Sera este sábado…-

Darién porque simplemente no me dices mejor el viernes por la noche…sabes que no siempre uno está al pendiente del trabajo…-respondió ella.

Mira lo que menos quiero ocasionarte problemas con tus hijos, solo que Hotaru no alcanza a llegar y…

Está bien…mañana viernes te digo si puedo o no ir…-contesto ella.

Es una cena de gala…-Serena se llevo un bocado y asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle, Darién se sintió por completo ignorado y salió de ahí a su oficina.

* * *

Está bien…yo estaré al pendiente de ellos…además no creo que surja algún problema Serena…-dijo Yaten considerando que estaba siendo demasiado quisquillosa con los chicos.

Bueno…mira te pregunto porque no sé si tendrás algo que hacer y más cuando es fin de semana…-dijo ella.

Vamos Serena estar con los chicos por el momento es mi distracción, además procuro salir cuando estas tu en casa con ellos.

Bien…gracias…-dijo ella sonriente lo había pensado bien…recapacitado ya algo de tiempo y estaba casi segura de que lo mejor era darle una oportunidad a Yaten.

Yaten notaba algo raro en Serena…como si ella estuviera planeando algún suceso…-Buenas noches Yaten.

Serena camino hacia el armario, justo ahora tenía que buscar un vestido adecuado para la cena que tendría…miro varios pero ninguno le gustaba.

Sintió la mirada de Yaten…-el morado siempre te ha quedado hermoso…el rojo es pecaminoso…el negro impactante…

La rubia le sonrió…-también pensé en el negro.

Si…creo que sorprenderás a más de uno, lo único que no me gustara es que no iras de mi brazo…-dijo Yaten sonriente.

Vamos no seas ridículo…tengo que verme elegante y fina…-Yaten busco en el armario un vestido que la hiciera verse así.

Creo que esto es lo que tú buscas Serena…a mi me parece que con esto quedaras en el primer lugar…-La rubia miro el vestido y sonrió de lado…tantos recuerdos y tantas risas…

* * *

Darién esperaba con impaciencia en la entrada de la cena…había quedado la rubia llegar ahí pues no quería problemas con Yaten, sin embargo.

Seguramente ella luciría hermosa porque siempre lo había sido, pero con ese vestido…dios pedirle que la cuidara era poco…simplemente las plegarias no serian suficientes para acallar esa rabia que sentía en el pecho y que le hacía perder la cabeza.

Quien seria ese hombre con el caminaría del brazo…?...de que le hablaría esa noche…?...cuantos cumplidos le haría ante tanta belleza…?...

Serena bajo del auto mientras el chofer le abría la puerta…varios caballeros se quedaron sorprendidos ante tan bella dama…

Darién no la había mirado…pero escucho cuchicheos de la gente y se quedo sorprendido como todos los demás….dios ella estaba hermosa con ese precioso vestido.

Era un vestido corte sirena pero lo impactante era en si la parte de arriba que era pedrería en color plata con una ligera manga caída y lo demás adherido a su precioso cuerpo…el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente acomodado en u elaborado peinado alto…su cuello estaba adornado con una hermosa gargantilla de diamantes…

Buenas noches Darién…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro simplemente estaba sin palabras por decirle…la verdad es que no era el único, sentía las miradas de muchos caballeros que estarían por completo interesados en esa mujer que estaba soltera.

Dios…no encuentro una palabra para describir lo que siento en este momento…-dijo él mientras la rubia sonreía coquetamente…parecía que ese maquillaje hacia sus ojos aun mas azules.

No encuentras palabras pero creo que lo correcto seria.

Lo correcto sería decirte que pareces una diosa encarnada…-dijo el pelinegro…-hermosa y perfecta.

Gracias…-contesto ella mientras se tomaba del brazo de Darién y caminaban hacia la cena de gala.

Obviamente muchos hombres conocían a Serena la ex esposa de Yaten Kirchner…pues los Kirchner eran una familia de abolengo en Alemania, así que verle ahí era como toda una gran sorpresa.

Y más cuando estaba en compañía de un hombre tan atractivo con Darién Shields…si ese nuevo hombre que estaba haciendo contratos millonarios con su empresa en Alemania.

Buenas noches Darién Shields…-dijo Montesco Akerman.

Es un placer estar aquí esta noche…le presento a mi socia la señora Serena Loutton….-dijo el pelinegro mientras la rubia se presentaba en perfecto alemán.

Es un honor tener a una mujer tan hermosa…pensé que aun estaba casada con Yaten Kirchner…-Darién comprendía perfectamente el alemán así que ese comentario estaba por completo fuera de lugar y estaba por decir algo cuando.

No…mi ex esposo y yo somos grandes amigos, solo que ahora mismo estoy resolviendo negocios con mi amigo Darién Shields…-dijo ella orgullosa del mensaje que le dejaba a tan distinguido y machista caballero.

Darién se sintió de pronto orgulloso de Serena…se pregunto desde cuándo es que se había convertido en toda una dama de negocios que podría lidiar con peces gordos como estos.

Es un honor tenerles por favor asistan…-dijo Akerman un tanto serio mientras les miraba entrar con total elegancia.

Shields…-alzo la mano ese hombre que le haría acreedor a un magnifico proyecto, un hombre de gran visión y amplio criterio de inversiones.

Buenas noches señor Bennington…-dijo Darién estrechando su mano…-ella es la señora Serena Loutton…

Lo cierto es que si todos estaban encantados con Serena…Bennington había quedado simplemente prendado de ella.

Es un placer conocer a tan bella dama…-dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños mientras le besaba la mano galantemente.

El gusto es mío señor…

Harrison por favor…llámame Harrison como lo hacen mis amigos verdad Darién…-el pelinegro de pronto no se sintió tan cómodo con esa familiaridad que deseaba que Serena tuviera con él.

Harrison…-respondió Serena amablemente, así que tomaron asiento mientras la ceremonia comenzaba…una cena de gala donde se subastarían mujeres.

Como que mujeres…?...-dijo Darién con un poco de duda, pues sabía que se hacían subastas de esos en burdeles y por demás pero en lugares donde tan distinguidas personas asistían pues no se miraría como lo correcto.

Si…es divertido…-contesto la acompañante de Harrison.

No le encuentro lo divertido a esto…-respondió Serena quien ya había participado alguna vez y Yaten había desembolsado una absurda cantidad de 15,000 euros.

Así lo cree señora…-dijo Harrison.

Si…-contesto ella, Darién le sonrió dándole la tranquilidad que la rubia necesitaba…

La música comenzó a sonar y Harrison junto con su pareja la hermosa modelo Livia Nicols decidieron ir a bailar…

Te sucede algo…-la rubia negó.

Esa mujer es su esposa…?...-era casi imposible porque fácil le llevaba como unos 20 años.

No lo creo…la verdad es que este señor Bennington es de los mejores inversionistas y cuenta con varios hoteles, dentro de ellos estos Prince.

Creo que son de los mejores en Alemania…-respondió ella.

Así es…pero digamos que tiene una fama de don Juan que atrae a esa clase de mujeres que buscan tener un estatus económico y social.

Modelos, presentadoras de televisión…lo comprendo…-dijo la rubia.

Por cierto, de donde conoces a Akerman…? -Serena respiro hondo mientras recordaba a ese tan pésimo hombre de valores absurdos y moral distraída.

El tenia negocios con el padre de Yaten, así que lo conocí porque en algunas reuniones el estaba ahí…-contesto la rubia con enfado, ese no era un gran tema de conversación que ella deseara tener y mas sabiendo que era un pésimo tipo que abusaba de su poder.

Te parecería bien si bailamos…-dijo el pelinegro sonriente mientras ella le miraba con atención…era tan guapo.

Si…-se levantaron y caminaron a la pista…bailar para ellos era como mecerse sobre las nubes…tantas veces que lo había echo, la gente les miraba con atención porque eran una pareja bastante atractiva y más cuando su sincronía en la pista era perfecta.

Darién sentía el breve cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos de la rubia…con ese latir de su corazón acelerado que le hacía sentir vivo.

Serena por su parte podría aprovechar el ritmo lento de la canción y la paz que el transmitía…dios como seria ser parte de su vida…ser su mujer…su esposa…si ella siendo una simple amiga se sentía protegida…ahora Hotaru.

El ritmo de la canción acompasada hacia el ambiente perfecto entre esos dos…lo cierto es que a pesar de que lo negaran las situaciones les habían puesto en circunstancias difíciles donde no podrían ser felices como el cuento de hadas.

La canción termino y la gente comenzó a aplaudir…-Disculpe señorita le entrego este número.

Serena se negó…-no gracias no deseo participar en la subasta…-contesto sin más.

Lo siento es que así es esto…-contesto la chica con una sonrisa mientras se escabuia entre la gente.

Que sucede…?...-

Listo…tendré que participar en la subasta, la verdad es que no me gusta mucho esto de ser subastada…-contesto la rubia.

Y que se supone que haces cuando alguien gana la puja…?...-

Pasar un rato con el hombre que pago por ti…es algo para mi denigrante…-respondió ella mientras caminaban hacia la mesa.

Y alguna vez haz participado en alguna…?...-

Si…lo bueno fue que Yaten fue el que pago, pero me resulto absurdo pagar 15,000 euros por solo un estúpido concurso de las mujeres populares…-dijo ella.

Sin duda estuvo entonces buena la puja y él se llevo el premio mayor…-Serena solo sonrió un poco, la verdad es que esa noche termino algo bebida.

Tomaron asiento…-dios estoy contenta pues estaré en la subasta…

Serena sonrió mientras Livia solo le miraba con sorpresa…-Dios tu también…bueno esperemos que quien puje por ti sea un buen partido.

La rubia suspiro hondamente la verdad es que eso le parecía lo más corriente y vulgar que pudiera vivir alguna mujer, lo cierto es que tenia temor de tener que estar durante el resto de la velada con alguien desagradable.

Buenas noches, queremos darles las gracias por asistir a la cena de gala en beneficio del orfanato Claire…hoy tendremos algunas piezas por subastar y la gala donde la subasta llegara a límites insospechados…el resto de la velada con las mujeres más guapas de la fiesta…

Darién sentía el estrés de la rubia, lo cierto es que no le culpaba pero ella no estaría desprotegida.

Les hacemos hincapié en que las mujeres que sean nombradas se levanten y nos acompañen…-la presentadora comenzó a nombrar a las mujeres que les habían dado un numero.

Lo cierto es que habían sido escogidas casi al entrar el evento…-Serena Loutton…-

La rubia se sintió como enfadada y miro a Darién con cara de odio…-Espero que esto salga bien…

Saldrá bien…no te preocupes.-contesto el pelinegro mientras miraba a Serena perderse entre la gente.

* * *

La verdad es que me da mucha pena con el pobre de Yaten...pero cuando algo termina de manera tan abrupta como lo que sucedió con serena no vuelve a pegar jamas pero en fin...y que onda con toda esta cuestion de aceptar sentimientos...huyyy esperemos que nuestra guapa pareja se divierta en esta gala...

En fin muchas gracias a todas ustedes por escribirme un Review los leo y me emociono, son un publico encantador...les deseo un magnifico dia...besos!


	19. UN GRAN REGALO

**CAPITULO 19**

 **UN GRAN REGALO.**

Serena se sentía de verdad ridícula sobre el escenario, las chicas que estaban ahí eran demasiado jóvenes como para ella competir contra tanta juventud.

Para colmo la había dejado en último lugar…haciéndola sentir como último modelo para escoger…respiro hondo y por primera vez pensó en Yaten, si él estuviera a su lado tendría la certeza de que ella no sería subastada una vez más.

Livia había sido comprada por Harrison y hasta ese momento la puja de 3,000 euros había sido la más cara de la noche…cuanto darían por ella un solo euro.

Bueno queda con nosotros la puja de la distinguida dama Serena Loutton y la puja comienza por 1 Euro…-

La rubia se sentía como vendida mientras la sonrisa de varios conocidos estaban ahí presentes…-

Cien euros…-grito un caballero a lo lejos que no era Darién por supuesto…

Cien euros para el señor Laffer del fondo…alguien da más…-

Doscientos euros…-grito otro hombre más Serena estaba con dolor de estomago.

Doscientos euros para el señor Claire…alguien da más…

Quinientos Euros…-grito otro más al fondo…-

Vaya que se pone buena esta puja…quinientos euros para el señor Kofman…alguien da más…

Mil euros…-grito Darién mientras Serena de pronto se sentía cobijada por el…le miro con esperanza.

Mil euros para el caballero…alguien da más…-de pronto el silencio se hizo en el salón…-mil euros a la una…mil

Mil doscientos euros…-grito otro caballero.

Mil doscientos euros para el señor Dohrn…-dijo la chica mientras que Serena se desanimaba un poco.

Vaya que es mucho lo que ofrecen por ella…digo para su edad…-Darién se hizo que no escuchaba a Livia mientras Harrison sintió pena por lo que su amiguita decía con sorna.

Alguien da más…mil dosci…-

Mil quinientos…-grito Darién mientras Serena respiraba otra vez.

Bien…entonces mil quinientos para el caballero del fondo…señor Shields…-dijo la chica encargada.

Mil qui…-

Dos mil euros…-grito nuevamente Kofman…todos le miraron con sorpresa pues era un tipo mayorcito para estar con ese tipo de juegos.

Dos mil euros para el señor Kofman…-contesto la chica

Dos mil quinientos…-repelió Darién nuevamente.

Dos mil quinientos euros para el señor Shields a la una…dos mil quinientos euros a…

Tres mil euros…-grito Laffer mientras todas las mujeres se sorprendían pues Serena Loutton si era una mujer guapa pero su edad.

Tres mil euros para el señor Laffer a la una.

Cinco mil euros…-dijo Darién mientras Serena sonrió de lado…dios como quería que todo eso terminara.

Listo cinco mil euros a la una…cinco mil euros.

Seis mil euros…-grito Kofman mientras todos estaban ya estresados de ver tantos euros en juego por una mujer.

Serena en cierta forma se sentía algo halagada, Yaten había pagado mucho más por ella, pero justo ahora solo quería que terminara.

Seis mil euros para el señor Kofman a la una.

Diez mil euros…-dijo Darién mientras todos había mil murmullos en el salón.

Bien…diez mil euros para el señor Shields a la una…

Once mil euros…-grito Laffer sonriente, lo cierto es que todo estaba siendo de pronto tan divertido.

Dios…once mil euros para el señor Laffer a la una…-

Trece mil euros…-grito Kofman sonriente mientras Serena ya no entendía el porqué de esa situación tan incómoda.

Bien…entonces trece mil euros a la una…trece mil euros a las dos y trece mil eu…

Veinte mil euros…-grito Darién mientras todos le miraban sorprendidos…era demasiado dinero por una mujer si guapa pero esto ya era como más personal.

Dios…creo que hemos llegado a un record histórico…veinte mil a la una…a las dos y a las tres…felicidades señora Loutton vendida a Darién Shields…-todos aplaudieron mientras la rubia se apenaba por completo ahora como podría pagarle a su adorado jefe esa cantidad.

Señor puede pasar por su premio…-Darién con su porte y galantería camino por Serena mientras la música comenzó a sonar.

La rubia sonrió mientras bajaba del escenario y Darién le tomaba de la mano…-felicidades ha roto record de puja esta es la cuenta a donde tendrá que realizar la transferencia.

Gracias…-contesto el pelinegro emocionado por su premio.

Dios Darién…es broma…- dijo ella con preocupación…bueno podría sentirse halagada como cualquier mujer, la diferencia era que ese hombre que pagaría esa cantidad por ella estaba casado.

Que es broma mujer…-respondió el pelinegro sin darle importancia al asunto.

Veinte mil euros…es mucho dinero…-contesto la rubia apenada.

Seguiríamos en la puja si no termina así…pero dime que se siente ser comprada…-Darién le sonrió mientras la guiaba a la pista para bailar.

Serena sentía que se le saldría el corazón…-Y pienso reclamar mi premio…

Serena se ruborizo por completo…como es que esa cena se había alargado a eso…como es que había terminado siendo comprada por su tormento…dios…

Darién Shields…será un placer hacer negocios contigo, la verdad es que me sorprendí gratamente al saber que proteges con mucho interés a tu socia…-dijo Harrison contento.

Es mi obligación…-contesto el pelinegro con la mano en la cintura breve de Serena.

Bueno, pues será un honor hacer negocios contigo…nosotros nos retiramos…-dijo Harrison mientras se despedía con un fuerte apretón de manos del pelinegro.

Serena se despidió de ellos amablemente y sonrió…-Creo que después de todo salieron las cosas mejor de lo que esperabas.

Si…salió todo justo como yo creía…-dijo el pelinegro mientras tecleaba su celular…-será mejor marcharnos.

Bien…quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi y pienso que.

No es necesario dar las gracias…solo pienso cobrar mi premio…-Serena se puso tiesa por la respuesta, caminaron a la mesa y ella tomo su bolso.

Salieron de ahí en silencio…pero al llegar el mercedes de Darién las cosas cambiaron un poco…la miro con pasión y ella sentía que la garganta de pronto le ardía de deseo.

Acelero con cautela y se estaciono en un lugar solo mientras se acercaba a ella y le miraba a los ojos…-Siento que esta pasión que nace y crece de mi cada día por ti Serena me va a matar.

Darién…-dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por el deseo hirviente por tenerlo a él.

Si Serena…no me importa nada más que tú…quiero que sepas que me he equivocado y tal vez es un poco tarde para lamentarlo pero lo cierto es que te amo.

Darién…-Serena estaba por completo sorprendida por lo que él estaba confesándole con esos hermosos azules como el océano…ahora que sucedería con todo eso que ella está sintiendo y se negaba a vivir.

Dios…quiero amarte Serena siempre y amarte para siempre…

Por qué…?...-antes de que ella dijera algo el pelinegro la beso con pasión…mientras el calor que ya corría por sus venas simplemente les hacía perder un poco la razón.

* * *

Yaten miraba el reloj que pasaba ya la media noche…la verdad es que estaba nervioso por Serena…era como esa sensación de que la vida de pronto terminaría como la conocías.

* * *

Serena miraba a Darién desvestirla mientras sus ojos se decían lo mucho que se necesitaban…prohibido era algo que sin duda les seguiría por siempre.

Pero cuando su cuerpo desnudo se cobijo con el desnudo cuerpo de el…todo valía la pena.

Era como si nada en el mundo existiera mas…ahora era la primera vez que harían el amor despacio…sin prisas y sin razones.

El amor estaba ahí en los pensamientos, las acciones, las palabras, la convivencia, los detalles, los recuerdos y se sentía en la piel…se calcaba en el alma y se añoraba en secreto.

Secreto de amor…tal vez…necesidad de pertenencia también…amor y más amor…mucho por dar sin esperar nada a cambio más que un solo suspiro.

Darién la beso con ternura mientras ella se apoderaba de su fuerte espalda sus ojos se miraba con pasión y sus bocas se dejaban guiar…lentas…suaves y húmedas.

Le sintió rozar su piel desnuda mientras la entrepierna se humedecía de placer y el de necesidad física…entro en ella suavemente mientras el apretado recoveco le daba la bienvenida.

Serena se estremeció y gimió mientras él estaba de pronto ahí en ella…sellando algo mas…sellando algo en su alma…se movió mas fuerte y ella gimió mas largo.

Aprisiono uno de sus senos redondos y lamio con maestría su pezón rosado mientras las entradas y salidas eran acompasadas haciéndole desear a un mas.

De pronto la pasión le cegó el pensamiento y se dejo llevar con paso pausado por esos placeres de la carne…Darién la miraba ahí tendida en esa cama de hotel con sus cabellos dorados hermosos…como extrañaba aquellos largos y ahora con esos pequeños despeinados era fascinante.

Fascinante tenerla ahí tan dispuesta a todo a pesar de mil cosas en su complicada vida…la beso con pasión y se hundió más profundo en ella para llevarla al éxtasis.

Se sujeto de la cabecera haciéndola gemir más fuerte y se sintió con deseos de demostrarle cuanto era que le amaba y le amaría para siempre.

Deseaba dejar un recuerdo en su piel que fuera eterno y duradero…duradero…una promesa no escrita en ella que le lograra crear un recuerdo en su alma.

Un recuerdo en su piel y en su vida…le amaba y le amaría hasta su último suspiro…se hundió más en su piel tibia y la beso con pasión mientras la cercanía del cielo estaba a un solo estirón…

Serena…no sabes cuánto te amo…-dijo él a su oído adornado de un precioso Diamante.

La rubia se dejo llevar por el cadencioso movimiento del desnudo cuerpo del pelinegro y ella gimió y le dijo a el…-también te amo…

El pelinegro sentía que nunca antes había sido tan feliz al escuchar esas palabras…

Yaten se despertó y la verdad la noche había sido completamente larga…esperaba que Serena hubiera regresado pero…si no…no deseaba saberlo.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se sintió feliz…no pudo evitar sonreír…estiro sus brazos y era como si algo de pronto te liberara.

Miro a Darién contemplándola…-Te ves hermosa mi cielo.

Gracias…siempre eres tan amable…-dijo ella.

No lo soy…bueno contigo soy la mejor persona del mundo Serena…sacas la mejor parte de mi…-confeso el acercándose para acomodarle un mechón de cabello.

Darién…yo…no se qué decirte pero me siento liberada y feliz…-

Lo sé…yo me siento igual que tu, me ha costado tanto poder decirte lo que de verdad pasaba en mi vida…-dijo él.

Darién y ella…?...-

Me divorciare…-contesto el seguro, nada que el dinero no arreglara pensó Serena.

Quisiera sentirme mal…pero las cosas no son así…me siento feliz de compartir estos momentos contigo…-dijo ella sentada sobre sus piernas.

De verdad…ahora me he dado cuenta que no te importa que te vea desnuda…-

No me importa…-contesto Serena mientras Darién la tomaba del brazo atrayéndola a su pecho.

Vámonos…?...-dijo él en un arrebato.

A donde…?...

A la costa francesa…-contesto el pelinegro.

De verdad que estás loco…como crees…?...

Vámonos Serena…es un viaje de negocios urgente…-dijo el pelinegro mientras ella le miraba con recelo.

* * *

Yaten se quedo sorprendido por ese viaje de tanta urgencia…suspiro hondo…-donde esta mi mami…?

Tuvo que salir por una emergencia mi amor…-contesto el peli plata mientras se amarraba los tenis.

No me gusta que no esté…

Vamos no te pongas triste que ella regresara el domingo en la noche…te gustaría ir con Melanie…-

Si…pero déjame ir por mi muñeca papá…-Becher miro correr a su hermana.

Papá no vendrá mi mamá…-

No hijo ella tuvo una emergencia de pronto y viajo a Italia pero el domingo ya estará aquí…

Es que le dije que no faltara al juego…-contesto Becher triste.

Bueno el juego es el domingo no…-

Es ahora en la tarde…-contesto el chiquillo con un poco de decepción.

Pues ya pensaremos en algo campeón…-contesto el peli plata mirando la decepción de su hijo en los ojos…-Ven…

Becher se acerco a su padre quien le paso un brazo por el hombro para darle algunas palabras de aliento…-No quiero que enojes con tu mamá, el trabajo ya tu sabes que en ocasiones es simplemente absorbente…conozco a tu mamá y sé que encontrara la forma de estar en el juego.

Becher de pronto sonrió mientras su padre le daba palabras de aliento.

* * *

La rubia estaba en los brazos de Darién mirando el cielo durante el vuelo…-Tiene hambre.

Si…pero creo que me esperare a llegar…-

Bien…por cierto compraremos algo de ropa al bajar…-menciono el pelinegro mientras ella sonreía.

Llegaron a la costa francesa y no a Italia como le había dicho la rubia…el día pintaba a ser uno de esos magníficos…la gente les miraba con atención pues no eran horas de portar ropas de galas.

Serena al fin pudo comprarse una falda y una blusa sencilla con unas sandalias simples…algo de ropa interior y un traje de baño…un vestido más para llegar a casa y unos tacones.

Darién compro una bermuda y dos playeras, tenis y ropa interior…-caminaron por las calles tomados de la mano sin complicaciones hacia un día precioso y el clima cálido.

Me encanta este lugar…-dijo Serena recordando las vacaciones a las que su padre les solía llevar cuando había un poco mas de dinero

Te trae recuerdos gratos…-la rubia asintió…

Muchos buenos recuerdos de mis padres y mi niñez…la verdad es que no éramos una familia que poseyera mucho dinero pero mi padre siempre se las ingeniaba para hacernos crear buenos recuerdos.

Yo un par de veces vine en compañía de mis padres…-dijo el sonriente.

Cuéntame de ellos…-

Como sabes soy hijo único mi madre y mi padre se casaron ya maduros…creo que ser el pilón es algo grato en ocasiones…mi niñez fue acompañada de mi madre todo el tiempo, ahora me pongo a pensar que era como sobreprotección pero después yo me hice independiente hasta ahora…

Tienes muchos buenos recuerdos entonces…-afirmo la rubia.

Si…muchas hermosas historias que podre contarte algún dia Serena…pero vamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre…-Serena le sonrió mientras el pelinegro se acercaba a besarla en los labios…

Hotaru miro el reloj y se sintió de pronto nerviosa como si algo raro sucediera…no sabía que podría ser pero era una de esas sensaciones difíciles de asumir.

Serena estaba con el nadando dentro de la cálida agua de la costa azul de la Riviera francesa…se divertían y se besaban y se miraban cómplices.

Sentir esa liberta de tomarse de la mano y besarse sin importar nada mas…era algo inigualable…salieron del agua…

Vamos a darnos una ducha para estar un rato en la alberca…-era como si tuvieran una luna de miel…la gente les miraba muy enamorados…hacían una de esas parejas que causan envidia.

Ambos guapos, de buen cuerpo y carisma…se quitaron la sal y arena del cuerpo mientras caminaban hacia la alberca de borde infinito…

Serena se sumergió en el agua mientras Darién se sentaba en la orilla…era hermosa y ahora sabía que era por completo suya.

La rubia le sonrió porque ella estaba feliz...una pelota cayó cerca de ella y miro a un chico que le recordó de pronto a su hijo Becher…

Señora me la pasa por favor…-dijo el chiquillo mientras ella le arrojaba la pelota y…

Dios…que hice…-Darién se espanto al mirarla salir a prisa…

Que sucede…?...-pregunto el con desazón.

Hoy es el partido de mi hijo y no me acorde…soy una mala madre…-Darién se dio cuenta de que ella podría ser la mujer de su vida y que la amaba…pero amarla implicaba amar todo de ella…y a sus hijos también.

* * *

Hola...hola...al fin nuestra hermosa pareja se declaro el amor que ambos se tienen...ojala que todo siga pie en popa, pero que sucedera con Hotaru y con Yaten...las reacciones que tendran...?

Bueno pues les deseo un fin de semana increible o igual un par de dias hermosos, sin falta tratare de actualizar ya los ultimos capitulos de esta historia que originalmente habia pensado solo serian 10 y mira que me extendi de pronto con una u otra cosa, pero feliz...gracias por todos sus reviews...les quiero...besos!


	20. MI TORMENTO

**CAPITULO 20**

 **MI TORMENTO**

Cálmate Serena…a qué horas es el juego…?...-los brazos del pelinegro la sostenía n de los hombros.

Es a las 6 de la tarde…-Darién de pronto no se sentía tan seguro de llegar.

Mira no creo que llegáramos a tiempo para el partido si decides que nos vayamos…pero tengo una idea…-Serena le miro con preocupación.

Becher se estaba cambiando ya cuando escucho que el entrenador le buscaba…-Hijo tu padre te está buscando.

Salió de ahí con un tanto de tristeza, la verdad es que no entendía como su mamá no le había cumplido la promesa.

Que pasó papá…-

Es tu mamá…-Becher tomo la tablet y sonrió esa era su mama.

Hola mi cielo ya ves que si pude estar a tu lado…-dijo la rubia sonriente mientras Darién le miraba con atención.

Mamá yo pensé que no me verías…mira este es mi equipo para el partido…-

Vaya…te ves como todo un profesional…quiero que des todo tu esfuerzo mi amor…-eso del skipe era una maravilla.

Si mamá…le diré a mi padre que grabe el partido y cuando regreses lo veremos…-contesto Becher sonriente.

Está bien…la verdad es que siento mucho no poder estar a tu lado pero quiero que sepas que te amo y que desde acá te envió cariños para que ganes.

Gracias mama…te ves muy bonita el día de hoy…-Serena sonrió ante ese hermoso piropo que su hijo le hacía.

Tú te ves bien fuerte…-respondió ella mirando a su retoño.

Mamá me tengo que ir…-

Bueno…pues te amo y animo!...-sin más miro que Becher le pasaba la tablet a Yaten y este miraba a Serena.

Grabare el partido para ti…nos vemos…-dijo el peli plata antes de terminar la sesión…Serena respiro hondo, la verdad estaba agradecida con Darién por comprar esa tablet y hacer esa video llamada.

* * *

Gracias…-dijo ella sonriente mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba.

Estas más tranquila con esto…?...

Si…creo que me siento más tranquila con esto no se compara con poder estar ahí mismo pero es algo grato mirar a mi hijo…-dijo ella sonriente.

Creo que se parece a ti…-

No…él se parece a su padre, se parece más a mi Heidi…bueno solo que ambos tienen el cabello más claro que yo…-contesto la rubia sonriente.

Bueno pues entonces nos damos una ducha y salimos a cenar…-contesto el sonriente pues la verdad es que eran las 6 de la tarde y el sol pintaba para dar guerra un rato mas…pero.

Serena sonrió mientras el simplemente la besaba…la besaba sin importar la gente que estuviera a su alrededor.

* * *

Hotaru miro el reloj y la verdad era raro que Darién no se comunicara con ella, al fin había regresado a Alemania para su suerte las cosas se habían solucionado antes.

Entro a la casa y todo estaba a la penumbra…por lo visto el no se encontraba…dejo la maleta en la sala y camino hacia la habitación…estaba la cama como si no hubiera llegado y el celular apagado…-donde estas Darién…?

* * *

El pelinegro se hundió en la tibia carne de Serena mientras sus manos se apoderaban de su breve cintura y con rapidez comenzaba a penetrarla fuertemente.

Los pechos desnudos de Serena rozaban la sabana de la cama mientras sus brazos apoyaban su peso…dios era doloroso y excitante…tan excitante que le hacía perder la razón.

Sentía que el pelinegro entraba aun más profundo que nunca...Darién sonreía al tenerla ahí tan disponible para él con esa cadenciosa figura y lo gozaba…sentía que le apretaba tan fuerte que estaba a punto de correrse en ella.

Serena temblaba de placer y se desvanecía ante el ritmo de sus pieles chocando desnudas…y él se fue con ella.

Quisiera preguntarte algo…?...-dijo Darién mientras la rubia le sonreía…eso de bañarse en la tina era mucho más placentero de lo que recordara.

Si…-

Después de que regresemos yo pienso hablar con Hotaru para hacer todo esto de separarnos y me gustaría saber si te arriesgaras para estar a mi lado.

La rubia de pronto volvió a la realidad de golpe…-Darién.

Que…la verdad es que no quiero volver a lo mismo de antes yo estoy enamorado de ti y quiero pasar todo el tiempo a tu lado…-dijo él mientras Serena sentía que el corazón se le derretía.

Yo…me siento mal…-

Te hizo daño la comida o algo así…-

Darién estoy destruyendo tu matrimonio…-soltó Serena con ese pesar en el corazón.

Serena no estás destruyendo nada que yo mismo no quiera terminar, la verdad es que me he equivocado todo este tiempo…pensé que jamás tendría la oportunidad de estar contigo.

Hablas en serio…entonces te has casado por no estar solo o algo así…?...-

No…yo pensaba que podría hacer una familia porque a mi edad es absurdo no tenerla pero nunca pensé que mis sentimientos por ti fueran más fuertes que mis deseos…-

Darién…- la rubia estaba sorprendida por lo que él estaba confesándole.

Si así es…por lo que quiero que esto no se termine aquí…ya me canse de vivir sin sentido de solo estar pensando en ti y en lo maravilloso que sería estar juntos…ya no pienso renunciar…-dijo el pelinegro.

Serena que tenía que arriesgar…solo sería cuestión de un lapso para que Darién fuera libre y al fin estar a su lado…le amaba y no podría ya negarlo, al fin estaba liberada de ese sentimiento que le dolía en el pecho.

La decisión estaba tomada…tendría que ser sincera con Yaten y el con Hotaru…deseaba que las cosas de verdad funcionaran y lo harían siempre y cuando ellos lo desearan.

Si…creo que si deseo no pasar esto una vez mas Darién…me siento con la fuerza para estar a tu lado.-contesto la rubia mientras sentía como los fuertes brazos del pelinegro le envolvían.

No sabes cuánto tiempo espere que tú dijeras esto…-contesto el feliz.

No sería para nada sencillo, luchar con una mujer que estaba casada no era un tema que se resolvería pronto...la rubia estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo segura de que las cosas funcionarían…ahora mismo lo veía con claridad.

Me encanta este lugar…-menciono Serena mientras la playa estaba ahí sigilosa con el sonar de las fuertes olas romper, el aire frio del océano y el aire caliente de la tierra.

Si…creo que el cielo hoy se lucio…-contesto Darién mirando las miles de estrellas que lucían en el infinito espacio.

El mesero se acerco a ellos con una botella de champagne y les sirvió…la sonrisa de ambos podría ser algo contagioso…

Bien…pues entonces creo que es tiempo de que brindemos…-dijo Darién mientras la rubia estaba fascinada.

Brindemos entonces por…?...-

Porque al fin te tengo en mi vida y no dejare que te escapes de mi…reconozco mis sentimientos y se los tuyos Serena Loutton has sido un tormento tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…pero hoy la vida me ha dado la recompensa que tanto espere… tu agraciado amor.

Era imposible no sentir un nudo en la garganta ante esas palabras tan sentidas y más cuando eran dirigidas para ti por la persona que te hacia vibrar…-salud…-contesto ella mientras chocaban sus copas.

Yo quiero brindar por ti…por ser una gran ser humano, primero un amigo solidario que ha estado conmigo en los peores y mejores momentos de mi vida, por un gran maestro que ha tenido la paciencia del mundo para enseñarme cada cosa importante en la profesión que decidí hacer mía hace apenas un año…y por ser el hombre que trae luz a mi vida.

Darién estaba emocionado…muchas cosas podría pasarlas de largo pero de pronto escuchar de esa a la que consideras el amor de tu vida y todo lo demás te diga que eres ese hombre que ilumina su vida no tiene precio.

Dios me siento afortunado de escuchar estas palabras Serena…-contesto el pelinegro…-salud…

Ambos chocaron sus copas y la noche se alargo entre bromas, anécdotas y besos empalagosos…

Serena estaba tumbada en la cama desnuda sobre la espalda de Darién quien no tenía ganas de que ese fin de semana terminara.

Y donde te gustaría vivir…?...

En Alemania obviamente…-contesto al rubia.

Lo sé…pero tú tienes un casa y yo tengo otra…tal vez tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo…-contesto él.

Darién ya estas pensado todo eso…

Claro soy un hombre de negocios y mi visión siempre es más amplia que la de cualquiera, además es un asunto demasiado importante para mí…

No sé bien como reaccionen mis hijos…pero siendo sincera mudarnos a una nueva casa sería lo mejor.

Creo lo mismo…-contesto el pelinegro…-y como manejaras esto con ellos.

Darién…no tengo la menor idea, me siento algo perdida y creo que hablar de un novio regresando de este viaje no es como una opción…me gustaría que resolvieras primero tu problema.

Si…por eso no te preocupes, tratare todo de bajo perfil…-contesto el pelinegro seguro de que cualquier argumento que usara con Hotaru simplemente no serviría la conocía y ella era un hueso difícil de roer…pero cuando algo le interesaba usaba cada recurso que poseía para conseguirlo.

Darién es tu matrimonio…-

No quiero que pienses mas en ello, pero si me gustaría que las cosas cambiaran un poco ahora que haz aceptado ser mi mujer.

Y cuando fue que dije que si…

Bueno Serena Loutton quieres ser mi novia…-la rubia hundió su avergonzada cara en el hueco del cuello de Darién…su aroma tan inconfundible a maderas finas.

Pensé que jamás escucharía esa frase…-afirmo ella apenada como una quinceañera.

Pero entonces si aceptas ser mi novia…?...-

Bueno te daré un periodo de prueba y…-Darién se giro y la abrazo antes de cayera al suelo…la tenia frente a él con sus pechos desnudos contra su fuerte pecho cubierto de una fina capa de vello oscuro.

Vamos no seas tan mala conmigo…-dijo el mirándole a los ojos, la verdad es que Serena estaba sorprendida por como él se comportaba...

Bueno…acepto ser tu novia…-y lo beso…él se sorprendió un poco pero esta parte del amor y la miel la verdad le estaba gustando mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensara, Darién Shields estaba muy enamorado de Serena Loutton.

Lo mejor será que pase por ti todos los días…quiero que me vean presente en tu vida…-La rubia suspiro hondo.

Me parece bien…ya una vez que finalices lo que tienes pues tal vez podríamos hablar de que los conocieras…-dijo ella segura.

Darién de pronto se daba cuenta que Serena viviría con sus hijos, entonces el por lo tanto tendría que ver por ellos y la rubia…era algo complicado de entender pero al mismo tiempo era lo más normal.

Bien…entonces eso haremos Serena…-confirmo el besándole la mano…llegaron a Alemania y entre besos y abrazos tuvieron que separarse.

* * *

Mamá…mamá…-grito Heidi recibiéndola con gusto mientras la rubia le daba una bolsa con un regalo.

Esto es porque te portaste muy bien…-dijo Serena mientras Heidi sonreía feliz.

Mamá…ganamos…-la rubia abrazo fuertemente a su hijo el mayor se sentía orgullosa de que fuera forjándose un carácter triunfador.

Me siento orgullosa de ti mi amor y discúlpame por no haber podido estar…

No importa con lo que me dijiste funciono…-contesto Becher mientras ella aun veía a ese niño al que había tenido en su vientre nueve maravillosos meses.

Bien…te te traje este juego espero que te sirva…-dijo la rubia mientras Becher le besaba la mejilla y corría a su habitación.

Y que tal el viaje…?...-pregunto el peli plata mientras Serena sonreía.

Creo que bien…-dijo ella mirándole a los ojos, demasiado bien cualquier otra mujer podría pensarlo.

Te has bronceado…-respondió el con un tono de sarcasmo la verdad es que el sabia a donde había ido, pues investigar no le costaba mucho.

Serena no sabía que decirle…-han cenado

Si…los chicos están por irse a acostar me gustaría decirte que el fin de semana he pensado en mudarme.

Si está bien…creo que es lo mejor…has hablado con los chicos…-La verdad es que esa contestación tan simple le dolía a Yaten muy hondo, pero no podría culpar a Serena si había encontrado a algún hombre que le quisiera.

Si…lo han tomado de manera madura…-contesto el peliplata…-me gustaría saber quién es él.

Serena se puso de pronto nerviosa era demasiado obvio como para que todos se dieran cuenta…-de que me hablas…?

Te hablo de que no fuiste a Italia…-contesto Yaten molesto porque no debía de mentirle.

Yaten como te atreves a…

Me voy a atrever a mantenerte vigilada porque casualmente eres la madre de mis hijos y yo no quiero que estés en boca de todos, incluso esos 20 mil euros que han pagado por ti por favor dame la cuenta de tu jefe para pagárselos…-

Yaten no me digas esto ahora mismo…quien te dio el derecho…-le reclamo ella.

Y a ti quien te da el derecho de mentirnos a todos…Yo quise darte la vida que merecías y sé que me equivoque por temor a que algo les pasara y te perdí…pero no te conviertas en la mujer de alcoba escondida de Darién Shields…tu no Serena…

Yaten estaba triste por esa situación esa mujer había sido su esposa por muchos años, tenían dos hijos y lo que menos deseaba es que hablaran mal de su reputación…era una gran mujer y la quería mucho.

Yaten…no digas cosas que me duelan…yo…yo…

Si estas enamorada de ese hombre por lo menos espera a que la situación sea favorable para ti…yo no te diré nada de lo que hagas ya con tu vida personal pero no te lleves a mis hijos entre tus malas decisiones por favor…-el peli plata siguió a su habitación mientras Serena se sentía fatal.

Quien era él para reclamarle siquiera algo…que se supondría que tenía que hacer cuando amaba a Darién Shields desde hacia tanto y siempre se lo había negado a sí misma para no tener problemas.

Y ahora debía de ser fuerte y luchar por el amor que ambos se tenían, la verdad es que se sentía con temor a que Yaten le quitara de nuevo a sus hijos.

No lo creía capaz, pero molesto era una persona por completo diferente…desconocido para ser cierto y no lo quería de enemigo porque saldría perdiendo.

Miros camino hacia ella mirándola con un poco de pena…-Señora se siente bien.

No…por favor tráeme un par de aspirinas a mi cuarto…-contesto la rubia mientras caminaba hacia su habitación…nadie había dicho que sería fácil.

* * *

Darién estaba feliz, lo cierto es que había pasado el mejor fin de semana de toda su vida…ya no portaba el anillo de casado que debía…pero…

Hola…-dijo Hotaru mirándole con molestia.

Que haces aquí…?...

También me da gusto verte Darién…cuando me dijiste que tendrías que ir a una cena de gala en beneficio de varios orfanatos me imagine cualquier cosa menos lo que tengo en mano.

Y que se supone que tienes en mano…?...-respondió el pelinegro ignorándola mientras se serbia un vaso de agua.

 _El empresario Darién Shields originario de Norteamérica pago la cantidad más alta de la historia en la subasta de caridad para los orfanatos de Alemania por su compañera Serena Loutton…la increíble cantidad de 20 mil euros por su apreciable compañía para el resto de la velada._

 _Lo cierto es que la pareja partió con rumbo desconocido en el auto del empresario…será que se cocina la próxima pareja del año._

Y…?...-le cuestiono la pelinegra con molestia.

Y…?...-respondió con sarcasmo el pelinegro tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Quien es Serena Loutton…?...porque pagaste 20 euros por ella…? Y desde cuándo es que se volvió tu amante…?...

Darién miro con cara de enfado a Hotaru cuando se suponía que ella era o tenía el derecho de cuestionarlo…-No tengo ganas de pasar tantos filtros de seguridad esta noche, tuve un viaje algo cansado así que te deseo buenas noches.

Darién esto no es un juego sabes…ya me canse de que siempre me hagas lo mismo cuando necesito respuestas…-contesto Hotaru.

Respuestas…cuando necesitas respuestas…?...nunca las doy porque nadie me cuestiona nada, los motivos son tan validos como tu necesidad de morbosidad.- dijo el pelinegro molesto.

De verdad…lo cierto es que no puede dejarme guiar por una publicación que no tiene la validez necesaria que la respalde pero si seria grato conocer bien que es lo que paso antes de escuchar rumores.

Los rumores son igual que las publicaciones…solo desean crear conflictos así que no me importa decir nada mas…buenas noches.

Darién esto no se quedara así…-contesto Hotaru cuando le miro de espaldas…y el sabia que la pelinegra era aferrada.

Tengo que temblar…

No…pero me gustaría conocer a esa tal Serena…la de las fotos y la del celular…-dijo con resistencia Hotaru.

Haz lo que te plazca…pero no me molestes y menos a ella…-

Es una amenaza a caso…-contesto la pelinegra.

No…es una promesa…-contesto Darién mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era lidiar con una mujer despechada.

Hotaru sonrió de lado pero por dentro estaba que moría de celos y de coraje, la verdad es que ahora mismo creía que la diferencia de edades si importaban entre ellos dos.

Esa Serena tenía que admitirlo era bastante guapa y tenia clase, era por ese motivo que se sentía tan insegura desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

Darién era un gran hombre…pero macho testarudo que no soltaba palabra alguna de su vida personal y cuestionarle solo le daba dolores de cabeza que no solucionaban nada.

El rey del sarcasmo era el…así que no podría decir nada que le hiciera confesar.

* * *

Que tal como ven la situacion...sera que de verdad las cosas saldran como ambos piensan o es que simplemente se complicaran aun mas...ojala que no se den por vencidos y pues ya estoy en las ultimas de la historia pero estoy contenta porque puede que sea una de las ultimas historias que suba asi.

Pues ahora estoy esperando a ver si me dan cuello del trabajo y en casa no tengo internet...jajaja...bueno les agradezco seguir la historia y muy lindos sus comentarios.-

les quiero mil...besos!


	21. SIMPLEMENTE ES DESTINO

**CAPITULO 21**

 **SIMPLEMENTE ES DESTINO**

Serena dejo a sus hijos en el colegio, durante el transcurso de la mañana no se había encontrado para nada con Yaten…de hecho deseaba hablar con el para aclarar algunas cosas y dentro de esas estaba su relación con Darién Shields.

Suspiro resignada cuando salieron de casa…-Buen día Serena.

Buen día Petzie tengo algún recado…?...-

Si…me dijo el Arq. Shields que le esperaba en su oficina….-

Gracias…-contesto la rubia sonriente pues conocía perfectamente para que la quería.

Hola Serena…-saludo alegre Zafiro.

Que tal tu día Zafiro.-

Empezando con este café…Petzie me podrías comunicar con el señor Lorence.

La rubia camino hacia su oficina para dejar su bolso y encender su computadora…camino hacia la oficina de Darién.

Buen día…-dijo ella mientras abría la puerta el pelinegro estaba de espaldas hablando por teléfono…era tan guapo y tan alto…como podría haber sido tan ciega.

Entonces así quedamos…mañana por la tarde…perfecto…hasta luego…-Hola, que tal te fue.

Más o menos…-contesto ella mirándolo con una sonrisa de lado.

Bien…ese mas o menos como que no m gusto mucho me podrías explicar…-dijo él mientras la miraba y la rubia cerraba la puerta.

Yaten se dio cuenta y está molesto conmigo, yo tengo miedo de que me quiera quitar a los chicos…-Darién se dio cuenta de que ella estaba de verdad preocupada.

Que fue lo que te dijo…?...-

Que yo merecía más que solo ser tu mujer de alcoba escondida y que las decisiones que tomara las pensara bien antes de llevarme a mis hijos entre ellas.- la verdad es que decírselo a Darién le hacía sentir aliviada.

Bueno…pues creo que él tiene toda la razón y tu para mí no eres solo una mujer con la que me acueste para pasar el tiempo eso me gustaría dejárselo bien en claro…pero también sé que te dice las cosas de esa manara por sus hijos…

Lo entiendo Darién y sé que tu estas casado…está mal sentir todo esto por ti…-dijo ofuscada la rubia.

Esta mal…pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos por ti Serena yo creo que lo mejor será resolver todos mis asuntos y hablar con él para decirle mis intenciones.

Darién…no haga eso Yaten no es mi padre, siento que todo esto se complicaría si te acercas a él…temo por qué me quite a mis hijos.

No lo hará porque no daremos pie a ello…además ahora tus hijos están impuestos a los dos no.

Si…-Darién se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros.

Confías en mí…-dijo el pelinegro.

Si…- dijo la rubia con esos grandes ojos azules color cielo…su alma y corazón estaban ahí asustadas.

Bueno entonces quita esa cara y seamos felices te parece…-

Darién suena como si tú estuvieras soltero.-contesto Serena temerosa.

Lo estaré…-confirmo el pelinegro acercándose a ella aun mas y besándola en los labios…la amaba.

Entonces podría decirse que técnicamente las situación no es viable…-dijo Darién preocupado por el proyecto que Zafiro estaba llevando.

Así es…no es viable…pero tengo esta otra opción…-

Serena estaba ahí pero estaba ausente…sus pensamientos estaban en esas palabras que Yaten le había dicho y recordó algo sin pensar.

 _ **Inicio de flash back.**_

Serena estaba sentada leyendo un libro y anotando en su cuaderno…la verdad es que le dolía la cabeza, portar de pronto todo el día con esas enormes gafas…

Se las quito y las puso en la mesa…suspiro hondo y siguió su lectura sin ellas…-Eres más linda de lo que pensé.

Ella se sorprendió porque se suponía estaba sola en ese lugar…y noto la presencia de Yaten…-

Hola…Serena verdad…-dijo el peli plata sonriente.

Si…tu eres Yaten Kirchner no…-contesto la rubia, todos en la universidad sabían quién era el, pues pertenecía a una de las familias más ricas de Alemania y además de eso era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la universidad que estaba por graduarse.

Si…me da mucho gusto saber que conoces mi nombre.

Todo mundo lo sabe, además tu padre da muchas donaciones a la universidad hay un edificio en el lado oeste del campus que lleva tu apellido…-dijo ella con sorna mientras miraba el libro.

Bien…pues sabes me gustaría invitarte un café…

No gracias, no tomo café porque me pongo de nervios y estoy ocupada…estudiando…

Bueno no quiero molestarte…pero te ves mejor sin esas gafas…-Serena se sonrojo por lo que el había dicho, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que Rei insistía mucho con Yaten Kirchner…

Si podría admitir que era listo, atento, amable y guapo…bastante guapo para ser cierto…suspiro hondo pero ese no era su interés ni mucho menos una oportunidad.

Sin embargo su presencia se hizo fuerte cuando se lo topada en todos lados y fue inevitable acceder a su galantería…se enamoro sin razón de él y Yaten hizo lo mismo…

 **Fin de flash back.**

Darién miraba a Serena que estaba perdida entre el regazo de su falda y sus manos…-Que te sucede…?

Mmm…-

Que te sucede…-le cuestiono otra vez Darién siendo paciente.-

De que…-

Hace ya un rato que terminamos de hablar con Zafiro y estas en las nubes…-dijo el pelinegro preocupado.

Lo siento es que todo esto me tiene.

Serena yo lo resolveré y te juro que no pasara nada malo en verdad confía en mi…-respondió el.

Si lo sé…-

* * *

Señor estos son los datos que me pidió…-dijo un empleado que ahora estaba reuniendo información de Darién Shields, lo cierto es que siempre era mejor conocer con quien estaba enfrentándose.

Abrió el sobre mientras el informante salía de su oficina…así era, ellos estuvieron juntos en la costa francesa.

Las fotos ya era lo bastante obvias, tomados de la mano, abrazados, besándose ante toda la gente sin importar nada mas…sintió que algo dentro que le hacía sentir decepcionado de Serena…pero más de la vida.

Era imposible no sentir celos cuando aun la amaba y tenía la esperanza de recuperarla…pero más coraje le dio saber la posición de ese hombre a qué diablos estaba jugando con Serena.

Los informes daban datos que él conocía, provenía de una familia acomodada de clase alta de Los Ángeles, originarios de Dakota del sur…su padre tenía una empresa de inversiones.

Era hijo único del matrimonio conformado por Artemis y Luna Shields, no tenía más que familiares secundarios, tíos, primos que vivían aun en Dakota.

Respiro hondo al saber que era un destacado Arquitecto en Norteamérica y Londres, premios y fortuna valuada…parecía ser un buen prospecto, pero como es que Serena lo había conocido.

Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos…no lo estaba pasando para nada bien…le dolía en corazón por mas cursi y absurdo que pudiera resultar para cualquier persona.

En un segundo las ilusiones que tenia de compartir con Serena una familia simplemente se habían esfumado…ella tenía los ojos puestos en otro hombre que podría considerar a su altura…pero aun así le dolía profundamente.

* * *

Sabes me siento algo intranquila Pierre…?...-

Tal vez porque no haz hablado con Serena, sería bueno que le marcaras a su casa Selene…-contesto su esposo dándole ánimos.

Si…le marcare para ver como esta mi hija…-contesto Selene mientras le sonreía a su esposo.

* * *

Hotaru miraba con atención el periódico…no es que deseara obsesionarse con Serena Loutton pero podría decirse que ella podría ocasionarle problemas con su relación y el total hermetismo con el que Darién lo tenía.

La verdad es que estaba a punto de marcarle a Taiky para saber bien quien era esa mujer y poder conocer a qué clase de enemigo se trataba…pero Darién sin duda se enteraría y tenerlo de pronto como enemigo no le convenía mucho.

Había llorado en la noche porque él no había estado con ella haciéndole el amor o mínimo a su lado…la verdad es que le dolía mucho como todo estaba pasando.

* * *

Venga que te parece si salimos a cenar…-dijo Darién tratando de alegrar a la rubia.

No creo que sea buena idea, pase el fin de semana sin mis hijos y pues…

Te entiendo…entonces te llevo a tu casa…?...-

No es necesario me traje la camioneta…pero tal vez si podrías abrazarme tan fuerte que logre conciliar el sueño sin echarte de menos tanto.

Es muy sencillo lo que me pides y siempre que lo necesites yo lo hare…te lo prometo…-el pelinegro la abrazo con fuerza mientras él se limitaba a transmitirle esa paz que tanto necesitaba.

Gracias por estar conmigo…-dijo ella mientras escuchaba el corazón de Darién con esa fuerza que le caracterizaba.

Venga que tienes que marcharte a casa y creo que es mejor que llegues temprano…-dijo el pelinegro mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Bien…bueno me marcho…-Serena se acerco a sus labios y lo beso algo que al pelinegro le encantaba.

Bien…nos vemos…-lo cierto es que esa clase de lujos solo podrían dárselos cuando ya todos se habían marchado.

Serena se subió a su camioneta y partió a casa…no se percato de que alguien llamada Hotaru la seguía…lo cierto es que ella iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que nunca se percato de que un carro la estuviera siguiendo.

Se freno en el semáforo y escucho que un auto pitaba, la verdad es que al no ser la policía y mucho menos la ambulancia no habría porque moverse si el semáforo estaba en rojo.

Miro hacia su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que una mujer gritaba cosas…seria que traía una llanta ponchada…bajo el vidrio y presto atención.

Quisiera hablar contigo…-dijo la chica que estaba por supuesto joven…

No sé quien seas…-respondió la rubia sintiéndose de pronto atemorizada.

Venga que eres buena para deshacer familias…-la rubia subió el vidrio y acelero…la verdad es que no sabía quien era esa mujer y lo que menos quería sin duda eran problemas.

Pero se dio cuenta de que aquel vehículo seguía atrás de ella acelerando.

Hotaru al fin conocía a la mentada Serena...maldita mujer era más hermosa de lo que pensó…si ella era la amante de Darién de eso estaba segura Hotaru…

Los celos de pronto se apoderaron de su loco sentimiento de ira…dios…acelero a fondo necesitaba decirle algunas cosas a esa maldita perra.

Serena giro a la izquierda y se sentía demasiado nerviosa…el coche de atrás le seguía de muy cerca y aun peor le estaba pitando con tanta insistencia que su corazón estaba presa del pánico.

Intento tomar su bolso que había caído del asiento para poder llamarle a Yaten…tenía mucho miedo que tal si era esa mujer que venía a hacerle daño a sus hijos…

Acelero a fondo y se paso un par de semáforos…una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer…se percato de que el auto la seguía aun más cerca de lo que ella creía y al voltear a ver la había perdido…

Tuvo que maniobrar para no estamparse contra un auto mal estacionado termino por volcar la camioneta…Hotaru freno de manera brusca chocando así contra el auto mal estacionado.

Serena sintió que de pronto todo daba muchas vueltas…le dolía la cabeza y sentía que su cuerpo se adormecía por completo…pensó en sus hijos y no quería morir aun…-dar…

* * *

La policía que venía persiguiéndolas llego a la calle donde había ocurrido el accidente, Hotaru estaba ilesa pero en calidad de detenida.

Todos estaban mirando que había sucedido…los bomberos sacaron a Serena inconsciente de la camioneta mientras los paramédicos la comenzaban a revisar.

Conoce usted a la señora…

No…no la conozco…-dijo Hotaru aun portándose como una mujer ardida, pero las cosas ahora si se habían pasado de limite.

Bien…espero que por su bien diga la verdad…-contesto el policía mientras el paramédico terminaba por revisarla.

Encontré su bolso…-dijo uno de los bomberos, mientras el comisario tomaba la cartera…busco su identificación Serena Kirchner.

* * *

Yaten miraba el televisor, ya era bastante tarde los chicos se habían acostado esperando a su mamá…lo cierto es que estaba molesto einclusive dispuesto a pelear con ella por su absurdo comportamiento…

El teléfono comenzó a sonar como loco, Miros ya se habia ido a descansar, así que se levanto del sofá y contesto.

Bueno…-dijo con voz seca.

Disculpe esa es la casa de la señora Serena Kichner…-dijo la voz femenina del otro lado.

Si…quien le busca perdón…-contesto el peliplata contrariado.

No la buscamos, lo que sucede es que ella ha tenido un accidente y está en la sala de urgencias, tiene estos teléfonos por alguna emergencia…la conoce…-

Yaten se quedo sorprendido por lo que esa mujer le acababa de decir…sintió de pronto como si todo se cayera a su alrededor.- Si ella es mi esposa.

Bien…podría presentarse al hospital…

Yaten se puso una chamarra y salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo…un accidente…que accidente…como estaría ella, llego minutos después al hospital con los nervios destrozados y el alma en un hilo.

* * *

Señorita, me llamaron que tienen a Serena Kir…-ni su apellido podía pronunciar de cómo se sentía.

Kirchner…si señor ella está ahora mismo en cirugía…

Pero que es lo que paso…puede decirme…-contesto Yaten.

Lo siento es que no tengo información lo único que puedo recomendarle es que se calme y espere a que salga de cirugía…en un momento más vengo con usted.

El comandante de policía se acerco a él…-usted es Yaten Kirchner.

Si…me puede informar que pasó con mí…con Serena…-corrigió el peli plata.

Conoce a estar mujer…-el comandante le enseño una fotografía…

No la conozco…nunca antes le había visto.-contesto Yaten.

* * *

Como demonios fue que paso esto…?...-dijo el pelinegro mirando a Hotaru detrás de la celda.

No lo sé yo no pensé y…me equivoque pero por favor sácame de aquí Darién…

Ya he puesto a una persona en eso…dime que ella está bien por tu propio bien Hotaru…porque si no yo mismo hare que te pudras en la cárcel.

No lo sé…se la llevaron al hospital…-

Espero que Serena este bien…porque ella es la mujer de mi vida y la amo más que a mí mismo…-Hotaru comprendió de pronto todo…todo…se quedo sin palabras por decir o reclamar.

* * *

Yaten estaba ahí con el alma en un hilo…esperando con desazón que Serena saliera de cirugía…un golpe en la cabeza…lo peor era no poder estar ahí a su lado para animarle.

Ya habían tardado mucho…un hora que para él era mil años…esa angustia era terrible seria acaso que Mina contrato a alguien para matarle…tomo su celular y comenzó a realizar llamadas a su casa para el personal de seguridad.

Le marco a su padre para que moviera todo lo necesario para investigar que había pasado…-dios…-

Era muy pronto para preocupar a Selene y a Pierre, pero sin duda necesario si algo le pasaba y ellos no se enteraban no se lo perdonarían.

* * *

Darién entro a urgencias con el corazón en un hilo…se sentía culpable por lo que estaba pasando…la verdad es que el no había pensado en la reacción de Hotaru y mucho menos en lo que podría llegar a hacer.

Pero de algo estaba seguro no tendría piedad con ella si resultaba Serena herida…-Quisiera informes de la señora Serena Loutton.

Serena Loutton…lo siento no la tengo registrada…-contesto la enfermera de turno.

Me dijeron en la comisaria que la trajeron a este hospital…-afirmo él.

Lo siento…déjeme checar…Serena…serena Loutton…mire tengo ingresada a una mujer con el nombre de Serena Kirchner.

Darién se sintió mal…pero ese apellido había sido de ella por muchos años…-Si es ella, me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra.

No está aun en una…ella está en quirófano…-Darién sintió de pronto que la sangre se dreno de su cuerpo…-se siente bien señor.

No…mi novia está en peligro…-contesto con una voz aguda, dios como había llegado a esto…suspiro profundamente.

Puede esperar en la sala de espera…-contesto la mujer mientras Darién caminaba y tomaba asiento en el primer lugar disponible…de pronto se sintió impotente en un país tan lejano y solitario…

La fuerza con la que siempre andaba parecía haberse esfumado de pronto…era una agonía.

Familiares de la señora Kirchner…familiares de la señora Kirchner…- Yaten se levanto rápidamente y Darién hizo lo mismo.

Se miraron con resentimiento y algo de preocupación…pero ese lugar no era el momento para eso, importaba mas la vida de Serena…ella tenía que vivir por sus hijos.

Yo soy su ex esposo…-contesto Yaten mientras el pelinegro miraba al médico.

Bien mire la situación de la señora es algo grave…entramos a cirugía porque ella tenía un coagulo en la cabeza…pero esta estable, lo que más nos preocupa es el bebe.

Yaten y Darién se quedaron de piedra…un bebe…

El peliplata sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo…-un bebe…

Si…ella tiene alrededor de 15 semanas de gestación no lo hemos confirmado aun…

Yaten cruzo los brazos, mientras que Darién comenzó a pensar mil cosas.

* * *

Hola chicas pense que no alcanzaria a subir la historia...con eso de que efectivamente trabajo hasta el viernes...pero bueno las cosas suceden porque algo mejor esta por venir...la verdad es que la historia se puso emocionante... que sucedera ahora...

Les mando un abrazo fuerte y gracias por animarme con sus reviews...les quiero mil...


	22. DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 22**

 **DESPERTAR**

Ella esta aun en terapia intensiva por lo que no puede recibir visitas, les recomiendo que se marchen a sus casas esta noche su presencia no servirá de nada.-dijo el médico.

Cuando podrá recibir visitas…-

Si es posible mañana de 12 a 2 de la tarde…pero depende de cómo vaya evolucionando.- dijo el medico mientras se despedia.

Gracias…-dijo Yaten mientras tomaba el teléfono y se comunicaba con su abogado.

Darién tomo asiento no podía hacer nada por serena…lo cierto es que esos días no serian fáciles, el no era familia de la rubia y a como estaban las cosas verla sería complicado.

Pero un hijo…un hijo era otra cosa tal vez la situación estaba muy difícil no tenia cabeza para sacar cuentas pero todo apuntaba a que Serena estaba esperando un hijo de su ex…dios como había pasado todo esto.

Creo que tu presencia basta decir que sobra aquí…-se acerco el peliplata mientras él lo miraba desafiante.

No tengo humor para soportar insolencias, estoy aquí por Serena.-

Lo sé, aunque ahora que se quien es la persona que le causo el accidente me gustaría decirte que no descansare hasta que pague por el daño.

No es necesario que me digas eso…conozco perfectamente la situación y yo mismo seré quien solucionare esto…-confirmo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y miraba de frente al peliplata quien era mucho más bajito que el.

Esta de mas tu presencia…-dijo Yaten con amenazante mirada…-además Serena está esperando un hijo mío.

No lo sabemos…solo ella es quien sabe quién es el padre del niño…-sin más el pelinegro salió de ahí a casa, la verdad es que el día siguiente tenía que trabajar y con Serena en esas condiciones simplemente no había mucha opción.

Yaten respiro hondamente, lo que decía el por supuesto que le ponía sobre aviso de que su relación había comenzado ya hacia algo de tiempo, la verdad no quería hacerse muchas lagunas mentales.

* * *

Sebastián llego y se unió a él con un fuerte abrazo…-Tuve que mentirle a tu hermana ya sabes con esto del embarazo.

Si…gracias por venir, la verdad es que no he podido ver a serena recién salió de cirugía.

Por cierto me tope con ese hombre que es el jefe de Serena…

Si el que pago 20 mil euros por ella…-contesto con molestia el peli plata.

Vamos hombre no es el mejor momento para ponerse celoso de ese caballero, que paso con Serena…?...-

Al parecer un auto venia persiguiéndola entonces ella acelero la camioneta y en una calle estaba un carro en doble fila lo que hizo que volanteara y se volcó en la camioneta.

Dios santo…no me digas que esa mujer es mina…-contesto el castaño con sorpresa.

No…al parecer es la novia de ese tipo que estaba buscando a Serena para que le explicara su relación con su prometido…no sé bien…lo único que ahora importa es que ella salga de esto.

La verdad es que me sorprende que Serena este en este tipo de líos siempre ha sido una mujer más conservadora…-dijo Sebastián.

Lo sé…parece que ellos estaban saliendo…lo peor es que ella está embarazada.

Sebastián de pronto se perdió en la conversación…-como…?

Serena entro a cirugía por el golpe que tuvo en la cabeza se le hizo un coagulo según las tomografías…pero también se percataron de que ella está embarazada.

Madre de dios…entonces ese hijo es de ese hombre.

No lo sabemos…-Sebastián le miro con cara de tu y ella se acostaron sin decir palabra.

Si…ella y yo estuvimos algunas veces juntos…pero la verdad no se que pase ahora…lo único que deseo es que despierte…-contesto Yaten mientras suspiraba.

El médico te dijo algo mas…podrás entrar a verla…- respondió Sebastian preocupado, consideraba a Serena parte de su familia.

No…de hecho me dijo que no era necesario que me quedara porque está en terapia intensiva…le tengo que llamar a Pierre.-

Bueno pues entonces lo mejor será irnos a casa y esperar a mañana…-afirmo el castaño pues no habia muchas opciones en si, esperar en una sala para que no sucediera nada y estar trasnochado el dia siguiente simplemente no servia.

No sé qué decirles a mis hijos aun…-dijo Yaten con pesar.

Pues que salió serena de viaje.-contesto Sebastián al parecer esa era la mejor idea.

* * *

Dios…te lo dije…-Selene estaba llorando en los brazos de su esposo, estaba preocupada por su hija y no estaría en paz hasta que estuviera con ella.

Le avise a Angelo y nos veremos en Alemania, te parece si arreglamos todo para irnos…-contesto Pierre preocupado por su princesa.

Si…ya me quiero ir.

* * *

Buenos días…-saludo Zafiro al pelinegro que parecía no haber dormido nada, estaba en la computadora…-haz dormido acaso…?

No…Serena tuvo un accidente anoche y esta grave en el hospital…-

Lo siento…la has visto…-contesto Zafiro preocupado por su compañera y también por el jefe ya que sabía que tenían una gran amistad.

No…esta en terapia intensiva por que la intervinieron y…-la voz de pronto se le iba porque simplemente era doloroso saber que ella estaba en ese estado.

Dios…esperemos que este bien…-contesto Zafiro mientras Darién asentía.

* * *

Serena estaba dormida…la operación al parecer había sido un éxito la cosa era que ella tenía que despertar y más cuando estaba embarazada.

Los días siguientes habían sido un batallar, Darién había perdido varios kilos la verdad es que era imposible que pudiera verla primero por la prohibición de Yaten y más cuando era un completo desconocido para todos.

Serena llevaba en coma cinco días…y Selene no se había separado de ella…los médicos no se explicaban que era lo que sucedía porque la operación había sido un éxito completo.

Hija…tienes que despertar mi amor…sabes nos enteramos de una hermosa noticia.- Selene le acariciaba la pancilla.

Serena parecía la bella durmiente…su corazón y el corazón del bebe estaban perfectos.

Hola Selene tenía muchos años que no sabía de ti…-dijo Rei emocionada abrazando a la mamá de su amiga.

Rei…son tantos años verdad…?...cuéntame cuántos hijos tienes ya…

Tengo dos hijos varones…-Rei sabía que las cosas estaban siendo difíciles para la madre de la rubia y más cuando ella simplemente no despertaba.

Hola Yaten…-dijo la pelinegra.

Que tal…me tengo que marchar señora porque tengo un viaje por hacer a Londres, le dejo todo a su disposición.-dijo el peliplata.

Si…muchas gracias hijo…-Selene le dio un abrazo al que fuera su yerno por tantos años, la verdad es que se había portado de maravilla con ella.

* * *

Rei entro a ver a Serena y era como algo desesperante porque no estaba entubada ni nada, solo con monitores por todo el cuerpo y su cabello creciendo…dios era triste.

Hola amiga…sabes ha venido mucha gente a visitarte, quisiera que fueras más amable y te despertaras para saludarnos no podemos estar así…-dijo Rei mientras un par de lagrimas corría por sus mejillas.

Supe que vas a tener un bebe…esperemos que se parezca mucho a ti porque aun a pesar de estar aquí acostada como una floja te sigues viendo igual de hermosa…te quiero mucho Serena…espero que Darién pueda venir…

Los monitores comenzaron a pitar…todo parecía como si ella quisiera reaccionar…la enfermera entro rápidamente para ver que sucedía…

Rei de pronto se dio cuenta de algo…obviamente Darién no había podido verla…y como el accidente había ocurrido después de que había salido de la oficina…la última persona que había visto era Darién.

La enfermera reviso todo y estaba en perfectas condiciones…-Lo mejor será que salga señora, creo que se altero por algo que le dijo.

Si…deja despedirme…-se acerco a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla y le dijo otra vez…-Quieres ver a Darién para que te despierte verdad…?

Señora le voy a pedir que salga por favor…-sin más Rei se levanto y se salió de la habitación.

* * *

Selene estaba con los ojos llorosos…era más de lo que podía manejar…-Ella estaba bien parece que quiere despertarse.

Si…que paso…?...-pregunto angustiada.

Selene…creo que tu no sabes pero Serena tiene una pareja…-

Como…?...- contesto la mujer de cabellos claros pues su hija no le habia dicho nada de eso.

Si mira, yo se que ella estaba saliendo con una persona y creo que sería bueno que el viniera, se altero cuando le pronuncie su nombre…- dijo Rei tratando de convencer a la madre de su amiga.

Yo no sabía de eso…quien es…?...-

Su jefe…-afirmo la pelinegra mientras miraba la reaccion negativa en Selene.

Dios…-Selene había escuchado algo de una mujer que la había seguido…-no sé si fuera buena idea.

Pero si solo le dije su nombre y mira reacciono, además el fue la última persona que vio antes de accidentarse…-Selene miro a Rei en si no era tan mala la idea de hacerlo.

Está bien…no creo que perdamos nada verdad…yo ya quiero que mi hija se despierte…-confeso Selene con pesar.

Si…déjame entonces…bueno no tengo idea de cómo hacerle pero con el apellido…-

* * *

Darién tienes una llamada…-dijo Petzie con nervios, la verdad es que el pelinegro estaba de un pésimo humor esos días y parecía un fantasma le había crecido la barba y estaba mucho más delgado.

Quien es…?

Rei…-contesto Petzie, el pelinegro se levanto a prisa y literalmente le arrebato el teléfono.

Bueno…como esta ella…?...-Rei se sintió que su corazón de pronto se apretujaba seguramente no le habían dado informes.

Ella está bien…bueno está en coma, pero parece ser que necesita que vengas…-Darién sintió alivio pero por otra parte mucho temor, casi siempre cuando la gente te dice que vayas suena a despedida.

Si…yo no sé si pueda entrar…-contesto él.

Yaten no esta se fue a Londres y creo que es la mejor oportunidad para ti…yo hable con la madre de Serena y ella acepto.-

A qué hora puedo ir…?...-

En lo que te tardes en llegar…-antes de que pudiera decir algo mas el pelinegro le había colgado.

Cancela todos mis pendientes de la tarde…-le dijo a Petzie mientras Zafiro solo le miraba correr.

* * *

Selene estaba sentada mientras tomaba un café que le había llevado Rei…ambas esperaban con paciencia…

Rei…-dijo el pelinegro que estaba sin corbata dios había envejecido un montón.

Hola Darién…mira quiero presentarte a Selene ella es la mama de Serena…-el pelinegro estrecho la delgada mano de su suegra…dios era muy hermosa…parecía la calca de la rubia con algunos años más.

Es un gusto conocerle señora…Serena siempre me habla de usted con mucha alegría…-dijo el pelinegro.

Selene la verdad estaba sorprendida…el hombre era bastante guapo a pesar de esa barba y sus ojos…eran tan distinto a Yaten.

Gracias…yo no sabía que usted era pareja de mi hija…-

La verdad es que apenas estamos tratando de conocernos y primero pues resolver muchos problemas que tenemos cada uno…-afirmo él.

Bueno pues adelante…-dijo Selene mientras el pelinegro se registraba…sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Entro a la habitación y ahí estaba parecía como dormida…había un montón de maquinas que la tenían conectada, se sintió culpable…pero podría decirse que ahora verla al fin le hacía feliz…

Se sentó en el banco a lado de su cama y la tomo de la mano…su voz no salía…no podía siquiera pronunciar palabra alguna…

Las lagrimas llegaron a sus ojos…-Se…se…serena…yo hubiera querido venir antes…pero no podría entrar…sabes me has hecho mucha falta y quisiera que te levantaras para poder platicar sobre nosotros…

La reacción no había sido la que esperaban Rei y Selene, las maquinas no comenzaron a sonar como ellas pensaban…-Rei me llamo para que viniera…quiero que te mejores y…

Era duro estar frente a la persona que amas y verle ahí tan indefensa sin poder decir nada…el pelinegro sentía que su alma se partía…respiro hondo antes de poder decirle lo que tenía en sus labios…-te amo…Serena…-Su cabeza se poso sobre la mano de la rubia mientras las lagrimas caían mojando la sabana de la fría cama de hospital.

Dios será como si esa fuera la única oportunidad de verle…cuánto tiempo más ella estaría así…la volvería a ver…?...volvería a besarla…?...volvería a hacerle el amor…?...

El pelinegro sintió como una mano le acariciaba la cabeza…y el corazón le volvió a latir…la enfermera entro a prisa y después el médico.

Darién besaba la mano de Serena quien estaba mirándole con dificultad…-Dios que susto nos has dado mi amor.

Ella intento sonreír mientras el dolor de garganta no se lo permitía…la enfermera le pidió a Darién que se levantara pero la rubia le apretó la mano tan fuerte que le dolió.

No…-dijo ella mientras la enfermera comprendía que era lo que pasaba…

Solo deja que te quite estos cables para que los monitores dejen de pitar y te prometo que no dejare que tu novio se marche…-le hablo la mujer de vestido blanco.

Serena cerró los ojos y asintió…Darién se levanto y dejo que al enfermera hiciera su trabajo…el pelinegro no la dejaba de ver mientras ella le seguía con la mirada.

Estaba tan delgado y esas ojeras…barba...el que siempre era tan prolijo en todo...necesitaba consolarlo…

Señor por favor salga un momento para revisar a la señora…-

Es que ella no quiere que se marche doctor…creo que por él es que despertó…-afirmo la enfermera.

Bien…pues veamos entonces…-el médico comenzó a revisarla mientras el pelinegro se limpiaba las mejillas…estaba contento de que ella estuviera ahí consciente.

* * *

Ha despertado…-dijo la enfermera a Rei y Selene quien suspiro con alivio mientras se abrazaban de alegría.

Serena después de eso paso a un piso mas cómodo…la enfermera le había ayudado junto con Darién para que se diera un baño.

Lo cierto es que aun estaba débil pues había sido intervenida y había una herida considerable en su cabeza…cuando Serena se miro al espejo se dio cuenta que también había perdido peso y su cabello lucia mas desprolijo.

Le dolía la garganta mucho porque la principio había estado entubada…-venga tienes que comer algo…-dijo Selene mirándola.

Si…-contesto a duras penas la rubia mientras no soltaba de la mano a Darién.

Déjalo que no se marchara no ves que también está cansado.- dijo Selene tratando de calmar ese impetu de amor de su hija.

Si…-respondió la rubia sin soltarlo.

Serena tienes que tratar de comer algo…-dijo Darien mirandola a los ojos.

Si…hi…hi…hijos…-dijo con dolor como si le cortaran la garganta.

Ellos no saben de tu accidente porque Yaten les dijo que fuiste de viaje…bueno aunque ya tienes 5 días dormida…te has aventado unas buenas vacaciones.-contesto Selene.

Serena con todo el trabajo del mundo pudo comer un poco de verduras cocidas y un tanto de pollo…la medicación que tenía había bajado un poco, así que necesitaba estar bien.

El médico les había recomendado mantenerla tranquila…-Venga que te ves hermosa…y no haz perdido nada tu sentido del humor por lo que veo...

Si…- contesto ella tratando de sonreir, esa alegria de los ultimos dias se notaba.

Serena no puedo quedarme contigo porque no soy nadie para esta gente…solo para ti…haré todo lo posible por que me dejen entrar, creeme que es una promesa...-afirmo el pelinegro mirandola con amor.

Si…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos pues la noche había caído y la visita había terminado de pronto…-yo…te…ped…ped…pediré pa..q...

Me dejen pasar…-

Si…-respondió ella mirándolo con ese amor que le tenía…

Pórtate bien y alíviate pronto…sabes que te amo…-dijo él mientras le besaba la mejilla y cerraba los ojos.

Te…a…a…m…o…-

Lo sé…-en contra de su voluntad tuvo que salirse de la habitación, afuera estaba Rei esperándole.

* * *

Te sientes bien.-pregunto la pelinegra, pues Darién la verdad estaba tan distinto al que recordaba.

Si…la verdad es que me siento aliviado de que Serena este ya mejor…creo que nunca antes había vivido un experiencia como esta…-

Ha sido terrible, pero yo sabía que con tu presencia ella iba a despertar.- el pelinegro pudo suspirar hondo y sacar todo ese estres de semanas atras.

Gracias Rei…-contesto él pues sin su ayuda tal vez nunca la hubiera visto.

* * *

Yaten sonrió mientras salía para tomar el vuelo de regreso…era bueno saber que Serena había al fin despertado, la verdad es que sentía esperanza…tal vez ahora podría hacerla comprender que él era la mejor opción pues había un hijo en camino y no habia prisa para que ella simplemente se marchara con el primer hombre que se le habia aparecido en el camino, tendria que hacerla ver que ellos habian conformado una hermosa familia y ahora estaban en esa nueva oportunidad que dios les daba.

* * *

Una chicas lindas les anexo antepenultimo capitulo de esta bella historia llamada Mi vida eres tu, me he divertido y me puesto tensa con ello, la verdad es que pense que seria corta y mira...ojala que les guste el capitulo.

Al fin nuestra Serena desperto...claro con ese hombre al lado todas despertariamos esperemos que se resuelvan las cosas y todos queden contentos...gracias por los comentarios y besos...!


	23. MI HIJO

**CAPITULO 23**

 **MI HIJO**

Serena estaba dormida cuando Yaten llego a Alemania en la madrugada por lo que no pudo verla, pero si se entero de que ese hombre al que le había prohibido a los guardias que ingresara había estado con ella y al parecer su visita fue la que la motivo a despertar.

Serena miro a su mamá ahí recostada, seguramente había pasado días agotadores siempre cuidar a un enfermo era desgastante.

Pero en fin…la cabeza comenzó a dolerle un poco y entro la enfermera…-buen día mi preciosa como amaneciste…?

Bien…-contesto serena fácilmente.

Vamos bien…ya puedes hablar más cosas entonces.-

No…se…-contesto con dolor aun en la garganta.

Bueno, antes que nada déjame checarte el suero que creo te hará falta y la medicación…te duele la cabeza…?...

Si…-

Bien pues esperemos que sanes rápido la verdad es que es un milagro que tu bebe este bien…-dijo la enfermera se sorprendía un tanto, claro ella no sabía que estuviera embarazada.

Que…?...-

Creo que metí la pata…-Selene se acerco y miro preocupación en la cara de su hija.

Todo está bien Serena…-le dijo su mamá mientras le miraba con esos ojos que le transmitían la paz que simplemente necesitaba.

Pero…?...- lo cierto es que la rubia no comprendia cuando...como...cuando...que habia pasado con sus anticonceptivos...

Todos estamos sorprendidos, solo que me gustaría saber de quién es ese hijo…-Serena llevo sus manos a su vientre plano, pensó en Yaten y en Darién…había tenido relaciones con ambos en más o menos los mismo días.

Ese sí que era un gran problema porque ahora sí que no sabía quién era el padre suspiro hondamente dándose cuenta de que esto era el principio de muchas cosas…lo único que en si importaba es que fuere quien fuere el padre…simplemente era su hijo.

Su hijo…-La verdad es que Yaten se sorprendió un poco pero después se sintió muy feliz…-comento Selene.

Yaten entro a la habitación y ahí estaba ella…-Hola, te ves mejor.

Gracias…-dijo la rubia con un poco de dificultad le dolía mucho la garganta.

Y ya vino el médico hay algo de la alta de Serena…-pregunto él con entusiasmo porque entre más rápida fuera su recuperación pues mejor para todos en especial para sus hijos.

No…yo creo que aun estará aquí, siempre una cirugía es difícil…-contesto Selene…-bueno iré a comprar algo para desayunar.

Si…-dijo Serena mirando a su madre desaparecer por el corredor.

Serena te han informado que estas embarazada…?...-

Si…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos esperando cualquier comentario de su parte.

Quisiera no presionarte en ello pero me gustaría consideraras que nuestro hijo crezca al lado de sus padres…con su familia unida.

La rubia se consterno por lo que él decía, la verdad es que estaba cansada, mareada y esas palabras no podría siquiera digerirlas bien…-no sé.

No sabes que…?...-

Quien…es el padre…-respondió sincera mientras el peli plata se caía literalmente de espaldas, no podría creer siquiera que ella confesara algo así.

De verdad es que no comprendo esto Serena tu…-

No se…-contesto ella dando por terminada la conversación lo bueno es que el médico había llegado para revisarla.

Buen día…como vamos en esta habitación…veamos…-dijo él mientras le hacia un chequeo.

* * *

Y bien como esta ella…?...-

Mejor…ya ha despertado…-contesto Darién mientras Zafiro le miraba con atención.

Esa es una excelente noticia…-respondió el pelinegro mientras salía de la oficina.

Lo cierto es que había muchos problemas aun, Hotaru estaba siendo procesada pero por ser americana solicitarían su extradición, en si todo estaba en manos de Serena si ella le otorgaba el perdón lo único que sucedería es que la pelinegra pagara los gastos médicos de Serena y daños a la infraestructura de Alemania, tal vez sería persona no grata en el país y listo.

Pero en si Darién estaba preocupado por el embarazo de Serena, la verdad es que eso complicaba el asunto mucho…era difícil no pensar que si ese hijo fuera de Yaten que pasaría.

Seguramente el presionaría a Serena para mantenerse unidos con sus otros dos hijos…era lo normal e incluso podría decirse que si estuviera en esa situación pues haría lo mismo.

Pero…si eso pasaba el no podría simplemente hacerse a un lado, el amaba a Serena y no perdería esa oportunidad cuando las cosas entre ellos estaban bien.

Aunque eso no dependía de él…si no de ella…pero que sucedería si ella se quedara al lado de Yaten…eso le dolería mucho y le arruinaría la vida.

* * *

Mamá…-Dijo Becher en cuanto entro al cuarto a visitar a la rubia, la verdad es que debían de estar presentes sus hijos en su recuperación.

Hola mi…amo…rr…-le dolía la garganta y se sentía cansada increíblemente tenía mucho sueño era lo normal con el medicamento.

Becher abrazo a su mama con fuerza la verdad es que estaba preocupado por ella…un par de lagrimas salieron de sus ojos azules…

Te sientes mejor…-

Si…ahora…mejor…-respondió la rubia sintiendo el amor de su hijo con ella, Yaten les observaba con atención.

Yo me asuste mucho cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital…mira tu cabeza…-dijo Becher con temor.

La había tenido que rapar de un lado poco en si un pequeño círculo pero con la venda que traía era como mirar a una momia…algo impactante.-No te…asustes.

Mama y cuando vas a salir de aquí…

Aun no sabemos bien hijo, tu madre se tiene que sentir mejor para poder llevarla a casa, ya que ahorita corre peligro por no estar en un lugar limpio.

Pero miros siempre tiene la casa limpia papa…-respondió Becher…-pero no hay medico como aquí.

Así es…pero esperemos un par de días y que todo salga mejor para que regresemos a casa…-Serena miraba a su hijo feliz por esas palabras pero ella de verdad estaba preocupada.

* * *

Los días habían pasado volando y Serena había sido dada de alta, a Darién no había podido verle por la razón llamada Yaten, aunque por teléfono cada noche conversaban por lo que ocurría en el día.

Hasta el momento el peli plata se había portado bien con ella y siendo sinceros era lo mejor…mantener la paz en casa…eso sí, cada uno con sus asuntos personales aparte.

De verdad que estoy bien mamá…-

No quiero irme sin dejarte saludable, o es que estorbo…?...-Selene en ocasiones tiraba un poco de drama.

Nunca…-respondió Yaten dejando la maleta de su suegra en el cuarto de Serena…-les mandare a miros para que les traiga algo de beber.

Gracias…-dijo la rubia sentándose en el sillón…Selene espero a que se escucharan los pasos de su ex yerno por el corredor señal de que se había ido.

Ahora si hija…dime bien que paso con todo este embrollo del embarazo, la verdad te he de confesar que Darién Shields me pareció un tipo inteligente y guapo, además de que te ama…es tan obvio.- Selene ademas de dramatica era una romantica empedernida por ello termino en Francia.

Si…la verdad es que me costó mucho asumir que él y yo estaríamos juntos…pero ahora ocurre esto del embarazo y…

Espera un momento…quien es el padre de ese niño…?

Mamá…dios me muero de vergüenza…-la rubia se había puesto roja de la pena.

Serena no me digas que no lo sabes, porque yo te voy a regañar…-dijo Selene con cara de molestia.

No lo sé mamá…-dijo la rubia con un suspiro largo.

Madre santa…yo no te eduque de esa manera para que fueras tan libertina.- contesto sonriente Selene, tal vez sus hijos ya eran todos unos adultos responsables y esas cosas pero ella aun la miraba como a un niña.

Mamá no me digas esas cosas, ya es suficiente con tener que cargar con eso en mi conciencia, además no se qué sucederá cuando todo se termine yo quiero estar con Darién, pero si mi hijo nace siendo Yaten el padre pues no se que pasara y no deseo perder mis hijos.

Estas metida en serios problemas…la verdad es que quiero que mi hija sea feliz y si Darién es tu boleto para serlo no quisiera que lo perdieras por la responsabilidad de un hijo.

Madre eso suena horrible…- claro que sonaba mal pero los hijos se iran tarde que temprano.

Si…pero es la verdad ya ves tu padre y yo nos quedamos solos en Francia, la única que vive más cerca eres tú ya viste tu hermano se fue a Irlanda.

Lo sé…- respondio Serena pensando en que todo eso pasaria ella lo habia hecho como su madre.

Conozco a Yaten y aun a pesar de todo lo que hizo, la verdad es que fue un buen esposo contigo durante los años que duro su matrimonio, tal vez haga un esfuerzo más y te haga feliz, pero tú no quieres eso.

No lo sé…amo a Darién pero no quiero perder a mis hijos…-

Entonces habla con los dos se sincera y llega a un acuerdo, todo sea para que estén todos tranquilos…-dijo Selene mientras la rubia de pronto sonreia de lado esa situacion ademas de incomoda seria dificil de organizar.

* * *

No tengo porque hablar con ese hombre Serena…-dijo Yaten tajante y cerrado a la negociación.

Bien…entonces esa es tu única respuesta…-

Mira no estoy de acuerdo en todo esto yo quiero estar en la vida de mi hijo tan presente como lo hice con Becher y Heidi.

Si es tu hijo así será…pero no por eso yo perderé mi relación con Darién.- contesto la rubia siendo sincera como siempre.

De verdad…pero él es casado…-Serena suspiro hondo lo que menos quería era discutir.

Quiero hacer esto…-dijo la rubia mirando a Yaten seriamente quien estaba siendo informado que fuera o no su hijo ella estaría con otro hombre.

Lo siento Serena pero para mí todo esto que has hecho es una burla…- reclamo Yaten de pronto olvidándose de todo lo que el había hecho antes.

Fue un accidente y yo no me arrepiento de haber estado contigo ni con Darién…esta es mi realidad y es lo que hay…-dijo con calma la rubia.

Bien…pues espero que todo salga como tu crees que saldrá…-sin más el peli plata se levanto y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Afortunadamente la rubia estaba lista para hacer su vida y regresar a trabajar era parte de eso…dos semanas se habían pasado; claro que para que Yaten accediera a que Serena retomara sus actividades pues sencillamente a todas partes iba con chofer...En cierto modo era mucho más cómodo y más relajado.

* * *

No puedo creer que todo esto pasara, mi única hija con un lio penal.-

Padre por favor…-

Nunca me gusto Darién Shields para ti…nunca…pero ese siempre fue mi punto de vista menospreciado, tu madre yo no sé cómo fue a seguirte la corriente con todo esto, dios que vergüenza que ahora mi única hija este con un expediente en la penal y presa.

Yo lo siento mucho, pero sé que esa mujer está recuperándose…-respondió Hotaru tratando de defender lo indefendible.

Eres estúpida o que pasa por tu mente Hotaru…?...-

Padre porque me hablas así…?...-contesto la pelinegra sorprendida por como su padre le estaba hablando, nunca antes había sido grosero con ella todo lo contrario.

Mira tu madre y yo creo que tratamos de educarte de una manera lógica pero al parecer no la fue, tienes que ser consciente de que las cosas no siempre son como tú crees, ahora espero que con esto las cosas cambien y esa mujer te otorgue el perdón, sino pasaras algún tiempo en la cárcel.

Padre…yo solo me cegué por los celos, Darién es mi esposo y el estaba revolcándose con esas zorra.

Hotaru…Darién no es tu esposo…-contesto serio su padre mirándola a los ojos.

Y era cierto, después de que el pelinegro olvidara su celular en Norteamérica Hotaru se dio la tarea de revisarlo y que paso…cientos de fotos de Serena sonriente, muchas con él, otras sola...se había dado cuenta de que el estaba enamorado de esa mujer que trabajaba con el todos los días e incluso se la había llevado a Italia frente a sus narices.

Palabras de amor y conversaciones absurdas…sus reclamos vinieron a más cuando ella literalmente le prohibió conservar su amistad con esa mujer echándole en cara todo lo que obtuvo de un descuido de Darien quien en el fondo se sentía agradecido por ser descubierto.

Pero la situación llego a tal grado que Hotaru sufrió una crisis de nervios que la mantuvo internada por un par de semanas terminando por posponer la boda por su salud y la indiferencia del pelinegro quien estuvo arreglando todos los pormenores para irse a Alemania e incluso viajando a ese país.

Algo que a Darién simplemente le facilito las cosas y con una sutil conversación termino por convencerla de primero vivir unos meses juntos para adaptarse a Alemania.

Plan con maña era más que claro porque Hotaru estaba centrada en su trabajo y estos en Londres…un paso que facilito que Darién simplemente convenciera a la rubia de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Pero que paso…ella se creyó todo ese cuento de adaptarse a Alemania, vivir juntos…ahora comprendía todo…-el me ha utilizado padre.

En serio…dios apenas te has dado cuenta, ojala que podamos hacer que todo esto se arregle…-Hotaru comenzó a llorar.

* * *

Como te sientes amor…?...-

Bien…creo que después de algunas semanas en reposo las cosas van mejorando, quiero decirte algo y que simplemente me escuches…

Dime…-afirmo el pelinegro.

Yo quisiera que nos reuniéramos los tres Yaten, tu y yo…-el pelinegro la miro con esos ojos azul profundo y cara de molestia.

No me gusta mucho la idea…-contesto él…-pero si me gustaría saber quién es el padre de ese hijo.

Serena respiro hondo mientras sonreía de lado…-Darién me siento tan mal.

No lo sabes…-dijo el con molestia.

No…-contesto la rubia mientras Darién se sentía preocupado, así que sin duda esa reunión no debía de simplemente postularse, pues la mujer que estaba en medio ya la consideraba como suya.

* * *

La tarde llego y Serena esperaba con Darién en el restaurant a Yaten…quien llego unos minutos después con cara de pocos amigos.

Pues aquí estoy como querías Serena…-dijo el peli plata mientras tomaba asiento habían elegido el lugar mas lejano de todos para poder hablar con libertad.

Lo sé…bueno no es necesario presentaciones, pero si me gustaría decirles que yo acudí al médico y tengo aproximadamente 14 semanas.

Tú no sabes quién es el padre cierto, pero quisiera saber cuántas veces estuviste…-Serena lo interrumpió.

Para Yaten…es necesario este escrutinio en público, para mi es tan vergonzoso hacer esto.- contesto ella de pronto sudando frió.

Es justo lo que dice…-respondió Darién pensado en frió mientras la rubia le miraba con cara de tu también.

Serena se puso de mil colores y finalmente en completo rojo…la cuestión es que nada era exacto…-dos veces con Yaten y una contigo…

Listo lo había dicho, Darién sintió un tanto de decepción pero no la culpaba recién era cuando eso había sucedió al mudarse a Alemania estar con sus hijos y toda esa cuestion de tal vez hacer lo correcto para que sus hijos crecieran con la imagen de sus padres juntos.

Yo no sé cómo no te diste cuenta…- respondió el Darien mientras Yaten le miraba con cara de fastidio era lógico que no conocía nada de Serena.

Ella es irregular…-respondió el peli plata mientras el mesero se acercaba para tomar su orden.

Si…yo…me sometí a tratamiento para poder tener a mis dos hijos…-Darién la miro con cara de decepción…no conocía mucho en sí de la persona.

El mesero tomo la orden y se marcho…-bueno estoy aquí para ver en todo caso que pasara con el bebe…si es mio claro que deseo verle crecer al lado de sus hermanos y yo presente como lo hice con mis hijos mayores…como una familia.

Darién sabía que era lo justo, pero no quería perder a Serena y además ella era la que decidiría.

Podríamos hacer una prueba de ADN…-respondió el pelinegro algo que causo molestia a Yaten y a Serena.

Se nota que no tienes hijos, es posible hacerlo pero pones en riesgo al bebe y a la madre, además Serena acaba de salir de una cirugía de complejidad media, creo que lo mejor será esperar a que nazca…-dijo el peli plata.

Darién estaba molesto por la manera en que le contesto pero era lo normal…-Quiero dejar claro una cosa sea o no mi hijo no pienso dejar a Serena.

La rubia se estreso de pronto, conocía que Yaten era de mecha corta y con ese comentario…simplemente sería un desastre.

La relación extramarital que usted tiene con Serena se puede clasificar como peligrosa y no me gustaría que su seguridad se viera nuevamente afectada por una esposa celosa.- le miro con esos preciosos ojos verdes que pusieron de nervios a la rubia quien literalmente hacia de tripas corazón.

Darién se molesto aun mas…-Mira yo también poseo todos los recursos para proteger a Serena y.

Ya basta no es necesario que este en medio de dos machos alfa…yo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo sea de quien sea, lo criare con el amor que se merece como a Becher y a Heidi, creo que cometí el error de considerarles pero al verdad es que no necesito de ninguno si se ponen pesados, la madre aquí sere yo y lo menos que espero es que se agarren a golpes por una situación que paso contigo Yaten y contigo Darien...

Yaten le dio un trago a su copa mientras que Darién solo la miraba con atención se miraba tan bonita cuando se enojaba.

Entonces sabremos quién será el padre hasta que nazca verdad…-respondió el peli plata mientras ella asentía.

Perfecto…-dijo Darién mientras se tranquilizaba un poco y suspiraba hondo, sabia que simplemente la vida le cambiaria.

* * *

Hola chicas hermosas y osos que siguen esta hermosa historia, gracias por sus comentarios yssareyes48 y patty a, puedo decir que dentro de lo malo que tiene quedarse sin trabajo pues podre crear tal vez un poco mas de historias.

Este el el penultimo capitulo asi que todo se resolvera pronto...quien quieren que sea el padre del bebe...?...

Les quiero mil y besitos...chaouuu!


	24. UN HERMOSO NIÑO

**CAPITULO 24**

 **UN HERMOSO NIÑO**

Los meses de pronto se habían pasado corriendo cuando las cosas se iban de largo…Serena cada día estaba más gordita por el embarazo ya con sus 8 meses.

Para ser cierto a Darién le causaba algo de gracia verle con esa pancilla como si se hubiera comida una sandia entera…lo impresionante es que tenía mucha más energía que cuando no estaba embarazada.

Yaten se había mudado de la casa a su nuevo departamento hacia algunos meses ya y las cosas en la casa de Serena estaban muy tranquilas.

Becher ahora estaba por completo interesado en todo lo que era el futbol americano mientras que Heidi de pronto se había obsesionado con la natación, incluso estaba ya participando en competencias de su escuela.

La relación entre Darién y Serena seguía siendo algo sencillamente apasionante…

La verdad había salido a flote cuando Darién le confesó a la rubia que nunca se caso con Hotaru por la simple razón de que el no la amaba.

Sigues molesta conmigo…-dijo la rubia mientras el pelinegro le miraba con ojos de perdón.

Lo siento es que no es fácil asimilar de pronto que todo esto paso…yo te miraba con ese anillo de casado y me hiciste sufrir mucho…-contesto ella.

No quiero que te molestes puede hacerle daño al bebe…-dijo el sintiéndose de pronto preocupado.

Y qué tal si ella se hubiera embarazado…?...

Eso no podría pasar porque desde que estuve contigo no volví a tocar a Hotaru…-contesto él.

No sé si puedo creerte pero no soy quien para exigir algo cierto…-contesto ella mientras tecleaba en el computador.

Serena y has pensado bien si ese bebe es de Yaten…

No he pensado en nada…y no me quiero preocupar por eso…lo único que sé es que amare a este bebe como se lo merece…-respondió ella.

Si…creo que aunque no lleve mi sangre le querré de igual forma…-contesto el pelinegro.

Darién y que paso con Hotaru…-dijo la rubia quien se había presentado para poder otorgarle el perdón.

Ella se marcho a Londres…- respondió el pelinegro mientras encendía su laptop.

Cuando se mudo con Hotaru a Alemania fue en plan para poder sopesar las cosas y no es que deseara una segunda opción Darién, pero la situación era simple que Hotaru se diera cuenta de que estar en Alemania no era su prioridad y terminara por desertar con la relación.

Por seguridad de la rubia ella no se había encarado con Hotaru, la verdad es que no le guardaba rencor pero tampoco es que quisiera verla y hacerse su amiga.

En un principio sintió temor pero después le dio lastima, la verdad es que Darién literalmente le había usado para tapar el ojo al macho como dicen, claro que con ya 43 años las cosas se ponen color de hormiga.

Darién y que han dicho tus padres…?...-

De nosotros…?...-

Le has contado…me moriría de vergüenza que supieran mi estado y como nosotros…-

No soy hombre que cuente detalles de mi vida personal, solo les comente que mi relación con Hotaru había terminado porque estaba interesado en otra mujer.

Y así de simple…no te preguntaron nada mas…?...

Ellos sabían del accidente, esta situación de Hotaru entre el círculo de amistades corrió como pólvora, solo que no saben que la afectada haz sido tu…-

Dios que pena…yo ciento que no está bien todo esto pero la verdad es que no me arrepiento de quererte…-contesto ella.

Yo mucho menos, mi madre es la que está insistiendo en conocerte y la verdad me hace preguntas todo el tiempo de ti…-contesto Darién.

Dios que pena…ella sabe que yo soy divorciada y con dos bueno tres hijos.

Si…ella sabe que eres divorciada con hijos y me contesto que eso era raro en mí, pero que seguramente la madre de esos chicos era una gran mujer.

Quisiera poder cumplir las expectativas de tus padres…-

No tienes porque cumplir ninguna expectativa, tu eres la mujer que amo y lo he hecho hace algunos años…no me importa lo que digan los demás cuando se que es lo que deseo en mi vida.- contesto Darién tomándole de la mano.

Lo sé…que te parece si nos vamos a comer…muero de hambre…-dijo ella quien estaba trabajando aun cuando ya tendría que estar de incapacidad.

* * *

Y creo que las cosas pueden mejorar…-dijo sonriente Dinorah la nueva adquisición de las empresas Kirchner era una mujer guapa inteligente y soltera, además de eso estaba interesada…muy interesada en Yaten.

El peli plata le miro con atención mientras el mesero le servía una copa de vino…-Lo sé…desde cuando podrías tener esa presentación lista.

Si es prioridad en dos días todo quedaría perfectamente…-contesto la rubia.

Bien…pues entonces sorpréndeme…-dijo el sonriente mientras la chica solo le regalaba una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Que pasa Berjeraite…?...- le pregunto Sebastián pues tenía días que su esposa estaba como rara.

Nada…es solo que me siento triste…-

Vaya y eso que tu estas triste…?...-casi siempre la hermana de Yaten era una chica de mucha energía y alegría.

Es que me puede mucho lo que pasa con mi hermano y Serena…quisiera regresar el tiempo y mantenerlos ahí juntos, ahora con la llegada de este bebe pues me da mucho temor de que mi hermano no pueda hacer su vida.

Ellos estarán bien y tú no tienes porque preocuparte, Serena es una gran mujer y era lógico después de lo que paso con el divorcio simplemente tomaría su camino.

Lo sé…dime tú conoces a ese hombre.-

No personalmente, pero la verdad es que sonara raro decir que Serena tiene buen ojo para eso, es un arquitecto respetado de Norteamérica y su padre es un empresario también muy respetable.

No me digas que Yaten los mando a investigar…- contesto sorprendida la peli plata.

Si, ya sabes que tu hermano no deja las cosas sin saber bien la causa de todo.-contesto Sebastián.

La verdad es que mirar que una familia se termine nunca es grato…pero bueno así son las cosas…-contesto ella suspirando al ver a su bebe recién nacido.

* * *

Serena has pensado que después de que nazca el bebe que pasara con nosotros…-

Pasara lo que tenga que pasar…-contesto ella mirándole a los ojos, mientras entraban a la casa.

Los chicos le conocían solo de vista…era complicado…-Serena bajo del auto y Miros la ayudo a entrar a casa.

Hola mamá…-dijo Heidi mientras se acercaba a ella sonriente.

Hola Heidi como esta mi niña.

Bien…sabes ahora aprendí a nadar de mariposa…-

De verdad…pues déjame felicitarte mi amor…-contesto Serena mientras le besaba la mejilla.

Cada día te ves mas rellena mamá…-dijo ella mientras intentaba abrazarla.

Si…-contesto sin poder reír Serena pues literalmente su hija le había dicho gorda en palabras lindas.

Hola Becher…como vas…?

Bien…-contesto el chico de cabellos claros mirando a su mamá.

Bueno que les parece si vemos una película…

Si…de princesas…-grito con entusiasmo Heidi.

No…de princesas ya no, ahora quiero ver una que me recomendó Julián…-dijo el chico mientras Serena solo sonreía.

Señora se siente bien…?...-le pregunto miros mientras ella solo se sentaba en el sillón.

La verdad es que me siento cansada, creo que es por la edad no es lo mismo que cuando estaba joven…

Yo pienso que es por el bebe es más grande…-respondió miros mientras le colocaba un cojín de bajo sus pies…-esta hinchada señora.

Si…la verdad es que no resistí la tentación de unos cacahuates…-

Le hace daño.- señalo Miros.

Lo sé…Darién me regaño pero de verdad es que se me hacia agua la boca.

Mamá y ese Darién y tu se van a casar…-Serena se puso roja como tomate.

Eso no se pregunta niña…-dijo Miros notando a su jefa algo incomoda, la verdad es que la inocencia en ocasiones es un tanto imprudente.

No pasa nada Miros…aun no lo sé bien Heidi…-la chiquilla le miro con atención obviamente los dos chicos sabían que sus padres estaban divorciados, Yaten no vivía ahí mas.

Mamá entonces él es tu novio…?...-Becher de pronto presto atención.

Bueno pues…si…-contesto Serena era normal decirles lo que de verdad sucedía su hijo ya lo sabía porque le había preguntado antes.

Es muy guapo, bueno no como mi papi pero me cae bien porque siempre te trae a la casa…-contesto Heidi sorprendiendo a todos ahí.

Miros le sonrió a Serena y esta se limito a contemplar la televisión, lo cierto es que aun no tenía nada definido de cómo decirles de quien era el bebe…

Pensar en eso pues sería difícil…pero era sencillamente algo que debían afrontar y también el hecho de que Darién tendría que convivir con los chicos…

El tiempo se aproximaba del parto y ella estaba en espera de muchas buenas cosas en la vida.

* * *

La verdad es que creo que todo esto es una gran broma Darién…-dijo Set mirándolo con atención.

Si…pues yo me siento bien contento de que Serena está conmigo…-respondió el mirándola con atención.

Sabes te ves hasta más joven…-contesto Set mientras encendía un puro, amaba eso.

No se supone que has dejado ya ese vicio por tu hijo…-

Dime que se siente esto de esperar a tu primer hijo…?...-Darién se limito a recargarse en la silla.

La verdad es que todo esto me tiene los nervios de punta…siento que la vida me ha dado un revés y no culpo a Serena porque sé que ella estaba haciendo su vida y yo la mía, espero que se aun hijo mío…

Pero si no lo es ustedes seguirán juntos…?...-era claro que cargar con tres hijos de un hombre anterior no era fácil y más para un hombre como Darién Shields con un historial de play boy…un gran arquitecto y heredero del emporio Shields…muchas responsabilidades.

Mi idea es que si…-

Darién y has pensado que sucederá cuando tú quieras todo el tiempo para ti solo y ella con tres hijos no podrá hacerlo…sé que no tienes experiencia en eso y francamente yo creí que jamás la tendrías.

O sea que insinúas que me quedaría soltero de por vida…-dijo él en tono de reclamo.

Vamos amigo, eres mas galán que muchos actores de Hollywood y la verdad no es que sea grosera o algo así, pero verte con una mujer que ahora tendrá tres hijos pues no es fácil de aceptarlo…

Creo que deberías de pensar bien como lo dices…hablas de mi mujer…-Set sonrío de lado, la verdad es que sabía que estaba enamorado.

Mira no te enojes que conoces a Serena por mi culpa y la verdad ella como mujer es una gran persona y como madre.

Como madre es la mejor…solo que en cierta forma creo que tienes toda la razón del mundo…quisiera que dios me hiciera un milagro…-contesto el siendo sincero.

Darién me suena un poco melodramático lo que dice pero yo también quisiera verte como padre…-contesto set mientras el sonreía de lado.

* * *

El mes parecía haberse pasado rápidamente, Selene estaba ya en casa de Serena, los dos chicos mayores habían sido cesárea así que programarla para dentro de 15 días era lo más normal.

Y que dice mi padre de todo esto…?...-

Nada…creo que espera con ansias solo al nieto y es todo…dime la verdad Serena que harás si el niño es de Yaten.

No lo sé…-

Como no sabrás que harás…?...-respondió Selene con un poco de enfado.

Es complicado madre…-contesto la rubia con mil ideas en mente.

Yo pienso que si eso pasa tu relación con Darién no prosperara…-contesto siendo sincera mientras acomodaba la ropita de su nieto.

De eso tienes razón…-respondió Serena con tristeza.

Entonces si lo has pensado…-

Cada día…cada noche…todo el día…-contesto la rubia sentándose y llorando de pronto.

Vamos mi amor no es tiempo de ponerte a llorar…quiero que seas feliz las cosas pasan por algo y siendo sinceras si Darién terminara contigo no podrías culparle tener tres hijos requiere tiempo y es complicado para un hombre soltero.

Yo lo sé…pero lo quiero tanto que dejarlo partir me dolerá mucho…-dijo ella siendo sincera.

Dolerá pero no es para siempre…yo quisiera darte un mejor consejo pero nadie querrá a tus hijos más que su padre.-afirmo Selene mientras la rubia solo suspiraba hondo.

Y era cierto, conocía a Yaten y a pesar de ya cada uno estar haciendo su vida sabía que era un gran hombre al que amo con toda su alma…tal vez el regreso no sería el mejor pero tampoco imposible, podria aplicar el dicho mas vale perro conocido.

Estaba todo en manos del destino y de dios…las cosas serian como tendrían que ser y las verdades estarían ahí.

* * *

Como estas…?...-pregunto Sebastián al peli plata.

Tranquilo…-contesto Yaten mientras tecleaba en el computador.

Eso es bueno…-respondió el castaño mientras tomaba asiento.

La verdad es que veo a Serena preocupada siento que es por el hecho de que todos sabemos que ese pequeño tiene el 70% más probabilidad de ser mío.- respondió Yaten.

Y tú crees que el noviecillo saldrá corriendo.-

Tú que harías en su lugar siendo un arquitecto prominente heredero de una gran corporación y durante sus últimos 20 años tener fama de conquistador…-Sebastián suspiro hondo.

Creo que hablas un poco de mí…- afirmo su cuñado rascandose la cabeza pues esa habia sido su vida muchos años hasta que conocio a Berjeraite.

Literalmente te he descrito con la diferencia de que mi hermana es mucho menor que tu y era soltera sin hijos…

Y si un ex tan competente como tu…la verdad es que cuando eres padre de familia pues aunque lo niegues mil veces la prioridad son los chicos, lo cierto es que el no soportara la competencia tan fuerte entre los hijos y el.

Es difícil adaptarte y más cuando tienes a una esposa con la que quieres compartir más tiempo…pero siempre pasa algo o esta uno enfermo o el otro tiene un evento escolar…-contesto Yaten mientras el castaño sin duda admitía que tenía razón.

Creo que la relación está condenada…pero si en verdad existe amor…-Yaten no podría decir nada…solo al nacer el bebe se sabría que sucedería en su vida.

* * *

Serena estaba dormida y de repente…-dios...dios…-la casa estaba en penumbra total, tomo el celular y eran las dos de la madrugada.

Eso que sentía era muy doloroso…contracciones…-dios…-grito mientras se agarraba de la cama y suspiraba para que pasara el dolor que era intenso.

Encendió la lámpara y como pudo se levanto antes de siquiera da dos pasos agua corría entre sus piernas, primero pensó en que se había orinado pero no tenía ese aroma.

La fuente…se le había roto la fuente….pensó eso de que cada parto era diferente y era cierto…pero otra contracción era tiempo de irse al hospital.

Mam…mammmaaaa!...-Selene se levanto asustada...pero tan ligera como el viento corrió al cuarto de su hija abrió la puerta mirando la pijama de Serena muy humeda.

Dios…se ha roto la fuente…-tomo el celular de la rubia y le marco a Darién para avisarle que Serena estaba por dar a luz.

La verdad es que todo fue rapidísimo, salieron de ahí al hospital mientras Serena sentía las contracciones mas rápidas…

Yaten había llegado al hospital y esperaba ver a la rubia quien estaba bajando del auto con ayuda del chofer y de miros…

Dios…como vas…-

Tengo mucho dolor Yaten…-contesto ella tomándole de la mano.

Venga animo Serena que tu puedes…déjame decirle al médico para que te bloque…-la verdad es que ella tenía una gran fuerza.

Dios…mmmm…-la rubia estaba roja de tanto esfuerzo por que estaba en labor de parto y este al parecer seria natural.

Vamos súbanla a la camilla…-Darién llego a tiempo para mirar como el peli plata la tomaba en brazos y la acostaba en la camilla.

Serena estaba con dolores…se limito a congelarse y después ella desapareció…-Hola Darién…ella estará bien…-le dijo Selene sonriente acercandose al pelinegro.

Este bebe ya quiere nacer hija…- dijo el médico mientras ella estaba con los dolores más fuertes y la enfermera comenzaba a preparar todo...pero no habia mucho tiempo.

Pero es que mis hijos anteriores fueron de cesárea.- la rubia se sentia contrariada por todo.

Cada parto es diferente…enfermera por favor el niño viene en camino ya esta coronando…bien hija como este será natural tú decides así que si pujas fuerte el sale rápido y pasa el dolor…

Serena se apoyo de las enfermeras y cogió aire para poder pujar con todas sus fuerzas…

Una vez más…- dijo el medico.

La rubia lo hizo nuevamente y sintió que todo el dolor de pronto terminaba…-bien…bien…ha nacido un varoncito.

Serena sonrío mientras lo limpiaban y un par de lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas…dios eso si que le había dolido pero valía la pena…

Es un niño perfecto…-le dijo la enfermera mientras ella tomaba al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Era hermoso...con esa piel blanca y sus mejillas rosadas por el labor de parto...era perfecto...y lo amaba...porque era su hijo.

* * *

Ha nacido ya y podrán verlo en los cuneros…-dijo al enfermera mientras Yaten y Darién se miraban, Selene estaba feliz mientras se acercaba a la enfermera para preguntarle de su hija.

Ella fue valiente y nació rápido, los dos están sanos y fuertes...venga vamos para que conozcan al nuevo integrante...-dijo la mujer mientras les llevaba a los cuneros.

El pelinegro sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, se sentía como estresado, emocionado, preocupado…dios parecía que fuera mujer con tantos sentimientos encontrados cada paso era tan pesado como cargar mil pesas...

Caminaron junto con Selene y había un gran vidrio transparente que les mostraba cuneros la enfermera les sonreía y mostraba a un pequeño bulto de cabellos platinados y sonrosadas mejillas.

Selene sonrío feliz estaba hermoso su nieto mientras que Yaten se colocaba las manos en el pantalón y Darien solo…solo se sentía decepcionado.

* * *

Hola chicas maravillosas...bueno este día en especial escribo el ultimo capitulo de la esta historia espero este fin de semana o mas tardar el lunes suba el prologo de la misma...quiero dar muchas gracias a la gente que se tomo el tiempo de leerme y mas cuando me han escrito una review de la misma, la verdad es que eso me animaba en esta época donde tengo nuevos cambios en mi vida programados.

Eso si me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría una nueva historia de esta pareja, bueno aclarando que sigo con la segunda parte de pecado...como le haré para subirlo no se...pero así lo haré como lo prometí...había pensado como en una historia de magia...no se alguna de acción...o tal vez una tenebrosa...ya me comentan ustedes.

Así mismo les agradezco a todas ustedes por escribirme un lindo comentario, les quiero mil y besos:

Patty A

Yssareyes48

Norma angelica

Anayachiba

Guest

Lady Susi

Mayilu

Seremoon

Yesqui200

Glenda


	25. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

No creo que sea justo como dices mamá…-dijo con molestia Heidi quien ahora tenía 14 años ya.

Si es justo además ya saliste la noche de ayer y no creo que a tu padre de pronto le fascine la idea que cada que deseas estés saliendo.

Mamá pero tú me dijiste que.-

Que si sacabas buenas notas irías a la fiesta y esa fue anoche…si anoche fue la fiesta y acudiste a ella ahora que.

Si…tienes razón…-contesto Heidi al fin admitiendo que su madre le había dado el permiso.

Bien, pues llama a Melanie y dile que no podrás ir porque ayer acudiste con tus amigas a otro lado.-

Está bien mamá…-contesto ella mientras Becher solo sonreía pues la verdad es que si el había sido capaz de superar la adolescencia en paz…su hermana era todo lo contrario.

Y como te has sentido en el campus hijo… ?-

La verdad es que tengo un compañero de cuarto bastante ocurrente, algo chistoso pero no es lo mismo que estar en casa, extraño mucho la buena comida…-contesto el chico copia fidedigna de los Kirchner.

Espero que no te meta en problemas…

No…yo sé bien que es lo que deseo hacer así que despreocúpate mamá…

Deja ahí te dije Helios que no quería que lo hicieras…-dijo Serena al pequeño que ahora contaba con 5 años.

Mami tu no me dijiste que no.- afirmo el niño quien solía ser siempre un tanto corajudo.

Te dijo tu padre que no tocaras eso porque te castigaría.- el chico de increíble sonrisa picarona sonrió gustoso mientras caminaba al jardín.

Madre y has pensado en eso del internado que te había hablado mi padre para Heidi…?...-comento el peliplata pues su padre debido al extraño comportamiento de su hija estaba seguro que al internarla en suiza los modales de la rebelde chiquilla cambiarían.

Ni siquiera lo he considerado, la verdad sé que le hará mejor estar con nosotros que sola…la mano firme siempre funciona.- contesto Serena que de solo pensar en Heidi lejos de casa le aterraba, la verdad es que la vida que ella pudo haber tenido como niña u adolescente simplemente giraba en otro entorno mucho más tranquilo ahora no era fácil confiar en nadie.

Yo siento que ella cambiara pronto…-afirmo Becher mientras miraba a su hermano menor sentarse en sus piernas y llevar un puño cerrado.

Ten…-

Que es Helios…?...- pregunto el peliplata conocía perfectamente que su hermano era singularmente travieso.

Una chapulín de color muy verde que a mí me gustan muchos y a mi papi también…

Dios que te dije Helios…-el chiquillo era dinamita pura y su sonrisa pícara conquistaba a todos en esa casa, salió de ahí corriendo al jardín.

Me da mucho gusto saber que te encuentras cómodo, en cierta forma yo me preocupaba por eso de que sufrieras bullying…-

Creo que mejor será que me marche te pones sentimental solo recuerda que soy cinta negra mamá…-

Nunca lo olvido…pero quiero que estés sano y salvo…-afirmo ella sonriente.

Lo se…bueno me marcho y tengo mucha tarea por hacer…-con 18 años ya y en la universidad Becher Kirchner comenzaba a formar su vida como adulto.

Bueno venga hijo cuídate mucho…-Serena abrazo a su hijo y lo apretó fuerte, lo cierto es que como cualquier madre deseaba con ansias tener a su hijo siempre a su alrededor.

Heidi se acercó a su hermano mayor…- Enana pórtate bien tu sabes que mis padres quieren lo mejor para ti y trata de pensar bien lo que haces.

Si está bien…-contesto Heidi que resultaba hasta gracioso ver como ella obedecía a su hermano mayor, pues cuando aún eran niños reñían mucho.

Becher salió de ahí mientras Heidi miraba a su mamá…-yo quiero disculparme contigo es que en ocasiones no tomo las mejores decisiones y no sé a dónde ir a pasear.

Lo se mi amor…pero tú sabes que todos tenemos obligaciones que cumplir y siempre estás los deberes, además no puedes estar en todas las fiestas.

Si…eso también lo se mami…-contesto la chiquilla de cabellos rubios y encantadores ojos color verde.

Bueno entonces a hacer la tarea porque en un rato más cenaremos…- Heidi partí a su cuarto para terminar con los deberes mientras que Miros cargaba en brazos a la pequeña Dania.

Hola mi amor haz despertado mira que hermosos ojos azules…-dijo Serena mientras la pequeñita quien era idéntica a su padre le sonreía con sus escasos 3 años.

Señora quiere que le ayude a poner la mesa…?...-pregunto Miros su fiel asistente, eran ya tantos años juntas que la consideraba como de la familia.

Si…por favor…-contesto la rubia mientras Miros asentía, a pesar de ser un poco seria y gruñona era una empleada fiel y servicial.

Entonces me dijo mi papa que tú me darías un chocolate si me portaba bien y ya deje todo limpio…-de pronto apareció Helios lleno de tierra de pies a cabeza como si lo hiciera a propósito.

Dios santo…mírate nada más la ropa y el cabello hijo…-contesto con un suspiro Serena pues esa noche estaba por celebrar un aniversario más.

Señora…el niño cortó una parte del césped…- entro preocupado Jacinto.

Y no se cortó ni nada…-Serena puso a la pequeña Dania en la silla para bebes mientras esta sonreía aplaudiendo la travesura de su hermano mientras la rubia revisaba a su pequeño tormento porque si algo le pasaba su padre simplemente la ahorcaría.

No lo creo…el tomo la pala y…

Sabes que habiendo niños las medidas de seguridad deben ser mayores Jacinto y más con el niño Helios, que no vuelva a pasar.

Estas enojada conmigo…?...-dijo el niño de hermosos ojos azules mientras Serena le limpiaba las mejillas llenas de lodo…

No mi amor…pero cuando es que dejaras de ponerme con los nervios de punta…que te cuesta portarte bien…mira como quedaste con tu ropa nueva.-

Yo no quiero que te enojes conmigo mami…-dijo el chiquillo con ojos de tristeza.

Venga no quiero que llores…ve con Miros y ella te ayudara a cambiarte.

Arte…arte…-gritaba Dania quien estaba últimamente repitiendo las últimas palabras de cada oración.

Miros tomo la mano del chiquillo y lo llevo a cambiarse…

Serena miro el reloj dándose cuenta que su esposo estaba por llegar sonrió al recordar todo los sucesos que había vivido a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Inicio de flash back…**_

Esta hermoso mi nieto…no lo crees…-Selene solo miro a Darién caminar hacia la puerta de salida…

Lo cierto es que el pelinegro simplemente había perdido cualquier ilusión…las cosas no serían sencillas teniendo ese bebe ahí…siendo hijo de Yaten Kirchner…

Perdería a Serena y la verdad es que se sentía como un estúpido intruso…respiro hondo y saco un cigarrillo para poder fumar y suspirar…no podía negar que eso le estaba doliendo mucho y más cuando tenía tantos planes.

Sintió a su lado a una persona y ese era Yaten…-Creo que lo mejor estaba por venir no es cierto…

No estoy para recibir sarcasmo de nadie más…-respondió el pelinegro a la defensiva y la verdad no podría culpársele.

Sabes, se nota que no tienes experiencia de ser padre siempre tienes que poner atención en los mínimos detalles que te darán la respuesta de lo que buscas.

No sé a qué te refieres con eso…-dijo Darién ya molesto, lo cierto es que estaba dispuesta hasta llegar a los golpes si era necesario para poder desviar la atención de lo que en verdad le estaba sucediendo…sentía que moría lentamente.

Te felicito haz ganado y no puedo negar que perdí contra el mejor…-Darién estaba por completo confundido…sintió una palmada en su hombro y suspiro con sorpresa.

Miro como Yaten caminaba hacia la limosina que le estaba esperando mientras el solo se preguntaba a que se refería con todo eso.

Dios esta hermoso verdad…-dijo Serena mirando a su pequeño que era idéntico a Darién solo con su cabello peliplata y esos preciosos ojos grises.

Es tan guapo…se parece mucho a su padre solo que con cabello claro.

Aunque no sé a quién lo saco mamá…-respondió la rubia mientras se lo acercaba al pecho y lo comenzaba a amamantar.

Darién camino lo más rápido que pudo a recepción…-Disculpe la habitación de la señora Serena Loutton.

Es la 604 y felicidades señor Shields…-grito la enfermera mientras el pelinegro corría con todas sus fuerzas para confirmar lo que ese hombre decía…

Llego y se quedó parado ahí mirando la puerta y suspiro hondo armándose de valor…abrió y miro a Serena sonriente.

Pasa hijo no quieres conocerle…-Darién miro a su ahora suegra y sonrió como bobo.

Mira él es Helios Darién Shields…-dijo la rubia mientras el solo sonreía y lo tomaba entre sus brazos…era perfecto…y era su hijo…pronto se dio cuenta de que ese coqueto hoyuelo en su mejilla era su sello.

Lo cierto es que Darién brinco de felicidad y se sintió enormemente emocionado por tener a ese perfecto bebe en su vida y más que era sangre de Serena y suya…como el universo simplemente era tan perfecto.

Tan perfecto…-dijo Luna sonriente quien había viajado junto con Artemis de manera exprés para conocer a su primer y único nieto heredero de los Shields.

Es idéntico a ti cuando naciste Darién con esos ojos grises, la verdad es que yo pensé que así quedarían tus ojos pero al parecer con el tiempo cambiaron a ese azul profundo.

Yo me preguntaba a quien había sacado el cabello tan platinado…-Artemis se sonrojo un poco a las palabras de Serena.

Pues creo que saco mis genes…-rio orgulloso Artemis de ver en su nieto un poco de su sangre.

Yo la verdad es que…no sé qué decir a mi edad…-respondió Darién con un gran nudo en la garganta.

No debes de decir nada mi amor…solo hacer lo correcto con Serena y este pequeño niño…me siento tan feliz…-dijo Luna sabiendo que su vida había cambiado por completo y ahora vivir en Alemania no le parecía una loca idea.

Ahora que haremos…-dijo la rubia mirándole.

Estar juntos Serena y que los chicos se muden a nuestra nueva casa…- dijo el sonriente.

Darién…sabes tuve tanto miedo de perderte pero quiero que tu sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Lo sé y yo creo que te amo más que a mi vida y por eso quiero que aceptes esto…-el pelinegro saco una cajita de terciopelo negra y la abrió mostrando un hermoso anillo de diamantes…bastante singular pues era un corazón en color rosa con piedras a su alrededor.

Dios santo es hermoso y si acepto…si acepto Darién…te amo tanto…-dijo ella con lágrimas en la cara era tanta la emoción que sentía mirándole a esos hermosos ojos azul profundo mientras se besaban a los labios cerrando ese pacto.

Lo cierto es que si por Darién fuera pues ese mismo día que nació Helios se hubiera casado con Serena pero no pudo ser así…sin embargo al siguiente mes se dieron el sí quiero en una pequeña reunión familiar.

Serena había lucido hermosa con un precioso vestido corte sirena con unos delicados tirantes que caían por sus hombros…la maternidad le había acentuado sus curvas y sus pechos parecían que se saldrían pero…nada que un buen sostén no mantuviera en su sitio.

El por su parte con un impecable frack y en su brazo sosteniendo a su hijo Helios Darién Shields…al fin tenia lo que siempre deseo…una hermosa familia.

 _ **Fin de flash back…**_

* * *

Serena sintió unos brazos fuertes en su cintura que aún seguía siendo breve…-Dios santo me has dado un susto de muerte mi amor.

Que dice la mujer más hermosa del mundo…-contesto Darién con unas canitas que lo hacían lucir algo sexy y girando a Serena para besarla en los labios.

La rubia se pescó de su cuello y se dejó guiar por esos carnosos labios que conocía perfectamente…tantas noches de pasión en las que solo sus labios le demostraban ese amor inmenso.

Papá…papá…-grito Dania mientras ambos sonreían…dando cuenta de donde estaban ahora mismo.

Feliz aniversario mi amor…-dijo Darién sonriente.

Feliz aniversario mi príncipe azul…-contesto ella mientras le limpiaba el lápiz labial de su sensual boca.

El pelinegro camino hacia Dania quien era tan parecida a su esposa Serena pero con el cabello oscuro y ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Mira mamá ya estoy listo…-grito contento Helios mientras le abrazaba.

YA ves que luces mejor limpio que sucio mi amor…-respondió ella sonriente.

Papa…papa…-grito Helios mientras Darién lo tomaba en su brazo disponible.

Venga mi hijo…-dijo el mientras ambos chiquillos besaban a su padre…Serena sonrió en verdad que la vida con ella estaba siendo tan buena…amaba a sus cuatro hijos por igual y deseaba la misma felicidad para cada uno.

Heidi se acercó a Serena y en ocasiones se sentía fuera de contexto en la familia, pero Darién siempre había sido tan bueno con ella y con su hermano Becher que le miraban literalmente como a un segundo padre.

Serena la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo…-Es día de abrazo de oso…-dijo Darién mientras se acercaba a su esposa y a su hija todos riendo ante esos momentos tan familiares.

La cena de aniversario no podría ser otra más que compartir otro año más en familia.

* * *

Por su parte Yaten había tomado las cosas como la vida se las había puesto…así de simple…Serena le había preguntado cómo es que él se dio cuenta de que Helios no era su hijo.

Fue fácil reconocer a mis hijos cuando llegaron al mundo y él no era de mi sangre…pero era perfecto como sus hermanos y su madre…-le había respondido el peliplata.

Quien seguía disfrutando de su soltería, lo cierto es que a sus 47 años casarse y tener hijos ya no estaba entre sus prioridades, claro que nunca se debe decir que no pero los hijos que había engendrado con Serena le eran suficientes para el…le amaba y sin duda a ella también.

* * *

Rei junto con Nicolás ahora mismo estaban lidiando con todo eso de la prevención para no convertirse en abuelos prematuros como la amiga de Serena decía.

Amy y Taiky se había casado hacia algunos años atrás y eran felices procrearon a un niño y adoptaron a una niña para conformar la familia tan hermosa que tenían.

Zafiro se había enamorado perdidamente de Petzie y termino por casarse con ella hacia un par de años ahora disfrutaban de su pequeña bebe.

Selene y Pierre había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida…vender la cafetería de Paris…al fin habían decidido recorrer el mundo tomados de la mano y pasar largas estadías en Irlanda, Alemania y Londres donde habían comprado la casa de sus sueños.

Ángelo estaba feliz con sus hijos y esposa, en navidades, años nuevos y cumpleaños se reunían todos en Londres con los abuelos.

Por su parte Luna y Artemis había dejado todo en manos de la vida…su empresa seguía creciendo pero ahora con gente a cargo para ello…por lo que se mudaron a Alemania para disfrutar de eso que el dinero no compraba el amor de sus nietos.

Para Darién esto había sido una gran ayuda y le había demostrado que es bueno ser independiente pero es mejor estar con tu familia.

Y bien de aquella mujercilla que sin querer ayudo en el destino de estos dos tortolos pues parecía que la época de nietos y nietas estaba en su apogeo.

Su pequeño Richard crecía como la espuma y ella envejecía con gracia y siendo sinceros con el mismo carácter alegre…viviendo día a día.

* * *

Darién encendía el viejo radio de Miros y una canción peculiar se escuchaba...-Dejale ahí…-menciono la rubia mientras guardaba los platos.

 _When I'm alone at night_

 _And there's no one to comfort me_

 _I think of you_

 _And suddenly my pillow_

 _Is your face and your arms_

Esa canción me trae grandes recuerdo de cuando yo aún jugaba a seducirte y tú te hacías la dura…-dijo el sonriente mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano y la incitaba a bailar, Serena sonrio feliz de tanto recuerdo que añorar.

 _And when the winter wind_

 _Comes chasing after me_

 _I think of you_

 _And it's as though I_

 _Crawl beneath the blanket_

 _Soft and warm_

Si…me encanta esa canción…sabes siempre me gusto bailar contigo de esa forma, la verdad es que eso de hacerme la tonta se me daba tan bien…pero me gustaba tanto abrazarte…-dijo Serena mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en el fuerte pecho de Darién.

 _How did I get from dark to daylight_

 _Before you happened to pass by_

 _How did I find my way through life_

 _Before you brightened up my sky_

En aquel entonces siempre te tenía en mi mente y estaba obsesionado contigo…recuerdo que en esa noche en especial le pedí al mesero que le dijera al grupo que tocaran esa canción…pensé que tal vez tu duro corazón simplemente se reblandecería…-dijo Darién mientras el suave compas de la canción les mecía con su letras de amor.

 _Was there a sky at all_

 _Until you painted it for me_

 _How did I get on_

 _Til you came along_

Serena le sonrio mirándole a los ojos…dios era tan guapo como en esos años que estaba tan ciega por mil malos recuerdos y mil malas ideas…-Lo cierto es que me fascino bailar esa canción contigo y debo de confesarte que mi corazón si se derritió…

 _Who knows how many times_

 _I pause in every day_

 _To think of you_

 _As often as the sun sails out_

 _Upon the silent sea_

Lo sabía…al principio pensé que estaba loco pero después me di cuenta de que tú eras mi mujer ideal y que te amaría hasta el último aliento de mi cuerpo…eres la mujer a la que más he amado en el mundo Serena…-dijo el pelinegro mientras la besaba tiernamente haciendo que ella simplemente se dejó hacer…sentir su aliento cálido y su presencia…ese aroma tan aballasador que le erizaba la piel con solo percibirlo…era como magia para ella.

And if _you're wondering why_

 _It is I only think of you_

 _Well, it's because I'd like_

 _To be as close to you_

 _As you've become to me_

Esta noche me encargare de que todos esos recuerdos que tenemos juntos nunca se escapen de tu piel…de tu corazón y de tu alma…-Serena se sorprendió ante esas palabras que sabría eran una hermosa promesa de Darién…

 _I think of you_

Espero que la noche nos alcance para amarnos y no terminar en el frio césped…- Darién rio y no era para menos una noche de cálido verano después de una fiesta hicieron el amor como adolescentes en el césped y ella accidentalmente había quedado en cinta de Dania por lo que después de ese accidente la fábrica había cerrado.

 _I think of you_

Así será mi amada esposa…te amare toda la noche sin reserva…porque mi vida eres tu…-dijo el mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Es una promesa Darién…?.- respondió la rubia sonriente mirándole con amor ese infinito amor que le tenía mientras se mecía al compás de la suave música.

Es una promesa y una amenaza…-dijo el mientras la besaba con ternura y ella solo se dejaba mecer con las palabras que ese hombre siempre le profeso…

Te amo Darién…-

Y yo te amo a ti Serena…-

* * *

Al fin chicas...al fin termine la historia, lo siento es que de pronto me quedo sin trabajo, mi esposo tiene unos horarios difíciles que le hacen estar dias enteros en casa y el hombre exige mi compañía gran parte del día y para que a cada rato me diga que haces...me cansaría mucho...ahora ya esta de noche y termine al fin la historia tan hermosa de estos dos personajes.

Amo siempre a Serena y a Darien...la verdad es que la vida es tan sencilla que vivirla asi se nos complica y no dudamos en meterle dinamita a todos los asuntos verdad...pero el amor siempre vence al humano.

Y con un simple te amo se solucionan tantas cosas, se perdonan otras y se vienen otras...quiero agradecerles por seguir la historia y por leerme con mis otras tantas que también escribí con mucho cariño, espero no haberles defraudado tanto...les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y les mando mil besos a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leerme...les quiero mil y si efectivamente sigo con la continuación de pecado.

Ahora mismo estoy en eso...pero mas adelante agregare otra historia de Sailor moon...gracias y besos...chaouu!


End file.
